


The Trade

by piratequeen_13



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Suspense, aboverse, but also dripping with ooey gooey sweetness??, like ridiculous amounts of it, like wtf, look at me out here givin people cavities, so many cute couples, sooo much drama, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratequeen_13/pseuds/piratequeen_13
Summary: Baekhyun's best friend is on the verge of death, and the only cure lies within the hands of the enemy. Will Baekhyun risk everything to save him...?(Or the one where Chanyeol acts like a cold alpha but is really just a big old puppy underneath the glaring red eyes)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side-note: I chose not to list the warnings as to avoid spoilers. But I will say this- there are a few mentions of rape and self-harm, there's a little bit of dubcon, and there's definitely some violence, so beware! It's not too bad, though. No worries ^_^
> 
> ALSO!: If my story looks familiar, you may have read it before lol Because I used to go by the username BaekhyunsBabyGirl. I just decided to rewrite it using ChanBaek as the main couple now since they're my ultimate OTP. The story is basically the same just with different characters, and I tweaked some things here and there. But for those of you concerned, it's still me! Don't worry xD I just revised my story uwu
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

**_HYUKKIE!! NOOOOO!!_** my mind screamed as I raced as fast as my small paws could carry me. But it was too late. 

I heard my best friend howl in agony as the blade struck him in the back. A helpless sob ripped from my throat as I watched the tall brown wolf slump forward onto the ground in a heap, the long, bloody metal slipping its way out of his body. Sanghyuk lied there panting, his eyes half-lidded as I saw the angry blade being hoisted above his head. He closed his eyes, and I watched as he resigned himself to his fate.

But I wasn’t ready to give up so easily.

Summoning all my remaining strength, I let out a vicious roar and barreled into my friend’s attacker, knocking the startled fighter to the ground. I ignored the inhuman screams as I sank my fangs and claws into his skin, shredding him to pieces. The noise abruptly ended as the man’s head went rolling off, leaving the mangled body in a heap of blood.

I panted, my fangs dripping with blood as my heart pounded in my skull. After pulling myself together, I ran over to my best friend and dropped down beside him.

**_Hyukkie, oh my god! Oh god...Hyuk, wake up!_ **

The lanky brown wolf raised his head but yelped in pain and quickly lowered it again, his breath ragged. **_Baek...I’m...I’m dy…_** he panted as blood filled his back.

 ** _NO! No, you’re not, Hyukkie! Don’t you say that,_** I cried, nuzzling my friend’s chin. **_Come on, you gotta get up._**

Sanghyuk lifted his eyes and looked at me with the saddest face I’ve ever seen. **_I...I...can’t..._**

**_YES, YOU CAN! Don’t you give up on me, Hyukkie! Come on, where’s that fighting spirit, huh??_ **

Sanghyuk smiled sadly, his voice soft inside my head. **_I love you, Baek._**

**_NO! I’m not gonna listen to that, Hyuk! Don’t you dare say your goodbyes, you hear me?_ **

I sobbed, lying beside the brown wolf. I nuzzled his head lovingly, my tears staining his fur. My voice was quieter this time. Weaker.

**_Hyukkie, please don’t leave me. You’re all I have left. The others...they’re...they’re all dead, Hyuk._ **

I cried softly, not lifting my head. I couldn’t face the bloody battlefield around me. My best friends…my _brothers_ …bloody bodies everywhere. _Taekwoon_. _Jongdae. Wonsik. Jungkook._ I couldn’t look. I didn’t dare because the contents of my stomach were on the verge of flying out. I sniffled against Sanghyuk’s cheek.

**_Please, Hyukkie. I don’t wanna be alone._ **

The brown wolf panted softly against my nose, his eyes barely open. **_You’ll be…alright, Baek. You’re…strong...and I have faith in you._**

 ** _But_** **I** ** _don’t,_** I protested. ** _Hyukkie, I don’t wanna lose you. You’re my best friend, and I love you so much._**

Sanghyuk groaned in his chest, and I could hear the warm smile in his thoughts. **_I don’t mean it like that, Baek. When I say I love you, I...I mean I’m in love with you._**

I snorted slightly with sad laughter. **_You think I don’t know that? You follow me around like a goddamn puppy._**

Sanghyuk chuckled and whimpered at the ache it must have caused him, the pathetic sound tearing a hole in my heart. **_I really love you, Baek._**

 ** _Don’t leave me, Hyukkie. Please..._ **Suddenly, I gasped as an idea struck me, and I sat up with a jolt. **_Wait! Our elixir!_**

Sanghyuk groaned. **_What?_**

**_The elixir! It’s the cure!_ **

Sanghyuk smiled tiredly at me, staring at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and I had to work hard to keep my mind focused so my heart didn’t shatter even more.

**_Hyukkie, I can get it, and then you’ll be fine! I’ll save you!_ **

The taller wolf groaned weakly. **_Baek, I don’t have time. And we don’t have it, remember? The V pack has it._**

It was then that my heart sank.

The _V pack_. The most dangerous pack in the eastern hemisphere.

 _They live for blood_ , people would say. _No mercy_.

They had stolen our healing elixir a while back in a show of dominance. They were terrifying, and I had heard so many scary rumors about them. But they weren’t far from us, and I was out of options. I shook my head quickly, getting up.

**_I don’t care. I’m getting it._ **

**_Hyung, you can’t-_ **

**_I’ll sneak in and grab it! I’m a ninja, remember?_ **

Sanghyuk snorted at the childhood nickname he’d given me after he kept finding all his snacks disappearing out from under his nose. **_Baek, they’ll catch you. And they’ll-_ **

**_No, they won’t, Hyuk. I’ll be fine._** I stretched my back, my energy returning with my newfound hope ** _. I’m gonna save you, Hyuk. I promise._**

Sanghyuk sighed softly and went quiet for a moment before replying. **_I know you will._**

I knew that he was only placating me, but I was determined. ** _Don’t move, okay? I’ll be back._**

**_Where am I gonna go, Baek?_ **

**_Don’t be a smartass._ **

Sanghyuk smiled a little, but I frowned, nuzzling his cheek before murmuring through our connection. **_Promise me you won’t give up._**

The brown wolf looked at me sadly before tenderly licking my cheek. **_I promise._**

Normally, I would have teased my best friend for kissing me, but the gesture brought fresh tears to my eyes and caused my heart to lurch. Leaning down, I returned the affectionate lick with one of my own against his forehead. 

**_I’ll be right back._ **

****

**~:~**

I shuddered as I padded quickly across the snow, emerging from the dense woods onto the other side.

 _Their_ territory.

My senses were instantly barraged by a flurry of smells. Dangerous ones.

I quickly dropped to the ground when I heard footsteps nearby. Two large wolves—one with orange fur, one with white—walked past me alarmingly close as I lied hidden beneath some underbrush. I knew wolves could smell each other a mile away, so I had made sure to roll around in the mud to mask my scent. Apparently, it was working, because they kept walking until they had vanished around the corner. My eyes roamed over the land, taking in the scene.

It was a type of camp. Large canvas tepees were set up everywhere, supplies and blankets spread out all over. I assumed it had once been a Native American camp. The V pack must have run out the humans.

 _Or worse…_ I shuddered.

My eyes searched more, looking for danger. Over on a hill, I saw a large blonde wolf push aside a tent flap before entering. Inside, there lied a smaller dark tan wolf. The blonde wolf approached the tan one and nuzzled its cheek before pulling the tent flap closed.

I scanned the camp once more, and my heart clenched when my eyes landed on something. There it was: a small glass bottle carrying the treasured liquid. The drink that could save my friend’s life. And it was resting on a pile of blankets just inside one of the empty tents.

I swallowed hard, looking around for more wolves. When I saw none, I took a deep breath and quickly and silently scurried across the snow, slipping inside the tent. It was only then that I let out a heavy breath in relief.

_First half’s done. Come on, Baek, you can do this. Hyukkie’s depending on you._

I quickly snatched up the bottle with my teeth, and I was ready to bolt. That’s when my nose came into contact with the blankets, and something happened that I was definitely not prepared for. There was a scent on them. Of course, there was, yes…but this scent was so overwhelming, it nearly knocked me off my feet. I staggered with the unfamiliar intensity swirling in my brain, and before I could gain control of my feet, I stumbled directly out into the open and crashed straight into into a huge furry body.

I froze. I felt my heart clench in fear as slowly lifted my eyes to face my doom. Staring down at me was the largest wolf I’d ever seen. Sleek fur as black as the night and vibrant red eyes as menacing as the devil’s himself. I yelped ungracefully and immediately flattened my body on the ground, covering my head with my paws. In the move, the bottle fell from my mouth and rolled across the snow in a slow circle, coming to a stop dead-center between the massive black paws before me. I lied there with my heart pounding in my skull, my whole body trembling.

_I’m so sorry, Hyukkie. I tried._

**~:~**

After a few agonizing seconds, I realized the other wolf hadn’t moved. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, instantly regretting my decision. The huge black alpha was glaring down at me, and if looks could kill, I would be a pile of ashes right now.

I wasn’t sure why he hadn’t already ripped my throat out, but then I heard footsteps. My eyes nervously flickered away from the towering wolf to see five others walking toward us. The white and orange wolves that had walked past me earlier were there along with the blonde and tan wolves from inside the other tent. Following them was a new, dark brown wolf as they slowly gathered around the alpha, all watching me with calculative eyes.

I could practically feel myself shrink in fear as I tried not to cry. The newer brown wolf must have communicated something because the alpha’s large black head whipped toward him and growled fiercely. The other backed off, but the larger blonde wolf walked up beside the alpha, and they shared a look. I suddenly remembered that only wolves within the same pack could mentally communicate, and I was probably going to die without even telling them why I was here.

With a shudder, I shifted back into my human form, lying there naked and shivering against the snow. Everyone except the alpha jumped back a little, startled by my bold move. Human form was the most vulnerable, and I was practically offering myself up on a platter like this. I whimpered, looking up at the unmoving beast.

The large black wolf narrowed his eyes at me and growled lowly, taking in the sight of me as I lied before him. I could feel his eyes burning me as he analyzed me, his gaze running over my messy black hair, across my face and lower. I felt him stop when he got to the thin leather strip hanging around my neck, and I could feel the small lightburst charm that dangled from it tapping against my trembling chest. My body was practically vibrating from both fear and the cold as I waited for something to happen. I inhaled shakily and carefully looked up, my eyes wet with tears.

“P-p-please…please don’t kill me,” my voice cracked as I spoke, tears now freely falling down my cheeks.

In that moment, I swore that I saw something flicker in the alpha’s eyes.

 _…Pain?_ I must be imagining things. Maybe this is what happens when you’re about to die…

The large blonde wolf approached the alpha again, and they silently spoke for a minute before suddenly the alpha snapped at the other, growling at him. The blonde yelped and withdrew with his head down, backing away.

I kept my eyes down, shivering violently. I was sitting on my knees now, leaning forward and hugging my chest as I cried in fear, my tears melting the snow beneath me. Suddenly, a deep, powerful human voice from above startled me.

“Why are you here? What gives you the right to trespass in _MY_ territory, pup?”

I gasped, my head shooting up to meet the eyes of the tall human male now standing in front of me. With dark hair and the same intense red eyes, the now naked alpha with long muscular legs and sculpted abs glared down at me, making my throat go dry. My mind went blank for a moment and I tried to recover my thoughts, my words stuttering out.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, Alpha. I-I didn’t mean any d-disrespect. I j-just…I needed-”

“ _To steal from me?_ ” he snapped.

I whimpered helplessly, my eyes dropping back down to the snow, not being able to face the red eyes above me. 

“What do you need my elixir for?” he demanded.

I sniffed, remembering the reason I had risked my life in the first place. My tears fell faster, and I whispered, “Please, Alpha. M-my pack… We were attacked... _Hunters_ …” I choked out, crying more. “M-my family...all d-dead...”

“Then why do you need it?” the alpha’s voice was cold and unfeeling.

I let out a pained cry, risking another look up at him. “M-m-my best friend. H-he’s the only survivor. A-and he’s d-dying...” I cried. “P-please, Alpha. I beg of you. L-let me save him.”

“He’s probably dead by now,” spoke another voice. 

I inhaled sharply, looking around. I hadn’t noticed that the others had all turned human again. The once dark brown wolf was the one who had spoken such cruel words.

The alpha growled at him. “Shut up, Hongbin.”

“He’s right, hyung,” said the blonde wolf who was now a thin muscular man with blonde hair. 

“I don’t care, Taehyung,” the alpha remarked before glaring back at Hongbin. “Do not say such words.”

Hongbin looked down, mumbling something to himself. The once-tan wolf stepped forward, now a shorter man with sharp eyes that contrasted with his higher voice. 

“What do you want us to do with him, Alpha?” he asked.

The alpha stayed quiet for a minute, not taking his eyes off me. Finally, he crouched down and cupped my chin, lifting it to face him. I swallowed hard, eyeing him nervously.

“What’s your name?”

“B-Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun...” he started. “What does this friend’s life mean to you?”

“Everything.”

He was silent for another minute, thinking. Suddenly he stood back up and spoke coldly.

“I will save him if you give me something in return.”

I sucked in a breath and nodded quickly. “Anything! I’ll give you anything!” I swallowed, my next words hesitant. “W-What is it that you want…?”

The alpha smirked, and the next word to come out of his mouth sent a feeling of ice down my spine. 

“You.”

**~:~**

I lied curled up in the pile of blankets that I had found the elixir in—the alpha’s bed, I now knew—and sobbed into my arms. After the alpha had told me what he wanted, my heart had dropped into my feet.

 _You_.

_A trade._

_Your life for his._

I had fallen forward, buried my face in my hands and sobbed as I'd agreed. Sanghyuk meant everything to me, and I would do anything it took it to save him. The alpha had nodded and handed the elixir to the blonde man—Taehyung—who had transformed back into a wolf and bolted off in search of my camp.

The alpha had then barked at the once orange and white wolves—now a dark-haired man named Hakyeon and a brunette named Jaehwan—to take me to his tent before he'd stormed off with Hongbin trailing behind. Hakyeon now picked me up and carried me inside a large tent before he laid me surprisingly gently on the pile of blankets. He left the tent, and the other man knelt down, holding up a bottle of water to my trembling lips. His voice was soft as he spoke.

“I’m Jaehwan.”

I didn't answer and just quickly drank the water offered. I sniffed and scooted back once I was done where I curled into a ball and shook violently. I jerked when I felt Jaehwan gently rubbing my back.

“Don’t be afraid, Baekhyun. Alpha's bark is worse than his bite,” he hummed, chuckling slightly at his own joke before sobering. “He’s kinder than he seems. I promise. You’ll grow to love it here.” 

I whined to myself as I watched Jaehwan leave the tent and close the flap behind him. Those final words sunk into my heart. I was stuck here. Forever. I let out a pained cry before balling up in the fetal position and falling apart.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair as I sat there on the riverbank watching Hongbin catch fish for tonight’s dinner.

_What the hell am I gonna do now?_

“Never thought I’d live to see the day when the _Great Chanyeol_ was brought to his knees by another wolf,” my long-time friend snipped sarcastically, interrupting my thoughts.

I flicked my eyes over to meet his which were twinkling with humor. “Excuse me?”

Hongbin snorted, rolling his eyes. “Nothing.” It was quiet for a minute before I heard the almost inaudible words. “…just didn’t know you were into pups, that’s all…”

I growled and kicked my foot in the water, splashing him and making him shriek. “Hey! That’s fucking cold!”

I smirked. “You deserved it.”

He pouted, shaking his head and making the water fly out of his hair. “Hey, don’t be all pissed at me just because you finally found a mate and don’t know how to handle it.”

I frowned at his words as they made a shiver run down my spine. “What? He’s not…” I started to protest.

Hongbin rolled his eyes again, thrusting his hands under the rushing water before pulling out another flapping trout and tossing it into the bucket. “You are so in denial.”

“I am not!” I snapped, earning an amused look from my best friend.

“Then tell me something, Yeol. If he’s not your mate, why didn’t you kill him? Why did you stand over him protectively when the others came near him and snap at Tae when he said the boy smelled delicious?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words got stuck in my throat. Then I blinked as his other words sunk in, and I growled as I remembered Taehyung’s words.

 _Looks like we’re gonna eat well tonight, hyung..._

I snarled my reply. “Because...because I wanted him all to myself, of course.”

“Clearly,” he smirked.

“Oh, shut up.”

Hongbin chuckled and walked out of the water, sitting next to me. He sighed, patting my back. “Hyung, face it. You’re in love,” he teased.

I shot him an annoyed look, but something in my heart clenched when he said those words.

_That’s not possible. I’m the alpha. I don’t need a stupid mate..._

_....do I?_

**~:~**

“Yoohooo. Earth to Alpha.”

I inhaled sharply as a hand waved in front of my face. I blinked and focused my eyes on my friend who was giving me a look.

“Huh?” I looked around and noticed that more time must have passed than I realized because the sun had already set, and it was getting dark.

Hongbin chuckled, humming. “I saidddd...that’s 15 trout,” he said, wiping his wet hands on the grass. “You ready to head back?”

“Hmm…? Oh...um…why don’t you go ahead? I’m gonna stay for a little longer. I need to sort out my thoughts.”

Hongbin smirked knowingly as he grabbed the bucket. He nodded and started to leave but not before patting my shoulder, his teasing voice in my ear. “You can’t avoid him forever, hyung.”

I frowned hearing the chuckle fade away as he headed back to camp. I sighed as I perched on my favorite rock, swirling my toes in the cool running water. I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep my thoughts off the boy in my tent. The very beautiful boy with eyes of melted chocolate and that cute little button nose. And those soft little lips…

I couldn’t help but let my mind fill with the glorious memory of seeing that tiny, beautiful creature on his knees, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. I bet it’s the same way he’d look up at me when my hands are in his hair and he’s gagging on my-

I bit my lip and groaned as my cock started to harden. _Fuck._ It had been years since I was with anyone, and now my body was finally starting to feel it. I moaned and wrapped my hand around my cock, stroking slowly as I thought about how soft his skin would feel. I hadn’t really gotten to touch him yet, but I could tell just by looking at him that he was made of smooth, sinewy muscles. I groaned and tugged a little harder, remembering how long and delicate those fingers were, and it made me rock-hard thinking about how they’d feel wrapped around my cock.

Fuck, I can’t take this anymore. I jumped up off the rock and stormed quickly back to my camp, not caring if the others saw how hard I was. I only had one goal in mind as I headed straight for my tent. Tears or no tears, he’s mine. _Now_.

  
  



	2. Mine

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

Once I reached my tent, I made my way inside and secured the flap behind me so it wouldn’t open. To be honest, most times, I couldn’t care less if the others saw what I was about to do. I was their alpha, after all. But somehow this time felt…different. Intimate. Whatever it was, I didn’t want the others to see. I shuddered at my own thoughts.

 _W_ _hat the hell is wrong with you, Park? Get it together._

When I turned toward my bed, the sight before me practically knocked the wind out of me. Expecting to see my new conquest sitting there watching me, I was taken aback to see his smaller, pale body nestled inside my blankets, curled up like a child and sound asleep. The blankets were tightly wrapped around him, and I wondered why he was so shy about his nakedness. Surely, he was used to being bare around his pack…?

When I bent down to wake him, I froze. There were tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes were puffy and swollen. The realization that he had cried himself to sleep made my heart squeeze painfully. I noticed that his hand was tightly gripping the lightburst charm hanging from his neck, and something stung inside of me. Something I hadn’t felt in years. Something I didn’t even know I was _capable_ of feeling anymore.

 _Guilt_.

I sighed. While a part of me wanted to say _to hell with it_ and fuck him until I was sated, I couldn’t deny that a larger part of me cringed at the thought of doing so. No matter how I’d felt moments ago, I suddenly couldn’t bear the thought of hurting this young, helpless being. Now that I was getting a closer look at him, he was much softer and more fragile than I first realized. More delicate. And pure. I had never seen another creature so beautiful. He was like…a little angel. Before I could dwell on my thoughts any farther, I noticed he was shivering. 

_Of course_ , I realized belatedly. _Human form. He must be freezing like this_.

My pack was in human form, too, but it was different for us. We seemed to have thicker skin than others—quite literally. Maybe it was because we were used to such freezing climates having lived in snowy weather most of our life. We had only recently moved to this area, where it was sunny most of the time and only snowed on occasion. He must not be used to being in this bare state in such conditions.

I frowned, shifted back into my wolf form, and lied down on the blanket, curling my large body around him. I knew my fur would keep him warm, and I hummed in content to myself when he stopped shivering. Our peaceful moment only lasted a few moments, however, broken when he shifted and mumbled in his sleep.

“Hyukkie…”

I growled in annoyance. _Who the hell was Hyukkie?_

I frowned, suddenly realizing that another deeply-buried feeling was surfacing inside of me: jealousy. He moaned softly, and I held my breath, not wanting to wake him. I almost gasped when he scooted upward and curled his body into mine, clutching my fur and burying his face in it like I was his mother or something. Like he felt safe with me. I leaned in and softly nuzzled his hair. God, he smelled good. Better than any other wolf. I smiled to myself. He looked really cute. And he was so unique. Unlike anyone I’d ever met.

He sighed contentedly in his sleep, and only then did I finally notice just how thin he truly was. His bones protruded slightly, and his ribcage showed when he exhaled. _He must be starving_ , I thought. My heart ached when I remembered that I had ordered my pack to take all the fish and game in the area to run out any other packs.

 _It’s my fault…_ It killed me when I realized this, and I licked his cheek softly, pulling him a little closer. _Don’t worry, little one. I won’t let you go hungry anymore._ I sighed and lowered my head, perfectly content with watching over my angel as he slept.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I groaned softly, stretching my arms. My eyes were still closed, and I didn’t want to wake up. Whatever I was lying on was so warm and soft that I was perfectly content with never waking up again. I was dreaming too. Mmm…what was I dreaming about? Oh right, Hyukkie.

I gasped. _Hyukkie!_

My eyes flew open, and I came face-to-face with a large black muzzle. I jumped with a loud shout and fell off the bed, my bare ass landing directly on a patch of snow. I yelped at the cold, but I couldn’t concentrate on that right now because I was too busy scrambling backward away from the massive black wolf that had just jumped down and started stalking toward me.

My hands slipped on some ice, landing me flat on my back, and I gasped as the huge beast pounced over top of me, encasing me within its furry legs. Suddenly, the events of the previous night came flooding back to me in a rush, and I whimpered as the wolf lowered his head to stare at me intensely, his fangs mere inches from my vulnerable throat.

“P-P-Please...I-I’m sorry, Alpha. I’m not running! I just forgot w-where I was,” I stuttered pathetically as my heart rammed against my ribs.

He growled slowly, and I whimpered again, looking up at him in fear.

“I’m s-sorry. Please. Forgive me,” I swallowed hard before whispering. “I’ll stay.”

The alpha was silent, but he must have been pleased enough with my words because he nodded once and slowly backed off me. He stood blocking the flap door, however, and I chewed my lip as I felt a tug in my gut. My words caught in my throat, and a blush crept up my cheeks as I realized what it was that needed my attention.

“A-Alpha...? May I please...umm…I-I need to…” I stuttered. He growled lightly in warning, and I continued carefully. “I-I just...have to...you know…” I gulped, looking at him with pleading eyes before mumbling. “I have to…to pee.”

He didn’t move for a minute, and I started to wonder if he didn’t hear me, but then he just nodded once and opened the flap door with his tail. I wasn’t sure what to do until suddenly the blonde wolf from yesterday walked over. I gasped softly and quickly covered my privates, blushing fiercely. My alpha looked at me strangely but then gestured to the other wolf with his head. He wanted me to go with that one. I nodded and quickly crawled out of the tent, standing there as I awkwardly tried to keep myself covered. I noticed the rest of the pack staring at me, and my face got hot. It was one thing to be naked in front of my own pack—which was hard enough for me—but this…this was a whole new level of humiliation. I shivered, realizing how cold it was now that I was out of the warm tent.

“M-Master…? May I please s-shift? I’m freezing…”

The alpha blinked at me for a moment, seemingly caught off-guard before he shook his head no, and my heart sank. I looked down at the ground and tried not to cry as I followed the blonde wolf out to the woods.

**~:~**

I shivered violently as I carefully and silently followed him into a thick patch of trees. I looked back, and my heart stopped when I saw that I was no longer in view of the camp. I gasped when I suddenly walked into a hard, furry obstacle and realized that he had stopped walking and was now staring at me. I swallowed hard, my heart racing.

_He could eat me right now and no one could stop him…_

He stepped forward and smirked when I fell back a step. I got bad vibes from this one. He intimidated the holy hell out of me. Not as much as the alpha, but still...

He suddenly stepped back and gestured his head toward a tree before sitting on his haunches and staring at me expectantly.

 _Oh god. He has to watch??_ “C-can you turn around…?” I asked hesitantly, my hands still covering my privates.

I could swear his eyes were twinkling with amusement as he shook his head and turned around with his back to me. I knew they thought I was a freak, but ever since the incident…

I shuddered at the memory, my face hot with humiliation as I faced the tree and willed myself to pee quickly, so I could get back to the safety of the camp. Well, not really _safety_ , but I felt safer there than here alone with this terrifying creature that looked at me like I was a hot meal.

I sent up a silent thank you to the skies as my body gave in to its urges, and I rested my head on the tree as my bladder emptied. The painful cramps finally relaxed, and I sighed heavily in relief. When I was done, I covered myself again and cleared my throat awkwardly.

“Um…I-I’m done…”

He turned around and gave a short nod before pushing me with his muzzle, aiming me back toward camp. I gasped softly at his cold, wet nose against my skin and quickly fell into step, leading him back the way we came. My feet were numb now as I walked through the snow. I wanted so desperately to shift back, but I knew that I would no longer be able to communicate with them. And I wasn’t convinced that the alpha wouldn’t kill me.

So, I stayed silent as I walked with the wolf in tow. I knew he was the one who had taken the elixir to Sanghyuk, but I was too scared to ask him if he was still alive. Part of me desperately yearned to know…but the other part of me didn’t. If Hyukkie was dead, it would kill me, too. I couldn’t bear thinking about it. It made my stomach hurt to think that I might be the only one left alive in my pack. _Why me?_ Every member of my pack deserved to live more than I do. Tears started to burn my eyes as I remembered the bloody battle that ensued last night. The horrifying screams from my pack-brothers as the hunters snuck into our den while we were asleep...

* * *

* * *

**_**Flashback, 1 Day Earlier**_ **

* * *

* * *

I watched in horror as our baby brother Jungkook got stabbed in the stomach. He was in human form when it had happened, and the sight made me scream. He was the first to die. After that, I felt frozen in place as I watched the scenes unfolding. A hunter’s sword penetrated Taekwoon’s chest, and I swear that I had never seen Wonsik’s eyes turn that shade of black before. I had never seen my carefree, playful friend filled with so much rage and anguish, and my heart ached for him as I watched him rip his mate’s killer limb-from-limb. Blood painted the snow like Mother Nature’s sadistic artwork. 

I watched as another hunter snuck up behind Wonsik and slit his throat. I sobbed as his body collapsed lifelessly to the ground. I wanted to do something… _anything_ …but I couldn’t get my legs to move. I felt frozen. I barely registered the sharp cry of “ _Baekhyun, look out!!_ ” coming from Jongdae before I was thrown hard to the ground. I cried out in pain before I looked up and saw the blade that was meant for me pierce through my alpha’s chest instead, bringing him to his knees in front of me. 

After that, something snapped inside of me, and I saw red. I felt my fangs descend as I quickly turned to my wolf form and attacked the hunter, ripping him to bits. My vision blurred, and I was consumed with the most intense rage I had ever felt as I started shredding the bodies of every hunter in my sight. I was able to kill four of them before the remaining two tore off in fear, retreating to where they had come from. They had seen the monster inside of me and knew that they would surely die if it got ahold of them. Blinded by my rage, I tore off after them, intent on making the whole world hear their screams. What stopped me dead in my tracks was the sight of my best friend crawling on the ground, coughing up blood, his chest slashed badly. My heart dropped into my feet, and I felt overwhelming terror as I saw the last hunter come out of his hiding spot, sneaking up on my friend with his sword raised. I immediately changed course and started racing toward them.

**_HYUKKIE!! NOOOOO!!_ **

* * *

* * *

I couldn’t keep the images from flooding my brain, and I didn’t realize we were back at camp until something cold bumped against my stomach. I gasped and immediately stopped, looking up to see the large black alpha standing in front of me with his tail swaying slowly. He frowned and lifted his head, making me whimper as I felt his warm tongue on my cheek lapping at something. I inhaled sharply. I hadn’t realized that my tears had been streaming down. Suddenly, I felt incredibly overwhelmed with everything that had happened, and I collapsed in a dead faint.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

I frowned, feeling guilty as I remembered the look on Baekhyun’s face at my earlier denial of his request. I knew he was freezing. And it was obvious that he felt humiliated being naked in front of my pack. I knew I was being an ass, but the truth is…I needed him vulnerable. I needed him scared of me. I knew that if he shifted, he would be stronger and more confident and would most likely try to run back to his camp. And I couldn’t have that. Whether he likes it or not, he’s mine now. _Mine_.

I was now sitting by the tent, listening to Hakyeon and Jaehwan argue over who got the bigger fish when the scent filled my nose. He was back. I turned my head to see my mate staggering back to the camp with Taehyung following behind. I sighed in relief.

_You didn’t run off and leave me..._

I felt happy at the thought, but that quickly vanished when I saw the tears streaming down my baby’s face. I immediately jumped up and walked over toward him.

**_Taehyung, what the hell did you do??_ **

**_What? Nothing!_** he growled, giving me an annoyed look. **_He was acting all weird and made me turn around so he could piss. And then we were walking back, and he just started bawling! I don’t know what the hell’s wrong with him._**

I glared at him. **_What’s_ wrong _is that his whole pack just got murdered last night, and he was basically kidnapped by “the most bloodthirsty pack in the East”, remember?_**

Taehyung rolled his eyes. **_I hate that stupid legend. I mean, we’re not_ that _bad, come on._**

I ignored his comment and walked up to my mate. My heart clenched when I saw that he was shaking. His feet were red from the snow, and his tears were falling heavily down his cheeks. He must have been lost in thought because he didn’t see me and walked straight into my nose. He gasped and jumped back, finally gaining his surroundings. My heart ached to see the fear in his eyes.

Something inside of me ached to soothe him. Before I knew it, I was licking his tears, much to the amusement of my pack. They had never seen this side of me before. Hell, it was new to me, too. Baekhyun jumped when my tongue caressed his cheek, and his hand flew up to touch his face, a look of confusion in his eyes. I realized then that he didn’t even know he was crying. I suddenly had the urge to nuzzle him, but before I got the chance, my mate’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. I gasped and rushed to catch his suddenly limp body as he fell onto my back.

**~:~**

I frowned, not being able to take my eyes off him. He was lying on my blankets now, still unconscious. After he’d fainted, I had barked at Jimin to fetch some water and told the others to go back to their own business. I then shifted to my human form, carried Baekhyun inside my tent, and laid him on my bed. Now, I was sitting beside him and watching him carefully, hoping he would wake soon. 

I heard the flap open, and the small tan wolf padded inside, laying a bowl of fresh spring water at my feet. I nodded in thanks, and he left us alone once more. Grabbing the bowl, I scooted over toward my mate and gently lifted him so that his back rested against me. I cupped his chin, angling his head up a little, and poured some water into his mouth.

“Come on, little one, wake up...”

My heart surged in relief when the thin body jerked in my arms and the beautiful sound of coughing filled my ears. I pulled the bowl away, letting him breathe. He whimpered softly, his eyes fluttering open slowly as I gently massaged his throat. I placed the bowl back to his lips, and my voice was unusually gentle which surprised even myself.

“Drink, sweetheart,” I said softly as I ran my fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs off his face.

I felt him shudder in my arms. He hesitated for a moment but then slowly opened his lips, and I poured some more water in his mouth. He moaned softly and started gulping it down quickly, cupping my hand on the bowl and tilting it up so he could get every drop. He started licking the empty bowl to try to get more, and my heart broke at the sight of how deprived he was.

“Heyyy...easy...” I gently pulled the bowl away, and he froze. I noticed a blush filling his cheeks as he kept his eyes down, his voice barely a whisper.

“I-I’m sorry, Master. I’m just s-so thirsty.”

“I can tell,” I said calmly. “Don’t worry, you can have more.”

**_Jimin, fetch me more water._ **

**_Yes, Alpha._ **

A few minutes later, Jimin—now in human form—opened my tent and set a large bucket of water inside. I saw Baekhyun swallow in anticipation with his eyes glued to the bucket, but he didn’t move from his spot in my arms. I knew he was waiting for my permission.

“Do you need anything else, boss?” Jimin asked me.

I combed my fingers through the young boy’s soft black hair that was slightly tinged with cold sweat and felt my angel shiver. I bit back a smile when I heard his heart speed up. He was affected by my touch. This sent a surge of pride through me.

“Yes. Bring him the two largest fish from the pile.”

Jimin blinked, his surprise evident in his voice. “The two largest? But...boss-”

“Are you arguing with me?” I snapped.

He flinched, dropping his gaze before looking at the ground. “No, Alpha. I apologize. I’ll be right back,” he mumbled and quickly backed out of my tent.

I noticed that Baekhyun hadn’t made a move toward the water, and I nudged him. “Go ahead. Drink.”

That seemed to be all the permission he needed. He lurched forward onto his hands and knees, dunking his head in the bucket and gulping down the cold water eagerly. After a few minutes, I placed my hand on his back, startling him a little as he flinched beneath my touch.

“Easy, pup. Take a break, or you’ll get a stomachache.”

He bit his lip and blushed, sitting back and wrapping his arms around his knees, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. “I’m sorry, Master...”

I nodded. “It’s fine, Baekhyun.”

I noticed his back stiffen slightly when I said his name. I had to admit that it felt so good on my tongue. It felt so…natural.

“Why do you call me that?” I asked. “Master, I mean,” I added when he gave me a confused look.

His eyes widened slightly, and I could see his cheeks growing redder as he murmured shyly, “I-Isn’t that what you are…? My master? I mean…you asked me to give myself to you in return for your help. That means you own me, right…?”

I was dumbstruck. I couldn’t think of what to say. I had _not_ been expecting that as an answer. And though he wasn’t quite wrong, I didn’t exactly think of the terms of our deal in that way. I tried to think of how to reply, but before I could speak, Jimin opened the flap again and set five large trout on the ground.

“Here, boss. I brought the two largest, plus the next three largest for yourself, as well.”

I nodded, smiling slightly at my friend. “Thank you, Jimin. You take good care of your Alpha.”

He smiled proudly at my words and bowed his head. “I try my best, boss.”

“I know you do. Now, go rest. I’m dismissing you for the night. Go enjoy your evening.”

He smiled. “Thanks, hyung. You enjoy your night as well.”

“I will. And tell the others that I require privacy tonight. I don’t want to be disturbed unless it’s important.”

“Sure thing, hyung,” he nodded before leaving. This time, I got up and fastened the flap shut. When I turned around, I noticed my mate staring at me nervously. When our eyes met, he immediately dropped his gaze to the ground. I sat down on my bed and patted the space beside me.

“Come here. Sit with me.”

He hesitated for a second but then climbed up onto my bed and sat next to me, keeping his eyes trained on the blanket. His knees were bent up against his stomach, and he was running his hands awkwardly over his arms self-consciously. I frowned, speaking a little firmer than I intended. 

“Stop trying to hide yourself, damn it. What the hell do you think? That I haven’t seen a naked male before?”

He gasped, and I mentally cursed myself. I hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, but damn it, he was driving me crazy. I wanted to see him. Every inch of him. He swallowed hard and slowly stretched his legs out straight and lowered his hands to his sides, revealing his most intimate areas to me. His milky thighs were well-toned, his hips nice and shapely. My gaze dropped between his legs, and I quirked my eyebrows. He was a decent size, and it surprised me.

I had been telling the truth. It’s not like I hadn’t seen male bodies before. My pack was naked all the time around me, but none of them had affected me like this. I felt so confused. Never in my life had I ever felt anything even _remotely_ like this for a male. I only ever lusted after females my entire existence. I don’t lust after boys.

Correction: I don’t lust after _other_ boys. But I couldn’t deny that every single fiber in my being was screaming at me to pin this beautiful creature down and pound into him until he was writhing and screaming my name-

“I’m s-sorry, M-Master,” a soft voice broke through the lust cloud in my brain.

My eyes flickered back to his face, and I heard the quiver in his voice. “I don’t m-mean to hide. I-I’m just really...insecure about...m-my body-”

Suddenly, something snapped inside of me, and I cupped his chin to make him face me. The last thing I heard was his adorable squeak as my lips descended on his.

  
  



	3. Save Me

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I groaned, feeling my head pounding. _Did I faint...?_

I felt my body being shifted up against a warm, hard chest, and suddenly water was being poured down my throat. I gasped for air and started choking. Thankfully, the water was removed, and I coughed a few times, taking in deep breaths. I felt long smooth fingers massaging my throat, and the bowl was pressed to my lips again.

“ _Drink, sweetheart_.”

The soft voice that vibrated in the chest behind my back sent a chill down my spine. I felt fingers brushing my bangs back, and I shuddered.

_Get a grip, Baek. You’re not his lover, you’re his slave. His plaything. His possession. He doesn’t give a damn about you. This isn’t some fairy tale. Stop being so damned delusional._

I pushed my feelings away and concentrated on the water. God, it was good. I didn’t realize how thirsty I was until I tasted it. I embarrassingly gulped down every drop, even trying to lick the bowl like a damned dog before it was pulled away. I quickly stuttered out an apology, but to my surprise, he only ordered his friend to bring me more. The bucket looked so damn inviting, but I didn’t move. I didn’t dare anger my alpha again. Lord knows he’s given me enough second chances. I didn’t want to push him. I was well aware that I was walking a very thin line right now. Once he gave me permission though, I snapped. I dove head-first into the bucket and drank as fast as I could. Who knew when I would have the chance to drink again?

I felt his hand on my back, and I flinched. _Stupid Baek! You blew it!_

“ _Easy, pup. Take a break, or you’ll get a stomachache_.”

My heart skipped a beat. _Pup._ It was a childish name, but something about it warmed my heart. _Jesus, Baek. Why are you so stupid? He doesn’t care about your feelings. He just doesn’t want you puking on him._ I nodded and sat back, hugging my knees and mumbling another apology.

“ _It’s fine, Baekhyun_.”

I stiffened at hearing my name on his lips. Why did it feel so...natural?

After the wolf named Jimin came in and dropped the large trout at my feet, it took every ounce of my willpower to keep myself from pouncing on them. I swallowed back my drool and tried not to look. Instead, I lifted my eyes and watched the boy in front of me. He looked young, and he didn’t intimidate me like that Taehyung guy. I tried to focus on what he was saying when I caught something from my alpha’s lips about “not wanting to be disturbed tonight”. My heart fluttered a little. I wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anticipation.

After Jimin left, my alpha stood up and fastened the door shut. My eyes caught sight of those long manly fingers tying the strap shut, and I couldn’t help but let my eyes wander up, taking in the sight of his body again. His calves were thick and muscular, and his thighs looked strong. My stomach clenched when I saw the monster between his legs. He was _huge_. I swallowed hard, my hands getting clammy as weird new feelings raced through my veins. What was wrong with me? I mean, I knew I was gay. I’d had little crushes before, but _this..._ this was something way different. Indescribable. I couldn’t understand the feelings in my heart and stomach. Maybe I was just sick...?

I suddenly remembered last night when I had taken the elixir, and my nose had caught the scent on the blankets. It had struck me harder than anything ever had before, and I still have no idea what it was. Did that have something to do with this? Why did his scent throw me off so much? My gaze traveled further up over the rippling muscles of his stomach and up his broad chest and shoulders. My body felt hot, and I knew I was blushing, but I couldn’t stop myself. I had zero control over these weird, _intense_ , new feelings.

My eyes slid up till they met the blazing red ones, and I startled, seeing them staring right back into mine. I gasped and quickly shot my eyes back down to the ground, my heart thudding against my ribs. It could be considered an act of defiance to stare at an alpha dead-on like that, and I didn’t want him to think I was challenging him. I kept my eyes down, showing him that I was submitting to him. He didn’t seem upset about my blatant staring though. He just walked over and sat on his bed. 

“ _Come here. Sit with me_ ,” he stated.

I bit my lip, hesitating for a moment but then thought better of it and quickly climbed up onto the large blanket pile and placed myself beside him. I was suddenly nervous about our naked bodies being so close to one another, and my knees automatically went up to hide my stomach. My hands itched with the need to cover every inch of myself, but before I could decide what parts to hide, his voice boomed in my ears like thunder.

“ _Stop trying to hide yourself, damn it_.”

I gasped, practically jumping out of my skin. I felt him relax his body a little, almost like he felt bad about being angry. But I knew it was just my imagination, and I knew better than to upset him more. I whimpered and lowered my legs, straightening them out and placing my arms to my side. My stomach quivered, and my fingers twitched. I could feel his gaze burning into me as it traveled over my most intimate areas. I hadn’t felt this ashamed since...

I pushed the ugly memories out of my head and began choking out another apology when I suddenly felt a large warm hand cup my face and a pair of thick, soft lips smash against mine. Then the unthinkable happened.

I slapped him.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

The sharp sting of a hand on my cheek startled me, and I yanked away.

“ _Don’t touch me_ _!_ ” came the angry, defiant screech of a once-fragile voice.

I saw anger and pain in his teary eyes, but before I could react normally, the alpha inside of me took over. I lunged forward, shoving Baekhyun to the hard ground, barely registering his gasp before I was pinning his arms down and snarling viciously. My mouth immediately went for his vulnerable throat, and he cried out, making me freeze. My teeth pressed against his neck, and I breathed angrily, my big hands smashing his smaller ones into the snow.

My fangs were starting to pierce the tender skin, and I heard the whimpers of my mate beneath me, his chest heaving against mine as his heart thudded so hard I thought it might burst. My instincts told me to rip this defiant wolf’s throat out, but I was able to catch myself just in time. I growled angrily against his neck, making him shudder violently underneath me. I could taste the small amount of blood that leaked onto my tongue. 

He cried, his voice choked with tears. ''A-Alpha, p-p-please...''

That was enough to snap me out of my fury, and I slowly came back to my senses. _Oh god_ , I thought. _What the hell's wrong with me??_

I quickly lifted my head, looking down at him. I still had his hands pinned, and he was trapped between my long legs. I shifted my hips, and my mate let out a sharp gasp. Only then did I realize that our bodies were rubbing in the most intimate way. I felt him harden instinctively against me, causing me to do the same. My body was reacting naturally, but I couldn't concentrate on that right now. I needed to focus. I narrowed my eyes angrily at him and growled softly.

''How dare you hit your alpha! Do you have a death wish?''

I expected him to beg for forgiveness. To cry. To do _anything_. Anything would've been better than what came next. Those beautiful wet brown orbs just stared up at me, filled with anguish. Then he slowly closed them, and his body relaxed in defeat. His next words shocked me to my core.

''Please...kill me. Please...'' he whispered sadly. ''I can't do this...''

My heart shattered at that sentence, and my stomach felt like it was being tied in a knot. But instead of trying to evaluate just why the hell I felt that way, I immediately grew angry.

''You would rather _die_ than live here with me?'' I snarled. ''Well, perhaps that can be arranged.''

He opened his eyes and gasped, but I was way beyond pissed off now to care. Instead, I just smirked at the instinctive tinge of fear in his eyes. I heard him whimper as I lowered my head to his neck again. I felt his pulse race under my fangs as I slowly dragged them across his throat. He was crying now, his body shivering under me. I was furious. But as much as I wanted to teach him a lesson, something in the back of my heart stopped me. He gasped when I suddenly jumped up off him and yanked the door flap open.

''Hakyeon! Taehyung!'' I roared.

The two men I called were still in wolf form as they quickly ran over to the tent.

''He is not to leave my tent,” I snapped. “And make sure he doesn't hurt himself.''

I heard Baekhyun whimper, and I turned my head, glaring at him dangerously as I spoke in a threatening tone. ''He needs to realize that this is his home now whether he likes it or not. He needs to learn his place.''

I then snatched the trout off the ground, ignoring the tinge of guilt I felt when his face fell, and stormed off into the woods to be alone. I needed a break before I truly did lose control.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I flinched as he grabbed the trout and stormed off with them. I whined as my stomach growled loudly. I was _so_ hungry. I couldn’t even remember the last time I ate. I looked up and saw the two large wolves watching me intensely. The blonde one sneered at me, stepping toward me, baring his fangs. I yelped and quickly scrambled up onto the bed where I curled into a ball and tried to hide. The orange wolf growled at him, and Taehyung just smirked and left the tent, chuckling to himself as if it he had just been toying with me. The orange wolf— _Hakyeon?_ —walked over to me and opened his mouth, lowering it toward my body. 

I flinched in fear, but he only grabbed the blanket with his teeth and dragged it over me as if trying to keep me warm. This surprised me, and I watched as he looked me in the eye and nodded. I got the feeling that he was one of the gentler ones and that he felt bad for me. I bit my lip and whispered a broken, “Thank you, Hakyeon.”

He bowed his head and lied down beside the bed, keeping his eyes on me. I figured that Taehyung was guarding the tent to make sure I didn’t leave and that Hakyeon was staying inside to keep me from doing anything dangerous. I sniffed. I had never thought of actually killing myself before, but when the alpha had tried to kiss me, I had to force myself not to throw up as all the trauma from my past came rushing back full force. I never meant to slap him. I don’t _think_ , anyway. Maybe I did...

I shivered, willing my body to try to relax. I was thirsty, starving, and I felt weaker than I had in months. Suddenly, exhaustion caught up with me, and my last conscious thought before I passed out was the look of betrayal I had seen flicker through my alpha’s eyes right after I had slapped him.

**~:~**

He was chasing me.

I cried out in pain as I tripped and scraped my knees on the rocks. I looked back to see the frightening gray wolf gaining on me. 

“Leave me alone!” I tried to cry out, but my throat was raw from screaming.

I scrambled back to my feet, and my heart thudded in my ears as I ran harder, pushing my body past its limits. I tried to breathe, but my broken ribs made every breath feel like a train was sitting on my chest. The bruises on my side and the gashes on my stomach screamed in pain, and my legs felt like lead weights. I knew that I could run faster in wolf form, but no matter how desperately I wanted to shift, my body was too weak for it. I looked up. The river was no more than 20 feet ahead. I just had to get across, and they’d save me. I’d be free.

_Free..._

I could almost taste the water when I felt sharp claws tear into my calf, and I yelped as my face hit the dirt. I felt the sharp fangs on my neck, and I shrieked.

“Nooo! _Please_ _!_ ”

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice above me. “ _Baekhyun._ ”

I couldn’t understand why it sounded so far away. I sobbed, every fiber of my being aching to survive. I writhed under the wolf’s body and tried to buck him off.

“Get off me!”

“ _Baekhyun!_ ”

“Stop!” I screamed at him.

“ _Baekhyun, wake up, damn it!_ ”

Suddenly my eyes flew open to see the familiar red ones peering down at me. I screamed, and my body bucked again.

“Baekhyun, stop! It’s okay! It was just a nightmare.”

My head jerked around, my eyes wild as I searched all over. Ever so slowly, reality started returning, and I saw the canvas walls surrounding me. I felt the warm blankets beneath my back. I lied there panting, finally recognizing where I was. I was in the tent. I was lying on the alpha’s bed. The gray wolf was gone. I groaned, the memories coming back to me. Hakyeon had been watching me. Then I had fallen asleep...

I breathed hard, my chest heaving. I looked up at the warm, heavy body straddling me. The alpha was holding my wrists, pinning me down, and staring at me with what seemed oddly like concern. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart pound against my chest. I could also feel that my cheeks were wet. 

“What...what happened...?” I choked out.

“You were having a nightmare. I was walking back when I heard you screaming, so I ran in here and found you crying and thrashing around. I tried to wake you, but you kept hitting me, so I had to pin you down...”

I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at him. I swallowed hard, my voice feeling raw. “I...I hit you again...?” I noticed a couple small red marks on his chest and winced. “I’m sorry, Alpha...”

Instead of getting mad like I expected, he was oddly calm. He just sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t be. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

I blinked, stunned by his softer demeanor as he let go of me and sat up. I lied there and rubbed my wrists for a moment but didn’t make a move to get up. I knew that my defiance earlier had almost caused me an early death. And after my nightmare, I realized… I don’t _really_ want to die.

I lied there silently, being submissive once again. The alpha sat quietly, watching me curiously. I averted my eyes, not wanting to face him at the moment. Instead, my gaze wandered over to the open flap door. I guessed he hadn’t had time to close it during the struggle. I then saw that it had grown almost pitch-black outside, the only light coming from the sliver of moon that was out tonight.

“How long was I asleep, Master?” I spoke softly, careful not to push any more boundaries.

“Hakyeon told me that you fell asleep right after I left, and I’ve been out for a while. It’s the middle of the night, Baekhyun. My pack was asleep when you started screaming.”

I winced. “I’m sorry, Master...” I whispered.

“It’s alright. I told them I’d handle it. They most likely fell back to sleep already.”

I bit my lip, a chill suddenly rushing through me at that fact. We were alone.

**~:~**

I lied there unmoving for a while. I kept my eyes closed and my hands by my side, letting my master see my body. If he wanted to look at me, so be it. I was his property now, and I wasn’t going to put up a fight again. He had chosen to lie on his side next to me, propped up on his elbow. All he did was watch me, but I could feel his hardness lying on my thigh, and my heart sped up. I was scared, but...weirdly, a tiny part of me kept thinking about it. Part of me wondered what it felt like to be loved and caressed by another.

I almost snorted aloud at my ridiculous thoughts. _Love. Give me a break. He doesn’t love you, Baek. That look in his eyes is one thing and one thing only. Lust. He wants to fuck you and dominate you, not kiss you and make love to you. You’re only here to please him. He bought you, remember? With Hyukkie’s life._

Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips press lightly against my temple, and I inhaled sharply. 

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

I lied there watching my angel breathe softly. He hadn’t moved for a while, so I figured he’d finally fallen back asleep. I frowned, letting my mind wander. I had been livid with him tonight after he slapped me. After he’d begged me to kill him. As if he couldn’t bear the thought of being with me. He had practically told me that he would rather _die_ , and for some reason other than my damaged pride, it had infuriated me. Why did I give such a damn about what this little shit thought of me? Since when did I let anyone’s feelings about me bother me?

I’d known in that moment that if I didn’t get it together, I was going to lose it. So, I had decided to get some fresh air. Taking the fish was a last-second decision that I instantly regretted once I’d left. I had been so angry with him that I’d wanted him to suffer. But once I’d gotten out to the woods and cooled off, I’d realized something for the first time. My angel was falling apart, and it was all _my_ fault. The thought had hit me in the gut like a pile of bricks. 

I was supposed to be _protecting_ him. Making him _happy_. Keeping him _safe_. Yet, I was the reason he was crying. The reason he was scared. The reason he wanted to literally _die_.

I’d never recalled hating myself more than I did at that very moment. I, Park Chanyeol, had finally found my mate. And I, Park Chanyeol, had been making myself the one person in the whole world that my mate was terrified of. After coming to that realization, something had changed. Instead of wanting to hurt my mate, I wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to be there for him. I needed him to stay because he _wanted_ to, not because he was scared to leave. 

When I had decided to finally return to camp, I heard a sound that had shot chills down my spine all the way to my toes.

My mate was screaming.

**~:~**

I sighed softly, lying down beside him, resting on my elbow so I could look down at him. He really was beautiful. He had long eyelashes and soft pink lips that stuck out in an adorable pout. His chest was smooth and hairless with tiny pink nipples that I suddenly yearned to taste. _Now’s not the time to act, Park. You’ll surely scare him away for good this time._

But there was no harm in looking, right…?

My eyes traveled down his flat tummy and over his small navel which I found adorable. His small hips were practically made to fit in my hands, and his skin was a silky pale shade, almost like polished marble. He also had a soft, round bottom that looked so smooth, and I desperately wanted to place tender kisses all over it. When my eyes caught sight of the cock lying against his inner thigh, I held back a groan. He’s not hiding himself, I realized. He must have thought that his only chance of me not killing him now was to submit to my every whim.

I didn’t like the fact that he was terrified of me. But I had to admit that the thought of dominating this glorious creature was turning me on, and I felt myself growing hard. I actually blushed when I realized my hard cock was lying on his leg very obviously and thanked the stars that he was asleep. I kept catching myself staring at those beautiful, pink lips. He was so delicate, and it made my heart ache. That’s when I remembered something, and I frowned. Earlier, when I had finally snapped him out of his nightmare, he had looked up at me with wide eyes. I thought he was looking at me in fear, but when I realized what it truly was, I felt my heart shatter.

Relief.

Relief that _I_ was the one above him and not whoever he was dreaming about. I didn’t get it at the time, but now this sudden epiphany felt like a punch in the throat. The reason he flinched every time I touched him. Why he always covered himself. Why he hated being naked in front of me and the others.

Someone had hurt my mate. Someone had violated him.

The thought made my stomach churn, and as I looked down at him right now, I made a silent vow to find whoever did this and make him wish he had never been born. I leaned down, gently pressing my lips to his temple.

_Don’t worry, angel. I’ll find that bastard if it’s the last thing I do._

  
  



	4. Unexpected

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

When my lips touched Baekhyun’s temple, I heard his soft gasp, and I quickly lifted my head to look down at him. He was staring at me in surprise, and I bit my lip.

“You’re awake?”

He hesitated then slowly nodded as if not sure if that was the right answer.

“Have you been awake this whole time?”

“Yes, Master,” he replied with a gentle blush on his cheeks.

I swallowed and quickly pulled my hips back so that my cock no longer touched him. “I…uh…” I mumbled.

His eyes showed surprise as he blushed darker and looked away, his voice barely audible. “No, it’s...it’s okay, Master. You bought me. You have every right to do what...what you wish...to my b-body,” his voice faltered, and my heart ached knowing how hard it was for him to say that.

“No,” I simply stated, causing him to turn and look at me in surprise.

“What?”

“No, Baekhyun. I’m not going to take advantage of you. When we do have sex, it’ll be because you are willing and ready.”

Baekhyun swallowed hard, and I could tell his thoughts were racing. When he finally spoke, it was a pain-filled whisper. “I’m not sure I can promise that, Master.”

I softly stroked his jaw with my thumb. “I’ll wait for you, angel.”

I felt him tremble slightly as he looked up at me. “Master...”

“ _Chanyeol_.”

“What?”

“My name is Chanyeol. Stop calling me Master.”

“B-but Master—”

I gave him a look, and his voice turned hesitant. “…Chanyeol...”

A chill rolled down my spine. Never had my name sounded so perfect before. “Baekhyun?” I prodded softly.

“Y-yes...?”

“Are you afraid of me?”

He closed his mouth, seeming to consider my words for a minute before finally speaking quietly. “Yes.”

I frowned, not wanting to acknowledge just how deeply that bothered me. “I’m not going to hurt you, Baekhyun. You’re mine now. As long as you’re with me, you’re safe. Do you understand?”

He looked up at me nervously, but his eyes were lined with a tiny bit of hope as he nodded. “I’m...I’m sorry for slapping you, Mas—Chanyeol. I didn’t mean to forget my place. It was only a reflex. Please... forgive me.”

I nodded. “I already have, angel.”

I gently ran my fingers through his hair, brushing it off his face. He closed his eyes and shivered beneath my touch. When he opened them again, his voice was nervous.

“Chanyeol...?”

“Hmm?”

He paused for a moment. “You...you can kiss me again...i-if you’d like to.”

I groaned. “I would like that very much, angel.”

He gasped softly when I lowered my head and fastened my lips to his, but this time he made no attempt to push me away. I moaned. His small lips were every bit as soft and delicate as I imagined. At first, he stiffened nervously under me, but after a few moments, I felt his body start to relax and give in to me.

“Open your mouth for me, baby,” I whispered.

He looked confused for a moment but then parted his lips a little. His eyes widened, and he gasped when my tongue invaded his mouth. He let out the sexiest mewl I had ever heard as my tongue caressed his, and I swear I almost lost it right then and there. My hand started moving on its own as it ran up and down his smooth chest. He whimpered into my mouth when my thumb grazed his nipple, and I felt it harden under my touch. I pulled back and reveled in his sexy panting as I kissed a line down his jaw to his neck. My mouth nipped and kissed the tender skin until I heard his breath catch, and I knew I had found his weak spot. I latched on and sucked hard, making his body arch. His hand found its way to my head, sliding into my hair, his other gripping my bicep gently.

“Chanyeol...” he moaned.

My hand slid further down, and without thinking about the possible repercussions, I wrapped my long fingers around his semi-hardened cock and started stroking him.

“Nnghh!” he sharply gasped out, instinctively thrusting his cock up into my warm fist.

I moaned and growled deeply against his neck. I bit down on his throat, careful not to puncture the skin as I jerked him off. His hips were writhing, and his hands tightened on my arm and in my hair. He whimpered, his chest heaving with his labored breathing. I didn’t say a word. I just kept sucking and kissing his neck. I was intent on making this all about his pleasure right now. I felt his body tighten and knew he was on the edge. I leaned close and whispered in a deep tone, my breath hot in his ear. 

“Let yourself go, baby...”

That seemed to be all he needed, and he threw his head back with a cry. One of his hands pulled my hair as the other clawed at the blanket. His back bowed, and his legs bent up, toes curling into the bed as he came in hot spurts all over my hand and his chest. I groaned, never having felt more turned on in my entire life, but I used all my willpower to ignore my needs.

_Not tonight, Park._

Instead, I focused my attention on my tiny angel as he slowly came down from his high. He let out a shuddered breath as I languidly stroked his cock, running my thumb over the sensitive tip. His eyes were closed tightly, and his body trembled all over. I licked my hand and then leaned down and ran my tongue over his skin, licking him clean while his stomach quivered beneath my lips. The hot liquid was salty and strange but not bad. In fact, it was slightly addicting. I looked up, wanting to see his face, but his eyes were still shut. He wouldn’t look at me, and suddenly a wave of guilt washed over me.

_Oh god, Park, what the hell did you just do...?_

I quickly let go of him, spurring him to finally open his eyes. He frowned when he saw the evident guilt on my face, and I froze when he cupped my cheek.

“Master, what’s wrong?”

I bit my lip. “I...I shouldn’t have...I’m so sorry, angel...”

He blinked. He must’ve pieced it together, because he slowly shook his head. “No, Master,” he said. “Please don’t feel guilty. I’m alright.”

He must’ve seen that I still wasn’t sure because he took my hand and placed it on his chest. I could feel his heart racing under my palm, and when I looked into his eyes, I wanted to cry for his lost innocence.

“Please, don’t be upset. It was actually really nice.”

He gently pressed his forehead against mine, whispering softly on my lips. “Thank you...”

“For what?” I croaked.

He was quiet for a minute as he watched me.

“No one’s ever been that good to me before.”

My heart ached at his words, and I stared deeply into his eyes. “I haven’t been good to you, Baekhyun,” I whispered. “I hurt you.”

He looked at me quietly for a minute before replying softly. “I forgive you, Chanyeol.”

“Why?” I asked before I could stop myself. _He already forgave you! Why are you pushing it??_

Baekhyun hesitated for a moment and then lifted his head, gently pressing his lips to mine in a tender kiss before murmuring. “Because I keep telling myself to run. To escape,” he shook his head, “But for the life of me, I can’t will myself to do it. It’s as if something in my heart is telling me that I belong here. With you.”

The rest of the night, I lied there on my back with my small angel curled up on my chest sound asleep. I didn’t even realize I had been crying until I tasted tears on my lips.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

The next morning, I woke up lying on something warm and comfortable. I yawned and stretched my arms out, arching my back and moaning sleepily. I turned onto my side and snuggled further into the smooth broad chest that I was using as a pillow. The steady thrumming of the alpha’s heart under my ear soothed me in a way I never knew possible. Everything about this just felt... _right_.

I inhaled softly when I felt long fingers running through my hair, and my eyes drifted up to meet a pair looking back at me. The fierce red was gone from them now, replaced by a brilliant gold.

 _Wow, he’s…he’s really beautiful_ , I thought.

“Good morning, angel.” he smiled down at me.

I smiled sleepily back at him, laying my head on his warm chest. “Good morning, Chanyeol.”

He gently played with my hair, his fingers massaging the back of my scalp soothingly, making me moan softly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmhmm...” I hummed.

I sighed and closed my eyes, fully relaxed for the first time since I arrived at the camp. Then my thoughts drifted away, and I frowned. I still didn’t know the truth about Hyukkie, and I was still too afraid to ask. It was stupid, but in my mind, I felt like...if no one actually _told_ me he was dead, then he wouldn’t be. I could live with the hope that, miraculously, I had saved his life. Chanyeol dragged his fingers up and down my back slowly, and I let out a small purr. His touch felt so good. But then I heard a small gasp, and his voice sounded pained.

“Oh my god. Baekhyun, I’m so sorry! I totally forgot to feed you. You must be starving.”

I blinked. I hadn’t even thought about food since yesterday. Since he kissed me and...

I blushed, remembering last night. It was the first time I had ever been touched like that in a gentle, non-violent way. Now that he had brought it up, though, I _was_ starving. My stomach growled loudly as if answering for me, and he quickly sat up.

“Oh Baekhyun, I can’t believe I didn’t let you eat last night. I was such an asshole. I’m so sorry. I-”

“Chanyeol, it’s fine,” I said softly, touching his arm.

I bit back a smile when I saw the worry on his face. I had never had a lover to worry about me like that before. I had to admit it felt really nice. He shook his head, frowning.

“No, it isn’t. But I’ll make it up to you right now.” He turned toward the door and spoke loudly. “Hongbin!”

A second later, the brunette in question popped his head into the opening. “Yeah?”

I bit my lip, and before I could cover myself, Chanyeol already had the blanket up and over my lower half to hide my intimate parts from his friend’s sight. His eyes were on Hongbin, but his large warm hand was massaging my stomach soothingly, the small gesture making my heart flutter.

“Fetch Baekhyun some of last night’s kill, Bin. The largest piece we have, and a fresh bucket of water, please.”

Hongbin nodded, smiling softly. “You got it, boss.”

He winked at me before leaving, and I smiled a little. He was nice. I liked that one. Chanyeol turned to look down at me, his hand still resting on my tummy.

“I’m sorry about that, baby. I forgot that you didn’t like them seeing you like this...”

My heart clenched at the endearment he gave me, though I was also surprised at his words. I hadn’t realized that he’d picked up on how awkward I was around the others. I could see the concern on his face, and I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes. I smiled softly, stroking his hand that was massaging me.

“It’s alright, Chanyeol,” I whispered. “Thank you for looking out for me.”

He smiled and leaned down, kissing me tenderly. The gentleness took my breath away, and I kissed him back, sighing on his lips. I heard a throat clearing, but Chanyeol didn’t move.

“Boss. Yo! Earth to Alpha,” the voice teased.

Chanyeol huffed and lifted his head to shoot Hongbin an irritated scowl, and I had to bite my lip hard to keep from laughing. Not even fazed, Hongbin chuckled good-naturedly and set the bucket of water and large piece of meat on the ground. He lifted his hands in defense, his voice playful.

“I’m going, I’m going. Chill,” he snarked, leaving the tent and shutting the flap behind him. 

I giggled softly, and Chanyeol turned to look at me in surprise, making me stop. “W-what...?”

“I’ve never heard you laugh before.”

I blushed. “Yeah, well... You’re kinda cute when you’re annoyed... _boss_ ,” I drawled playfully.

He blinked at me and then suddenly let out a loud, sexy laugh that seared through my body before he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I moaned and immediately responded this time, lifting my head to kiss him back. He groaned, and we made out for a few minutes before my stomach growled loudly, and he pulled away. I panted softly, looking at his eyes. The golden orbs were now tinged red with lust, and I blushed darker, causing him to look away. Clearing his throat, he reached down and grabbed a bowl off the ground, filling it with water from the bucket and handing it to me. I took it and drank it down quickly, my eyes watching intently as he grabbed the large slab of meat from the ground and laid it on my lap.

I groaned at the overwhelming scent of fresh kill. My fangs automatically descended, and my wolf instincts took over. I tossed the empty bowl aside and grabbed the meat, bringing it to my mouth and tearing into it hungrily. I snarled like an overgrown puppy as I chewed viciously on the meat, blood getting all over my face. Chanyeol chuckled and went to brush my hair back when I snapped my fangs at him in reflex. He yanked his hand back just in time, and my eyes widened.

“I-I’m sorry...” I stuttered out. “I didn’t mean...”

Chanyeol smirked amusedly and shook his head. “It’s alright.”

My heart skipped a beat when he leaned in and kissed my forehead softly. “Enjoy your breakfast, baby.”

I smiled up at him and wasted no time diving back into my delicious meal. Chanyeol smiled and sat back to lean on his hands, watching as I ate until every bit of meat was gone and I was left gnawing on the bone like a dog.

He chuckled, and my eyes lifted to look at him. My thoughts had been elsewhere, and when I realized what I was doing, I quickly set the bone down and blushed awkwardly. Chanyeol startled me when he suddenly lunged and started licking all the blood off my face like a mother wolf bathing her pup. The intimate gesture made my heart pound, and I bit my lip, looking at him.

“Thank you for the food, Chanyeol...” I whispered.

He smiled softly and leaned close, whispering on my lips. “You’re welcome, angel.”

Then, he kissed me slowly. I moaned, loving the way our lips molded together perfectly. He gently lowered me to the bed and hovered over me, my hands running along his thick biceps. His lips started traveling down my jaw, nipping the skin softly and making my breath catch. When he finally got to my throat, I gripped his hair and let out a soft moan. 

“ _Master_...”

Before my alpha could reply, we heard quick shuffling outside the tent, and the unmistakable howl of the beta wolf calling for his alpha’s help. Chanyeol’s head immediately shot up, his body going still in my arms and his eyes staring blankly at the bed. I knew he was communicating with Hongbin, and I stayed silent so as not to disturb them. After a moment, he quickly pulled away and climbed off the bed.

“Master, what’s going on?” I sat up, getting a little worried.

He just shook his head. “Stay here,” he said and started to leave.

I frowned and grabbed his hand. “Chanyeol-”

“I said stay here!” he snapped.

I flinched and yanked my hand back as if it had been burned. I quickly lied down and curled into the fetal position submissively. After a few seconds, I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, his voice calmer.

“Just…stay here, alright? Hakyeon will keep you safe.”

I looked up at him sadly. I wanted to beg him to stay because I couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to him. But I knew he wouldn’t listen, so I just kept my mouth shut and nodded. He sighed softly and bent down, pressing his lips to mine in a warm kiss.

“I’ll be fine.” 

I hesitated and pecked his mouth one more time, making him smile a little. As he left the tent, I saw him shift into his wolf form and bolt off, following Hongbin and the others into the woods. A few moments later, I saw the familiar orange wolf sit down outside the tent door, keeping watch over me. I sighed and curled up underneath the blankets, resting my head on my hands and trying to relax my nerves as I waited anxiously for the black alpha wolf’s return. After about an hour, I started getting restless. What the hell was taking them so long? I frowned and sat up. No more waiting. I was determined to find answers. I covered myself with the blanket and cleared my throat.

“Hakyeon...?” I frowned when there was no reply. “Hakyeon!” I said, louder this time. Still no answer. My ears pricked up when I heard a rustling noise outside of the tent, and my heart sped up. 

_Oh god..._ I realized. _What if it’s something bad...? I’m all alone…_

I swallowed hard as the noise grew closer. Desperately looking around for something to defend myself with, I saw a jagged stick buried in the dirt and quickly grabbed it. I got up warily and stood facing the door in a fighting stance with my makeshift spear pointed toward it. I held my breath, waiting. Suddenly a large furry body busted through the flimsy canvas flap and collapsed in front of me, trying to catch its breath from running. My eyes widened into full-blown saucers as I took in the sight of the familiar lanky brown wolf staring up at me. My hand shook violently, dropping my weapon as I cried out.

_“Hyukkie?!”_

  
  



	5. Pushing It

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

It took me a few seconds to snap out of my initial shock as my best friend lied there in wolf form, panting heavily as if he’d just run a marathon.

“ _Hyukkie!_ _Oh my god!_ ” I shouted once my brain caught back up with me.

He stared at me for a second and didn’t move as if he didn’t believe it was really me. But then he too must have snapped out of his stupor because the next thing I knew, I was being tackled, and my face was being licked all over by a friendly tongue. I laughed and sat up, hugging his neck tightly.

“Oh god...Hyukkie, I thought you were dead!” I choked, my tears suddenly starting to pour out.

I couldn’t keep the heavy rush of emotions from flooding through me, and I started sobbing as I held onto him for dear life. He whimpered and nuzzled my neck, licking it in an attempt to soothe me.

“What happened? How did you find me...? How-”

I was cut off when he quickly shook his head and started to leave the tent. I frowned when he looked back at me and gestured with his head, wanting me to follow him. When I didn’t, he started whining at me and bouncing on his paws. He was signaling me to hurry, but I couldn’t understand why. Then it hit me. _He’s trying to rescue me._

I blinked at the sudden realization and shook my head. “Hyukkie, wait! It’s okay! I’m not-”

But before I could finish my sentence, I heard the pained yelp of my best friend as he was suddenly yanked out of my sight. I gasped, running out of the tent, and what I saw made my stomach churn. There, in front of me, was the huge alpha with his fangs pierced into the scruff of my friend’s neck. He was dragging him away while Hyuk kicked frantically, the other pack members nipping at his feet. Sanghyuk was whimpering in fear, and something inside of me snapped.

“ _NOOO!_ ” I roared, bolting after them. Chanyeol and the others didn’t seem to notice me at first, but I was gonna make good and damned sure that I got their attention.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

_Gotcha!!!_ I thought triumphantly as I pounced on the skinny brown wolf and clamped onto his neck, making him screech. Earlier when I had been busy kissing my mate, I’d heard Hongbin’s alert cry. 

**_Alpha, he’s here!! I can smell him on the trees nearby. He’s back!_ **

**_Fuck! Well, we better make damned sure to get him this time. I’m not gonna risk any of my pack getting hurt, especially now that I have my mate to protect._ **

**_Don’t worry, boss. He’s injured. I can smell the blood he left on the trees. We can catch him easily._ **

**_He’s toying with us..._ **

**_I know. But he’s still weak, and that gives us the advantage. Come on, we gotta go!_ **

I had huffed and jumped off my bed, trying to ignore the fear I’d suddenly felt in leaving Baekhyun behind. I’d shaken my head and pushed the thought aside. _Relax, Park._ _He’ll be fine with Hakyeon here._

I had started to leave when I’d heard him ask me what was wrong. I hadn’t answered. I hadn’t had time to tell him about how we had caught the scent of a rogue wolf in the camp last night, but he had gotten away from us. About how he was apparently back now and spreading blood throughout the forest in circles, trying to confuse us and outsmart us before he no doubt swung in and stole our food and supplies. Or worse. But I hadn’t wanted to scare him.

Instead, I’d just yelled at him to stay in the tent. My heart had clenched when I’d seen him flinch and lie down submissively. It had pained me to see the fear in his eyes again. Still unsure if he’d been scared or not, I’d bent down and kissed him softly. I had smiled when he’d seemed to relax, my heart skipping when he’d given me a return kiss. I’d given him a nod and reassured him of his safety before I’d shifted and bolted after the others. I’d been more determined than ever. No way in hell was I going to sit by and put my mate in danger.

I smirked as the lanky wolf now kicked and squirmed under my fangs. He was indeed injured, as was evident by the blood trail on the snow. There was a gash in his leg where Hongbin had bitten him before he got away last night. My other pack members were now snapping at him and snarling, trying to intimidate him, and my plan was to drag him into the woods and end it there.

However, that same plan came to a stuttering halt when I was suddenly slammed into by something small but powerful. I instinctively released my prey as I tripped over my feet and stumbled forward. I immediately flipped around and growled fiercely, fully intent on ripping someone to shreds, but the sight before me stopped me cold. The lanky brown wolf was lying on the ground, panting from exhaustion and whimpering in pain.

And standing over him, caging the body between his legs, stood the small red wolf that had literally run into me the _first_ time the other day. With his head lowered, ears back, and fangs bared, my mate snarled dangerously at me. My pack didn’t move, as they were as shocked as I was. I stared as my small mate’s beautiful brown eyes turned almost black, his long claws protruding into the snow, keeping the brown wolf safe beneath him. 

Suddenly I snapped out of it and growled angrily, the alpha in me not taking kindly to threats. I slowly advanced on him, releasing a snarl that had even my own pack backing away. I knew my eyes were glowing a dark red, and I bared my fangs viciously as I stalked toward his small body. I stopped right in front of him, my tail swaying dangerously and my eyes never leaving his in this showdown of sorts. My heart tightened when I saw the subtle flinch he made. I knew he wanted to run, but something was making him stay. And I was surprised when he stood his ground and glared back at me.

 _Brave, baby._ _Stupid,_ I thought, _but brave._

I almost laughed at the sudden surge of pride I felt in my mate for having the courage to stand up to an alpha, especially one twice his size. Our noses were mere centimeters away from each other, and suddenly I heard the unmistakable whimper in his throat. The rage faded from his eyes, replaced with a type of pleading as he stared at me. His tongue flew out and licked my mouth in a soft kiss, and the anger practically flooded out of me. 

I huffed, giving him a confused look, but before I got an answer, the wolf beneath him whined softly in pain. Hearing that, my mate suddenly dropped his head and nuzzled the other’s neck comfortingly. A flood of jealousy flashed through me, and I barked angrily. My mate’s head shot up to look at me. He let out a few soft whimpers, and my heart broke seeing that his eyes were wet. I wasn’t 100% sure, but I had a pretty good feeling about who exactly this other wolf was, and I shifted back to human form. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms, my voice authoritative.

“Shift, Baekhyun.” He looked up at me in hesitation, and I deepened my voice. “ _Now_.”

He flinched at my tone and looked unsure for a minute but then quickly shifted as well, still standing over the injured wolf protectively. He stared at me with tears in his eyes, his chest heaving and his voice barely a whisper.

“Master-”

“This is your pack mate, is he not?” I interrupted.

He swallowed hard and nodded, sniffing and shivering from the cold winter wind. “I won’t let you hurt him,” he said.

He held his ground though his voice was barely controlled, and his trembling hands contradicted his threat. He was still scared of me. I frowned, watching him for a minute before speaking.

“Very well. Take him back to our tent and tend to his wounds. I don’t need him bleeding all over the plac-”

I blinked when he suddenly threw his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, whimpering softly into my neck as he finally let his tears fall. My frown deepened, and I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back. 

“Thank you...” he whispered shakily in my ear before kissing my cheek and pulling away.

He quickly leaned down and pulled the brown wolf to his feet, helping him limp back to our camp. The speed in which he moved showed me that he was worried I would change my mind, and the thought bothered me for some reason. After a few moments of silence, Hongbin, now human, snorted in amusement. His voice was teasing as he walked up beside me.

“Well, I’ll be damned. The great alpha of the V pack has finally been domesticated,” he smirked, patting my shoulder as the others chuckled behind me. Normally, I would’ve come back with a snappy retort, but I had to admit he was right. The great alpha was changing.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

When we got back to camp, I walked Sanghyuk inside the large tent and helped him up onto the bed of blankets, sitting next to him. I sniffed and suddenly all the tears I had been holding back came flooding out of me. I fell against my friend, clutching his fur and sobbing into his neck. I may have acted tough earlier, but standing up to my new alpha had been one of the scariest things I had ever done. Every fiber of my being had screamed at me to back down when he was glaring at me like that, but I couldn’t give in. Hyuk was depending on me. I knew that I was all he had now.

But when Chanyeol had been standing right in front of me, staring me down with those intense red eyes, I could feel his rage at my defiance. He still intimidated the holy hell out of me, and I had actually felt like he might just rip my throat out right then and there. I had been practically trembling and had wanted to submit more than anything, but I couldn’t have. After a minute, though, I had felt that Chanyeol wasn’t going to back down. So, in order to save Hyuk’s life— _and my own_ —I’d had to try a different approach. So, without thinking, I’d kissed him. 

This had seemed to startle him, and I’d relaxed my stance and let out a few whimpers. I’d prayed that my subtle submission and begging would tug on his gut, and to my surprise, it had actually worked. After we’d shifted, he’d revealed to me that he had figured out that it was my friend I was guarding, and I’d been so relieved. Surely, he wouldn’t have killed him after he’d saved his life, right...? I hadn’t been sure though, so I’d told Chanyeol in a borderline-threatening tone that I wouldn’t let him hurt Sanghyuk. 

My voice had been strong, but inside I’d been shaking. I’d seen in the alpha’s eyes that I was going to be punished for defying him in front of his pack, but I had come too far to back down. Chanyeol had seemed to recognize this, and I’d been shocked when he agreed. When he had told me to take Hyuk back to camp, I’d done so immediately, not wanting to have stuck around my furious alpha in case he changed his mind and attacked us.

Sanghyuk whined softly and licked my neck, snapping me out of my thoughts. I felt his body shift underneath me, the fur changing to warm skin, and two long arms wrapped tightly around me. We stayed that way for a long time before I slowly started to calm down. After my heartbeat finally started to slow back to a normal pace, I whispered into his shoulder.

“I thought you were dead, Hyuk...”

I felt his big hands rub my back calmly, and the friendly voice that had always soothed me spoke quietly above me. I hadn’t realized just how much I’d missed it.

“I know, Baek. I thought...” he swallowed. “I thought you were, too. I thought they killed you,” his voice cracked, and it broke my heart.

I sniffed, pulling back and wiping my eyes as I looked at him sadly. “Oh Hyuk...I still can’t believe you’re really here...” my voice croaked, my throat raw from crying. “What happened?”

Sanghyuk frowned, rubbing his arm. “After...after you left, I just lied there. I just wanted to die. I’m so sorry, hyung. I wanted to trust that you were alive, but…I-I wasn’t sure...” he choked out, his eyes wet with tears.

I quickly shook my head, cupping his cheeks. “Don’t you dare apologize, Hyukkie. You risked your life to rescue me.”

He sniffed, a few tears falling down his cheeks as he nodded. I softly brushed his bangs aside, my voice calmer. “Then what happened...?”

“Well...I started feeling weaker. Numb. I thought it was over for me. But then I heard noises and smelled someone coming, so I crawled and hid behind some bushes. A big blonde wolf came out of the trees then. I thought he might be there to finish the job or something, but he just stood there looking at...at the others...”

His voice broke, and I swallowed back my tears, trying not to think of my friends’ bodies.

“And then he just dropped something on the ground, howled, and took off back to wherever he came from. When I felt that he was gone, I slowly came back out, and I saw that it was the elixir.”

“And you drank it, right?”

He sniffed, nodding sadly. “Yes. I-I didn’t mean to drink it all, but there wasn’t much left, a-and I wasn’t sure how much I needed, and my body was growing cold and—”

“Shhh,” I whispered, putting my finger on his lips to stop his rambling. “The important thing is you’re alive.” I pulled him close, hugging him tightly against me. “That’s all that matters to me.”

He buried his face in my neck as he started crying, and I rocked him slowly, stroking his hair. “Shhh. It’s alright, kiddo. I’m here. It’s okay...”

I rocked with him for a good ten minutes without saying anything else, just letting him get it all out. I frowned when I heard footsteps approaching the tent, and my body stiffened. Sanghyuk hadn’t seemed to notice the sound, and he lifted his head, sniffing.

“What’s wrong...?” his voice croaked.

Before I could answer, the tent flap flew open, and the tall, dark-haired alpha stepped inside. Sanghyuk gasped and scrambled around me, hiding behind my back. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at us as he shut the flap and set a small stump in front it. I watched as he sat down on it, facing us with an intimidating stare as his body blocked the only way out. I swallowed hard, trying not to show my fear.

“Master...”

“What?” he spoke firmly, sending a chill down my spine.

I almost lost the courage to keep speaking. “Are you...What happened? Why were you after my friend?”

He growled softly. “It’s not your place to ask that, Baekhyun.”

I bit my lip, my eyes dropping to his feet. I knew I was pushing it, but I had to know the truth. “Please, Master...”

He was silent for a few minutes, and I started to regret defying him again when he finally spoke. “Your friend here came to our camp last night. Taehyung smelled him and alerted us to his presence.”

I blinked in surprise, lifting my eyes to look at him. I wanted to ask questions, but I kept my mouth shut and let him continue.

“I thought he was a rogue. A threat. And you know I don’t take kindly to threats...” he said quietly, his eyes still red as he looked at me.

I shuddered, feeling my heart speed up in fear as I remembered my own threat toward him tonight. I bit my tongue and nodded.

“We saw him sneaking around our tents before he bolted. We immediately took off after him, figuring he was trying to steal our food or something. He got away, though. But not before Hongbin was able to bite him.”

He smirked proudly, and I gasped, my heart breaking. _That’s why he’s bleeding,_ I realized. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I glared at Chanyeol. He must’ve seen the hurt in my eyes because his smirk disappeared, replaced by an annoyed growl.

“Don’t look at me like that, Baekhyun. We wouldn’t have hurt him if he wasn’t trying to steal from us—”

“I wasn’t trying to steal your food!” Sanghyuk suddenly yelled at him in anger, making me jump.

Chanyeol also seemed startled by his sudden shouting, but then Sanghyuk seemed to immediately regret his outburst when Chanyeol quickly rose to his feet and stormed over to us. Sanghyuk gasped and pressed his body against my back, his arms wrapped around me tightly as he tried to hide.

“Hyung, don’t let him hurt me!!” he cried, and my heart shattered, hearing the fear in his usually playful voice.

I leaned backward over him, trying to shield him from the alpha and threw my hands up as he approached. “Master, don’t! Please! H-he didn’t mean it! Please don’t hurt him, I’m begging you.” 

Chanyeol growled and leaned toward us, but I grabbed his arms, my voice shaking. “Master, please! Don’t do this...” I whimpered as he tried to shake me loose. I looked up at him with teary eyes and whispered, “Chanyeol _, please_...”

At his name, the alpha’s body stilled. He looked down at me for a minute as if contemplating what to do. I kept my eyes on his, but my whole body was shivering.

“ _Please_...” I begged. “You’re angry at _me_ , Master. Take it out on _me_ , not him. Please...”

He seemed to consider my words for a minute, and then a dangerous look flickered in his eyes, filling me with uneasiness. “You’re right. You _are_ the one I’m mad at.”

My eyes widened, and I almost started to regret my words when I was suddenly yanked out of Sanghyuk’s arms, thrown over the alpha’s shoulder, and carried out of the tent toward the dark, dangerous woods.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

I was furious. 

_How_ dare _Baekhyun stand up to me and threaten me in front of my pack?? Who does he think he is?? And to think I was coming back to tell him I forgave him._

I had finally calmed down and had been walking back to camp to talk to him when I’d stepped inside my tent and saw them all snuggled up against each other. I had almost lost my grip and shredded that stupid friend of his into pieces. How dare he put his hands on my mate??

I growled angrily. I heard a whimper coming from my mate who was slung over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes as I carried him toward the woods. I wasn’t exactly sure what I was going to do with him when we got there, but he was right. I was pissed at him, and he did deserve a punishment. I slapped his ass hard, making him cry out. His body was shaking against me as he whimpered against my back.

“M-Master, please. I’m so sorry!”

I ignored him, walking until I had gone deep into the woods, far out of the camp’s sight and range of hearing. I stopped and yanked him down, dropping him to his feet. He gasped as I shoved him back against a large tree. I then placed my hands on either side of his head, encasing him between my arms. I saw him wither under my glare, but I didn’t back down.

“M-Master, I’m sorry. Please...” he whimpered, looking up at me, his eyes wet with tears. “Please don’t kill me. I-I didn’t mean what I said before. I d-don’t…I don’t want to die, Master. _Please_ …”

I ignored the punch to the stomach that his words caused me, and I raised my eyebrow. “Who said anything about killing you?”

I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, and I felt my cock twitch at the action. “B-But...w-why did you b-bring me out here then...?” he trembled.

I smirked, leaning down, hovering my lips over the shell of his ear, my hot breath making him shiver as I whispered. “So no one can hear you scream.”

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I shuddered violently at his words, a bolt of both anticipation and dread shooting through me. Carefully, I placed my hands on his chest as he bit my neck. “Master...” I whimpered. “Please don’t... Don’t do this...” 

He ignored me and pressed his body up against mine. I felt his hard cock against my soft one and gasped. I was scared, but a tiny part of me was also surprisingly turned on. He pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders, shoving me down to my knees hard. I cried out in pain when they hit the ground, and I looked up at him in fear.

“W-What are you do—”

My words got stuck in my throat when he gripped his hard cock and held it in front of me. I saw that he was big earlier, but he had been soft then. Now...he was enormous. My eyes were like saucers as I took in the sheer majesty of him in all his glory. 

“Master, you’re...you’re _huge_...”

I heard him chuckle above me. “Mmm... Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it.”

I blinked. “With what?” I asked.

Then it hit me. Literally. He had gripped his cock and slapped my cheek with it, making me yelp. Then he rubbed the tip of it on my lips, and I groaned, tasting his pre-cum in my mouth. I still felt a little nervous and looked up at him pleadingly.

“Master, I...I-I’ve never done this before...”

He raised his eyebrow. “Really?”

I nodded and blushed in embarrassment, but he just slid his fingers through my hair and pulled me close, sliding his tip into my mouth. We both groaned in unison, and I felt him start sliding further into my mouth.

“That’s it, baby. Take me in.”

I mewled a little in confusion. I still wasn’t quite sure what to do, so I didn’t move. Chanyeol growled, looking down. “Suck, Baekhyun. _Now_.”

I winced at the irritated tone in his voice and hesitantly started to suck. He moaned and tugged my hair slightly, making me assume that I was doing something right. “Bob your head.”

I blinked, pausing for only a second before I slowly started to slide my lips along his shaft, bobbing my head up and down. I guess I was doing what he wanted, because his hands tightened, and his moans grew louder. After a few minutes, he started to thrust into my mouth. This caused his tip to hit the back of my throat, and I gagged, whining softly. He just ignored me and thrust harder. I grasped his thighs, whining as his hold on my head grew tighter, his thrusts more erratic.

“Relax your throat.”

I whimpered in response and closed my eyes, trying hard to do as he said. I guess it was working, because I stopped feeling like I was gonna throw up, and I felt him go further down my throat. He groaned deeply, pumping his hips faster.

“Ahh fuck. I’m gonna cum, baby...”

My eyes flew open, and I looked up to see him staring down at me with sexy, half-lidded eyes, his chest heaving and stomach flexing with every thrust. “You ready?”

I blinked. _Wait...he’s not going to—_

Suddenly he pulled me all the way against him with my nose smashed against his abs, and I felt hot, salty liquid shooting down my throat. I yelped and tried to pull back, but he wouldn’t let go. I had to swallow quickly before I choked. I whined, clawing his thighs slightly, my eyes tearing up as I struggled to breathe through my nose. Finally, with a loud groan, he pulled out of my mouth, leaving me to fall forward onto my hands, coughing hard and gasping for air.

“A little dramatic, don’t you think?” he huffed. “Well, that’s what you get for embarrassing me in front of my pack. Now, turn over.”

I blinked, looking up in confusion. My eyes widened when I saw that he was still hard, and his eyes were still red. “W-What...? Why...?”

He growled, leaning down, grabbing my arm and flipping me so I landed hard on my stomach, making me yelp. “M-Master, what are you—”

I suddenly stiffened when I felt him kneel between my legs, kicking them open with his knees. I whipped my head around to see him spit on his hand, lubing his cock with it. When I saw him aim the tip at my entrance, I panicked. 

“Master, no! _Please!!_ ”

He growled in irritation and gripped my hair, shoving my head down and pressing my cheek against the dirt. “I’m really getting sick of your defiance, Baekhyun. Now shut the fuck up and take your punishment like a good little pup. And stop acting like you don’t want it when we both know that you do.”

I felt him press against my hole, and terror flooded through me. _No… No... Not again..._

I knew his wolf had taken over him completely at this point, but I had to do whatever it took to get through to Chanyeol buried inside. I squirmed violently underneath him and screamed with all I had. 

“Chanyeol, stop your wolf!! Please!! _Don’t let him hurt me!!_ ”

I felt his body freeze, and I knew I had gotten through the barrier. “…What...?” his voice rasped, and I could feel him struggling with himself.

“Chanyeol, call him off!! Don’t let him do this!! Please... I c-can’t do this again... _please_ …”

With those words, Chanyeol seemed to snap out of it fully, his wolf now retreating back into his subconscious. I heard him gasp as he jumped off me like he’d been burned. He scrambled backward until his back hit a tree, and I quickly flipped over and stared at him. I wanted to hit him... to scream at him... to bite him... _anything_. But the look of pure guilt on his face made my heart squeeze painfully.

“Oh god… Baek, I-I’m _so_ sorry! I…I don’t know what came over me. Fuck, what have I done…?”

I swallowed hard, feeling the anger and fear leave me. The next thing I knew, I was scrambling over to him. I curled up against his body, burying my face in his chest as he wrapped his long arms around me tightly. He held me close as I broke down, strangely finding comfort in his embrace despite everything that just happened.

  
  



	6. As Long As It's You

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

_I hate you._

_I hate you, Park._

_You’re the worst alpha in the world._

_You’re fucking pathetic._

_Look what you did to your mate._

_Look what you did to his friend._

_What the hell kind of wolf are you?_

_You don’t deserve to—_

“Mmm...”

A soft moan in my arms distracted me from my aggressive conscience, and I looked down at my beautiful angel who was snuggled against me after he’d cried himself to sleep. I frowned and shifted slightly, hissing when the tree bark dug into my back.

 _Oh, shut up,_ I scolded myself. _You deserve the pain, Park. It’s all your fault. You were supposed to protect him, but what did you do instead? You almost_ raped _him! What the fuck is wrong with you??_

“Chanyeol...” he mumbled sleepily.

I blinked, looking down at him. “Hmmm?”

His eyes flashed open, and he quickly sat up. “Master! I-I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to... I... um…”

“Don’t be sorry, Baek. This is all my fault. I lost control and-” I swallowed, trying to keep my own emotions down.

He frowned, shaking his head. “This wasn’t your fault, Master. It was just your instincts. Sometimes, my wolf tries to take over me, too, and I act without thinking. Like…earlier…” He looked down, whispering. “Thank you for...not...”

My heart clenched painfully, remembering what I had almost done. Normally, I could keep my wolf under control, but tonight, something had snapped inside of me. “Baby, look at me.”

He hesitated for a minute before slowly raising his eyes to meet mine. I could see that they were still full of nervousness, and I cupped his cheek softly, hating myself when he flinched under my touch.

“You are so beautiful, you know that?”

His eyes widened a little.

“What’s wrong...?” I frowned.

“I… N-nothing, it’s just… Well… No one’s ever said that to me before.”

I saw his eyes brimming with tears, and my heart ached for him. “How could no one say that you, my precious little angel? You’re absolutely flawless...”

He blushed brightly, blinking as a few tears slid down. “Master...”

“Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol,” he whispered. “...thank you...”

I leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before standing up and holding my hand out for his. “Come on, let’s get you back to camp. It’s cold out here.”

He nodded and stood up, letting out a cute squeak when I suddenly scooped him up and cradled him in my arms. He laid his head against my shoulder, and I held him close as I headed back to camp.

**~:~**

When we reached my tent, I stopped in front of it, suddenly remembering our new visitor inside. Baekhyun must have sensed my thoughts because he looked at me nervously.

“Please don’t be mad at him, Chanyeol. He never meant to dishonor you or your pack. He only wanted to help me. It’s my fault he’s even here. So please, don’t take it out on him.”

He looked at me pleadingly, and after a minute, I sighed and nodded. I kissed his forehead again and felt his body relax in relief. When I opened the tent and carried him inside, we saw Sanghyuk lying on a blanket on the snow, sound asleep and snoring. Baekhyun sniffed, and I followed his eyes to the gash in his friend’s leg. I cringed, feeling guilty. That had been my fault, too. I had ordered Hongbin to bite him. And I had smirked cruelly at Baekhyun when telling him what happened. I had been so proud of my violence toward his friend. Why?

 _Because you’re jealous,_ my conscience snipped. I huffed. _I am not._

_Oh, give it up already, Park. You can fool everyone else, but you can’t fool yourself. You know damn well that you were furious when you saw him touching your mate. Why? Because you want him all for yourself. You’re selfish._

_I am not!!_

_Okay, fine. Be in denial._

“…Master?”

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts. I looked down at Baekhyun’s questioning eyes and realized I had just been standing there with him. “Ahh… My mind was wandering.”

He nodded. “I understand. You’re under a lot of pressure.”

_You have no idea._

I sighed, setting him down on his feet. He walked over and hunched down beside his friend, carefully examining the wound without touching it. I retrieved a small box beside my bed and opened it. Inside were all the medical supplies I had snagged from the nearby town and had been keeping in case of an emergency. I pulled out some antiseptic liquid, gauze, and bandages and walked over to my mate, kneeling beside him.

“I have to dress the wound. He’s likely too exhausted to shift right now, and I know he can’t really heal in human form. I need you to hold him down, okay? This is going to sting pretty badly.”

“Should we wake him?”

“No. It’ll only hurt more if he’s awake.”

He nodded sadly, gently brushing his friend’s soft, white-blonde bangs from his face as he slept. I knew this would hurt, but it was easier this way. Wolves tended to be heavier sleepers than humans, so I doubted this would wake him. He’d just wake up thinking it was a painful nightmare, and I could live with that. What I couldn’t live with was the sorrow in my mate’s eyes every time he looked at his friend and saw what we did to him.

Baekhyun bit his lip, gently holding his friend’s body down as I dumped some antiseptic liquid onto the wound. Sanghyuk’s body jerked, and he whimpered loudly in pain but managed to stay asleep like I expected. I applied the bandage, slowly wrapping the gauze around it until it was fully covered. Afterwards, I set the supplies back in the box and climbed up onto my bed, collapsing on my back. It was only late afternoon, but I was feeling exhausted. I threw my arm over my forehead and exhaled heavily, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

After a few minutes of silence, I felt the bed dip down a little, and a warm body curled up beside me. I opened my eyes to see Baekhyun lying against my side with his chin resting on my chest. His beautiful brown eyes were looking up at me, and they took my breath away. I folded one arm behind my head to prop myself up and lowered my other arm to wrap it around his back. I looked down at him as I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

“Thank you...” he whispered.

“Of course.”

We lied like that for a few minutes, neither saying a word, unable to take our eyes off each other until he finally broke the silence.

“Master?”

“Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol. I… I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For…being so disobedient.”

I frowned. “Baek-”

“No,” he interrupted. “Just…let me say this, okay?” He hesitated for a moment before continuing, his voice slightly nervous. “I’m sorry for not listening to you. For not obeying your orders. I’m sorry for defying you...and for standing up against you today. And I’m _so_ sorry for embarrassing you in front of your pack. I just...” He sniffed, lowering his eyes. “I’m sorry, Master...” he whispered sadly. “I’ll never disobey you again. I promise.”

My heart ached when I finally realized what he thought he was to me. _A_ _possession_. “Baek...” I frowned, shifting so that we were facing each other, and I cupped his cheek, stroking it. “You’re not my slave, Baekhyun. I don’t own you. I... The truth is, I let you think that because...because I wanted you to stay. Here. With _me_.”

He was quiet for a minute after that, and I assumed he was mulling over my words in his head. But then he looked at me and suddenly spoke. “Because I’m your mate. Right...?”

**~:~**

I blinked, taken aback for a second. “Wait… You knew?”

He bit his lip. “Well...I had a hunch. For two reasons, really. One of them was because when I grabbed the elixir off your bed, I was hit by the most intense smell. It wasn’t unpleasant, just...powerful. I’ve heard stories before of mates having an intense smell, but I didn’t realize that was what it was at the time. It’s also what caused me to stumble out of the tent and run into you.”

He blushed, and I chuckled softly, nodding. “Yeah...the same thing happened to me.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. I didn’t pay attention at the time. I was too caught up in what was going on. I think I was in denial when it happened, but now that I think about it, I smelled it when you slammed into me...”

“Oh, right… Speaking of which, that’s what led me to my other conclusion. I did a lot of thinking about it, and I realized something. Why did you spare me? Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance? You’ve had several excuses to kill me these last two days, but you haven’t. You could’ve raped me-”

I winced, and he placed his hand on my chest softly. “-but you didn’t.”

“I didn’t want to do to you what he did.”

At that, he blinked and stared at me in surprise. “How… How do you-”

“ _A hunch_ ,” I said, repeating his earlier words, a sad smile on my lips.

He narrowed his eyes a little in uncertainty, searching my gaze. “But…why?”

“Baek, you flinch whenever I touch you. You can’t stand others seeing you naked. What happened earlier...when I almost...and you started screaming...”

He winced, his eyes dropping down. “Oh...right. Well…now you know, I guess.”

“Who was it? Who did this to you, angel?”

His eyes closed, and he didn’t speak to me for a minute. I thought he wasn’t going to reply, when-

“My father.”

I growled deep in my chest, my rage starting to build as my instincts to protect him went into overdrive. “Where is he?” I snarled, sitting up. “I’ll kill him! I’ll tear the fucker limb-from-limb. I’ll-”

I stopped moving when I felt his warm hand on my chest, his voice soft. “Stop.”

I stared at him in disbelief. “What?? No, I’m not gonna stop! You’re my mate! I’m not just gonna let him get away with that shit. I need to make him pay for-”

“Chanyeol, he’s already dead.”

His words sank in, and I visibly deflated. “Oh…” I huffed and lied back down on my side, pulled him close against me and grumbling. “Good. If he wasn’t, I’d kill him.”

It was quiet for a minute, but then I heard soft, broken voice against my chest. “Thank you...”

I frowned, gently lifting his chin and making him face me. My heart squeezed painfully when I saw the tears in his eyes. I softly used my thumb to brush away one that had escaped down his cheek, and he inhaled sharply like he’d been holding his breath. I slowly shook my head.

“No one’s ever gonna hurt you again, angel. I won’t let them.”

He smiled sadly and sniffled. “Promise?” he whispered.

I leaned in, hovering my mouth over his, whispering into his lips. “I promise.”

With that, I gently pressed my lips to his, sealing the deal. And if either of us had been paying any attention at all, we would’ve noticed that Sanghyuk had been lying there wide awake, his tears falling silently down his cheeks.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

The three of us fell asleep early—Sanghyuk on the floor, and Chanyeol and I in bed as I curled up against the sturdy, warm chest. His long arms wrapped around me were slowly beginning to be a familiar comfort. When morning came, I yawned and cracked my eyes open, seeing my mate's sleeping face in front of me.

 _Mate_.

The word was so foreign to me. And yet it felt so right. I looked up at his features and watched him sleep. So, this is what it feels like to find the person you're destined to spend eternity with. _Not exactly how I imagined it_... I thought sarcastically. But not bad, either.

**~:~**

I was still trying to wrap my head around spending forever with my alpha when said wolf snorted in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent before snoring again.

_Hmmm...you know, when he's not being all 'scary alpha'...he's actually pretty cute._

He snorted again, this time saying my name in his sleep. I giggled, and my eyes widened. I quickly clamped my mouth shut, but it was too late. Chanyeol’s eyelids lifted, and a pair of bright golden eyes stared directly into mine, taking my breath away. A sleepy smile crept along his lips, and the small gesture did something to my heart.

''Watching me sleep now?'' he mumbled, his deep voice thick with sleep and his eyes twinkling with bemusement.

I blushed and looked down at his chest— _which was not exactly the best idea at the moment_ —and mumbled quietly. ''Sorry. I just woke up a few minutes ago, and you looked so-'' I bit back the word “cute” and tried to think of something less...dangerous. ''-peaceful. I didn't want to wake you.''

''Mmmm...'' he moaned softly, kissing my forehead. “It’s okay, baby. You can wake me up whenever you want. As long as it’s you, I don’t mind.” 

I tried not to think about the gravity of that statement and focused instead on watching him stretch his long limbs out and arch his back like a big cat. It almost made me laugh, but then he suddenly pulled me tightly against him, kissing me slow and deep. I blinked and sighed, relaxing into the kiss. I moaned, kissing back, letting my fingernails slowly wander over his chest. I gently grazed his nipples, and he groaned into my mouth. I giggled, watching him.

''Tease,'' he smirked playfully.

His lips moved down my jaw to my neck, sucking on my weak spot. I mewled and wrapped my arms around him as his hands slid down my back slowly. My heart stuttered in my chest when he slid them over my ass, cupping it and kneading it in his huge palms. I moaned softly, arching into him naturally.

“ _Oh Yeollie_...” I rasped.

He stilled for a moment and gave me a small look of surprise before smirking and leaning in to whisper in my ear. ''You feel so good, baby. Your skin is so soft and smooth. It feels perfect under my hands.”

I moaned as he squeezed my ass again, and then he brought his hand up to my face, sliding his fingers into my mouth. I blinked, confused for a moment, unaware of his intentions. I figured he just wanted me to suck on them, so I did. I kept my eyes on his as I rolled my tongue over his long digits, sucking and nibbling them, eliciting a soft groan from him. He then pulled them out and slid his hand down between the globes of my ass. 

I gasped softly when a felt the pad of his finger gently graze across my entrance. I stiffened a bit, expecting the usual fear to come, but it never did. In fact, I was strangely starting to feel a little turned on. Chanyeol must have sensed this, because the next thing I knew, his long slick finger was sliding deep inside of me. I keened softly, and buried my face in his neck, remembering that Sanghyuk was still asleep on the floor. I held my breath for a moment in fear that I woke him, but I relaxed when I heard his familiar loud snoring.

All thoughts of Sanghyuk vanished, however, when Chanyeol’s finger pushed in deeper and started twisting and prodding as if searching for something. I groaned, staring into his eyes which were now bright red. I watched as he cutely bit his lip in concentration, and my breath caught.

''W-what are you doing...?'' I choked out.

''I'm trying to find-''

Suddenly his finger pressed against something inside of me, and as if he had hit a hidden switch, a powerful bolt of pleasure shot down my spine to my toes. I gasped, pushing my ass back against his hand instinctively.

He smirked. ''...that.''

I groaned, shivering slightly. ''W-what was that...?''

''Your prostate.''

''My what?''

He chuckled at my innocence. ''It’s kinda like...your feel-good button.''

''Oh... Can you, um...d-do it again?” I mumbled shyly, feeling my face get hot.

He smirked and kissed me deeply in response. I whimpered into his mouth and clutched his shoulders when I felt his finger start stroking that bundle of nerves again. He was thrusting his finger in and out of me, hitting my prostate hard every time, and it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was _mind-blowing_. My body had a will of its own and started thrusting back against his hand, trying to get more friction. He just grinned at me, and his teeth tugged at my lower lip while his finger worked its magic. I gasped softly into his mouth when our cocks brushed against each other. We were both intensely hard, and I whined at the contact.

''Master...'' I rasped on his lips.

''Hmmm?''

He nibbled my earlobe, thrusting his finger a little faster. I dug my nails into his shoulder and whimpered. ''More... I-I need more...''

He lifted his head, looking me straight in the eye before speaking, the deepness of his voice making me shudder. ''Tell me what you need, angel. Say the words.''

I swallowed hard, feeling nervous for a moment. ''I... I need...''

''Yes...?'' He nuzzled his cheek against mine and bit my jaw softly.

''Touch me...'' I gasped out.

''I am touching you, baby.''

I groaned. "Master, please... please…"

"I’m sorry, sugar," his eyes twinkled with mischief. "I can't do what you want unless I know exactly what it-"

" _Damn it, Chanyeol, stop teasing me,"_ I growled but then gave him a small sheepish look so as not to appear so demanding.

I felt more than heard the growl in his chest. I discovered in that moment that me saying his name was his weakness, because suddenly I felt his teeth sink into my neck and his hands wrap around both of our cocks, stroking them quickly.

"Fuck!" I cried out before remembering Sanghyuk and quickly bit down onto the alpha’s shoulder to muffle my whimpers as I thrust up into his fist. He moaned against my throat. His rough hand gliding up and down our cocks felt like heaven, and I started to tense up. The insistent pressure of his finger on my prostate and his thick wet cockhead sliding up and down against mine was shoving me rapidly toward the edge. I whined, clenching his bicep and biting his shoulder as I felt my stomach muscles tense and start to quiver.

"C-Chanyeol...I-I’m so close...” I panted. “P-please don’t...don’t stop... _please_ …"

He groaned, tugging our cocks harder, and I gasped when his thumb rubbed over my sensitive tip. I felt his hot breath in my ear as he rasped sexily. "Cum for me, baby. Give in to your alpha..."

That was all it took for me to lose it, and I cried out into his shoulder, my hips jerking forward as I came hard all over my mate's sculpted abs. That, combined with the low groan he let out as his own hot cum hit my stomach, had my body shaking and my heart racing. I trembled in his arms as we both slowly came down from our highs. I whimpered when his finger slipped out of me, and I buried my face in his warm chest, panting into his heated skin. He moaned, whispering breathily in my ear.

"The next time I'm fingering you, I'm gonna wrap my lips around that pretty little dick of yours and suck hard until you're cumming in my mouth, baby. And then I'm gonna look up at you as I swallow every drop... Would you like that?" His words and the flash of hot new images in my head sent a chill of anticipation through me, and I whimpered. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

I groaned, my body trembling in response. He was panting into my hair, his long arms wrapped around me once again, and I didn't even care about the sticky mess between us as he held me close. It just felt so right to be in his arms like this. We lied like that for a while, his long fingers carding through my sweaty hair, his heart thudding against mine. Once our breathing slowed back to a normal rate, I kissed his chest softly, whispering.

"That was...amazing..."

He smiled softly, lifting my chin to look up at him. "Y _ou're_ amazing."

Then he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I moaned softly, immediately opening my lips for him and letting him dominate me. His tongue massaging mine sent tingles through me, and I whimpered softly, gently squeezing his arms before pulling back. I rested my forehead on his, breathing softly on his lips.

"You're so good to me, Chanyeol."

He smiled softly, stroking my cheek. ''I will _always_ be good to you, my prince.''

My heart skipped at the tender endearment, and a happiness unlike I’d ever known swelled inside of me. I smiled and buried my face in his chest. I didn't want him to see my tears.

  
  



	7. Mistakes

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I yawned, stretching my body out with a tired groan. “Mmm...sorry, Chanyeol. I must have fallen asleep...”

When I didn’t hear a reply, I opened my eyes, seeing an empty bed. I frowned, suddenly feeling very cold without that large body to keep me warm. I sat up and looked around. I saw that the door flap was open and that my favorite walnut-colored wolf was lying on the snow outside, so I got up and wrapped a blanket around myself before stepping out.

“Hyuk?”

He raised his head, looking at me.

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing. Come back inside.”

He groaned softly and laid his head on his arms, not moving.

“What’s wrong?” I blinked as the pieces fell into place, and I let out a sigh. “He told you to stay out, didn’t he?” _Damn it, Chanyeol._ “Tsk. Well, you know, who cares what he thinks? You’re my best friend, and if I want you inside our tent where it’s warm, then you’re damned well gonna be. Now get in here.”

He seemed to hesitate for a minute and looked around for any sign of the others. When he didn’t see anyone, he quickly slid inside the tent. I followed him in, shutting the flap behind us, and Hyuk shifted back to human form before sitting on the bed with a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry, Baek. I just didn’t want to...you know...piss him off again.”

I sat beside him, smirking lightly. “Don’t worry about him, Hyuk. Jaehwan told me his bark is worse than his bite.”

For the first time in two days, Hyukkie’s face lit up, and he laughed that big dorky laugh that I missed so much. I laughed with him and leaned against him.

“You’re so dumb,” I teased.

He grinned. “Yeah, but you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

He elbowed my side, and I chuckled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed softly. “So...um...when did you wake up?”

“Like 20 minutes ago.”

I inwardly thanked my lucky stars. I’m not sure what I would’ve done if he had heard me and Chanyeol earlier. “And he kicked you out?”

“Actually, I left.”

I frowned. “Why?”

“You mean, besides the fact that this tent now smells like a dog in heat?”

I gasped and sat up, giving him an indignant look. He laughed and patted my cheek teasingly, causing my cheeks to heat up. “You… You didn’t…?”

“No, I didn’t hear anything. I was asleep, thank god.”

I sagged in relief. “Oh, good. That would have been incredibly awkward.”

“Incredibly,” he mirrored before raising an eyebrow at me. “Since when are you into that stuff anyway, hyung? I thought you were uncomfortable with-”

“I am!” I cut him off, blushing a little deeper and rubbing my neck. “It wasn’t like that, okay? I mean, it…it kinda was…? But it wasn’t… I mean…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, hyung.”

I groaned, facepalming and mumbling. “Thank you…”

“I’m just a little surprised, I guess. I mean, damn, you know how many times I’ve imagined being with-” he abruptly stopped talking, and he turned red all the way to his ears. “I…I mean… Nevermind. Ignore me, please.”

He smiled playfully as if trying to distract me, and I bit my lip, suddenly feeling guilty as I recalled his confession the other day. I knew that look. It was the one that he puts on to make people think he’s happy, but on the inside, he’s truly hurting.

“Hyukkie, I...I’m _so_ sorry-”

His smile faltered, and he shook his head, his voice serious now. “Don’t, Baek.”

“But-”

He placed his finger on my lips, silencing me, his voice almost cracking. “Please… _don’t_.” 

He looked at me, and my heart ached when I saw the hidden plea in his eyes. I slowly nodded. “I was so worried about you, Hyuk.”

“I know.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“I know.”

I frowned as he cupped my cheek, and I leaned into his palm, looking at him sadly. “I do love you, Hyukkie.”

He smiled sadly, stroking my cheek with his thumb before murmuring. “I know.”

**~:~**

We stayed like that for a minute, so many things unsaid. Suddenly, a familiar head of short brown hair popped into the flap door. “Hey.”

I gasped softly in surprise, pulling back instinctively and looking at the ground as I responded to the beta wolf’s voice. “Yeah?”

I was looking at the snow absently for a moment before I realized I hadn’t gotten an answer. My gaze flickered up to look at the beta who was surprisingly glaring at my best friend with a dangerous look in his eyes. For the first time, I actually felt a little afraid of him. I cleared my throat nervously.

“Um...B-Beta...?”

Nothing.

“…Hongbin...?” I whispered.

At his name, his eyes flashed to meet mine, and I swallowed hard. I could tell he was angry, and I had no idea why.

“What?” he snarled, making me flinch.

“Oh! Uh...I, um... _Y-you_ came to _me_...?” I questioned carefully.

He blinked. “Oh, right.” He cleared his throat, lifting his head. “I have orders from the alpha.”

I blinked and straightened my back, part of me nervous, but the other part of me eager to hear about my mate. “Yes...?”

“He told me to tell you that he went into town to get some more supplies and that he’s not gonna be back for a while.”

“Oh...” I frowned. “Okay...”

“He said that you’re free to walk around and stretch your legs if you’d like. And that you can show your... _friend_...” he sneered at Sanghyuk, “...around camp.”

I felt Sanghyuk stiffen next to me under the beta’s stern glare, and I squeezed his hand reassuringly, not completely missing the way Hongbin’s eyes flickered down to watch the gesture.

“Um...t-thank you, Beta. I appreciate you telling me that.”

He huffed and gave a curt nod before leaving the tent, letting the flap shut behind him. Sanghyuk visibly relaxed and let go of my hand, rubbing his face with his palms. 

“What the hell was that all about?” I frowned.

“He hates me.”

I blinked, looking at him. “What are you talking about?”

He shrugged. “It’s just… Well, when I snuck into the camp the other night, he’s the one that attacked me. He bit my leg while I was running away. I thought I was done for, but then he suddenly just let go and bolted away. I guess something must have spooked him…? I don’t know.”

I quirked an eyebrow. “Huh… Weird.”

“I know. And ever since then, he’s been avoiding me. When he does come near me, he just glares at me like that. I have no idea what I did to make him hate me so much, and to tell you the truth, he kinda scares the hell out of me.”

I bit my lip, watching the tent door. “That’s so strange. When they took me in, he was the nicest one. He would always smile at me. He’s part of the reason I started to calm down and stop fighting back.”

Sanghyuk frowned. “Well, he seems like an asshole.”

“He’s not.”

“To _you_.”

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I shook my head, trying to change the subject. “Come on, I wanna show you around,” I smiled.

“Okay.” He looked at the blanket wrapped around me and hummed. “We can shift first if you want. I know how you like your modesty.”

I smiled softly. Sanghyuk had always been there for me. When my father had hurt me, Sanghyuk had been the one I had run to. He knew me better than anyone. I nodded and dropped the blanket as we shifted together and left the tent. I walked around the camp with my best friend following behind as I showed him around the various social spots: the campfire where the others roasted dinner sometimes, the tent that carried all the food and medical supplies, the river where they bathed and caught fish…

I showed him each tent, introducing him to the others. We had to shift back for this, but thankfully Jimin provided me with a robe he’d created out of deerskin for me. Taehyung and Jimin—who I now knew to be mates—had different takes on Sanghyuk. Jimin was friendly, but Taehyung stayed quiet, eyeing him cautiously until Jimin elbowed him and told him to “play nice”. Taehyung pouted like a little kid and apologized to my friend who smiled awkwardly. Sanghyuk, being as clumsy as always, inevitably tripped over a branch and landed in a pile of empty buckets, one of them landing on his head. This caused Taehyung to burst out laughing, deciding that “maybe he’s not so bad after all”.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan—also mates—were very kind to my friend. Hakyeon was quiet and gentle where Jaehwan was cheerful and friendly, smiling brightly and actually startling Sanghyuk when he tackle-hugged him. I laughed softly in amusement and sat back, letting them get to know each other. Hakyeon smiled warmly at me and walked over, sitting beside me on the ground as we watched the other two babble about how weird humans were with their “clothes” and their “cars”.

“He seems nice,” Hakyeon said to me, knowing the others were too engrossed in their conversation to hear us.

“The nicest wolf I’ve ever known,” I hummed, watching Sanghyuk flap his arms around animatedly as he talked.

“Besides me, of course,” Hakyeon countered playfully, and I chuckled.

“Besides you,” I agreed with a smile. I looked down, biting my lip and speaking softly. “Thank you, Hakyeon.”

“For what?” He tilted his head curiously.

“Just...everything. For being kind to me. For making it easier for me to stay here. For accepting my friend. For accepting _me_.”

“Well, of course. You’re our family now, after all.”

I blinked and looked at him, his words shooting through me. He was smiling at me and reached up to pat my cheek.

“I love you, little brother,” he cooed before standing up and walking over to join the others, leaving me stunned. 

I touched my cheek, swallowing hard as reality finally started to sink in. I looked up, watching the others smile and laugh among themselves.

_This is our family now._

**~:~**

After a little while, I was finally able to pry Sanghyuk out of their tent, my friend not getting the signal that they clearly wanted to be alone. Now that we were done with introductions (I figured now wasn’t really a good time to visit Hongbin’s tent), we shifted back to our wolf forms and headed out to the woods wanting to get away from everyone for a while. I just felt like Hyuk needed a break, and I wanted to spend some alone time with my best friend because I’d missed him terribly.

I was still annoyed with Chanyeol for not telling me that he was alive, but I let it go because I was too relieved to care anymore. He was safe, and that was all that mattered. I sighed, lying down on a large rock by the river. The sun felt so good on my fur. Sanghyuk, being the giant toddler that he is, jumped into the water and started trying to catch fish. Never mind that he had never actually been good at this before. But that never stopped him, and I smiled sadly as I watched him. He must have noticed that I wasn’t saying anything because he stopped jumping around and looked at me.

**_Hey...You okay?_ **

**_Hmm? Oh...yeah,_** I answered.

Sanghyuk frowned and walked over to me, shaking the water off his fur before climbing up on the rock and lying down next to me. He laid his head on my back, and I sighed, feeling better now that he was with me once again.

 ** _So...what’s it like here?_** he asked.

**_It’s not too bad. Everyone’s pretty nice once you get to know them. The food’s good. Tents are warm. It’s… It’s kinda nice._ **

He went silent for a minute before replying, but I already knew what he was going to say. **_What’s_ he _like?_**

I stayed quiet, trying to think of a way to explain the whirlwind of feelings I’ve felt these past two days. After a long, thoughtful pause, I answered truthfully. **_He’s good to me, Hyuk._**

I wasn’t sure how he took that because he didn’t say anything at first. Instead he just sighed and curled up against me, burying his face in my shoulder. **_He better be._**

I smiled softly to myself thinking about Chanyeol, my stomach fluttering with the memories of his touch...his kisses...

 ** _What happened when you got here?_** he asked. ** _You never did tell me..._**

I blinked, coming out of my thoughts. **_Oh...Well, I snuck in, and I actually got the elixir. But then, he kinda…umm…caught me._**

He snorted. **_What happened to ‘They’ll never catch me, I’m a ninja’_?**

I nipped his ear playfully. **_Oh, shut up._**

He chuckled and sighed. **_Seriously though, what happened?_**

 ** _Well, the bottle was inside Chanyeol’s tent. And when I picked it up, something crazy happened. I smelled something so bizarre. Like…powerful. I don’t even know how to explain it, it just…it knocked the wind out of me. I mean, literally. I tripped over my feet and ran right into him._** I chuckled sadly. **_Ironic, isn’t it? Like it led me right to him._**

Sanghyuk stayed silent, not laughing like I expected him to, and I nudged him a bit. **_You alright? Earth to Hyukkie~_**

He inhaled sharply before shaking his head. **_Sorry, I was just thinking._** He was quiet for another minute, looking out at the river before speaking again. **_What’s it like, hyung? Having a mate._**

I blinked, not expecting that question. **_Mmm… Well, to be honest, I only found out last night, and I’m still processing it. I don’t think it’s fully sunk in yet._**

He nodded. **_Oh, right. I forgot._**

I didn’t say anything for a minute, but then his words suddenly caught up with me. I lifted my head, looking at him.

**_Forgot…?_ **

He blinked. **_Huh? Oh...um..._**

**_Oh my god. You were awake last night, weren’t you?? You were listening to our conversation!_ **

He scratched his ear, looking at me awkwardly. **_Um...yeah._**

I frowned. _What the hell were we saying last night?_ I thought. _I told Chanyeol about my father... He told me were mates... And that he’d protect me... I made him promise..._

**_Oh Hyukkie. I’m sorry…_ **

He shook his head. **_Stop apologizing, Baek. He’s your mate. You’re_ supposed _to replace me with him._**

 ** _No!_** I looked at him sadly. **_No one will ever take your place, Hyuk. You’re my best friend. My brother. My family._** I sniffed. **_And you’re all I have left._**

I frowned, laying my head on his paws. He rested his head on top of mine. We didn’t speak for a few minutes, and I felt tears landing on top of my head.

**_Hyukkie...?_ **

**_I miss them, Baek._ **

I sniffed, my own eyes getting wet with the memories of our lost friends. **_I know. I do, too._**

 ** _I miss them so goddamned much,_** he whimpered, suddenly burying his face in my neck and crying softly.

My heart ached, and I quickly shifted back so that I could hold him in my arms. I ran my hands through his fur soothingly and rocked him as we both cried, finally mourning the deaths of our brothers.

**~:~**

It took us a while to eventually stop crying, and now Sanghyuk was lying in my arms silently as I stroked his fur. “You ready to head back?” I asked softly.

He nodded, and we both got up and headed slowly back to camp. I opened my tent flap, and we both walked in, Sanghyuk shifting back once we were inside. We sat on the edge of the bed together, and I wrapped my arm around him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

“It’s gonna be okay, Hyuk. I promise.”

He nodded, finally starting to relax as he leaned against me. “Thanks, hyung.”

I smiled softly, brushing his bangs back. “What are friends for?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment and then turned to look at me. “You know...there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a really long time, but I never had the guts. And I feel like if I don’t do it right now, I’ll never get the chance again,” he said, his eyes nervous.

“What is it...?” I asked with an eyebrow raised curiously.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. My best friend that I had known since I was just a pup, the one that had always been there for me...was suddenly leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I gasped and tried to push him away, but he was too strong. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly against him. I wanted it to stop, but after a minute of fighting, I actually felt myself giving in. This was the boy I had come to love over my lifetime. The boy I always felt safe with, _happy_ with. And I think a small part of me potentially harbored more than just friendly feelings for him, but I never gave it much thought.

But now his arms were holding me, his lips were warm and soft, and it was exactly the kind of familiar comfort I’d been craving these past few days. So, without thinking, I moaned softly and kissed him back. He groaned, slipping his tongue in my mouth, and I whimpered, sliding my hands into his soft blonde locks. It suddenly dawned on me in that moment that I was imagining he was Chanyeol. I was about to break the kiss, and that’s when I heard it.

A very low and dangerous rumble. A growl.

I _knew_ that growl. And it was _not_ Sanghyuk’s.

I gasped and yanked away immediately, my eyes shooting over to the open flap door where the very large and menacing black wolf was standing, his fangs bared and murder flashing in his eyes.

  
  



	8. Playing With Red Fire

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I swear that in that moment, my heart stopped beating.

The large black wolf was glaring at us intensely. The red fire in his eyes was blazing brighter than I’d ever seen, and I knew that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. By the time my brain started to work again, he was already walking toward us, his claws digging into the snow with every predatory step. I instinctively put myself between him and Sanghyuk, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

“Master-” I winced at the deadly growl that practically vibrated the air around us. “Please! I-I know it looks bad, but it’s not what you think-”

Suddenly, like the idiot that he was, Sanghyuk barked angrily.

“No! Don’t say that, hyung! It’s _exactly_ what he thinks!”

I gasped as he got in front of me, facing down the alpha.

 _Whyyyyy, Hyukkie? Why_ now _do you choose to grow a pair?_

“Hyuk, _SHUT! UP!_ Master, ignore him! Please! He doesn’t mean it!” I begged, looking pleadingly at the wolf who was slowly getting closer.

“Like hell, I don’t!!” Sanghyuk growled, keeping his eyes locked on the massive beast in front of him. “He needs to know the truth, Baek! And the truth is that Baekhyun doesn’t love you!” he spat angrily at Chanyeol. “He loves _me!_ He only stayed here because of _me!_ You’re a _fool_ if you think that you can make him love-”

I didn’t hear the end of that sentence because it was drowned out by the loudest, most vicious growl I had ever heard in my life. I barely had time to register what was happening when the huge alpha was suddenly pouncing on us. I heard Sanghyuk let out a terrified scream as he was being dragged out of the tent by the set of fangs that were now embedded in his leg.

“Hyuk!! Chanyeol, _nooo!! STOP!!_ ” I shouted, jumping onto his back as I tried to stop him. “ _Don’t! Please don_ -”

My words were cut off when he suddenly flung me back with enough force to send me flying across the tent. I cried out as an unexpected sharp pain shot through my skull, and then everything went black.

**~:~**

I groaned, my eyes slowly opening. _What the...?_

I sat up and hissed as my skull throbbed. Looking behind me, I saw a large rock. _I must have hit my head... Fuck, that hurt._ I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. _What the hell happened?_

I frowned, looking around at the empty tent. _Where is everyone?_

Suddenly, a flood of memories came back as images of Chanyeol grabbing Sanghyuk filled my head. I gasped and jumped to my feet, feeling frantic. _No no no no no..._

I bolted out of the tent only to slam into something hard and furry. I let out an _oof!_ as I toppled back, and I looked up to see the familiar orange and white wolves staring back at me.

“Hakyeon! Jaehwan! You have to help me! Chanyeol has Hyuk, and I think he’s gonna hurt him! We have to hurry!”

I tried to jump up, but their large paws held me down. I looked up in utter confusion. “What are you doing?? We have to save him!” I yelled.

The two wolves only looked at each other then back at me. I could see sorrow in their eyes as they shook their heads slowly.

 _Oh my god..._ My heart sank as I realized what was happening. _They’re supposed to stop me..._

“NO!!” I cried. “You have to let me go! I need to save him!” I whimpered and tried to pull away, but they were too strong. “Hakyeon, please! Jaehwan! Let me go!! _Please_...” my voice shook as I started crying.

Suddenly, I heard a low groan, and my head shot up as I searched for the sound. It was getting dark, but I was able to make out some shadowy figures in the distance. I squinted hard, willing my eyes to adjust. When they finally did, the sight before me filled my heart with ice-cold dread. There, not too far ahead, was the large black wolf. He was stalking back and forth. Pacing. Behind him sat Taehyung and Jimin, also in their wolf forms, their heads down in guilt but not moving. In front of Chanyeol was my best friend.

Tied to a tree. And barely alive.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

I growled fiercely as I lunged forward again, swiping my claws across his face one more time and leaving another set of bloody slashes. The boy cried out in agony, barely able to hold his head up any longer. I had been at this for 10 minutes now. Slashing, biting, clawing. My victim was currently sporting a black eye, and his face and chest were littered with bruises and bloody claw marks. I was aware that my inner wolf had fully taken over, but I no longer cared. I was done playing nice. I had already given him two chances. _Two!_ And what does he do? He betrays me by trying to steal my mate!!

I snarled loudly at the thought and bit his shoulder, making him scream. I pulled back, a proud smirk on my face as I watched the scrawny, blood-covered boy tremble in pain and fear as he looked at me. His voice was weak as he tried to talk to me again.

“Please...” he whispered, his breath shaky. “ _I’m sorry_...”

I growled loudly at him, grinning darkly when he flinched and cried out at the pain it caused him. I was going to kill him, but I planned on torturing him first. Wolves could tolerate many things, but having a mate stolen was _not_ one of them. It was the highest act of threat and betrayal, and the alpha in me was ready to rip him apart. Like the legend says: _No mercy_.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I sat there, sobbing as I watched my best friend slowly getting murdered by my mate. I felt sick to my stomach because I felt so helpless. I was supposed to _protect_ him. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Chanyeol getting ready to pounce. Suddenly, channeling my inner wolf, I summoned all my strength and shoved forward. My captors yelped in surprise as I wrenched violently out of their grasp and bolted as fast as I could toward the alpha. 

_You can’t let him win this time, Baek. You_ have _to stop him._

I ran as fast as my small human feet could carry me. When I saw Chanyeol’s body start to lunge, I panicked and did the only thing I could think of to do. I jumped in the way.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

I tensed my legs and lunged. One second, my body was flying toward my tall lanky victim. The next, I was being slammed into from the side. I gave a startled bark as I was thrown off-balance, my feet skidding as I tried to find purchase on the slippery snow. _What the fuck?!_ I growled fiercely once my legs steadied and flipped back around to face my attacker. Whoever it was, they were going to pay for disobeying my orders. I blinked in shock, however, when I saw the fierce pair eyes glaring back at me.

**_Hongbin??_ **

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I screamed as I threw myself in Chanyeol’s path only to be surprised when my body landed on the snow with a thud. I looked back just in time to see the very furious beta wolf slamming into my alpha instead, sending him sprawling across the snow. I gasped and sat up, trying to take in what was happening. I went to get up, but two pairs of paws held me down again.

“Jimin, Taehyung, let me go!” I yelled, but they completely ignored me and held me back.

I growled angrily and shifted to wolf form, hoping that I could take them down easier that way. But they were much stronger than my previous guards—who had now joined the scene—and I couldn’t break away this time. I whimpered helplessly, forced to watch the showdown between the alpha and beta wolf. I just prayed that Sanghyuk’s murder had been forgotten for the time being.

* * *

* * *

**_**5 Minutes Earlier**_ **

* * *

* * *

**_[HONGBIN]_ **

* * *

_Bullshit._

_It’s fucking bullshit._

_That’s what it is._ _There’s no way that this could happen twice. Right...?_

I growled, kicking my paw through the river water and startling the fish away. I huffed, plopping down on the large rock, resting my head on my paws.

_I’m not doing this again. I’m not. I promised you, Hana... And I intend to keep that promise. I don’t care if he’s tall...and his soft white-blonde bangs fall perfectly around his rich brown eyes....and that deep voice makes my toes curl...and how that big stupid smile lights up his big stupid face..._

I groaned, mentally cursing myself. _Stop it, Hongbin! Just stop it!_

Suddenly, my ears perked up, and I lifted my head. Something was wrong. I frowned, closing my eyes and listening intently for sounds. What I heard then almost made my heart stop.

The unmistakable cry of my mate.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I whined anxiously, squirming in Taehyung’s hold as the five of us watched the drama unfolding before us. Chanyeol was now back on his feet and glaring at Hongbin who was standing in front of Sanghyuk and glaring right back. Hongbin’s fur was raised, his ears back and fangs bared. I had never seen him look so deadly before, and it scared the hell out of me.

Sanghyuk was watching everything with wide eyes, and I thanked the moon and the stars that he had _finally_ decided to shut up. I think he realized that he was the only one of us in human form now which made him the most vulnerable. That and him being tied to a tree made him a sitting duck. 

I gnawed my lip, watching as Chanyeol jumped a few feet toward Hongbin, barking and snapping his jaws angrily. The action made not only me but the whole pack shift nervously, yet the beta just snarled fiercely and held his ground, never leaving his place in front of Sanghyuk. This both comforted and confused me. 

_What the hell is he doing?_

Sanghyuk and I exchanged looks, and I could tell he was wondering the same thing. Why was this wolf who had attacked him, who seemed to _hate_ him, suddenly defending him? Before I could give it much more thought, a set of fangs suddenly clamped onto the scruff of my neck, and I yelped as I was lifted off the ground. I curled my legs up under me and hung there submissively, not wanting to turn the anger onto myself. As we started moving, I looked back to see Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and the 4 remaining pack members. No sign of Chanyeol. That meant that he was- 

I swallowed hard, my small body swinging as the alpha carried me like a pup back to his tent.

* * *

**_[SANGHYUK]_ **

* * *

I had never felt so much pain in my entire life.

Every part of me ached. My face felt all bruised up, and I could barely see out of one eye. My body felt like it was on fire from all the gashes that had been clawed into me, and the ropes that were wound tightly around me were causing the scratchy tree bark to dig into my back. I tasted my own blood on my lips and groaned. I tried to look around, but I was having a hard time seeing because my vision was swimming. My head pounded painfully, and my chest felt like it had been hit by a bus. I tried and was barely able to lift my head. The figures around me were blurry shapes, and I heard intense growling. Someone was fighting. I squinted my eyes and was barely able to make out a small but well-built, dark brown wolf in front of me. It took me a moment to realize that it was _him_. The one that bit me. The one that hates me.

 _He must be asking the alpha to let him kill me instead._ I closed my eyes and tried to relax. _This is it. Goodbye, Baek. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me..._

After a few minutes of nothing happening, I heard more snarls. I opened my good eye slowly, trying to see what was going on. _Why isn’t he doing it?_

Then I saw that his back was to me and that he was facing down the huge alpha. _He’s protecting me...?_ I thought weakly, part of me wondering why the alpha hadn’t just taken him down. Instead, they were just barking and growling at each other in hidden communication.

My eyes slid over to Baekhyun pinned underneath the blonde wolf’s paws, now a whimpering mess as his teary eyes flew back and forth in fear between me and the alpha. I could tell by his face that he was just as confused as I was. I groaned softly when a massive headache started pounding my skull, and I closed my eyes again, trying to focus on my breathing which wasn’t coming easily. After another minute, I heard Baekhyun’s startled yelp, and I was barely able to open my eye to see the alpha carrying him off by the scruff of his neck. I wanted to yell. To cry out. _Anything_.

But my lungs burned when I tried to speak, and I couldn’t get words to form in my head. I vaguely registered the beta wolf’s claws slicing through my ropes before I slumped forward onto his furry back. The last thought that flickered through my brain was _He’s so warm..._ before I slipped into the dark void of unconsciousness.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

When we got back inside the tent, I was suddenly dropped on the floor, and I quickly scrambled away. We both shifted back to human form, the alpha standing over me intimidatingly, but I ignored him. Instead of saying anything, I crawled backward until my back hit the side of his bed, my body shaking violently. Chanyeol faltered a little in his movements, frowning at me. His voice was firm, but not as angry as I expected.

“Baekhyun-”

“Go away!!” I shouted at him, seeing him flinch in surprise at my outburst.

I no longer cared anymore what he did to me. I was so unbelievably hurt, and he was the very last person I wanted to see right now.

He stepped closer, trying again. “Baek, I-”

I cried angrily and lashed out, slicing his leg with my long fingernails. 

“What the fuck?!” he yelled, jumping back. 

I glared up at him with teary eyes, spitting my words at him viciously. “Get out!!”

He growled, but I carried on yelling. “I said, _get out!!_ ”

I climbed onto my knees, slapping and clawing at him furiously. “We are _done!_ I never want to see you again! Get out of my sight, you…y-you _monster!!_ ”

I knew my words were like sharp barbs, but that was my point. I wanted it to hurt. I wanted it to hurt like hell. The same way it was hurting _me_. Suddenly, Chanyeol snarled fiercely and pounced on me, pinning my arms and legs down and glaring at me.

“You think you have the right to be angry after what you did?! You cheated on me!!”

A flash of guilt squeezed my heart, but I was too upset to care right now. I glared at him as he continued to yell angrily. “You don’t call the shots around here! _I_ do! _I’m_ the alpha, and you _will_ obey me!”

He bared his fangs to me, his voice quieter but deadlier. “From now on, you will stay in my tent at _all times_. You will not _sleep_ without me. You will not _eat_ without me. You will not utter _one word_ to the others, and you will _only_ speak when spoken to _._ Is that clear?”

My body trembled under his. I could feel my heart thudding a mile a minute, but I was stubborn and didn’t answer.

“ _Is. that. clear?_ ” he snarled.

“ _Fuck you!_ ” I snapped defiantly, my chest heaving in anger. 

But he only smiled dangerously, whispering on my lips. “You’d like me to, wouldn’t you?”

I blinked, my eyes widening as a sudden heat filled my body at his words, and I only now realized just how intimately his body was pressed to mine. He must have noticed it as well because he smirked wickedly, pressing his lips to my ear.

“You’re remembering this morning, aren’t you?” he murmured, and I whimpered as he slowly dragged a fingernail down the column of my throat. “How you were writhing in my arms, begging me to touch you... _begging me to make you cum_...”

As much as I tried to fight it, my heart fluttered, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep myself from showing him just how much he affected me. Instead, I was quiet for a moment, waiting for my heart to slow down before I whispered into his own ear.

“I said _get_. _out_.”

Surprised, he growled angrily and yanked back. Glaring at me once again, he spoke, his voice dangerously calm.

“If I see you go near that boy again... If you talk to him, if you even _look_ at him, I will not hesitate to rip his throat out. If Hongbin hadn’t been there, then _your lover,”_ he sneered, “would be a pile of bones on my dinner plate right now. If you disobey me this time, then tomorrow night, he _will_ be.”

With that, he stood up and stormed out of the tent. I heard him bark orders at Taehyung to stand guard before his angry footsteps marched off. I sat up, leaning against the side of the bed and pulling my legs up to my chest. Wrapping my trembling arms around my knees, I buried my face in them and sobbed for the rest of the night.


	9. Dancing On Thin Ice

* * *

**_[SANGHYUK]_ **

* * *

_Fucking OW._

My head felt like someone had hit it with a sledgehammer, and my body felt like it was on fire. I had never felt so much pain in my life. But wait. Pain means...

_I’m alive._

My eyes flew open just in time to see a dark brown pair of eyes hovering over me. I yelped, instinctively shoving the body off me, and I cried out when sharp pain rocketed through me.

“Fuck!” I cried, clutching my head and trying to get the exploding firecrackers out of my skull.

“Well if you wouldn’t flail around like that, it wouldn’t hurt as much,” a voice said in irritation and slight amusement.

I cracked open my eyes and winced a little when one didn’t open completely. When I finally got a good look, I saw him. Crouching beside the pile of blankets that I was sitting on and shuffling through a basket of items was the beta that hated me.

That _saved_ me. But…

“Why?” I asked out loud.

He continued to dig through the basket, not looking at me. “Why what? ...Aha!” He said as he pulled out a bottle of some kind of ointment. He walked over and sat beside me on the bed, taking the ointment and squirting some on his fingers. “Here.”

He took my arm and started rubbing the ointment onto the deep, bloody scratches. I cried out at the painful burning sensation and tried to pull my arm back, but he held it firm. “Stop struggling. You need to clean this before it gets infected. You’re too damaged to shift right now, so if we don’t take care of this, you could get much worse.”

I frowned, but I knew he was right. Infection was one of the number one killers of our kind since we tended to stay away from towns and, therefore, medical help. So, I sighed and tried to relax my arm, wincing when he kept rubbing a little too hard. “Can you not be so rough?”

“Can you not be such a baby?” he looked at me with an amused eyebrow.

“I’m not!” I pouted. “It just...It really hurts,” I mumbled.

The humor faded from his eyes, and I saw his face sober as he spoke softly. “I know.”

I winced when he brought his wet fingers to my face and started to rub the ointment onto the cuts on my cheeks, but he was suddenly gentle. “I’m sorry this happened to you, Sanghyuk.”

When he said my name, my throat went dry. He must have noticed I was acting weird because he tilted his head. “You alright...?”

“Huh?” I blinked. “Oh. Yeah. It’s just, uh...n-nothing.” The corner of his lips tugged upward a little, and I felt my heart squeeze.

“Tell me,” he said calmly, and I tried to ignore how his voice sent unfamiliar warmth through my veins.

“It’s just...um...that was...t-the first time you said my...name...” I mumbled awkwardly, looking away as I felt a sudden blush filling my cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with you, Hyuk? Why are you acting so weird? You don’t even like the guy._ I heard a quiet chuckle, and my eyes dropped to my feet, preparing for the insults that were coming. What he said instead surprised me.

“You’re actually kinda cute, you know.”

I blinked, staring back at him. His brown eyes were softer now, and his smile was full of something I couldn’t quite place. I suddenly had the weirdest urge of not wanting to share him with anyone. _What the hell?_

“W-what...?” I blurted intelligently. I knew my eyes—well, _eye_ —were wide with confusion, and I must’ve had the same stupid look on my face that Baekhyun told me I get when I’m flustered. But instead of teasing me, the beta only laughed. A high, playful laugh that lit up his eyes and made him look so much younger and more beautiful. My stomach clenched as I watched him, and I licked my lips, blushing even redder.

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I just...I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

I nodded. “Me neither. A-About you, I mean,” I babbled.

His smile faded a little as he gently rubbed the cuts on my face again. I suddenly noted how soft his fingertips were as they ran along my skin, and I experienced a rush of horror when I felt my cock starting to harden. I had never been touched like that before, and my body was reacting with or without my permission. I knew damned well he could see my predicament, but he just acted like he didn’t as he gently caressed the antiseptic lotion into my wounds. Closing my eyes, I willed myself to think of literally anything else.

“Why did you save me?” I croaked after a minute of silence, my voice raw from all my previous shouting.

His hand stilled at my question, and he seemed like he was internally debating on how to answer me. It took a few moments before he finally spoke, his voice soft and serious. “...I don’t know.”

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

_Alright, Park, you’re calm now,_ I told myself. I got up off my rock and stretched out my paws. It had been four hours since I’d left camp, and it was getting dark. For the past four hours, I had been telling myself that I was pissed. That I was justified for the way I yelled at him. That it was his fault. But I knew better. And I seriously needed to stop denying things.

_Quit being so stupid, Park. You know damned well that he didn’t deserve that treatment._

_But he was being an ass!_

_Oh, please. If anyone’s an asshole here, it’s you._

_I am not! I’m the_ alpha _! It’s in my_ blood _to be aggressive when another wolf defies my orders._

_But he’s not just another wolf to you._

Damn it. I hated when my conscience was right. I rubbed my eyes, heading back to camp.

_Alright, when you get there, what’s the first thing you’re gonna do?_

_I’m gonna go to my tent._

_And if he’s not there?_

_He_ better _be there!_

 _Well, would_ you _be?_

I huffed, kicking some melted snow as I walked. _That’s not the same thing_ , I argued with myself.

_And why not?_

_Because I’m the-_

_Yeah, yeah, we know. ‘I’m the alpha. Big, scary alpha! Obey me, you pathetic pieces of meat!’_

_Shut up! I am not like that._

_Mmhmm._

_I’m not!_

_...am I?_

I frowned. I didn’t want to continue that train of thought, so I ignored myself until I reached my camp, coming to a stop in front of my tent. I didn’t hear any noises coming from inside, and my irritation started up. 

_Relax, Park. Use your senses. No,_ literally _use them._

I closed my eyes and sniffed. I could smell my mate’s familiar scent as it came from inside my tent. And he was alone. I instantly felt my body relax. I had to work to push the images of him kissing his friend out of my head and rolled my shoulders, trying to keep my wolf submerged.

_Easy, Park. He’s alone. That stupid lover of his is stuck with your beta now. You made a promise to Hongbin, and you better keep it if you value what little amount of family you still have._

I shifted to human form and carefully stepped into my tent. Lying on the floor was the small human I had come to adore curled in a ball and facing away from me. At first, I thought he might have fallen asleep, but I noticed the slight shudder that wracked his body when I set foot behind him. I could sense his fear, and I couldn’t help but feel a sting of pain in my heart.

 _And right after you swore to protect him and_ not _hurt him. Smooth, Park. Real smooth._

_Shut up! I didn’t hurt him…physically…_

I hesitated and slowly crouched down, placing my hand gently on his side. My throat hurt when he went rigid underneath my touch. _He’s fragile right now, Park. You have to be gentle._

“Baekhyun...?” I asked, keeping my voice calm. I missed calling him baby, but I decided to stick with something more neutral for now. At least until we were safely back off this very thin ice.

“Baekhyun...” I tried again but still no answer. I sighed softly, trying to ignore how much his silence was getting to me. “Are you hungry?”

Nothing.

I bit my lip, softly patting his side. “Okay,” I answered my own question. I stood back up, leaning out of the tent. I saw Taehyung in his human form and signaled him over.

“What’s up, hyung?”

“How many rabbits tonight?” I asked quietly.

“Nine.”

“Good. Bring me the largest one. And some water.”

He nodded and went to get the items as I went back inside my tent. I sat down on the floor behind my mate’s back and didn’t make any more moves to talk to him just yet. A few minutes later, the flap opened, and Taehyung set the food and drink on the floor beside me.

“Anything else?” he said quietly.

I shook my head. “No. Thank you, Taehyung. Tell the others that I want to be alone tonight, okay?”

He nodded. “You got it. Night, hyung.”

“Good night,” I half-smiled as he left, and once he was gone, I shifted to look at my mate who hadn’t turned around.

“Baekhyun. Dinnertime.”

When he didn’t make a move, I huffed softly. I tried to keep my agitation down, but my voice came out a little gruffer this time. “That’s an order.”

I saw him stiffen subtly, and after a moment, he slowly sat up and turned around. He refused to look at me, however, and I had to bite my tongue. _Choose your battles, Park._ I decided to let this one slide, taking the water bowl and placing it in his hands. He quickly gulped it down, and as stubborn as he was being, I knew that he was ravenous. That made my chest hurt, and I looked down at the dead rabbit in front of us. I had initially planned on sharing it with him, but I needed to make some sort of peace offering if there was ever going to be a truce. I figured this would be a good gesture to get the ball rolling.

I got up and climbed onto my bed, lying down and watching him. When he made no move for the food, I reached down and lifted the rabbit, handing it to him. He set the empty bowl aside and took the carcass. His gaze didn’t stray from it, but I could see the question in his eyes as he licked his lips.

“It’s yours,” I said, using my arm for a pillow as I studied him. 

When I saw the tiny flicker of relief in his eyes as he dug into the meat, devouring it, I had the suddenly intense urge to yank him into my arms and kiss him again. _You can’t, Park. You gotta take it slow. You’ll only scare him off._

I frowned and lied on my back, staring at the ceiling. I knew I was right, but for the first time, I hated it. I closed my eyes and tried not to acknowledge the truth, but it was impossible. I had the terrible feeling that if I scared him again...

...this time, I might actually lose him.

**~:~**

I was starting to get irritated. 

After dinner, we had gone to bed, and Baekhyun had chosen to sleep on the floor. It had annoyed me, but I’d decided to let it go. It had been a long day for both of us, and we’d both really needed to get some sleep. I had hoped things would be better in the morning.

I was wrong.

All day long, I couldn’t get more than an ‘ _ok’_ , ‘ _yes’_ , or ‘ _no’_ out of him. He stayed a good ten feet away from me when we went to the bathroom, he kept his eyes down when I fed him, and he always pulled away when my hand brushed against him. He never once looked at me, and his occasional huffs and eye rolls didn’t exactly slip by me unnoticed. He still had an attitude, and I was getting seriously fed up with it.

It was starting to get dark again, and I had just returned to my tent after hunting with Jimin and Jaehwan. When I got inside, Baekhyun was lying on the floor with his back to me again. I sat down with a fresh trout in my hand and cleared my throat, speaking firmly.

“Time to eat.”

When he didn’t move, I felt my agitation stirring up again. “I said it’s time to eat. _Now_.”

After a few seconds, I heard him huff as he sat up. I tried to push down my feelings, but when I fed him a piece of fish and he spit it out, I had finally had enough. I growled and slammed the fish down in anger, not completely missing the way that he flinched at the movement.

“Alright, that is _it!_ ” I snapped. “I am done playing games with you. I tried to be kind. I tried to be patient, but my patience is wearing thin. So, this is it. From now on, no more privileges. No more food, no more water. You will sleep on the floor _every night_ , and I will no longer speak to you until you apologize to me. You’re just gonna have to suffer until you learn your place around here. How long that takes is up to you.”

I saw tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the ground, and it made my stomach hurt. But as much as I wanted to stop, as much as I wanted to just give in, I knew that I couldn’t. _This time_ I’m _right, damn it. He needs to learn that._ I narrowed my eyes at him, keeping my voice steady but firm.

“I know that I took you in against your will, and I sincerely do apologize for my harsh actions, but you know what? You hurt me. You _betrayed_ me.”

I saw him wince at my words, but I kept going. “You betrayed my trust, Baekhyun. And you need to earn it back if you want any chance of a happy life here.”

I cupped his chin, lifting his face to look at me. “Because you’re not leaving. _Ever_. You are my mate, and you belong with me now. Me and _only_ me. I’m trying to make this as good of a relationship as possible for the both of us, but you need to learn a few things. For one, I am the alpha in this pack. _And_ in this relationship. Is that understood?”

He sniffed and nodded slowly as a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked up at me with those wet brown eyes, and I almost lost it right then. I wanted nothing more than to drop all my defenses and just hug and kiss the life out of him. But I wasn’t standing down this time. _Don’t let him get to you, Park. He was wrong, and he needs to acknowledge that._

I growled, letting go of his chin. “No more babying. I’m done taking care of you.” I got up then and stormed out of my tent, making sure Taehyung was guarding it before I grabbed Jaehwan and dragged him off to the woods.

**~:~**

**_Do you think I was too hard on him, Jae?_** I asked as we padded through the woods on our big paws, sniffing around for dinner.

 ** _You’re the alpha. It’s in your nature to be tough on the pack,_** he replied before he froze.

I stopped beside him, my eyes darting around. **_Where is it?_**

His eyes searched around a little before we saw it. A large brown rabbit went bounding by us, and Jaehwan and I both tore off after it. Using our teamwork, Jaehwan ran in front of it which made it flip around and barrel straight into my arms. I smirked, catching it with my paws. I bared my fangs, but just as I was about to bite, something strange happened. I looked down at the tiny, trembling creature in my paws. So soft. So fragile... Its wide eyes looked up at me, and my heart stopped as I realized something. That’s how _he_ looks at me. Like a terrified little bunny rabbit. Like _prey_. My stomach churned, and I hesitated, causing the rabbit to race out of my hold and back into the woods. Jaehwan frowned and trotted up next to me.

**_Hey, you okay? …Hyung?_ **

I blinked, snapping out of it. **_Huh?_**

**_You were like...zoned out. And you let it get away. Is everything okay?_ **

I saw him tilt his head curiously, his eyes concerned.

**_Huh? Oh, no, I’m fine. I just...I don’t know. I was gonna kill it, but then it looked up at me like...and it was shaking and scared and...it reminded me of..._ **

**_Him?_** he hummed softly.

My eyes flew up to his own which were glittering with amusement. **_Someone’s got it badddddd~_** he teased, nudging me with his shoulder.

 ** _Shut up_** , I growled halfheartedly, but he just smiled.

I sighed and stood up, walking with him again as we searched for another meal.

 ** _But, really…_** **do** ** _you think I was too hard on him?_** I asked again.

 **_Mmmm...okay, maybe a little. But honestly? He kinda deserves it. I mean, he_ ** **did** **_kiss another wolf._ **

I growled as the memory filled my head, my claws digging into the dirt. **_Right?? It’s like he has zero concept of what loyalty is!_**

Jaehwan went quiet for a minute, his eyes spotting a grazing deer. A few seconds later, he bolted off after it, pouncing on it and taking it down. He dug his fangs into the neck, snapping it, and the body went limp beneath him.

 ** _I don’t think it’s that, hyung,_** he finally replied.

I gave him a confused look as I caught up to him, helping him grab the carcass with my fangs before we started the slow walk back to camp.

**_What do you mean?_ **

He was quiet for a minute, contemplating before he answered.

**_I don’t think he’s in love with his friend, Yeol. I think you might have it backward._ **

**_…You mean-_ **

**_I mean I think his friend is the one with the feelings, hyung. Not Baek._ **

I was quiet after that, not saying anything else the whole way back, even barely speaking to anyone the rest of the evening. At some point later that night, I crawled up onto my bed and lied down on my side, watching my mate as he curled up in a shivering ball in the corner. It took me forever to fall asleep because I couldn’t shake the memory of my mate licking his lips hungrily tonight while he’d watched me with teary eyes as I ate dinner in front of him. I hadn’t slept that restlessly in a long time.


	10. No Greater Pain

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

**_HANA!!_ ** _my mind_ _screamed in horror as the scene unfolded before me._

_Blood. Blood everywhere. Screaming. Howling._

_My heart pounded as I held the frail, weak body in my arms. Her blood covering me..._

I sat up with a startled gasp, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath. I looked around quickly, trying to understand my surroundings. It took me a minute to remember where I was until I felt the blankets I was sitting on and sighed heavily in relief. I closed my eyes, rubbing them as I tried to will the gruesome images out of my mind. When I opened them again, I saw Baekhyun lying on the floor. He didn’t say a word, but he was staring up at me with worried, questioning eyes. I was debating on saying something to him when I heard the flap door open.

“Hey, you okay?”

I looked up to see Hakyeon staring at me in concern. It must have been the middle of the night because I could see moonlight shining off his sleep-tossed hair.

“Yeah... Just a bad dream.”

“The usual...?” he prodded gently, and when I nodded, he gave a sad little smile. “Okay. I just got up to get some water, and I heard you crying. Thought I’d check on you.”

I frowned and lifted my hand to touch my face, surprised to find my cheeks wet. “Oh...um...yeah, I’m alright. Thank you, Hakyeon.”

He nodded in understanding before leaving, and I sighed and scrubbed my face with my palms. When I looked up, I saw Baekhyun fidgeting with his thumbs, looking at me nervously.

“Are...are you okay, Master?” he asked carefully.

I hesitated, running my hands through my hair. I almost gave in and told him what was wrong, but I was being stubborn. Plus, I didn’t want to tell him the truth because then I’d have to face it myself. So, instead of answering, I lied back down and turned over with my back to him. I heard him whimper softly at my blatant rejection, and I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind go blank. But all I could think about was how my bed felt cold for the first time.

* * *

******_[HONGBIN]_ ** ****

* * *

I sighed, running my fingers through the cold river water. It had been 2 days since my fight with Chanyeol, and my mind was still reeling with the fact that I had stood up to him. We had been best friends since we were practically pups, and we had never had a single real fight. Yes, we bicker, and I tease him. But at the end of the day, he is my alpha, and I will always respect him. I know my place in this pack.

But the other day...I just...lost it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

The sudden image of a tall and lanky brown wolf flooded my mind, and I lost my footing on the slippery rocks and fell into the water. I growled, walking back onto the riverbank, shaking the water out of my fur.

_You know exactly what’s wrong with you, Hongbin._

_Shut up._

_You have a new mate now._

_I said shut up._

_You must go to him. Hana would want you to-_

_SHUT! UP!_ I screamed at my conscience. I growled and swiped my paw angrily at the water, snagging a trout on my claws before tossing it into the bucket.

_Don’t you ever think that again._

_Why not? Hana would want you to go on_.

I closed my eyes, willing my conscience to shut the hell up and leave me alone. For a few peaceful moments, all I heard was the chirping of the birds and the rushing of the water. I felt myself finally relaxing. But, then-

_You know I’m right._

I huffed in exasperation, grabbing the bucket of fish with my fangs and heading back.

**~:~**

When I reached camp, I set the bucket down and let out my usual “dinner” howl for the others. I then dunked my head inside and pulled out two large trout with my mouth, carrying them back to my tent as my pack mates descended on the rest. When I stepped inside my tent, I saw the familiar tall, beautiful boy with white-blonde hair and deep brown eyes lying naked on my bed where I had left him. Ever since I’d taken him in, I had been letting him have the bed. I’d been sleeping on the floor because I was being polite. Or at least that’s what I’d been telling myself.

 _You need him, Hongbin. You need_ this _again._

_I told you to shut up._

_You know that Hana would say-_

_I’m not listening lalalalalala!_

_You can’t ignore_ yourself _, Hongbin._

I huffed, hating that my own conscience had a point. When I dropped the fish on the floor, the tousled mop of blonde locks lifted to look at me. “You’re back,” his silky voice rattled through my bones. “Where did you go?”

I cleared my throat and shifted back to human form. “Where does it look like?” I countered, my tone harsher than I meant it to be. 

He flinched and immediately dropped his gaze. “I-I’m sorry...” he mumbled. “I was just getting a little worried.”

I blinked, taken a little aback by the small confession. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling guilty. Which threw me off because I _never_ feel guilty. I was the beta wolf. Practically the alpha. The others bowed to me and followed my orders when Chanyeol wasn’t around. That’s just how things were as a wolf. Your position in the pack was everything. So why did I suddenly have the urge to lower myself to the ground for this wolf? Why did I feel the need to protect him at all costs? I swallowed at this new realization. It scared the hell out of me.

“Ah…” I cleared my throat. “I see. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

A small smile appeared on his face, and I felt my heart thump. “Don’t worry, I’m alright. I’m tough,” he stated proudly, pointing to the battle scars all over his face and chest, and my chest ached in pain and anger when I remembered what created them.

“I uh...I brought dinner,” I muttered intelligently.

His eyebrows perked up then as he slid down to the floor in front of me before biting his lip and looking at me unsure. “Um...M-May I eat?”

“Of course. As much as you want,” I said, pushing the fish toward him.

He looked at me, and there was something new in his eyes that I couldn’t quite place. “Thank you...” he said softly as he took a fish and started eating.

I just leaned against my bed and stayed quiet, watching my mate eat and observing his every move. Everything about him was beautiful; from the way he licked his lips to the way his long hands gripped the scaly carcass to the way his shoulders rippled when he stretched his back. He was so graceful.

“Beta?” his deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see him staring at me.

“Sorry, what?”

“I was asking… Are you ever gonna tell me what happened? Like…why I’m here? With you?”

I blinked. “What?”

I saw a slight blush fill his cheeks as he looked away. “I’m sorry, that sounded rude. I just meant... Well...” He shook his head as if trying to figure out the best way to speak. It was quiet for a moment, but then he took a deep breath and released all his words at once. “Okay, so, like, you _hated_ me, but then you _saved_ me, and then something happened between you and the alpha, like, you were growling and fighting, and he got angry, and you defended me, I think, and I got scared and confused, but then you helped me down, and now I’m here, and you’re all kind and taking care of me, when I swear, just the other day, you wanted to eat me alive, so basically, what I’m asking is _why am I here…?_ ”

I was silent. I just stared at the boy in wonder, my eyes unblinking as I tried to process everything that just spilled out of his mouth. It took me a moment to get my thoughts together before I finally answered. “I’m...not quite sure what to say...” I started, “but I guess the truth is the best thing. So, I’ll just tell you that then. You belong to me now.”

I saw the fish fall from his hands into his lap as his eyes widened a little in fear.

“W-what?” he choked out. “What do you mean?”

I sighed. “I told Chanyeol that I wanted you alive. He finally agreed but only under the condition that you would be under my care because he didn’t want to see you around. And…also that you can never...um…see your friend again,” I said as gently as I could.

It was then that I saw tears start to fill his eyes, and I swear I felt my heart cracking.

“What...?” he whispered, a few tears falling down his cheeks. “But...b-but...”

Suddenly I felt the need to fix this, to make his pain stop, and I couldn’t think of any other way besides kissing him.

So, I did.

* * *

******_[SANGHYUK]_ ** ****

* * *

I gasped as the soft, warm lips pressed against mine. Never had I ever felt something so...sweet. I mean, kissing Baekhyun had been amazing, but this...this was _indescribable_. I moaned softly, kissing back. He pressed his chest against mine and ran his fingers over my arm, and I practically turned to mush under the fire of his touch. Normally, I was the aggressor in all my prior relationships. But as his hot, wet tongue pushed itself into my mouth and caressed mine, every dominant bone in my body burst into ash, and I melted into full submission. Never had anything felt so right.

* * *

******_[HONGBIN]_ ** ****

* * *

I kissed him deeply, reveling in his soft moans as I explored his mouth and tasted his tongue with my own. I could feel that he wanted to take control, but I wouldn't allow it. In this relationship, I was in charge. Before I had the chance to tell him so, I heard his soft whimper and felt him submit to me. I groaned, feeling my cock twitch at the realization that this tall, muscular, beautiful creature was giving himself over to me.

_He trusts me._

_He shouldn't._

_Why the hell not?_

_...Because you don’t deserve it, Hongbin. Not after what you did._

My last thought snapped me back to reality, and I yanked away, sitting back and looking anywhere but at the boy beside me.

* * *

******_[SANGHYUK]_ ** ****

* * *

I gasped when I felt him wrench back, and my heart hurt as I watched him look away from me as if he was disgusted by me. I tried to sound normal, but my voice came out weak.

“Beta...? …Why do you hate me?”

The beautiful brunette with sculpted abs blinked his gorgeous brown eyes and looked at me with a flicker of surprise. He stared at me pensively for a moment before answering. “I don’t hate you, Sanghyuk.”

I frowned, dropping my gaze to the blanket, and I couldn’t stop myself from blurting out. “Look, I’m sorry that I kissed Baekhyun, okay? It’s just that we grew up together, and I was kinda in love with him. At least, that’s what I thought, but now after kissing you, I feel-”

“ _What?!_ ”

His shout startled me so bad, I actually fell off the side of the bed. I looked up at him frightened. “W-What’s wrong?” I asked nervously.

Suddenly his eyes turned dark with anger, and his fists clenched the blankets underneath him. “What do you mean _you_. _kissed_. _Baekhyun?_ ” he spoke through gritted teeth.

I swallowed hard, my eyes widening as my body started to tremble. “I...I-I...The other day...I k-kissed him... That’s why Chanyeol—I-I mean Alpha—was so angry with m-me...I-I thought you knew...” I whimpered when I saw the rage building as his fangs and claws extended. “B-Beta, it was only one little kiss! I swear! I-It wasn’t-”

My words were cut off when the furious beta wolf flew off the bed. “I’ll kill him!! I swear he’s gonna pay for kissing my mate!!” He snarled before heading for the tent door.

“ _Wait!!_ ” I cried.

Without thinking, I threw myself at him, wrapping my long arms around his legs tightly. He stopped moving and turned to glare at me. “Let go, Sanghyuk,” he hissed, but I was in too deep to stop now.

“B-Beta, please! It wasn’t his fault! It was mine! _I-I_ was the one who kissed _him!_ ”

 _Shit_.

Hongbin narrowed his eyes at me. I felt his anger shift directly onto me, and I whimpered, pulling back a little. “Beta, I didn’t mean to upset you, I swear. My romantic feelings for him are gone, though. Completely gone. Honest.”

It suddenly dawned on me that everything I was saying was actually true, but before I could give it much more thought, a pair of strong arms was grabbing me and throwing me up onto the bed. I squawked in surprise, staring up at the beta with large eyes as he pounced on me and pinned my arms to each side of my head. His eyes glowered down at me, and for a second, I had the craziest thought that he was jealous before my inner voice shoved that insanity out of my head.

“B-Beta...?” I questioned carefully.

“ _You kissed another wolf_ ,” he said in a deadly calm tone.

I winced. “I’m sorry...” I whispered. “I’ll never do it again, I swear. Please…forgive me, Beta. Please…”

He went quiet and watched me for a few moments before I felt him start to pull away. Before he got completely off me, however, I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Beta-”

“What.”

I swallowed, taking a deep breath before I spoke softly. “You… You said I was your mate.”

I felt him stiffen, and I was about to change the subject when he replied. “Yes.”

“And…you said I belong to you...”

“You do.”

I frowned. “But... I’m your mate...?”

“Mmm.”

“Then, why…” I licked my dry lips. “Why do you reject me?”

I saw something akin to guilt in his eyes before he sighed and pulled out of my grip, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me. I lied behind him, watching him as he sat there silently for a good few minutes before answering. Eventually, he let out a heavy breath, scrubbing his face with his palms.

“It’s not you I reject, Sanghyuk. It’s having a mate.”

Not at all the answer I’d been expecting. “What? But…why? I heard that having a mate was the best thing anyone could ever ask for. People say there’s no greater love than that.”

“There isn’t,” he said, his voice almost inaudible. “But there’s no greater _pain_ , either.”

I blinked. His words shook me to my core, and I wasn’t sure why. Something deep down told me that I had struck a nerve. I gently placed my hand on his back, and my heart broke when I felt him flinch. He lowered his hands, and I noticed his eyes were glassy as he stared at the tent walls. And in that moment, I realized something: _I wasn’t his first_.

“You’ve...” I started gently. “...you’ve had a mate before…?”

“Yes.”

“What…what happened to them?” I asked, unsure if I even wanted to know. 

It took him a few moments to answer, and when he did, my heart fell into my feet.

“I killed her.”

* * *

* * *

**********_**Flashback, 3 Years Earlier**_ **

* * *

******_[HONGBIN]_ ** ****

* * *

Taehyung and I growled fiercely, pouncing on our attackers and ripping them from limb to limb. Human screams of terror filled the camp, and warm blood sprayed the grass as the massacre continued. Eight hunters had snuck into our camp that night set on taking us down. Little did they know, however, Chanyeol had gotten wind of the rumors and we’d been fully prepared by the time our pursuers had showed up.

Jaehwan let out a war howl as he took down the last human, burying his fangs in the man’s throat and cutting off the scream at its source as the body fell limp. Chanyeol lifted his head from the body he was mauling, his muzzle dripping fresh blood as he looked around for more threats.

 ** _I think that’s all of them, Alpha,_** Jimin said through our connection.

Chanyeol nodded. **_Good. Well done, everyone,_** he said as we all gathered around.

We shifted back to human form, wiping the blood from our mouths. As the others started gathering the bodies for the bonfire, I ran back to my tent. I just needed to check on-

“ _NOOOOO!!_ ” I screamed.

It only took a few seconds for everyone to burst into my tent and freeze in horror before me. Chanyeol’s eyes widened with disbelief and terror as he stared at me. I was sitting on my knees now. And in my arms, I was clutching onto my beautiful white wolf and our tiny white pup. Both of their bodies were drenched in blood, the red staining their ivory fur. I was shaking violently as I held onto them with everything I had. My mate was breathing weakly and whining at me sadly, but I just shook my head.

“Shhhh, baby. It’s okay. W-we’re gonna be okay. Right, Junnie?” I asked, looking down at our pup who wasn’t moving. “That’s right. Y-You’re okay, Junnie. Daddy’s got you...”

The others swallowed hard, their eyes growing teary as they watched my mind deteriorating. I could see it in their faces that they knew that my little Seojun was gone now but that no one had the heart to tell me. But she _wasn’t_ gone! I wasn’t crazy…right?

Chanyeol’s legs seemed to wobble like jello as he crumpled down next to me. My mate looked over at him and mewled weakly, and Chanyeol reached out to caress her fur with a shaky hand. When he spoke, his voice sounded raw.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Hana. Binnie’s right. You’re gonna be just fine,” he choked out before kissing her forehead and whispering. “I love you so much.”

My mate whimpered softly and licked both of our cheeks before weakly lifting her paw to touch my chest. I clutched it tightly, holding onto it even after she had stopped moving. Chanyeol’s face seemed to be full of disbelief for some reason as he looked between me and my girls.

I slowly rocked my daughter’s body while my hand held onto Hana’s paw, my voice quiet and shaky. “Shhh. It’s okay. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you...” I sniffed.

I saw Chanyeol look over at the others who bowed their heads and left my tent, leaving me alone with the alpha. Chanyeol leaned in, gently closing Hana’s eyes, and I growled as I slapped his hand away.

“You’re gonna hurt her!!” I shouted. 

Chanyeol looked at me sadly. “Binnie...”

I shook my head violently as if not hearing the words would make them not true.

“Bin…They’re-”

“NO!!” I roared, glaring at him. “ _NO!!_ ”

Chanyeol gave me a heartbreaking look as he swallowed hard and cupped my cheeks. “ _They’re gone,_ _Binnie_.”

I cried out in agony at his words, my body shuddering hard. “No, they’re not!! How could you say that??”

I heard Chanyeol whimper as he tried to continue. “They _are_ , dongsaeng. Look at me. They’re… They’re not h-here with us anymore-”

“Shut up!” I snapped. “Shut up! Shut up shut up _SHUT UP_ _SHUT UP!!_ ”

Chanyeol pried the two bodies from my arms and set them aside gently before yanking me into his arms. I just started hitting and scratching him, but he let me. He knew I needed this. I screamed in anger, slashing at my best friend’s chest, biting his shoulders and arms in fury until I couldn’t take anymore and suddenly collapsed against him in defeat. Chanyeol wrapped his long arms around me and hugged me in a vice grip as I sobbed.

“They’re gone, hyung... Oh my god… _my babies_... _oh_ _god_ …”

“I know...” Chanyeol whispered shakily while rocking me. “I know, kiddo. Shhh...It’s okay, buddy. I got you... I’m here...”

For the next year, Chanyeol held me as I cried my lungs out every single night.

* * *

* * *

“K-killed her...?” Sanghyuk’s voice choked out, the sudden sound causing me to inhale a sharp breath as I was startled from my painful memories.

I turned around to face the young boy lying on my bed and watching me with concern. I knew I’d been crying, but I didn’t really know what to say. So, instead of replying, I just lied down on the bed beside him and closed my eyes, letting my tears fall freely now. “It’s my fault...” I whispered. “I should’ve been there. I thought they were safe. I should’ve protected them better... My girls... It’s all my fault...”

For a few moments, I forgot that I wasn’t alone. That’s when I felt a long pair of arms slowly wrap around me, and I flinched. I could feel Sanghyuk hesitate, but for the first time in a long time, my chest suddenly burned with the need for comfort. So, I scooted closer and burrowed myself against him. I felt his body stiffen in surprise, but it only lasted a second before he hugged me tightly. And it felt _so good_. It was everything that I hadn’t realized I’d been needing. My emotions overflowed then, and I hid my face in his neck, feeling safe in his embrace as I cried myself to sleep.


	11. What I Need

* * *

******_[BAEKHYUN]_ ** ****

* * *

5 days.

5 days since he’d spoken one word to me.

5 days of silence and cold shoulders.

5 days of hunger and thirst.

Emptiness. Loneliness. _Torture_.

With every minute that passed by, my heart ached more and more. I sat back against the tree and sniffed, feeling the tears slide down my cheeks. I had snuck away when Taehyung wasn’t looking, and I knew Chanyeol would punish me when he found out. But to be honest, I was actually kind of hoping for it. At least, then he wouldn’t be ignoring me. Anything was better than that. Seeing him look away every time I spoke to him was breaking my heart. Not to mention how insanely hard it was to control my drool when I smelled the fresh game that he would eat in front of me. I saw the guilt in his eyes, but I couldn’t really be mad at him. This was all my own doing. I was being stubborn, and I knew it. But I had my reasons.

I hissed as I dug my nails into my arm once more and slowly dragged them up, leaving a new set of bloody scratches to match the others. They hurt like hell, but I was punishing myself. I deserved every bit of the pain after what I did. The guilt was eating me alive, and I wasn’t sure how much more silence I could take.

“ _Where is he?!_ ”

I cringed when I heard his voice in the distance. He was furious, but it was now or never. I sniffed and stood up, taking a moment to steel myself before I headed back to camp. Somehow, I had to fix this. I needed to get him back.

I needed to make him see me again.

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

I wrapped my hands around the soft flesh of the deer’s neck and twisted until I heard it snap. I sighed and stood up, grabbing the carcass and dragging it back to camp. My stomach growled, and my mind filled with thoughts of my mate. I wanted nothing more than to feed him right now and take care of him. I wasn’t sure how much more of this I could take. It had only been five days, but it felt like a lifetime. Eating and drinking in front of him was getting harder and harder. My mind was screaming at me to give in, but I knew I couldn’t if I wanted to establish my place as alpha. I was being stubborn, but that didn’t mean this wasn’t getting insanely difficult. My heart was breaking with every tear that slid down his face and every hungry swipe of his tongue over his dry lips. 

_Why the hell won’t you just give in to me, Baek?_

I walked back to camp, dropping off tonight’s dinner before heading over to my tent. I stilled when I didn’t immediately smell his presence, a scowl forming on my lips. That’s when I saw Taehyung nonchalantly walking toward me, and I growled.

“ _Where is he?!_ ” I barked, making Taehyung jump. 

“H-He’s not there??” he asked with wide, worried eyes. “I-I just went to the bathroom, boss. I was only gone for a minute! I swear!”

I huffed angrily and looked around, searching for any kind of sign of Baekhyun’s presence when suddenly my nose was filled again by that familiar heady and delicious scent. I sniffed, following the trail for a few feet, and that’s when I saw it. Within the woods about 30 yards ahead of me stood his small, shivering body. He was watching me with wary eyes and rubbing his arms as he shook from the cold. It had snowed again yesterday, and I knew he had been freezing sleeping on the ground. My throat tightened at that knowledge, but I ignored it, choosing to bury it under my anger.

I stormed toward him, and he gasped, quickly backing up as I got closer. My heart clenched when I saw that he had been crying, but I pursued anyway. Suddenly, his foot caught on a tree root, and he crashed backward onto the ground. He looked up at me with a whimper and tried to shield his face with his hands as he cried.

“M-Master, please don’t hurt me!! I-I wasn’t running away!! I wasn’t!!”

I stopped and stood over him, snarling angrily. “Where the hell did you go?!”

He flinched and stared at me with wide eyes, and I realized that there was something other than fear in them. There was… _hope_. “Y-You’re talking to me...” he said.

I mentally cursed myself when I realized he was right. _Guess you_ are _the first to break, Park._ Crossing my arms, I growled softly. “Answer me.”

He swallowed and spoke nervously. “I’m sorry. I just... I needed a moment alone, that’s all. Honest.”

It was then that I noticed the dark red scratches covering his arms and legs. My eyes flared, and I crouched down, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm straight so I could get a better look.

“Who did this to you?!” I shouted furiously. _Whoever did this is going to pay._

He cried out and tried pulling his arm back, but I held firm. “N-N-Nobody,” he answered shakily.

“Lies!” I snapped. “Tell me who did this to you, damn it! Who hurt you?!”

“No one!”

“Baekhyun, I swear, if you don’t-”

“Me!!” he shouted. “ _I_ did it, okay?! It was me.”

I blinked in shock, completely flabbergasted by his answer. “…What?” I replied after a moment, staring at him in confusion. “What do you mean you did it? Baek, why...why would you hurt yourself?”

He sniffed, and I released his hand, watching as he pulled his arm back and looked away. “Because I deserve it,” he murmured.

I swear, in that moment, I felt my heart crack. I hadn’t felt that much guilt in years. Not since the day we found Hana and Seojun. I frowned. “Baek...”

I lifted my hand to his face, and my heart thudded guiltily when he flinched. When he finally looked at me, his eyes were glittering with tears and sorrow. “I’m sorry...” he whispered.

I tried to think of a reply, but he continued shakily. “I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I’m sorry for hurting you...for disobeying you...for betraying you,” he whimpered. “I know I don’t deserve it, but please, _please_ give me another chance. I’m so hungry and thirsty and cold and…a-and lonely…and scared and-”

In that second, I couldn’t hold back any longer. I lunged forward and scooped him up, earning a startled squeak from him as I stood up with him cradled in my arms. Carrying him back to my tent, I gently set him on my bed before cupping his cold cheeks in my palms.

“Stay here, alright? I’ll be right back.”

He nodded with a tiny sniff as I left the tent and immediately fetched a bucket of water and large slab of deer meat before heading back. When I entered my tent again, he was still sitting on the bed, and my chest heaved in relief. My mate’s eyes grew large at the sight of what I was carrying, and he licked his lips but made no attempt to move. I set the items down on the ground and gestured to them.

“It’s okay. You can come and eat.”

He blinked and looked at me with unsure eyes, but I reached out my hand for his. He swallowed and after a moment, his delicate fingers slid into mine. I had forgotten how perfect they fit. I gently pulled him, and he slid to his knees on the ground. He seemed to finally understand that his punishment was over, and he shoved his head into the bucket, gulping down the cold water before tearing into the fresh meat and practically inhaling it. I frowned, feeling guiltier than ever at his desperation. I hadn’t realized until now just how tough I had been on him.

_Damn it, Park._

I kneeled beside him and gently placed my hand on his back, rubbing the soft skin soothingly. He flinched under my touch at first but then relaxed again and continued eating. His eyes studied me nervously as if he was scared that I would change my mind and take it all back. I looked at him and softly brushed his hair from his face.

“It’s done, Baek. Your punishment’s over.”

He sniffed, still watching me as he carefully lowered the meat from his mouth. “R-Really...?”

I bit back a smile when I saw the mess of blood on his cheeks, and I gently wiped it away with my thumb. “Really, angel.”

**~:~**

I softly ran my fingers through his hair as he snored softly. We were lying on my bed now, and he was curled up beside me, sleeping soundly for the first time in days. After he had finished his meal, I had seen the exhaustion in his eyes and had told him to get some rest as the sun had already gone down. I had crawled up onto my bed and gestured for him to join me to which he hadn’t even hesitated. He had immediately lied down beside me and curled up against me which had made my heart feel both good and bad at the same time. I’d been feeling guilty for what I had put him through, but it had felt so good to have him back in my arms once again.

I hadn’t realized just how tired he was until he’d passed out not five minutes later. An hour had passed, and I was now watching him sleep, enraptured by his every move. I loved to watch him and caught myself fascinated by every deep breath he took, every rise and fall of his chest. His eyes fluttered behind his eyelids, and I smiled at the knowledge that he was dreaming. I wanted to stay here forever, but my bladder was being insistent, so I eventually sighed and got up slowly.

My breath caught in my throat when he instinctively clutched onto my arms and whined in his sleep as if he didn’t want me to leave. I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, whispering “I’ll be right back, angel” before carefully peeling away and standing up. He mewled cutely before turning over and snoring again, and I chuckled to myself as I left in a hurry, intent on returning as fast as possible.

* * *

******_[BAEKHYUN]_ ** ****

* * *

I panted, running as fast as I could. I was so close to the water that I could smell the mud on the riverbank. My chest and legs burned from all the cuts and scratches, and my broken ribs were screaming at me. But I couldn’t give up. I _had_ to make it this time. I looked back at the danger chasing me, but there was nothing. I froze, standing there confused.

_What...?_

I turned back around and let out a startled cry when I saw the large gray wolf standing in front of me. The wolf that I had known all my life. I whimpered as I fell onto the ground, crawling backward as he walked toward me. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks as I pleaded with him.

“Father, no! Not again. Please...” I trembled. But he just snarled, the dangerous stare in his eyes sending chills down to my bones. “ _Daddy_ , _please…_ no more. I-It hurts-”

Suddenly, he bolted at me, and I screamed.

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

As soon as I was done answering nature’s call, I quickly headed back toward the camp, my arms desperately wanting to hold that little warm body again. It was late now, and I was glad that our kind could see well in the dark. As I passed the tents, I could feel that most of the others were asleep, and I smirked at Taehyung’s loud snoring. When I passed Hongbin’s tent, I could hear him and his new mate talking quietly. The hair on my arms raised a little when I heard the other’s voice, but I ignored it, pushing the memories of last week out of my mind. As much as the new wolf annoyed me, I was glad that my best friend had found another mate. It wasn’t too uncommon to find one, but _two_ was nearly unheard of.

After what Hongbin had gone through, there were times I’d wondered if he would ever be happy again. But after I saw the way he protected Sanghyuk from me, I knew that this was it. The universe had given my best friend a second chance at love, and I was not going to stand in the way. I had told him that if he wanted his mate to live, then Sanghyuk was to stay with him and never speak to Baekhyun again. I knew that my decision had been cold, but I’d been furious about what had happened. I had felt betrayed and wanted Sanghyuk to pay, but I couldn’t do that to Hongbin. Not after he’d already lost everything. I sighed, heading back to my tent. That’s when I heard a sound that made my blood run cold. 

“ _Chanyeol!!_ ”

* * *

******_[BAEKHYUN]_ ** ****

* * *

I screamed as the gray wolf pounced at me, and I thrashed my arms and legs, trying to keep him off me when suddenly I hit something hard. Pain shot through me, and I cried out, my eyes flying open to see the roof of the tent above me instead of my father’s sinister eyes looking down at me. I winced seeing the wooden pole I had hit my hand on, and I turned to reach for the large, warm body that I desperately needed right now. But instead of my mate’s comforting presence, I only felt blankets. I sat up, looking around frantically.

_Was it all a dream?? Am I still being punished??_

Tears burned in my eyes at the sudden fear that maybe I had only _imagined_ making up with the alpha. My heart raced, and I shivered from the cold.

“ _Chanyeol!!_ ” I cried out, hoping against hope that I hadn’t dreamt everything, that he really had let me back in last night.

I gasped when the tent flap yanked open, and the tall, muscular alpha with dark hair stood there in the moonlight, his chest heaving and his bright golden eyes swirling with worry.

“What’s wrong?!” he asked.

“Chanyeol, please! _Please!_ ” I cried nonsensically as I ran to him and threw my arms around him, clutching onto him for dear life. “H-He was trying to h-hurt me…” Deep down, I knew it wasn’t real, but the memories were too strong.

“Who??” he asked, his voice anxious as he hugged me tightly.

The minute he put his arms around me, I felt safer. “My f-father.”

I felt him sag in relief, and his voice turned soothing. “Oh, Baek... Shhh. It’s alright, little one. It was only a nightmare.”

“I-I k-know,” I blubbered. “It just f-felt…s-so real.”

My body was shaking, and he scooped me up and laid me on his bed. He then lied down beside me, and I immediately burrowed against him, burying my face in his neck. I felt him wrap his long arms around me protectively, and my body slowly began to relax.

“I can s-still h-hear him…” I hiccupped before swiping messily at my wet eyes.

“Shhh...” he said as he held me close. “It’s okay, baby. It was just a bad dream. That asshole’s not here. He can’t hurt you anymore, angel.”

I didn’t answer, crying quietly as he rocked me and ran his hands along my back. “I’ve got you, Baek,” he murmured. “I’m not gonna let _anyone_ hurt you. I promise, I’m gonna keep you safe.”

I sniffed, trembling in his arms. I clutched onto his back tightly, too scared to let go. “Don’t leave me.”

He hugged me tighter, and I could hear his heart beating under my ear, the steady rhythm soothing me. “I won’t. I’m not going _anywhere_.” The deepness of his voice seemed to have a magical effect on my nerves, and I closed my eyes as I suddenly felt worn out.

“Master-”

“Baek,” he cut me off gently. “I don’t want you to call me that anymore. Please. I’m not your master. I never was. I’m sorry for the way things have been between us, but no more. From now on, call me my name. Alright?”

I smiled sadly and leaned in, kissing his neck gently. “Thank you for being here for me…Chanyeol,” I whispered, snuggling against him. The last thing my mind registered before I passed out was the sound of his voice quietly singing me to sleep.

**~:~**

That was the first time I slept truly peacefully in a long time. When I slowly returned to consciousness, my eyes were still closed, but I could feel a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and a smooth body pressed against my own. I sighed, scooting closer to the alpha’s chest, nuzzling my face in his neck. I could tell he was awake by the slight catch in his breathing.

“You’re so warm,” I mumbled sleepily.

I felt his fingers stroking lazily up and down my back, and despite being warm, I shivered a little under his touch. “I’m sorry, baby,” he said quietly.

My heart skipped a beat at the sweet endearment. I was still getting used to it. “For what…?”

He was silent for a minute before answering. “For everything I put you through. I was wrong for doing that to you and-”

“Stop,” I interrupted, pulling back to look at him. “No, Chanyeol. I was the one who was wrong. I disobeyed your orders, and I deserved what I got.”

He shook his head. “No, you didn’t. “Baekhyun... I know it’s hard to believe, but I didn’t do it to hurt you. I did it for _us_. I want us to have a good—no, _great_ —relationship. But you need to learn to respect me, or we will constantly be at each other’s throats. I will respect you back, of course. I don’t want you to think that I won’t. But there’s a hierarchy in a pack, Baek, and I’m sure that you’re aware of it. The pack respects the alpha’s authority, and in return, the alpha protects his pack. You know this.”

I sniffed at the memory of my dead friends and looked down, whispering, “Actually, I’ve never really had my own pack before...”

He frowned. “What do you mean? You said your pack was attacked. I thought...”

I nodded, keeping my eyes down. “They were my best friends, practically my family. But not my actual blood pack. I mean, I wasn’t born into it. They took me in.”

“Ahh, I see,” he answered before gently brushing my hair from my face. “Do you…want to talk about it...?”

I was silent for a minute, thinking about what to say for a long pause before I finally replied. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. I… I’ve been so wrong to you. I disrespected you as my alpha... _and_ as my mate. I let Sanghyuk kiss me. I could’ve stopped him, but I didn’t, I know. In fact, I kissed him back. I lov-”

I felt his body stiffen, and I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze before continuing carefully. “I love him, Chanyeol. But _only_ as a friend. That’s the truth. It’s just that…he and I have been through so much together, and I-” I shook my head sadly. “I thought it was what I needed.”

I was met with silence for a few moments, and my heart started to pound nervously as I waited for a reply. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. “Was it?”

I blinked in confusion. “Hmm?” 

“Was it what you needed?” he asked, his fingers stroking my cheek.

My heart ached at the sorrow in his eyes, and for the first time, I saw a glimpse of something else: _fear_. I shook my head, answering honestly. “No.” I leaned in, resting my forehead on his and whispered. “What I need is _you_.”

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

I felt my heart stutter at his words, and he softly pressed his lips to mine, kissing me slow and deep. I groaned, sliding my fingers into his hair, fisting it softly and catching his little mewls in my mouth. My tongue prodded his lips, and he opened them immediately, letting it slide in and tangle with his own. I pressed my body closer to his, molding our chests together, and after few minutes, I slowly pulled back.

“I’m sorry,” I panted, my guilt returning.

He frowned adorably, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. “Why are you sorry...?”

I shook my head, stroking his cheek softly with my thumb. “For pushing you into this. For making you feel pressured... I know you’re still struggling with what happened with your father, and I don’t want to scare you away.”

I felt him tense a little at the mention of his father, and my stomach churned when I saw tears forming in his eyes. “Oh, Baek... No... Don’t cry, baby. Please... I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Stop talking,” he said as he sniffed cutely.

I bit my lip, looking at him regretfully, but he just cupped my cheek. “When I was little, my mother died of infection. My father was a loving, caring man before that, but after she passed...he changed. He became cold... _heartless_. Little by little, he started smacking me around. Kicking, hitting, biting...” he shook his head, and my heart ached as he continued. “Before she died, I was their pride and joy. Afterwards...it was like I couldn’t do anything right. My father hated me,” he sniffed, stopping for a minute, and I leaned down and kissed his tears gently.

He looked up at me, biting his lip. “One day, he...he started talking about how he missed my mother’s touch...her kisses...” he swallowed. “And then one day, he...he touched me.”

I grit my teeth, fighting back my rage as I watched his wet eyes. 

“He touched me, and I tried to fight him off. That’s when he got angry, and he...he pinned me down and he…he _forced_ me,” he choked out, his tears falling freely now. “While he was raping me, he told me that it...” he whimpered, having a hard time getting the words out. “...that it s-should have been me and not her that...d-died.”

My heart clenched painfully when he buried his face in my neck and started crying harder. “H-He was right. I-It s-should have b-been me.”

I growled and hugged him tightly. “ _No_ , angel. Don’t you _dare_ say that. Your mother would never want you to think that. Your father was a horrible man, baby. He was so, _so_ wrong, and if he wasn’t dead already, I’d rip his god damned dick off and shove it down his fucking throat.”

He whimpered, and I held him close, letting him cry into my chest. “Oh, sweetheart. You’ve been hurt so badly, my angel,” I murmured, rubbing his back. “It’s alright. Let it out.”

With that, he started sobbing, and in that moment, I realized I would give anything in the world to make him happy. Even if that meant not being with me, I realized. I stroked his hair as he fell apart in my arms, and an onslaught of feelings crashed through me. I had been changing little by little every day that he was with me, and I had never understood why. Why I worried when he had the slightest frown on his face. Why I tried so hard not to let that happen. Why I felt so guilty when it did. I closed my eyes and drew a deep, steadying breath as my brain finally caught up to what my heart had already known all along.

I was in love.


	12. Yours

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

After a while, he had finally started to calm down, his sobs turning to little whimpers and sniffles. His body trembled as I caressed his back soothingly and hummed softly in his ear. Finally, he sighed and pulled back to look at me, his eyes wet and the skin around them red and puffy. Tear tracks trailed down his cheeks, and my heart hurt at the sight. I softly ran my thumb over his bottom lip, and he shuddered.

“You are so beautiful, Baek,” I murmured.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes watching me carefully as he spoke in a sad voice. “Why do you lie to me like that?”

I frowned. “I’m not lying, baby. You are the most beautiful, most _glorious_ creature I have ever laid eyes upon. Your smile is mesmerizing. Your eyes glow and sparkle. And your laugh...?” I shook my head in amazement. “Now that I’ve heard it, I don’t ever want to live without it again.”

He sniffed, a few fresh tears falling down his cheeks. “Chanyeol...” he whispered.

“Yes, angel?”

He stayed quiet for a minute and took a deep breath as if gathering his courage. “Ever since my father... Ever since what happened to me, I hated intimacy. I hated the idea of letting someone else touch me, so I never let them.”

I frowned. “But...I thought Sanghyuk...”

“What about him…?”

“I…uh… Well, I mean… Isn’t he your…?” I stumbled.

Baekhyun blinked at me. “My…?” It took him a few seconds, but then his eyes widened. “Wait… Are you asking if Hyuk and I are…lovers?”

I nodded, and his eyes then took on a sympathetic look as he chuckled sadly, shaking his head. “Oh, god. No wonder you were so angry.”

I bit my lip, trying not to get my hopes up as he continued.

“Chanyeol, he’s my best friend. We never did anything. The day I met you—the day I came for the elixir? He was badly injured, and we weren’t sure he was going to make it. So, he...he told me that he was in love with me. I feel like I always knew, and I think a part of me once loved him like that too, but-” he looked down. “I could never bring myself to get close enough to him. I was too scared.”

I nodded, running my fingers through his hair. “So…when I found you two together…that was the first time you had kissed?”

He sniffed, lifting his sad eyes to meet mine. “Yes. I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. I didn’t do it to be cruel. I just… I wanted to make him happy, you know? We’ve both been through so much lately, and we were both really vulnerable, and I know it’s not really an excuse because it was terrible what I did, and I never should have done it, but I just-” he rambled, stopping and closing his eyes to catch his breath before letting out a sigh. “I saw how heartbroken he was that I had found my mate, and I felt so guilty for hurting him. But when I tried to make things better with him, I ended up hurting _you_.”

I shook my head. “No, Baek. I’m the one who should apologize. I completely overreacted. I should have let you explain. I should have trusted you.” I bit my lip, remembering something. “Baby...?”

“Yes...?”

“You’re so scared to let anyone touch you.”

“…Yes...” he answered quietly, looking at me, unsure of what I was getting at.

“Then...why did you let me?”

He frowned. “What?”

“That day in the woods when I…forced you to pleasure me...” I swallowed thickly past my guilt. “Why did you go along with it? Why didn’t you say something?”

He bit his lip, and I noticed a blush filling his cheeks. “I… I’m not really sure. I just… I think it’s different with you.”

My heart leapt, but I ignored it. “Different…?”

“Yeah. With you, I feel...safe. I can’t really explain it. It’s like...I knew you were mad and wanted to teach me a lesson, but...I could feel that you would never _truly_ hurt me.”

I shook my head quickly. “I wouldn’t.”

He smiled sadly. “I know.” He reached up and stroked my cheek. “Chanyeol?”

“Hmmm?”

I saw him hesitate for a moment before speaking quietly. “I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

“You don’t have to be. I’m gonna protect you, baby.”

“Thank you. That’s not exactly what I mean, though.”

I tilted my head. “Then, what is it...?”

“Chanyeol, I...” he hesitated. “I’m your mate. And even though I’m still frightened…every fiber of my being is screaming at me to be with you. To…to…to please you,” he said shyly.

I felt my cock twitch. I knew he felt it too, but neither of us acknowledged it. “You don’t have to do anything, Baek.”

“I know. But...I kinda...”

I brushed a hair from his eyes. “What, baby? Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

I saw his blush deepen as he answered. “I-I want to feel pleasure, too. I’ve never had it before. You know last week when you...when you touched me? And...and the second time when you...put your fingers i-in?” he choked out awkwardly. 

“I remember. You looked so beautiful.”

He bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly as he mumbled. “That was... T-That was the first time I’d ever…um…felt those…um…those _feelings_.”

I blinked as I pieced it together. “Those were your first orgasms?” He nodded, and although I felt sad at that fact, I also couldn’t help feeling proud that I was the first one to give him such great pleasure. I hummed and leaned down, pressing my lips against his temple. “Did you enjoy those feelings?”

I felt his face growing warm, and when he finally opened his eyes, I noticed his pupils were blown with lust, sending a tingle down to my lower half. “Yes...” He took my hand and placed it on his chest. “I don’t want to be scared anymore, Chanyeol. I want to enjoy what other mates get to. I want...” he hesitated.

“Tell me exactly what you want, my love. I won’t do anything that you don’t ask me to,” I said softly, dropping my hand and running it over his hip, feeling him shudder beneath me. 

His eyes blazed a little brighter as he looked up at me. “Help me forget. I… I don’t want to be scared of intimacy anymore. I want you to turn it into a good thing. Something I’ll actually enjoy,” he swallowed. “I… I want you.”

“You have me, baby.”

“No...” He reached down and carefully wrapped his long, delicate fingers around my cock, making my breath catch. “I want _all_ of you.”

I groaned as he lightly ran his thumb over my tip. Leaning close, he rested his forehead against mine and whispered on my lips, his words making my heart race. “Chanyeol, make love to me.”

**~:~**

I shuddered, my cock throbbing inside his smooth fist.

“Are you sure, baby?” I choked out.

But he just smiled and nodded. “I’m sure, Chanyeol. Just...be gentle, ok?”

I nodded. “Of course.” 

I leaned in, sealing our lips together and catching his soft moan as I kissed him deeply. My cock twitched again when he jerked it slightly, and I gripped his wrist. “Baby, stop.”

He frowned, letting go. “D-did I do something wrong?” he asked, looking at me worried. 

I shook my head quickly. “No! No no no. It feels really good, baby. _Too_ good, actually. And if you keep doing that, I, um… I just don’t want it to be over so soon.” 

He blinked, and I saw confusion turn into realization as he blushed brightly. “Oh... I see.” He giggled softly, and my heart almost beat its way out of my ribcage. “I affect you that much, huh?” he grinned, and my cock hardened even more than I thought possible.

“Damned right, you do.” I swooped in and kissed him passionately this time, drawing a gasp from his lips as his small hands flew up to grip my arms.

He mewled, and my mind went cloudy with lust as I slipped my tongue past his lips. I felt him submit to me, and it made me heady with power. Normally, I would have taken control and been somewhat aggressive in this kind of situation, but it was different with him. I knew that he was still a bit nervous, and the last thing I wanted to do was scare him off. I pulled back after a few moments and caught his gaze. I could hear both of our hearts pounding as he panted on my lips.

“Chanyeol...”

“Yeah, baby doll?”

“Last time when you were...um…kissing my neck...? I, um...I-I really liked that.”

I grinned. Taking the hint, I started kissing down his jaw to his neck, pecking and nipping the tender skin with my fangs. I ran my tongue slowly up over his Adam’s apple and reveled in the way it vibrated as he groaned. I trailed my lips over to the side of his neck, searching for his sweet spot until I heard his breath catch.

“Oh...” he sighed. 

I hummed deeply and latched onto that spot, sucking harshly. He let out the sexiest whine, and I felt one of his hands slide up into my hair to give it a slight tug. My heart surged with pride knowing that I was making him feel this way.

“Does that feel good, baby?” I rasped against his neck before nibbling it some more.

“Yes...” he moaned. I kissed the sensitive skin softly and almost lost it right then and there when the next words came out of his mouth.

“Mark me,” he breathed.

I froze for a few seconds before lifting my head and staring at him. “What...?”

He lied there looking up at me, and I was awestruck. His eyes were dark and glittering, his lips were swollen from my kisses, and he’d never looked more stunning. “I want you to mark me, Channie,” he said quietly, reaching up to caress my jawline. “Please.”

I didn’t have to ask what he meant. It was tradition for a wolf to claim their mate by sinking their fangs into their mate’s neck, leaving a bite mark for all to see. Unlike a regular bite, a bonding bite was permanent and stayed on their mate’s skin for life. Its purpose was to let other wolves know who their mate belonged to and to keep them safe. It was a sign of possession and loyalty and was typically worn with pride.

My heart pounded hard with the thought of marking him. The fact that he _wanted_ me to. “Are you sure...?” I asked carefully.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding slowly. “I’m sure. I want this, Chanyeol. I want to be a part of your pack, your family,” he murmured as he ran his thumb over my bottom lip. “I belong to you, and I want to be with you. Forever. Mark me, Alpha. Claim me for everyone to see. I want the whole world to know who I belong to.”

I swallowed hard and hesitated for a second. But then he lifted his head to give me a slow, deep kiss before speaking against my lips. “Make me yours.”

I groaned, and with no more hesitation, I immediately dropped my head to his neck, sinking my fangs into the tender skin. He cried out and arched his chest against mine but made no attempt to push me away. Instead, he just whimpered and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I kept my fangs in, moaning softly as his warm blood trickled onto my tongue, and I lapped at it gently. He hugged me tighter, and I felt his pulse quicken as he whispered in my ear.

“ _I love you_.”

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

Chanyeol’s body went still the moment my confession left my mouth. I held my breath, waiting for some kind of reply, _anything_. But I got nothing. I had just put my heart on the line for the first time in my entire life, and I was starting to wonder if I’d spoken too soon.

“C-Chanyeol...?”

After a few more seconds, I felt his fangs leave my neck, and I hissed a little at the sting. It was quickly forgotten, though, when he lifted his head and looked down at me, his eyes a bright golden fire.

“I-Is it too fast?” I babbled anxiously. “I didn’t want...I mean, I wasn’t sure if-”

My words were suddenly cut off when his warm, wet lips pressed against mine. But instead of the hard passion I was expecting, the kiss was sweet. Gentle. My heart pounded from the tenderness, and then I suddenly heard a deep voice resonate within my own head.

**_I love you, too._ **

I gasped, pulling back to stare at him in shock. “How did you do that?? I thought only pack members could mentally communicate.”

He smiled a big, goofy smile, and I would have laughed at how adorable he looked if I wasn’t in total shock.

 ** _That’s right_** , he answered in my head.

I watched him for a moment before attempting to respond. **_So…you can hear me right now?_**

**_Mmhmm._ **

**_But...how...?_** I asked in confusion, but then it hit me. **_Wait… Does this mean I’m part of your pack now?_**

He smiled softly. **_You are, indeed._** **_The bond makes it official, remember?_**

 ** _Oh, right! I forgot about that part. Wow… So… I have a pack now_** , I realized.

**_How does it feel?_ **

**_It feels..._** I let out a soft breath, shaking my head at a loss for words. But then, I suddenly blinked as his earlier words sunk in. “You love me...?” I asked aloud. I needed audible confirmation to make sure I hadn’t imagined the whole thing.

He hummed, the corner of his lips quirking up as he traced a finger along my cheek. “I do. Honestly, I think I have since the moment I met you.”

I went quiet as the emotions flooded through me, tears springing to my eyes as I looked up at my mate. 

“Hey...” he said as his smile faded into concern before he leaned down to kiss my forehead. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. This is a good thing...right?”

I suddenly laughed and gave a small sniff. “They’re happy tears, Yeol.”

He smiled brightly and bent down, kissing me deeply. After a few seconds, I shifted my body and heard him groan. It was then that I realized our bodies were still pressed together, and I gasped softly as I felt his hard cock slide against my own. Suddenly, the importance of everything that had happened tonight hit me like ton of bricks, and I had the intense urge to skip all the foreplay and get right to it.

“Channie, I need you,” I rasped. “Now.”

He looked at me in surprise though gorgeous wisps of red now began swirling in his eyes in a natural response to our closeness. “But I haven’t prepped you yet,” he said, his voice raw.

“I don’t care. Just be a little careful. Please, Yeol. I can’t wait any longer.” I could tell he was still a bit unsure, so I lifted my head and breathed on his lips. “I’m yours, baby _._ _Take me_.”

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

My heart felt like it was doing cartwheels. My mate’s voice sounded so needy. His eyes looked so desperate. He’d called me _baby_. I swear, I had never been more turned on in my entire life. But I was still worried about scaring him, so I hesitated. Only when he let out a whine and dropped his hand to squeeze my cock did I finally give in. I sat up on my knees and reached down to stroke myself for a minute, using my pre-cum to lube myself up so I didn’t hurt him anymore than I had to. I noticed him lick his lips as he watched me intently, and I groaned as I remembered the way they had felt wrapped around me before. When I felt that I was good and slick, I bent down and kissed him passionately, catching his moans in my mouth.

“Open your legs for me, angel.”

I felt him hesitate for a second, but then he slowly spread his legs wide for me, whimpering in my mouth when I lowered my hand and carefully pushed a lubed finger inside of him. Slowly, I pumped it, distracting him with heated kisses. When I started to add a second finger, I felt him tense up.

“Easy... Just try to relax.”

“W-what are you doing…?”he asked as I began scissoring my fingers, but his words turned into a soft moan as I kissed my way down his jaw.

“I need to prepare you, love. I don’t want to hurt you.”

I felt the confusion in his mind as he thought to himself. **_But… Father never prepared me. He just-…_ Oh _…_**

A flood of rage washed through me at the idea of someone hurting my mate like that, and I lifted my head, not realizing that I was glaring now. “That motherfucker,” I snarled.

Baekhyun’s face practically blanched, and his eyes widened as he let out a nervous chuckle. “Ahh…eheh… I forgot you could hear me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to think about him. I was just realizing-”

I cut him off as I pressed my lips to his. I didn’t even want to know. “I’m not like him, Baek,” I rasped. “I would _never_ -”

He shook his head quickly, cupping my cheeks. “No! No _,_ of course not! You’re _nothing_ like him, Yeol. You’re different in so many ways, and I’m incredibly grateful.”

I sighed heavily, not liking that we’d already spent so much time distracted. Gently, I pushed a third finger in, watching the surprise in his eyes as his back arched. I pumped and twisted them carefully, stretching him out as best as I could. I knew I wasn’t small, and I seriously didn’t want to hurt him. I wanted to make this special for him.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you, sweetheart,” I whispered against his lips.

He smiled and nudged my forehead with his own. “I know. I’m ready, Channie.”

I nodded and sat up, gently removing my fingers. My cock twitched when his hole clenched needily. “God, you’re beautiful,” I groaned and leaned down to kiss him as I slowly moved forward, pushing the tip of my cock in until it slipped past the ring of muscles. He tensed underneath me, his fingers digging into my arms, and I hissed when he bit down on my lip.

“I-I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “You’re just s-so big.”

“It’s okay, baby. I’m not mad,” I soothed and kissed his forehead softly.

I took a deep breath and slowly pushed in all the way until my hips rested against him. He shuddered with a small whimper before laying his head back against the bed. I saw him shut his eyes tightly, and I held perfectly still, giving him time to adjust to me.

“Are you okay?” I asked gently. 

“I-It hurts,” he replied with a shaky voice as he opened his eyes again, and this time, they were brimming with unshed tears.

“I know. I know…” I murmured, pressing a kiss to each of his eyelids. “I’m sorry, love. It’ll only hurt for a minute. I promise. Just try to relax.”

“C-Can you kiss me?” he whispered. 

“I’d be honored to.”

I leaned down, pressing my lips against his tenderly, taking my time as I kissed him deeply. He moaned and ran his fingers through my hair, tugging the dark strands.

**_Tell me you love me, Chanyeol. Help me through this..._ **

**_I love you so much, baby. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. You mean the world to me, and I promise that no one’s ever gonna hurt you again, okay?_ **

He pulled away, and my heart sank when I saw tears now sliding down his face.

“What’s wrong?” I asked worriedly.

He whimpered. “I broke my promise.”

I frowned, furrowing my brow. “What promise?”

“Last week,” he sniffed. “I promised that I would never disobey you again. B-But then I kissed Hyuk,” he cried, and the look of guilt on his face broke my heart.

I shook my head quickly, wiping his tears with my thumbs. “Shhhh. Baby, it’s over. I’m not even mad anymore.”

“B-But I still did it. I still hurt you.”

“Baek, it’s _alright_. Besides, I _kidnapped_ you, which is, like, wayyy worse. I mean, I’m like a total villain straight out of a book,” I said with a little cheeky grin, trying to cheer him up.

After that, he let out a small laugh and swiped at his eyes. “Oh, Channie...”

My smile turned soft, and I leaned down and kissed him again, slipping my tongue in his mouth. **_I love you, baby._**

 **_I love you, too, Chanyeol. More than I thought it was possible_ ** **to _love someone. Mmmf… Baby, move. Please... I’m ready._**

**_Are you sure? I can wait._ **

**_I’m sure._** He nudged me, panting softly on my lips. “Make love to me.”

I groaned, my cock throbbing in his tight heat as I leaned on my elbows above him, slowly pulling back and sliding back in. He gasped, gripping my arms and watching me with an intense gaze. I repeated the movement a few times, building a slow and steady rhythm with my hips.

“H-How do I feel...?” he asked shyly.

“You feel incredible, my love,” I said softly, kissing all over his face. “How do _I_ feel?”

He mewled adorably, inhaling a sharp breath when my cock brushed against his sensitive prostate. “S-so good...” he stuttered.

I smiled proudly and latched onto his neck, sucking his weak spot again as I rocked into his body slowly for a while. After I began to repeatedly hit against his prostate but not quite hard enough, he lifted his hips with a whine.

“Channie... More...”

I smirked a little against his neck, nipping the skin. “More what, angel?”

He groaned, tugging my hair, and I felt his need growing. “Harder. Faster. Anything. Just... _more_...” he begged. “Please...”

I moaned, lifting my head to look down at him as I experimentally pulled my hips back and gave a hard thrust against his prostate. He cried out and threw his head back.

“Fuck!” he whimpered, thrusting his hips up instinctively to meet mine. “Again!” he pleaded. “Chanyeol, please. Do it again.”

I groaned and pulled almost all the way out before shoving back in. He keened loudly, arching his back, and I decided that it was time for a change of pace. I leaned down and bit his throat gently as I started to pick up speed until I was fucking him in earnest. He gasped and whined, clawing at my back as his heels dug into the backs of my thighs.

“Yesss!” he called out. “Channie, yes! Just like that! Oh god, it f-feels so good…”

I growled lovingly against his throat and thrust harder, hissing in pleasure at his nails raked down my back. I angled my hips so that I slid deeper, hitting his prostate dead-on, and he released the sexiest whine I had ever heard.

“Oooooh…R-Right there! Oh god, don’t stop. _Please_ don’t stop…”

I moaned, increasing my pace and lifting my head to watch him. He looked absolutely wrecked with his swollen lips and dark eyes, his sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead. I smirked as I rasped breathlessly on his lips. “Am I gonna make you cum, baby?”

He whimpered, nodding furiously. “Y-Yes… I-I think so. Chanyeol, please. I want it. Please…please give it to me. Make me feel good, Alpha… _please_ ,” he begged.

His words sent an electric shock through me, my cock becoming impossibly hard at his natural submission. I reached down between us and gripped his length, stroking him hard and fast and rubbing the leaking tip with my thumb. “Do it. Cum for me, baby.”

He cried out and thrust up into my hand. “O-oh god! C-Chanyeol… I… I-I’m-”

I felt him tense up beneath me, and I cut his words off with a passionate kiss, catching his cry in my mouth as he came hard all over our chests. I groaned when I felt his cock throb in my fist, the hot liquid seeping down over my fingers. His hips bucked, and he whimpered as his tight heat spasmed around me.

 ** _Fuck!_** I snarled, thrusting faster. I felt my knot swelling as I grew close to my orgasm. My inner wolf growled slightly, trying to push it inside of my mate, but my lover gasped and grabbed my arms, his eyes wide with fear.

“Chanyeol, w-what are you doing??” 

I groaned. “I’m knotting with you, baby. It’s okay, it’s normal.”

He shivered, squirming a little. “I know, b-but it’s so big. I-I don’t think it’ll fit.”

“It will, baby. I promise. Just don’t move, okay?”

He looked up at me with unsure eyes, and I grit my teeth as my hips stuttered. I was so close, but I wouldn’t do this without his consent. I gathered up all my willpower and held still, willing myself not to cum.

“Baek,”I rasped breathlessly. “I love you. And I want to do this with you more than anything. But if you say stop, then I’ll stop.”

He bit his lip, quiet for a minute as he considered my words. After a few long moments, he slowly nodded. “Okay… Let’s try it.”

“Yeah...?” I asked hopefully.

He smiled a little and nodded, and I sighed heavily in relief before I started pumping my hips again. He gasped, clutching my shoulders tightly.

“Oh fuck, Baek,” I groaned. “I’m so close-”

“Do it, baby,”he whimpered, locking his limbs around me tightly and pulling me down to kiss me passionately as my thrusts grew erratic. **_Knot me, Alpha._**

That was all it took, and I lost it. With one final deep thrust, I pushed my knot inside of him, stretching his small body to its limits. He cried out, throwing his head back, and I hissed as intense pleasure wracked my body. I gripped the blanket and buried my face in his neck, letting out a feral growl as I emptied myself into his warmth. My hips bucked a few times before my arms and legs turned to jelly as I collapsed on top of him. Neither of us spoke for a long time, both just listening to the sounds of our heavy panting and pounding hearts. After a while, our breathing had finally slowed back to normal, and the swelling in my knot had gone down.

I suddenly remembered how heavy I was and lifted my head, frowning. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. I’m totally crushing you.”

I started to get up, but he grabbed my arms to stop me. “It’s okay. I… I kinda like it,” he blushed.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise but then smiled softly and started to pull out. “Okay, but let me just-”

“No,” he rasped, tightening his legs around me. “Stay inside me,” he whispered.

I moaned softly, shifting my weight onto my elbows but no longer making an attempt to move away. “Okay, baby,” I whispered back, kissing him soft and slow. He sighed and kissed me back, running his fingers through my hair.

 ** _Mine,_** I heard him think.

I couldn’t tell if he meant for me to hear it or not, but I like to think that he did. So, I just nuzzled his nose with mine affectionately and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

**_Yours._ **


	13. Man Of My Word

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping cheerfully. My eyes were still shut, but I knew it was morning because I could feel the warmth of the sun through the tent. I yawned, extending my arms and legs and stretching out the kinks in my muscles. My backside throbbed a little, and all the memories of last night came flooding back to me in a rush, making my face hot. I remembered every little touch...every kiss...every _thrust_ -

“Good morning,” a soft voice startled me. 

My eyes flew open to see Chanyeol lying on his side next to me, his head propped on his hand and his beautiful golden eyes looking down at me. He was smiling tiredly, and my heart fluttered.

“Good morning,” I answered, biting my lip shyly. “How long have you been awake...?”

“Awhile.”

I blinked. “You were watching me sleep?” 

“Mmhmm. You look so cute when you sleep. And you make these funny little noises. Did you know you do that?”

I blushed, looking down. “So I’ve been told...”

He chuckled, kissing my temple. “You’re so adorable, my prince.”

I felt my chest warm at the endearment, and I scooted closer, cuddling against him. He wrapped his arm around me, stroking my back languidly. I belatedly realized that our chests were no longer dirty, and my heart fluttered with the fact that he must have cleaned me once I'd fallen asleep.

“How do you feel...?” he asked softly.

“Mmmm...a little sore. But it’s a pleasant soreness.” I smiled cutely. I expected him to smile back, but he just looked me for a minute.

“Baek, how... How was I?” he asked quietly, and I smiled at the rare insecurity in his voice.

I pressed my lips to his collarbone, kissing it slowly. **_You were perfect._**

I felt him sigh in relief as his hand moved up to play with my hair.

 ** _So were you_** , he replied. He was quiet for a minute as he stroked my hair.

 ** _You still love me?_** he thought teasingly. But although his inner voice was light, I could feel the worry hidden underneath.

I smiled against his chest, biting his neck tenderly in affection. **_Yes._**

He gently tugged my hair, making my head bend back to look up at him before he kissed me slow and deep. I moaned softly, kissing back but letting him take dominance over me. He slowly turned me to lie on my back, rolling on top of me and rocking his body against mine, making me gasp softly in his mouth at the sudden contact. He rested his heavy warmth on top of me and began kissing his way down to my neck, stopping to nibble and kiss the bite mark that he had branded me with.

“Mine...” he whispered against it.

“Yours,” I whispered back, running my hands over his back, scraping the taut muscles gently with my nails.

After a few moments at my neck, I felt him scoot down, slowly kissing down my body. He stopped at my nipple and swirled his hot tongue around it before taking it into his mouth. I moaned, arching my back a little as he nibbled it gently before switching to my other one. I ran my hands up and down his arms, licking my lips and laying my head back as I closed my eyes to concentrate on the amazing new feelings. I felt his kisses slowly trailing down my stomach, and my eyes flew open, looking down at him questioningly.

“Chanyeol...?”

Instead of replying, his kisses slowly got lower and lower, and I felt my cock twitch in need. I blushed when I saw myself hardening. But instead of going where I thought he was going, he moved around my cock and started kissing his way down my inner thigh, avoiding me. I panted softly, sitting up on my elbows as I watched him.

“Chanyeol, why are you teasing me...?” I whined.

“Shhh...” was all he said as he sat back on his heels and lifted my leg, hooking it over his shoulder and slowly kissing his way down the inside of it until he reached my foot.

I squeaked softly when he wrapped his lips around my toe and sucked, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to my cock. I groaned as he bit my toe gently before taking my other foot and doing the same.

“Shit,” I whimpered, my cock pulsing now.

I watched as he smirked sexily and began a slow trail of kisses back up the opposite leg. My heart pounded with every soft, loving press of his lips against my skin. He was treating me as if I were a priceless treasure, and I had to bite back the tears. When he finally reached my inner thigh again, I gasped softly as he nipped the sensitive skin, leaving a small love bite. His eyes flickered up to mine as his kisses grew closer to the place I needed him the most.

“C-Chanyeol, please,” I rasped out. 

“Please what, my love?” he teased, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

I huffed, puffing my bottom lip out cutely, but he just chuckled.

“Sorry, baby,” he said softly, and my heart almost broke free of my chest when he licked a slow stripe up the underside of my cock. 

I gasped, gripping the blanket, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I exhaled sharply when I felt his hot wet tongue swirl slowly around my tip.

**_Open your eyes, angel. I want you to watch me._ **

I groaned, peeling my eyes open. My blood rushed loudly in my ears as he looked up at me, locking eyes with me as he wrapped his lips around my tip and slowly lowered his head, taking me into his mouth inch by inch. I cried out softly when his lips pressed against my abs, my cock fully embedded in his throat. He watched me with intense eyes as he swallowed hard around me, and I gasped sharply, thrusting my hips up instinctively. He gagged, gripping my hips and pinning them down.

**_Easy, love._ **

I shivered, nodding. “I-I’m sorry. It just feels s-so fucking _amazing_.”

He chuckled and hummed appreciatively, the sounds vibrating around my cock. I whined, digging my nails into the blanket. 

“Chanyeol, please. _Please_ don’t tease me. I’m begging you.”

He seemed to consider it for only a moment before he nodded and started to bob his head. I panted, lying back down, my arms too weak to hold me up any longer. I reached down and tangled my hands in his hair, tugging a little hard, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he practically purred which made my cock twitch inside his throat. He swallowed again, and my body began to tremble from the overwhelming pleasure.

“C-Chanyeol… Mmmf... S-So good…”

He moaned, bobbing his head a little faster, and I whined loudly when he suddenly pulled off me. “N-No! Please don’t stop-”

My words were cut off when his large hand wrapped around my length and started jerking me off hard. My hips came off the bed as I bucked up into his fist, my breathing coming out in gasps. Suddenly, I felt his other fingers sliding into my mouth, and I moaned, instinctively sucking them. He growled sexily and pulled them out, and for or a moment, I was confused until realization dawned on me. As I felt his wet finger slide deep inside of me, I arched my back high with a whimper. 

“Oh god... Y-Yeollie…”

“Yes, my love...?” he asked amusedly.

“M-more...” I whined. He grinned, and I felt a second finger slip inside of me as he scissored them, stretching me out again. “Fuck,” I panted, looking down at him. 

His eyes were red with lust once more, and his cock was rock-hard between his legs. I wanted desperately to touch him, but my vision went white when he crooked his fingers and started rubbing hard against my sweet spot.

“ _Chanyeol!_ ” I choked as I tried to shove down onto his fingers and up into his fist at the same time, attempting desperately to get more friction. Tears filled my eyes from the intensity of the pleasure, and I suddenly felt myself on the precipice.

“C-Channie, I’m...I’m s-so close.”

“Cum, baby. Give it to me.”

Suddenly, I felt his hot wet mouth envelope me again and take me deeply into his throat. I whined and yanked his hair roughly as he started bobbing his head and sucking me as hard as he could. The hot, wet suction combined with the feeling of his thick fingers constantly rubbing my prostate was too much for me, and I threw my head back.

“ _Fuck!_ ” I cried out, my toes curling and my legs writhing as I exploded into his mouth.

He groaned, holding my hips still as he swallowed. He choked slightly but managed to get it all down his throat. My body was trembling as I collapsed against the bed, my limbs tingling with the aftershocks, and I could barely hear my thoughts over the pounding of my heart. I felt him suckling on my super sensitive tip, and my hips jerked.

“Nnghh… C-Chan, stop. Baby, stop. No more. I-I can’t... It’s too much...”

I heard a low chuckle as he lifted up and crawled up over me. He rested on his elbows, caging me between his arms and looking down at me. His eyes blazed brightly, and I could feel his cock throbbing against my stomach.

“Chanyeol...” I panted, moaning as he nibbled my jaw a little.

“Hmmm?”

I opened my legs underneath him, and I don’t know what possessed me to say it, but-

“Use me.”

He stilled, lifting his head to give me a confused look. “…What?”

“I can feel how hard you are, Yeol. I know how badly you want me, and I want you, too. I want you to use my body for your pleasure,” I took a deep breath before meeting his gaze. “I want you to dominate me, Alpha.”

I could feel him growing harder as I spoke, and I felt heady with power. Feeling braver now, I reached down and squeezed his ass as I lifted my head and whispered on his lips. “ _Fuck me_.”

I felt his deep growl rumble through his chest, and I cried out against his lips as he suddenly thrust his cock all the way into me in one quick shove. I keened, arching my back as he immediately began to fuck me, not giving me any time to adjust. I panted, my heart thudding as I felt the wolf inside him taking over. I whined, clawing at his back as he thrust wildly.

“That’s it, baby!” I rasped. “Take me. Show me who I belong to.”

He snarled dominantly, and I felt a chill run down my spine. But I wasn’t afraid. I knew deep down that he would never hurt me, and my heart swelled with the memory of all his confessions last night. He loved me. This beautiful, glorious, wild animal above me _loved_ me. And I loved him back with every fiber of my being.

I was torn from my thoughts when I felt a particularly hard jab against my prostate, and I whined as my cock sprung back to life, hardening quickly under the friction of his stomach sliding back and forth against it. I gripped his shoulders and watched his face, staring deeply into those animalistic red eyes. I leaned up and kissed his fangs lovingly, panting on his lips.

“I love you, Chanyeol,” I whimpered.

Suddenly, he growled and kissed me hard, pressing my head down into the bed with his own and invading my mouth with his tongue as his cock invaded my body. **_Say it again._**

I gasped and cried out as he bit my neck dominantly. “I love you! Oh god, Chanyeol, _I love you!_ ”

He groaned, thrusting faster and kissing me passionately. **_I love you, too, my prince._**

I cried out into his mouth as the friction became too much, and I came hard once again. I dug my nails into his arms and sobbed on his lips as my cock pulsed, shooting spurts of warmth onto my chest. He moaned and leaned his forehead against mine as his thrusts got sloppier. 

“I’m gonna cum, Baek,” he rasped, his voice raw with lust.

I nodded quickly, opening my legs as wide as they could go, so he could go deeper. “Cum for me, baby,” I urged, tugging his bottom lip with my teeth. “I-I want you to knot me again.”

I felt his thrusts get harder then, and I whined as I felt him pushing his knot into me. But this time, I was ready, and it went in a little easier. 

“Fuckkk,” he ground out before stiffening.

I moaned when I felt his cock pulse inside of me, his hot cum shooting deep. I gripped his hair, pulling him down to me and kissing him hard, catching his groans in my mouth as his hips jerked.

 ** _That’s it, baby,_** I cooed. ** _Fill me._**

His hips bucked one last time before he collapsed on me. He buried his face in my neck, panting hard, and I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair. After that, we were quiet for a few minutes, both trying to catch our breath.

“Oh, baby,” I eventually panted out. “That was incredible.”

He moaned against my shoulder. “ _You’re_ incredible.”

I sighed happily, stroking the back of his neck. “You wanna know something?”

“Hmmm?”

I didn’t answer right away, my mind wandering until he lifted his head and looked at me curiously. “What is it, angel?” he asked, kissing my nose tenderly.

I smiled sweetly, looking up at him lovingly and brushing his bangs aside before I whispered. “I don’t think I’m afraid anymore.”

He looked at me for a minute before that familiar goofy grin lit up his face. We shared a long, deep kiss, and in that moment, I could feel my heart mending.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

For the next hour, the two of us just lied there cuddling, me as the big spoon, my arms wrapped around my small lover while he played with my fingers. No words were needed. We were just enjoying each other’s company. 

Eventually, I pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder, smiling to myself when he let out a dreamy sigh.

“Baby…?” I murmured.

“Hmmm?”

“Are you happy?”

I tried not to get worried when he didn’t respond right away, but then I heard him exhale, his voice quiet. “I’m happy with _you_ , Chanyeol.”

I bit my lip. I wanted to jump for joy, but I could tell there was more to that sentence. “Baek. Look at me.”

He didn’t move, and I frowned. “Baek…?” Sitting up a little, I turned him onto his back and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut. “Baekhyun, open your eyes.” He seemed to hesitate, but after a few seconds, he slowly peeled them open, and my heart squeezed when I saw that they were full of tears. “Baby, what’s wrong?” I asked worriedly, my mind racing to the worst places. “Oh god, did I hurt you?? Was I too rough? Damn it, I _knew_ I was too rough!”

He shook his head quickly. “No, no! You were fine!” He cupped my cheek, looking at me. “You didn’t hurt me, Yeol. Really, it’s okay.”

I frowned, still feeling unsure until he pulled me down and kissed me tenderly. “You were wonderful, Chanyeol,” he said softly on my lips, and I relaxed a little. Just a little.

“Then, why are you crying, sweetheart?”

He bit his lip, looking away. “It’s just... It’s Sanghyuk.”

The hair on my arms stood up slightly, but I willed myself to ignore it. “What about him...?” I asked calmly, trying not to show my annoyance. He must have sensed it anyway, though, because he looked up at me sadly.

“I’m sorry, Yeollie,” he whispered. “I don’t mean to upset you. I just...I-I feel so guilty about what I did to him. When I kissed him and then went back to you, he must have been so confused.” He sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I betrayed you, Chanyeol. I know that, and it kills me. But, I… I feel like I betrayed him, too. And it’s breaking my heart,” he whimpered, covering his face with his hands. “P-please forgive me, Channie. Please…”

I frowned and ran my fingers through his hair soothingly. “Heeeey... Baby, there’s nothing to forgive. _I’m_ sorry for making you feel so bad about all this. I made you choose between us, and it wasn’t fair.”

He whimpered, shaking his head. “No. It was never a choice. I love _you_ , Chanyeol. I want _you_. But now he’s been gone, and... I-I never got the chance to tell him that I’m s-sorry for what happened,” he choked out, his voice breaking as he curled against my chest and hid his face against me.

My heart ached as a heavy wave of guilt crashed through me. I knew that I was the reason for his pain. I had forbidden them to ever see each other again, and now I was seeing just how hard it had been on him.

“Oh, baby. This is all my fault,” I said, rubbing his back. I sighed. I knew what the right thing to do was, and I had to push my pride down and face it. “You really miss him, huh?” I asked quietly.

I felt him nod against my skin, and I never felt like more of a bastard in my entire life. Pulling back, I cupped his cheek and kissed his tears tenderly.

“Then, if it will make you happy...you have my permission to see him again.”

He gasped softly and looked at me unsure, his wet eyes tinged with hope. “R-Really...?”

“Really,” I answered, placing a kiss on his forehead as well. “But I want to have a talk with him first.” He swallowed hard, and I could see apprehension on his face. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt him. I just want to speak with him.”

“You promise...?”

“I promise.”

I saw him visibly sag in relief. “Okay...” he whispered before leaning in and kissing me sweetly. **_Thank you, Chanyeol._**

**_You’re welcome, angel._ **

* * *

**_[SANGHYUK]_ **

* * *

“Fine, I’ll show you again, but watch _closely_ this time,” he said, dipping his hands in the river.

I sat down on a large rock and hugged my knees, watching as my mate trailed his fingers through the cold water. He had been showing me how to catch fish for the last few hours, and, so far, I had only caught two. It wasn’t that I couldn’t figure it out or that I didn’t want to. It’s just that every time he got into it, I got distracted and ended up watching _him_ instead of what he was doing. I was mesmerized by the intensity in his eyes as he concentrated and the smooth bone structure in his hands as he dragged them slowly through the water. My eyes flickered to watch the flex of his abs as he lurched forward, yanking another trout from the water and tossing it in the bucket.

“There! Please tell me you saw it _this_ time?” he beamed, looking at me expectantly.

I blinked, biting my lip. “Uh...”

He sighed dramatically, running his wet hands through his soft brown hair. “ _Sanghyuk!_ How am I supposed to teach you if you won’t pay attention?”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled lamely and stared at the water, not being able to stop my tongue before I blurted out. “You’re just so beautiful that I don’t really concentrate on the fish.”

He didn’t respond, and I looked up after a moment to see him staring at me in surprise. “…Really?” he asked quietly.

I blushed bright red and nodded slowly. He walked over and sat beside me on the rock, humming softly. “You know...you’re not so bad yourself.”

I looked at him with wide, dumbfounded eyes, and he laughed a little, shaking his head. “What am I gonna do with you?” he whispered rhetorically before he leaned in and kissed me gently, taking my breath away.

I moaned, kissing him back, and I felt his heart thud when I placed my hand on his smooth chest. But before we could do anything else, I heard a twig snap nearby, and he yanked back to look toward the sound. I blinked, trying to get my thoughts together, and then noticed that he was staring at something behind me. Nervously, I slowly turned around, and the sight made my blood run cold. Standing about ten feet from us was the tall, dark-haired alpha who had almost taken my life. _Twice_. I whined and scrambled to hide behind my mate who got up to stand in front of me protectively as he snarled dangerously.

“Take it easy, Bin. I’m not here to cause trouble,” the other said calmly.

My mate growled again, keeping his eyes locked on the threat. ''And why should I believe you, huh? The last time you got near Hyuk, you tried to _kill_ _him!_ ''

Chanyeol huffed in irritation. ''Not without good reason! I thought he was fucking my mate!'' he snapped before turning his eyes on me.

I stared at him, flabbergasted. Is that what he had thought? I saw jealousy flickering in his gaze at the memory, and I suddenly felt a stab of guilt. 

Hongbin narrowed his eyes. ''That didn't give you the right to _maul_ him.''

Chanyeol scoffed, his attention back on the beta. ''You're quite the hypocrite, aren't you? Who gave him that scar on his leg?''

My mate flinched almost non-perceptively, but I caught it. He clenched his fists, grinding out his words. “You know damned well I was only following _your_ orders.”

The alpha was unmoving as he studied his friend silently. I was starting to worry that they were going to fight again. But then Chanyeol’s stance suddenly deflated, and when he talked, his tone was kinder.

''I'm not going to do anything, alright? I only want to talk to him-''

''Absolutely not!'' my mate countered.

Chanyeol frowned. ''Hongbin... You know you can trust me.''

My mate gave a skeptical snort, looking the alpha over with unsure eyes until the taller spoke gently. ''I’m not gonna hurt him, Binnie.''

The beta went quiet for a minute, as if trying to decide if Chanyeol was telling the truth. I saw something in the alpha’s eyes as the two seemed to share a kind of secret look, and finally, Hongbin’s shoulders slumped.

“Fine,” he sighed.

He looked back at me, and my chest tightened. “Y-you’re leaving...?” I asked him nervously. 

He cupped my neck and pulled me close, giving me a tender kiss and whispering on my lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. If he tries anything, you just yell for me, alright? I'll only be a few yards away. I promise.”

I was anxious, but I did relax a little at that knowledge and gave a slight nod before he let go and shot a look at Chanyeol. ''I better get him back without a single new scratch, hyung.''

''You have my word.''

Hongbin sighed and looked back at me, giving me a small encouraging smile and pecking my lips one last time before he left us alone. Over the past few days, we had grown much closer, and I trusted him now. He was out of sight, but I knew he was telling the truth when he said he would rescue me if I was in danger. That thought calmed me down a bit.

That is, until the alpha suddenly strode toward me.

**~:~**

I gasped and jumped back, stumbling and falling onto the large rock. I whimpered and threw my arms over my face to protect it. When the blow didn’t come, I slowly peeled my eyes open and peeked through my arms to see him sitting beside me. 

“I’m a man of my word, Sanghyuk,” he said. “I told Hongbin I wouldn’t hurt you, and I won’t.”

I swallowed hard, still unsure, but I slowly lowered my arms and hugged my knees again as I watched him nervously. “W-what do you want from me? I did what I was told. I-I stayed away from Baek,” I sniffed, unsuccessfully holding my tears back at the thought of my best friend.

“I know...” Chanyeol said softly, and I swore I saw something sad in his eyes, but I think I must have been imagining things. He stayed quiet for a minute, turning to look at the trees in the distance instead. “I’ve been a real asshole, haven’t I?” he asked. I wasn’t sure if it was a question for me or for himself, but I was too scared to reply.

He sighed. “I came to tell you something, Sanghyuk.”

“W-what is it...?”

He turned to look at me, and this time, there was no mistaking the sadness on his face. “You can… You can come back. I mean, you can join the rest of us. If you want to. And you can see Baekhyun again. I shouldn’t have forced you to stay away like that. I’m...I’m...sor...r-ry.” he choked out awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

I blinked in shock, not quite sure that I had heard him right. My eyes were wide like saucers as I stared at him with my mouth open like an idiot. “You...you’re _what?_ ”

He groaned, rolling his eyes. “Don’t make me say it agaiiin...” he whined. He actually _whined_.

And in that moment, all the anger, fear, and resentment I had been harboring for him washed away like sand in the tide. A huge, dorky smile filled my face, and I threw myself onto him, hugging him as tightly as I could. He gasped, stiffening underneath my hold, but I didn’t let go. After a few moments, he stiffly patted my back.

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ ” I blubbered into his shoulder, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away. 

My eyes were teary, but I was happier than I had been in a long time. My heart felt like it was going to explode from relief. Chanyeol smiled slightly at me and nodded. I could feel he wasn’t used to be overly affectionate with people, but I didn’t care. I lunged forward again, giving him another big hug. 

He grunted with a little snort, “Okay, okay, I get it, kid. Yah, Bin, come get your lapdog off me!”

I laughed, pulling away as my mate ran back into view with a concerned look on his face. When he saw what was happening, he froze and stared in bewilderment. I just smiled brightly and ran over to him, lifting him up in my arms and twirling him around. 

“Hyuk, what-”

“He’s letting me back in!” I yelled excitedly before dropping him back to his feet and cupping his cheeks, kissing him hard on the mouth. His eyes went wide, and when I pulled away, he looked speechless. I looked back at Chanyeol eagerly, practically bouncing on my toes. “Can I go right now??”

Chanyeol grinned a little at Hongbin’s reaction then looked at me and nodded. “Go. Have fun...but _behave!_ ” he added.

I squealed happily and wasted no time bolting off toward the camp to reunite with my best friend.

* * *

**_[HONGBIN]_ **

* * *

I blinked, standing there in shock. I could feel my heart pounding abnormally hard, and I lifted my hand to touch my lips which were now burning from the intensity of that kiss. I hadn’t been this affected by someone since-

I shook the thoughts from my head, turning to look at Chanyeol who was… _laughing_. I couldn’t recall the last time I had heard him laugh like that. I sat down beside him on the rock, my eyes still wide as I stared at the trees Sanghyuk had just disappeared through.

“What...just happened?”

He chuckled before humming. “I changed my mind,” he said calmly.

I blinked, looking at him. “About what...?”

“About your mate.”

I eyed him cautiously. “Meaning...”

“Meaning I don’t want to kill him anymore.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Bin. Things got out of hand.”

“You mean _you_ got out of hand.”

He took a few moments to answer. “…Yeah.”

I watched my friend, chewing my lip for a few moments before speaking. “You… You really think I can do this again, hyung?”

He looked back at me pensively and rubbed my arm. “Yes. I think it’ll take some getting used to... But I do believe that you’ll find happiness again, Binnie.”

I pursed my lips, looking at the trees again. “I promised her, you know. Hana told me once that...if something ever happened to her... She told me to look for love again. To not live an unhappy life.” I sniffed, tears burning the backs of my eyes. “But I said no. I promised her that I would never love another soul ever again. That she was it for me.”

He put his arm around me then, and I laid my head on his shoulder. “She wouldn’t be mad at you, Bin. She’d want you to be happy. She wouldn’t want you to keep that promise if it meant you being lonely and miserable for the rest of your life.”

I stayed quiet, thoughts of my family running rampant in my mind until his voice broke the silence. 

“You’ll always love her. Just like I will. But you’ve been given another mate. You know how rare that is. Hana wouldn’t want you to miss out, and I don’t want you to, either.”

I lifted my head, looking at him sadly before wiping my eyes and sighing. “Maybe you’re right.”

He smiled, nudging me. “I’m always right.”

I snorted and pushed him away playfully, and he stood up, stretching his arms. “I’m gonna head back. You comin?”

“In a minute.”

“Uh huh. _Now_ who’s avoiding people, hmm?”

I shot him a look, but he just grinned and ruffled my hair before heading back to camp and leaving me alone with my thoughts. I stayed in that spot for over an hour, arguing with myself about what I should do. I had loved Hana with everything I had. When she and Junnie died, I was convinced that my heart had died along with them. But the moment I saw Sanghyuk tied to that tree...the moment his eyes looked at me... I realized that my heart wasn’t dead at all. It was just shattered. And with every playful smile he gave me, every shy kiss, every tight hug…I could feel a tiny shard being put back into place.

I realized then that I wanted this. I wanted to get better. I had been walking around lifelessly for the past three years. A beating heart inside an empty shell. Chanyeol was right. I shouldn’t let this rare chance at happiness get away from me. I wanted to live again. I _needed_ to. Not just for me but for Hana. For Seojun. For Sanghyuk.

I lightly ran my fingers over the small red heart tattoo on my heel, the one that Hana and I had both gotten on our first anniversary. The one I had never gotten removed, and I never will. But for the very first time, I could actually feel myself starting to let go. For the first time, I felt… _hope_. I lifted my fingers to my lips, closing my eyes and kissing them tenderly before touching them to the tattoo and smiling sadly.

_Goodbye, my love._


	14. Heal Me

* * *

******_[BAEKHYUN]_ ** ****

* * *

I paced the tent, wringing my hands nervously. It had been half an hour since Chanyeol left me here alone, and I was waiting anxiously for him to return. I had no idea why he wanted to meet with Sanghyuk, but he _did_ tell me that I could see him again. So, that meant everything was okay...right?

I heard rustling outside my tent, and my head jerked up, looking at the flap door. “Hakyeon? Is it Chanyeol? Is he back?” I called out, heading toward the door. 

Before I could get to it, though, it flung open, and standing before me was the most glorious sight I had seen in days. The tall boy that was all arms and legs loomed over me with his striking blonde hair hanging over a pair of sparkling eyes and a huge dumb smile.

“Hyukkie!!” I cried, throwing myself into his arms and hugging him as tightly as I could. My heart melted when he bellowed out his familiar deep laugh and hugged me back.

“Hyung, I can’t breathe,” he choked playfully.

I laughed and gave him a squeeze before letting go. “Sorry.” I smiled brightly, not being able to hold back the tears as they flowed down my face. “What happened??” I asked eagerly.

His grinned excitedly as he spoke. “He said it’s over! That I could be part of the pack now!”

I gasped, my heart not wanting to believe it. “R-Really…? When he told me that I could see you again, I… I thought that maybe it was just a one-time thing.”

He shook his head. “Nope. I think I’m back for good. If I can behave, that is.”

I nodded. Suddenly my guilt returned, and my face fell as I remembered why I had wanted to see him in the first place.

“Oh, Hyukkie, I’m so sorry for what I did to you.”

He quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean? What did you do…?”

“I led you on. I… I made you think that I returned your feelings for me,” I sniffed, sitting on the bed. “Hyukkie, I love you. I really do. Just-”

“Just not the same way you love Chanyeol,” he finished for me, sitting beside me.

“I-” I stared at him in surprise. “… How do you know I love him?”

He snorted, giving me a look. “I’m not blind, Baek.”

I swallowed hard, watching him unsurely. He didn’t seem nearly as upset as I thought he’d be. “You... You’re not mad...?”

He shook his head, humming softly. “No, I’m not mad, hyung. Not anymore, anyway.”

I winced, looking down. “I’m sorry, Hyukkie. I really, really am.”

“Don’t be,” he said calmly. I leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “I’m okay now.”

“So…what changed?”

“Hongbin.”

I blinked, lifting my head. “Hongbin? What does he have to do with this?”

He half-smiled, brushing my hair from my face. “That’s where I’ve been these last few days. With him.”

I raised my eyebrows. _Well, I didn’t see_ that _coming._ “Why?”

His smile turned sardonic as he stared at the tent walls, rubbing my arm absently. “Turns out he doesn’t hate me after all.”

I furrowed my brow but stayed quiet, letting him continue.

“You remember what happened? During…”

I bit my lip, knowing what he was referring to.

“He stopped Chanyeol,” I said softly, remembering the way the beta wolf had knocked my mate off his killing path and had stood between him and Sanghyuk.

“He saved my life, Baek.”

“I know. But...why? I thought he couldn’t stand you for some reason.”

“That’s what I thought, too. Apparently, what he really couldn’t stand was having another mate.”

I blinked, sitting up and gawking at him. “You’re his _mate??_ ”

“Geez, Baek. Don’t act so shocked, yeah? I can have a mate, too,” he teased though his eyes were sad.

“What? No! No, of course, you can! That’s not what I meant. I’m just… I wasn’t expecting that. But that’s great then! Why do you look so sad? Wait... It’s not because of me, is it?”

“No, hyung, it’s not you.”

“Are you sure...?”

“I’m sure,” he smiled a little ruefully. “He kissed me, Baek.”

My eyes widened. “He did?”

“Yeah...and you wanna know the craziest thing about it? When he did, I... I no longer felt like I was in love with you. Like, all my romantic feelings for you just...vanished.”

“Gee, thanks,” I teased, nudging him.

He half-smiled, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I just... Don’t get mad, but I’m kinda relieved.”

“I’m not mad, Hyuk. I’m happy for you. All I ever wanted was for you to find someone who loves you. Someone who will treat you like a king, who will be everything you deserve and more. I couldn’t give that to you, Hyuk. I wanted to, but…I just...”

“I know...” he said softly. “And I’m okay with it. You belong with Chanyeol. I see that now.”

“So...what’s wrong then?”

He went quiet, looking away again, and his other words finally sunk in. “Wait... _another_ mate? What happened to his first one?”

I saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, his eyes glazing with a forlorn look as he stared at the floor. “He told me that…he killed her...”

“He _what??_ ”

He nodded. “But I found out that wasn’t exactly true. The night he told me that, he ended up just crying and falling asleep. It broke my heart to see him like that. I felt horrible, but I didn’t want to pry, you know? He finally told me a couple days later, though,” He shook his head, looking at me sadly. “They were killed. By hunters.”

I held my breath. “They...?”

“His family. His mate, Hana, and their little girl, Seojun. God, she was only _3 months old_ , hyung.”

“Jesus…” I whispered, my heart aching for the beta wolf who had been so good to me.

I saw tears in Hyuk’s eyes, and I pulled him in for a hug, letting him bury his face in my shoulder as he cried for his mate. I felt terrible, and I stayed quiet, letting him get it all out while I rubbed his back soothingly. It took about ten minutes, but he eventually calmed back down some and sat up again, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. 

“Baek, there’s something else I think you should know.”

I frowned. “What is it...?”

“Hongbin kept saying that it had been extremely hard on him… _and_ Chanyeol. That Chanyeol never got over it.” He looked up at me. “I mean, I know Hana was his pack member and all, but… I don’t know, I feel like there’s more to it than that.”

I felt my heart thump with sorrow as he continued. “He said that’s why Chanyeol was so cold to you. Like, why he punished you so badly and why he flipped out when I kissed you. He’s scared to lose someone else that he loves.”

“Oh god...” I whispered. “I’m a terrible mate. I hurt him so badly. I betrayed him, I disobeyed him, I fought him...” I shook my head, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

“It’s not your fault, Baek. You didn’t know.”

“Still...” I looked down, my heart hurting. “I need to make things up to him.”

He bit his lip, patting my back. “I think you’ll get that chance in a minute. I can smell him outside.”

I blinked, my head jerking up. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn’t noticed that my mate’s strong scent was coming from right outside the tent.

 ** _Chanyeol...?_** I asked tentatively.

**_Yes, love...?_ **

I swallowed, feeling so much love for him when I realized that he was giving us space to talk. I cleared my throat. “You...you can come in...” I spoke loudly enough for him to hear me.

The tent flap opened then, and he stepped inside, standing there tall and unabashed in all his nude glory. His beautiful muscles rippled in the sunlight, making my throat go dry.

Sanghyuk bowed his head. “Alpha.”

“Sanghyuk,” the alpha nodded then looked at me with a sweet smile, making my heart flutter. “How are things going?” he asked.

“Great!” Hyuk chirped happily, his bright mood returning.

“It’s wonderful, Yeol. Thank you so much,” I said with weak enthusiasm.

Chanyeol’s smile faltered a little, and I knew he could sense that something was bothering me. “Sanghyuk, now that you’ve had some time to get reacquainted with Baekhyun, do you mind if I ask for my own alone time with him? We just usually take an afternoon nap together. You can return later tonight if you’d like.”

“Nap, huh?” Hyuk waggled his eyebrows at me, giggling when I turned red and lightly slugged his shoulder.

“Zip it, dongsaeng,” I mumbled to which he stuck out his tongue, and I returned the gesture maturely.

Sanghyuk chuckled and stood up, bowing to Chanyeol. “Of course. Anything for my alpha.”

Chanyeol gave a pleased hum. “Thank you... You’re a good wolf, Sanghyuk. I’m glad that you’re part of our pack.”

Sanghyuk beamed proudly. “Thanks. And…and you’re a good alpha.”

Chanyeol shook his head in amusement before Hyuk turned to me and hugged me tightly. “I’ll see you tonight, hyung.”

I nodded, hugging him back. “Okay. Bye, Hyukkie.”

He squeezed me one last time before heading to the door, stopping to look back at me. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” I replied, the corner of my lips lifting fondly.

He must have suddenly felt like he was crossing a line because his eyes flashed to look at Chanyeol apologetically, but the alpha was just quiet. Sanghyuk quickly slipped out of the tent while he still could and ran off—to meet up with Hongbin, I assumed. I really was happy for him. He deserved the best. So did his mate.

And so did mine.

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

I turned around, fastening the tent door shut to give us privacy. When I turned back around, I saw that Baekhyun had tears in his eyes, and I frowned.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” I asked, walking over and sitting beside him on the bed.

“Nothing, Yeol. I’m okay,” he sniffed and shook his head. “I think I’m just a little overwhelmed, that’s all.”

I frowned, cupping his cheek. “Sweetheart...”

He smiled sadly at me, leaning into my palm. “Thank you, Chanyeol,” he whispered. “That meant everything to me.”

My heart surged with love for this beautiful little creature before me. I leaned in to kiss him, but he placed his hands on my chest to stop me.

“Baek...?” I asked in confusion, but he just shook his head.

“There’s something I want to do, Chanyeol.”

I raised my eyebrow. “What is it?”

Suddenly, my mate got off the bed and sunk to his knees in front of me, spreading my legs and scooting in between them. My eyes widened, and I couldn’t help but get turned on at the sight. 

“Babe, what are you-”

“Shhh. Let me do this for you, Chanyeol. I need to do this...”

I blinked. “Do what— _o-oh my god,_ ” I gasped as his small wet lips wrapped tightly around the head of my cock, and I hissed when I felt his hot tongue laving over my slit, my cock instantly growing to full hardness. “Shit! Baek... Y-You don’t have to—a-ah fuck…”

I lost all train of thought when he swiftly pushed his head down, and when my tip hit the back of his throat, my hands moved up to grip his hair. I heard him gagging, and I suddenly felt guilty when I saw him keep fighting to take me in anyway.

“Baby, don’t hurt yourself,” I frowned, trying to pull him back, but he refused to let go and only pushed down further. I inhaled sharply when he swallowed around my cock, his throat muscles squeezing my tip in a vice grip.

“ _Fuck,_ ” I groaned, looking down at him as his gaze lifted to meet mine. There were tears in his beautiful brown eyes, and it made my stomach hurt. Something didn’t feel right.

“Baek, stop,” I said more firmly, and this time, I tugged his hair hard enough to make him whine in pain and release me.

“Chanyeol, I want to do this. Please...” 

I frowned down at him in confusion, shaking my head in bewilderment. “But you’re in pain…”

“No, I’m not. I’m just trying to adjust to your size. You’re so big, Alpha...” he cooed and gripped my cock, sliding his long, sexy fingers up and down in quick strokes. 

I moaned lowly and bucked my hips a little. “B-Baek... Why...?”

“Because I love you, and I want to pleasure you,” he stated matter-of-factly, and once he swallowed half my cock again, I gave up on trying to get my brain to form coherent thoughts.

I panted heavily, tangling my fingers in his soft black locks again. He kept his eyes on me as he bobbed his head, taking as much of me into his throat as he could. My heart pounded with the look I saw in his eyes, knowing that he was doing this because he really did love me. 

“Oh baby... I love you, too,” I whispered, massaging his scalp with my fingers. He moaned in appreciation, the sound vibrating through my cock.

“Fuckkk,” I hissed, feeling his delicate hand wrap around the base of my cock as he stroked it in sync with the bobbing of his head. His other hand lightly cupped my balls and massaged them, making my hips buck again, and I winced when he made a loud choking noise. 

“Sorry, love,” I breathed out harshly, but he just winked. He then hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking as hard as he could. He sped up his pace, and I couldn’t take it anymore. “Baek... Babe, stop, I’m gonna cum...” I warned.

I tried to pull him off, but he shook his head and shoved down as far as he could, sliding my cock into his tight throat. **_Cum, Chanyeol. I want to taste you._**

He then squeezed my balls and swallowed hard around my tip, and I was a goner. I growled loudly as I came, instinctively pulling his head closer as I fucked his mouth. He whimpered, panting through his nose and digging his nails into my thighs as he choked and struggled to swallow. I groaned as I felt my hot liquid pulsing down his tight throat, his eyes looking up at me desperately. When I finally finished, I let go of him, and he pulled off me with a lewd _pop_ before coughing and gulping in deep breaths. His eyes were watery as he panted, and my cock twitched when I saw some of my cum dribbling down his chin. I lowered my hand to his face and wiped it off with my thumb, pushing the digit into his mouth. He mewled and licked it clean, keeping his eyes on me during the lewd act, and I gave a lazy, lopsided grin.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” I whispered reverently, and I saw a pink blush tint his cheeks.

He released my thumb and leaned forward, placing loving kisses all over my abs, and I bit my lip as I ran my hand through his hair. “Why did you do this for me, my love?”

He looked up at me. “Did you enjoy it?” he asked nervously. “I tried my hardest to do it right. I really did.”

“Of course, I enjoyed it, baby. It was _incredible_. But why did you do it...?”

He stilled and lowered his eyes as he spoke quietly. “Because I have been nothing but a horrible mate to you, and I wanted to make it up to you. I... I wanted to make you happy, Alpha. I wanted you to see that I can be a good mate. I _can_ be! I promise!” He looked up at me sadly with fresh tears in his eyes, and I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. “Just give me another chance. Please! I promise I’ll be good for you. I’ll be so obedient, I swear!”

I furrowed my brow. “Baek, what are you talking about? Where is all this coming from?”

He swallowed hard, looking down. “I… I know that you’ve been hurting, Yeol.”

I narrowed my eyes a little in suspicion, not really liking where this was going. “…What do you mean?”

He went silent as if too afraid to continue.

“Answer me, Baekhyun,” I said firmly, and I saw his subtle flinch.

“Um… W-Well, Hyuk said that...” His voice slipped into a mumble then, and I couldn’t make out the rest of the sentence.

“What? Baek, speak up.”

He gulped, rubbing his arm like he usually did when he was nervous. “I said... Hyuk told me about...a-about Hana.”

* * *

******_[BAEKHYUN]_ ** ****

* * *

I felt him stiffen, and I was too scared to look up. 

“…What _about_ her?” he said in a low, serious tone, and I got the feeling that I had just stepped into dangerous territory.

I took a chance and slowly raised my eyes, my face paling when I saw the way he was staring at me. _Shit..._ I thought. _I should have just kept my mouth shut._ I shook my head quickly and grabbed his arms. “Chanyeol, please don’t freak out. I-It wasn’t his fault! It was mine.”

He frowned. “What are you talking about?”

I hesitated for a moment, but then the words flooded out of me before I could stop them. 

“I just asked him why he’d been staying with Hongbin, and he said that it was because Hongbin didn’t hate him anymore, and I asked why, and he said he was his mate, and he rejected having another mate because his first one was killed by hunters and so was his daughter, and then Sanghyuk said that Hongbin said you never got over Hana’s death, and oh, Yeollie, please don’t be angry!” I whimpered, hiding my face in his lap as I teared up.

I held my breath and waited for him to snap, but he didn’t move. He didn’t do anything. In fact, he surprised me when I actually heard him sigh and felt his fingers stroke my hair. I whined sadly into his thighs, hoping to god that I hadn’t just ruined everything.

“Baekhyun...” he spoke quietly after a minute. “Baek, sit up.”

I sniffed, sitting back obediently and swiping at my eyes. “C-Chanyeol...” I swallowed. “Please... Don’t take him away from me again. _Please_. I’ll do anything...”

I saw something flicker through his eyes before they softened, and he shook his head. “Oh, baby... I’m not gonna take him away from you. I know what he means to you, and I’m so sorry that I ever did that in the first place.” He cupped my cheek, wiping my tears with his thumb. “I’ll never do that again, alright? I promise.”

I searched his eyes and nodded slowly. “I-I’m sorry that I brought it up. I was just curious about w-who she was.”

“Come here,” he said gently as he patted his lap, all irritation gone from his voice and demeanor.

I took a shaky breath and stood up, sitting on his lap, and he brushed my bangs aside as he looked at me with sad eyes. “Do you know what you mean to me, angel?” he said quietly.

I bit my lip. “Y-you love me...?”

He smiled softly, running his thumb over my bottom lip and making me shiver. “More than anything.”

I teared up some more and leaned in, pressing my lips to his. He moaned, cupping my neck and kissing me back slowly and lovingly until I gently pulled away to lay my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his long arms around me, and I sighed, enjoying his warmth.

“Channie...?” I whispered.

“Yes, baby?”

“You… You don’t have to tell me if it’s painful to talk about.”

He stayed silent for a few minutes, seeming to consider my words, while I lied cocooned in his warm embrace and listened to the gentle thrum of his heartbeat. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he murmured against my hair.

“She was my sister.”

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

“Oh my god… Oh, Chanyeol, I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun whispered.

I shook my head, rubbing his back. “Don’t be. It was a long time ago.”

I felt him kiss my shoulder before he pulled away and lied down on the bed, patting the space beside him. “Come here.”

I nodded and lied down on my back, and my little angel curled up on my chest, laying his head against my heart. I heard him purr in content when I began massaging his scalp, his fingers tracing designs onto my chest.

“Tell me about her…?”

“What do you wanna know?” I asked quietly.

“What was she like? I bet she was pretty.”

I smiled sadly. “She was beautiful. She had deep brown eyes and black hair just like you, though hers was pretty long. But as a wolf, she had the most ethereal, ivory fur. Their daughter, Seojun, got that from her. Hana’s smile could light up a whole room, and her laugh was infectious. If you were in a bad mood, she could flip it in a heartbeat. Sweetest girl I ever knew.”

I could feel Baekhyun’s slight smile against my skin, and I played with the little hairs on the back of his neck as I continued. “She was such a gentle soul. She hated whenever the guys and I would fight. Even when our play-wrestling got too rough, she’d put us in timeouts.” I laughed warmly at the memory.

“She sounds like she was an amazing woman.”

“She was. You would have loved her, Baek.”

“Of course, I would have…”

I pursed my lips. “I really wish you could have met her. And she was so good with Binnie. So loving. And he loved _her_ more than anything in the world. I swear he never took his eyes off her. He still has the heart tattoo they both got on their first anniversary.”

Baekhyun lifted his head, resting his chin on my chest as he looked at me. “How did they meet?”

“Ahh…” I mumbled, frowning at the memories wracking my brain.

“Did I say something wrong…?” he asked, chewing his lip nervously. 

“No, baby, you didn’t. It’s just…” I sighed. “Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning. You see... before I made the V pack, it was me, my mom and dad, and my two siblings. I was the oldest, Hana was the baby, and our brother J was in between us.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You have a brother...?”

“I… I did.”

I saw sorrow fill his eyes. “Chanyeol...”

I shook my head, continuing on before I changed my mind. “It was just my family at first. Oh, and Jaehwan and Taehyung are my cousins, so they would come around a lot. They eventually mated with Jimin and Hakyeon, and we all got closer over time. But Binnie was my childhood friend. He was abandoned as a pup, and my family took him in, so we’re as close as real brothers. When they hit puberty, he and my sister discovered that they were mates, which worked out well for all of us. I couldn’t have been happier.”

“So…what happened to your brother?” he asked carefully.

“I… Well, when we were young, my mother would teach J and me how to hunt. One day, we were out in the woods and we came across some humans. Hunters.”

“W-what happened...?”

“...They caught J and my mother in a trap. I was able to get away, but-” I stopped talking as my throat tightened, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears back.

“Oh, baby...” he whispered, and I felt his soft kisses on my chest. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anymore.”

I inhaled sharply, shaking my head and opening my eyes. “No. I want to.”

“Are you sure...?”

“Yeah… So, that was the last time I saw them. A few years later, our father died of a heart attack. He was the alpha, and since I was the oldest, I took his place.”

He smiled sadly at me. “You’re a really good alpha, Chanyeol.”

I met his smile with a weak one of my own. “Thanks, Baek. That means a lot to me, you know.”

“I know,” he said and leaned up, kissing me tenderly.

I sighed softly, kissing him back and whispering on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he murmured, nuzzling my nose.

“I seriously doubt that.”

“Well, you shouldn’t,” he countered before scooting up and burying his face in my neck. “Tell me more.”

“Mmm...Well, after we lost J and our parents, Hana told me she needed a change in scenery. That she wanted to move to a new territory—one that didn’t have so many painful memories attached. I agreed. So, I gathered up the pack, and we moved east. We traveled for years after that, never staying in one spot for too long. Nothing ever really felt like home anymore.”

“Oh… So, how did all the scary rumors about you guys start?”

“Ah...Well... There’s something I did, Baek. Something I’m…ashamed of.”

He didn’t speak for a minute, just running his fingertips along my collarbones before responding. “You can tell me, Channie. I’m not gonna judge you.”

I chewed my lip, hesitating. “I... Okay. So, after Hana and Seojun passed away, Hongbin and I went through a really rough time. We were aggressive...angry... _violent_. Well, one day, some humans stumbled upon our camp, and...” I paused, unsure of how to continue. “We lost control. By the time we were done with them, there was nothing left. Just blood... _everywhere_. And then we found out that...that they weren’t hunters. They were just innocent people. They weren’t trying to hurt us. And…and what we did to them, I-”

I sniffed, not being able to hold my tears back any longer. I cleared my throat, trying to ignore the burn as they slid down my cheeks.

“We were in town the next day, and we saw it on the news. Some backpackers had found the scene, and our camp was being investigated by a swarm of police. We couldn’t even return to get our things. We just had to run. By the time we settled in a new territory, several packs had gotten wind of what happened. From then on, we were known as the ‘most bloodthirsty pack in the East.’”

He trembled a little in my arms, and my stomach clenched. “Baekhyun... I won’t hurt you.”

He lifted his head, looking at me sadly. “Is that what you think? That I’m afraid of you?”

I frowned. “But you shuddered…”

I saw his face fall. “Oh, Channie...” he whispered, cupping my cheek. “Not because I’m afraid of you. I shuddered because I hate thinking about how horrible that all must have been for you. I shuddered because it’s breaking my heart to think of everything you’ve been through.”

“Baek...” I swallowed. 

He shook his head, stroking my cheek. “My poor baby. My sweet, sweet alpha. You’ve had the hardest life.”

I snorted a little as I wiped my eyes. “Yours was bad too, Baek.”

He laughed slightly, but his smile was sad. “Guess we’re a couple of messed up peas in a pod, huh?” he said. Resting his forehead on mine, he closed his eyes and whispered, “But we can protect each other now. We can ease each other’s pain.”

I sighed happily against his lips. “You’re already doing that, baby,” I whispered back and then kissed him soft and slow, my heart pounding when he moaned quietly into my mouth. I wanted to continue, but he suddenly broke the kiss and looked at me uncertainly.

“Chanyeol...? There’s something I need to ask you. Something that’s…been bothering me.”

“What is it, baby?”

He chewed his lip as he searched my eyes, and I could feel his nervousness spike. When he finally spoke, his voice was tentative. “Why did you steal our elixir?”


	15. Brighter Than The Sun

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

“Why did you steal our elixir...?” he asked timidly. 

I could see the anxiety in his eyes as if he thought I might get angry at him for asking, and it made my stomach hurt to know that he was still a little unsure of my temper. But I supposed I deserved it after the way I treated him.

I sighed. “...Because I’m a selfish bastard.”

He blinked, and I could tell he didn’t expect that answer. “What?”

“I was hurt,” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

“What?? What do you mean? What happened to you?”

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me worriedly, and it made my heart warm to know that he actually did care about my well-being no matter how much of an ass I’d been. I hesitated but then rolled over onto my stomach, letting him see the long, jagged scars that ran down my spine. He gasped, and I felt soft tentative fingertips tracing over them.

“I got in a fight with another pack,” I confessed.

I heard him whimper sadly. “Why...?”

“Because their alpha was attacking a stray female, and I needed to put a stop to it. I couldn’t let it go on. I… I know I can be cold, but I’m not a monster. I won’t just stand by and let an innocent wolf get hurt.”

He was quiet, leaning in to wrap his arm around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder, and I hummed in content. “What did you do?” he asked.

“I tried to stop him. The woman was able to escape, but it made their alpha furious. It turned out he was actually stronger than me, and I forced my pack to retreat. We did get out, but not without a few injuries. Mine was the worst,” I sighed. “I know how hideous they must be,” I said in reference to my scars.

My heart skipped when I felt him placing soft kisses all over my back. “No,” he spoke softly. They’re beautiful.”

I swallowed, closing my eyes. “Why do you say that...?”

“Because you got them from saving someone’s life. You’re a hero, Channie.”

My heart squeezed painfully in sorrow. “Right,” I said. “I got hurt and stole your elixir to heal myself, and your pack paid for it. Some hero,” I scoffed.

“You didn’t know that would happen, Chanyeol. And in the end, you gave it back to save Hyuk’s life. That makes you a hero in my book.”

“Yeah?” I asked bitterly, hating that my eyes were beginning to tear up. “What kind of hero is that?”

He stroked my cheek, smiling tenderly, and my heart ached when I saw the love in his eyes. “ _My_ hero,” he answered, gently pressing his lips to mine. 

I kissed him back a little, letting out a weak chuckle as he nuzzled my forehead with his. “That’s incredibly cheesy, darling,” I said before the laughter faded from me, and I sobered up, my voice turning to a quiet whisper. “I don’t deserve you.”

He just smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss my tears. “If anyone deserves my love, Chanyeol, it’s you.”

I blinked, feeling a few more tears fall. “Why are you so good to me, huh? Why do you stand beside me after all I’ve done to you and Sanghyuk? After everything I’ve told you?”

Baekhyun watched me thoughtfully for a moment before lying on his back and opening his arms for me. I felt my heart tremble as I crawled over him, resting my weight on my forearms as I settled my body over his. His eyes were a beautiful deep chocolate as he looked up at me, softly running his fingers through my hair.

“Because I’m madly in love with you, Chanyeol. That’s why. You are the only one who has ever _had_ my love, and you are the only one who ever _will_ have it. For the rest of my life, I will love no one else. I will _be_ with no one else.” He softly brushed my bangs from my wet cheeks. “I will cherish _no_ _one_ _else_. You are it for me, my alpha. My king.”

“Don’t say things like that, Baek. You don’t know if something will happen to me. I mean…look what happened to Binnie.”

“I know,” he said softly. “But I can say this. No matter what happens, I will never. _ever_. stop loving you.”

* * *

******_[BAEKHYUN]_ ** ****

* * *

He sniffed, and I could feel his heart racing as he looked at me sadly. Cupping his neck, I brought him down for a slow, tender kiss, after which he buried his face in my neck with a sigh, his breathing shaky against my skin. I trailed my fingers through his hair while my other hand massaged the scars on his back, and my heart ached so badly as I thought about the pain my mate had been through both physically and emotionally. I had never been a big fan of violence, but every part of me wanted to find who did this to him and rip them apart. I wanted to—

“Baek?” his quiet voice pulled me from my thoughts.

“Yeah…?” He stayed silent for a minute, and I kissed his shoulder gently. “You can tell me anything, love.”

I felt him hesitate, and I think I knew in my heart where this was leading before he even spoke. “How did... How did your father die?” I didn’t answer him right away, my mind drifting to thoughts of my past. “You don’t have to tell me, Baek. I know it bothers you to talk about him.”

I shook my head, speaking softly. “It’s fine, Yeol. You have a right to know. You told me all about your life. It’s only fair that I open up about mine.” I took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling as I continued. “My mother died when I was 8 years old. As I said earlier, my father turned on me after that, when I was about 10. I was 11 the first time he touched me, though at that point, it was only touching. He didn’t actually rape me until I was 14.”

“Baek...” he said sadly, but I pushed on.

“Before I tell you anymore, you should know that we were lone wolves, my family. My pack, the one that was…attacked… They weren’t my pack when I was little. They were our neighbors. They lived right nearby to us, and they used the river between us as kinda the border to their territory. Their alpha was this guy named Hyun Ki. He was a kind old man, and he had two sons: Jungkook and Wonsik. And Hyuk was his nephew.”

“Your friend Hyuk?”

“Yep. When I was young, Hyun Ki would sit me on his lap and tell me stories. He was more of a father to me than my real father ever was. One time, he took in an orphaned wolf pup who we all called Chen. Another time, he found a stray named Taekwoon and took him in, too. Hyun Ki had a big heart, always adding people to his pack. He kept offering my family the chance to join it as well, but my father always refused. He was so stubborn, and Hyun Ki eventually just gave up. They ended up calling themselves the Ro pack which had been Chen’s idea. He said he chose it after the great wolf, Rovix.”

I felt Chanyeol stiffen in my arms, and I frowned. “What is it, baby?”

“Nothing. I just… I may have named my pack after him, too.”

“Really?”

He stayed quiet for a minute. “Mmm. I just took the ‘V’ from his name. People seem to think it stands for ‘vicious’ or ‘victory’ or whatever, but in all honesty…it doesn’t stand for anything. I just thought it made us sound mysterious,” he said with a soft, sarcastic snort. “But yeah, it was named after him.”

“Ah... That’s weird. I mean, not _really_ weird, though. A lot of packs probably get their names from him, right? I mean, he is pretty legendary.”

“I suppose...”

“Speaking of legends, how does it go again?”

“Are you asking me tell you a story, Baek?”

“Maybeee,” I grinned. “Please?”

“Mmm... Fiiiine. I’ll tell you how it was told to me by my father,” he said, clearing his throat. “The legend states that Rovix was a valiant warrior who had protected many wolf tribes from being slaughtered and had won many battles. It was said that he never shed a single tear his entire life, not even when he was caught by the enemy and tortured for information.”

I stayed quiet, feeling myself enraptured in his storytelling, my heart pounding with the thrum of his voice against my neck.

“Then, during one horrific battle, his mate was captured and killed by humans. For the first time, the great Rovix broke down, and he wept over her body all day, his heart destroyed by the loss. They say that in that moment, all the pain and suffering he had been holding back collided with the intense love he had for his mate, and his tears became those of magic. They could _heal_. And when he cried upon her body, the tears fell into her wounds, and his mate gasped with fresh breath, her eyes flying open as life filled her once again. Eventually they gave birth to a son, and they would come to realize that he had inherited the healing gene from his father. And so, it was discovered that the first-born child in every generation of Rovix’s descendants would carry the healing tears within them. And they felt safe in the knowledge that should something happen to their loved ones, they would only have to cry for them, and they would never have to know the sorrow of loss.”

I smiled softly. “I love that story.”

“Yes,” he hummed, “but it _is_ just a story _.”_

“I like to believe that it isn’t.”

“You believe in fairy tales?” he asked sarcastically.

I grinned, poking his cheek. “I met my Prince Charming, didn’t I?”

He snorted, and I smiled, playing with his hair. “Baek... You do realize that if I’m Prince Charming, that makes you Cinderella.”

I pouted. “I-… Shut it, Mr. Park.” He barked out a deep laugh, and I rolled my eyes. “You’re an ass,” I grumbled with no real annoyance.

“Yeah, but you love me,” he answered, kissing my neck softly, and my heart pounded when I remembered the mark he had left there.

“I do,” I whispered.

He nibbled my neck, and when he spoke again, his tone was more serious. “You didn’t finish your story, baby.”

I blinked. “Hmm? Oh, right...” I chewed my lip for a minute. “Well...as I said, the raping began when I was 14. It happened on and off for three years until I couldn’t bear it any longer. When I was 17, I fought back like I had many times before. But, by then, I had grown strong enough to hold my own. We got into a bad fight, and I was able to throw him off me, but not without some marks to show for it. He had clawed into my stomach, and I was covered in blood. I also had a black eye and some broken ribs.”

“Oh my god. _Baek_...” he murmured, and I could hear the pain in his voice.

“It’s alright. I was able to get away that time. I ran as fast as I possibly could toward the river. I knew that if I could make it across, then I would be in Ro’s territory, and I would be safe. Hyun Ki died when I was 16, and it broke my heart. But I grew up side-by-side with the others, and they were practically brothers to me at that point, especially Hyukkie. Anyway, I ran for the river, but...”

“But what...?” he asked worriedly.

“I didn’t make it. I was about to cross it, and my father caught me.”

I felt him swallow against my neck, and I stroked his hair soothingly.

“But I screamed, and I saw my friends appear across the river. They saw my father. They... They saw him rap-” I said thickly, my throat clogging with unshed tears.

“Baby, stop...” he said, lifting his head to look at me. “You don’t have to say anymore...”

I shook my head, not caring that my eyes were getting wet now. “No, Yeol. I want to finish the story. I… I _need_ to.”

He bit his lip unsurely but slowly nodded, kissing my eyes softly. “Okay, sweetheart,” he said gently. “I’m here for you, alright? I’m right here.”

I smiled sadly, nodding and taking a steadying breath before I continued. “They weren’t supposed to cross the river. It was the deal my father had made with Hyun Ki before he died. But Sanghyuk was stubborn like always.” I laughed sadly, wiping my eyes. “And I’m forever grateful to him.”

I could see the gears turning in Chanyeol’s mind as he watched me, trying to piece everything together. After a moment, his eyes flashed with realization, and I knew he finally understood. “Sanghyuk killed your father.”

I closed my eyes for a moment as the memories wracked me, my voice coming out strained. “Yeah.”

My mate was silent after that, and I supposed he was rethinking everything about my best friend. When I opened my eyes again, he was searching my gaze. “Was Hyuk the alpha?”

“No. Actually, Chen was. I know he wasn’t Hyun Ki’s heir, but his sons didn’t want the position. Chen was the oldest, and he wanted it desperately, so they just let him have it,” I said, my heart aching for my lost friends. “He was a great leader, Channie. And an amazing friend. They all were. But Hyukkie… He’s always protected me. Every time my father did things to me, I’d run to their side afterwards, and Hyuk would comfort me. He would tell me stories about how strong-hearted and brave I was and how I would escape one day. He told me that life would get better for me, but I never believed him.” I sniffed, shaking my head.

“Anyway,” I continued. “After my father died, I was all alone. So, they took me in. I was so grateful for them. It felt good to be part of something for once. To have a real family.”

He bit his lip, running his fingers over the lightburst charm hanging around my neck. “This necklace… It means a lot to you, doesn’t it? I’ve never seen you take it off.”

“Mmm.”

“Tell me about it…?”

“Hyuk made it for me. He gave it to me as a gift after the first…incident...with my father. He wanted to take my mind off what happened, I suppose. He was always good for that, distracting me from my pain. Trying to keep me happy. He said... He said he chose the light symbol because…heh…because my ‘smile shines brighter than the sun’.” I laughed a little as a few tears fell. “I know it’s cheesy, but it…it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.”

“Oh, baby...” He leaned down, nuzzling my temple lovingly with his own, and my heart raced at the intimacy of it all. It was a gesture that spoke silently of pure love and affection between wolves, and it brought more tears to my eyes.

“Chanyeol, kiss me...” I whispered brokenly, and I immediately felt him press his lips to mine.

I whimpered, tangling my fingers in his hair as his tongue slid in my mouth. I lifted my head, kissing him back desperately. He was my greatest comfort, and I needed him more than anything right now. I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting out a soft cry into his mouth when I felt his cock thrust deep inside of me. There was a slight burn, but I didn’t care. I welcomed it. Besides, I was already starting to get slick from the way his naked body had been pressed tightly against mine while we were talking, so I was more than ready for him. I gripped his hair tighter and kissed him harder as he started making love to me passionately. 

It was different this time. It wasn’t just sex… It was a mating. A mating of two souls. A melding of two broken hearts into one. One that was finally, _finally_ , starting to heal.

He moaned into my mouth and gripped the blanket as I ran my hands all over his body, clawing at his back gently. At a particularly hard thrust, I whimpered loudly and pressed my forehead up against his, my breathing shaky as I started to feel overwhelmed by everything. 

“Don’t stop,” I whispered as my tears fell freely now. “Please… Don’t ever stop...”

I felt the gentle growl in his throat, one of passion and love, and when he looked at me, his eyes were bright gold with swirls of red fire. “Never, angel. I’ll never stop. I promise,” he rasped before sealing his lips to mine.

And in that moment, I could feel that we were talking about something much deeper than the physical.

* * *

******_[SANGHYUK]_ ** ****

* * *

I shivered as a cold wind rushed over my naked body. For the last two hours, I had been waiting for Hongbin to return from hunting with Jimin, growing more bored and lonely by the minute. Eventually, I hadn’t been able to take the silence of the tent anymore, so I was now sitting outside of it, entertaining myself with watching Taehyung and Jaehwan wrestle while Hakyeon stirred a pot of noodles over the campfire.

I wrapped my arms around my knees as another blast of chilly air blew through the camp. I looked up at the sky and frowned when I saw that it was getting dark. I had planned on hanging out with Baekhyun tonight, but if the soft moans coming from his tent were any indication, I likely wouldn’t be seeing him until morning. I was disappointed, but I knew that he needed this. He was deeply in love with the alpha. I could see it in his eyes every time he talked about him. I smiled sadly, feeling a little jealous. Not jealous of his lover, though. I was jealous of what they _had_. I wanted desperately to have even a tenth of that kind of connection with the beta wolf. I had only known him a week, but I was already head over heels for him. The only problem was that I had no idea how he felt about _me_. Sometimes, I would catch him watching me when he thought I wasn’t looking, but he never came any closer. We had shared a few kisses but nothing more, and he barely touched me, even when I tried snuggling with him at night. 

I cursed myself for my thoughts. I knew that he had suffered great loss and was wary about diving into a new relationship, and I always felt guilty when I saw him subconsciously touching his tattoo. I could tell this whole thing wasn't easy for him, and it made my heart ache. I just wanted to comfort him, but he never let me close enough.

“Hey, Sanghyuk...?”

I blinked, looking up to see Hakyeon watching me. “Huh?” I asked.

He smiled, waving me over. “Come help me stir?”

“Sure,” I replied before heading over to sit beside him, taking one of the other pots and stirring the noodles in it absently.

“Thank you,” he said. “You just looked like you needed someone to help you escape your thoughts.”

I looked at him in surprise. “Oh. Uh…yeah. Thanks.”

He just hummed and watched the flames, a knowing look in his eyes. “Don’t worry, he’ll come around. He just needs time. Eventually, he’ll see what I see.”

I stayed quiet for a minute, considering his words. “What _do_ you see?”

His expression was thoughtful as he poured the cooked noodles into a large bowl. “I see an omega that bears the passionate heart and fierce courage of an alpha. I see someone who has sacrificed so much and suffered great pain. Someone who once thought he was in love, only to have it slip through his fingers...”

I swallowed hard when I saw his eyes flicker over to the tent where my best friend’s whimpers were emerging before he looked back at me. “Someone who has now felt _true_ love with the young and beautiful yet severely damaged beta wolf.”

I felt a blush creep up my neck as I stared shyly at the pot I was holding. “It’s that obvious, huh?” I mumbled.

“No, not really. I’m just more perceptive than the others.”

“Ahh,” I answered intelligently to which he just chuckled, and I got the feeling that he was like an old soul trapped in a younger body. I noticed his eyes sparkling fondly as he looked past me, and I followed his gaze over to where Jaehwan was waving his hands animatedly as he talked. “You really love him, huh?” I asked.

“More than anything.”

“What’s it like? Having a mate...”

He smiled wistfully, not replying for a minute, as if trying to come up with the perfect answer. “Like nothing else,” he finally said.

I stayed quiet, letting his words roll around in my mind before glancing over at the woods, my mind remembering the beautiful brown wolf who had disappeared into them earlier.

“Like I said,” Hakyeon interrupted my thoughts, “give him time. One day, he’ll realize that what he’s feeling for you is as strong as what you feel for him.”

I chewed my lip, my heart aching a little in need. “I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” he smirked and winked at me.

I chuckled softly, and for the next hour, we laughed and shared stories and talked as if we had known each other for years. And for the first time since I came into this pack, I was beginning to feel like I belonged.

* * *

******_[HONGBIN]_ ** ****

* * *

**_On your left!_** Jimin mentally shouted to me. 

I then saw the blur of brown passing my left side, and I turned and lunged, knocking my heavy prey off its feet. The large buck squirmed underneath me as I sunk my fangs into its throat and twisted. The loud snapping of bone filled the air, and I released the body, panting as my hunting partner caught up with me.

 ** _Damnnn. He’s huge!_** he laughed, smiling at me.

 ** _Biggest catch we’ve had all winter_** , I grinned, shaking my fur proudly. I loved to hunt. It was a sense of accomplishment for me when I was able to drag in large, delicious meals every night for my family.

 ** _Come on, let’s head back_** , Jimin thought, and we both shifted to our human forms, lifting the large body. 

I saw that it was getting dark early, but I hadn’t noticed why until a loud crack of thunder filled the sky. That was when I looked up and saw a fleet of storm clouds above us. “Crap. Let’s get moving. I wanna get back before the meat gets wet.”

Jimin nodded, and we set off back to camp in a brisk pace. By the time we arrived, it was pouring down hard. Thunder boomed loudly, and a bolt of strike lightning skittered brightly across the sky, lighting up the dark camp. Jimin and I quickly brought the carcass inside of his tent, and Taehyung helped us set it on the ground.

“You guys can have some now if you want, but save some for roasting later, alright?” I asked. 

I sighed hearing the thunder crash loudly again as the winds howled, causing the tent door to flap wildly. This was gonna be a long night. “Hey, guys, I’m kinda worn out today, so I’m gonna call it an early night. If it stops raining, go ahead and eat. Make sure you save some meat for Sanghyuk, alright?” 

They nodded, and I ducked out of their tent, fastening the door behind me. I noticed that I was alone outside and figured everyone was in their own tents, so I started to head back to my own. When I walked past Chanyeol’s, though, I saw Baekhyun standing outside of it with a blanket wrapped around him. He shivered, and his eyes looked upset as he looked at me.

“What’s wrong??” I shouted over the loud storm.

“Where’s Hyuk??” he yelled back.

“I left him in my tent earlier! Why??”

“Get to him quickly!! Please!!” he answered, and I saw a mix of fear and sorrow in his expression that made my heart tighten.

“Is everything okay??” I shouted, but the small omega just looked even more forlorn.

“Just go find him!” he replied. “...Hongbin _, please-_ ”

“Baekhyun, get back in here! You’re getting soaked!” I heard Chanyeol shout from inside the tent.

Baekhyun looked at me with genuine concern, his eyes silently begging. I nodded, and he mouthed a relieved ‘ _thank_ _you_ ’ before quickly scurrying back inside his tent. I frowned. His words were making my stomach churn, and I felt the sudden urge to run to my tent. When I opened the flap, I stepped inside and secured it tightly to block out the violent wind. I shook out my hair to make all the water fly out of it, and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that I was alone.

“Sanghyuk...?” I asked, my worry growing. “Are you here...?”

Suddenly an extra loud bang of thunder shook the ground, and I heard a scream hidden within it, sending a bolt of dread through me as I recognized its source.

“Hyuk?!” I called out. It was then that I saw a long, lanky human leg sticking out from underneath the pile of blankets I used as a bed, and I sagged in relief.

“Hyuk, what on earth...” I snorted, lifting a corner of the blankets to look underneath. But the amusement on my face immediately vanished when I saw my mate curled up in a ball, trembling and looking up at me with wet, terror-filled eyes.


	16. The Storm In My Heart

* * *

******_[HONGBIN]_ ** ****

* * *

“Hyuk?? What’s wrong??” 

Before I could get an answer, another boom of thunder hit, and a flash of lightning lit up the tent. Sanghyuk cried out and yanked the blankets back over his head, startling me.

“ _Sanghyuk!!_ ” I tried to pull the blankets away, but he had a death grip on them. I frowned, kneeling beside the shaking pile. “What’s wrong? You hate storms...?” Thunder rumbled once again, and another deep-throated cry filled my ears, making my heart ache.

“B-B-Beta, d-don’t let it get m-me!!!” he whined from under the pile, and I could hear the raw fear in his voice.

“Hyuk...” I tried once more to move the blanket, but it wouldn’t budge. “Let me in.”

It took a moment, but he eventually relented and lifted the blanket a little so that I could crawl under. I quickly scooted inside and lied down beside him, watching as he yanked the blanket back down over us like a makeshift fort. He immediately burrowed into my arms and started sobbing, which nearly cracked my heart in half because I felt so damn helpless.

“Heyyy...” I said softly, wrapping my arms around him tightly. “Shhhh. It’s okay, Sanghyuk. It’s not gonna hurt you. It’s just a storm…”

He sobbed harder into my chest, his long arms grasping at my back desperately for comfort. 

“It’s okay, kiddo. I’ve got you...” I whispered, holding him close.

“D-d-don’t leave m-me...” he cried. “Please… _p-please_ …”

I shook my head, rubbing his back. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m right here. I’ll protect you.” I kissed his temple, and I felt him relax a tiny bit but not nearly enough. His body shook hard, and he jolted every time the thunder crashed. “I’ve got you,” I murmured against his temple. “You’re safe.”

Lightning lit up the camp again, and the boy in my arms screamed in terror, making me pull back and cup his cheeks so I could face him.

“Sanghyuk, look at me,” I said, but to no avail. His eyes were shut tight. “ _Look at me,_ ” I demanded in a louder voice, using a tone of dominance in hopes that it would trigger his natural obedience. He gasped, and his eyes cracked open a tiny amount. I locked eyes with him, keeping my voice firm but kind.

“Omega, listen to me. You. Are. _Safe_. Do you understand me?”

He whimpered, but then his attention was once again focused on the rain crashing loudly onto the roof of our tepee.

“ _Sanghyuk_.”

He sniffed, his eyes darting around wildly. I sighed, realizing it was no use trying to get his attention this way, so I did the first thing that popped into my head. I leaned in, smashing my lips against his, and I heard him grunt as his focus finally shifted onto me. He pulled away in confusion at first, but I just pulled him closer, kissing him over and over until he finally started to relax in my hold. After a few minutes of my persistence, he started to kiss me back.

He mewled as I rolled over on top of him and slipped my tongue past his lips. When I felt his cock underneath mine, I rolled my hips, catching his gasp in my mouth. The thunder rumbled, and he whined again, though a bit softer this time.

“Shhhh...” I whispered against his skin as I kissed my way down his jaw to his neck. 

He groaned when I began sucking hard on his sweet spot, and I felt him arch underneath me as his hands slid up to grasp at my back. He whimpered when the blankets we were hiding under lit up with the lightning.

“Hongbin...”

“Hush, baby... Just keep your eyes on me, okay? Focus on me,” I said, kissing and nibbling his jaw.

“Hongbin...” He moaned, scraping my arms softly. “Let me bond with you. _Please_. I need it _so_ badly...”

My heart skipped a beat, thinking about the powerful meaning behind his words. He wanted me to bond with him. That meant marking him. Putting my permanent claim on him. If we did this, there was no going back.

But suddenly, I realized... I didn’t _want_ to go back.

I leaned down and bit into his neck hard, drawing blood. He cried out, digging his nails into my arms, and I groaned as I licked the trickles of red seeping from his throat.

“So good...” I whispered, kissing his throat lovingly. “You're such a good boy for me, Hyuk. _My_ Hyuk.”

My heart flooded with so many intense emotions that it physically ached. I lifted my head, looking down at my mate. His eyes were glittering, and his lips were swollen from my kisses.

 ** _You are unbelievably beautiful_** , I said mentally, and he gasped at hearing my voice in his head. Even though it was somewhat dark under the blanket, I could see him bite his lip shyly.

 ** _Hongbin…?_** he asked tentatively.

**_Yeah, baby?_ **

**_So, we’re…we’re bonded now? Does that mean you’re claiming me…?_ **

I could feel my heart stutter in my chest at the hopeful way he was looking at me, and I hummed softly, sucking on his bottom lip. **_Yes, Hyuk. I’m claiming you._**

He smiled a little. “Hongbin...” he whispered.

I shivered, the sound of my name rolling off his tongue sending a bolt of lust through my body. He groaned, and I could feel his cock hardening underneath me.

“Take me,” he rasped on my lips.

I shivered. “Are you sure that’s what you want...?”

He nodded quickly. “Oh, yes. _Please_. I’ve wanted you for so long. Every night, I’ve been dreaming about you. About what it’s like to have you inside me…touching me... _fucking_ me-”

I growled lightly and thrust my hips forward, and he whined, arching into my touch. “P-please, Hongbin... _I need you_.”

The thunder boomed loudly again, and he trembled. His eyes shimmered with lust, but there was also fear. So, to distract him, I slipped my fingers into his mouth. “Suck.”

He nodded and quickly began sucking on my fingers, rolling his tongue over them until they were soaked. When I felt that they were slick enough, I pulled them out and lowered my hand.

“Open your legs for me, baby.”

He swallowed hard and slowly spread his legs open, watching me intensely. He flinched when lightning flashed again but kept his eyes locked on me.

“It’s okay, Hyuk. It’s gonna be okay...” I said gently.

I slipped one finger deep inside of him, and he gasped, pulling back a little at the intrusion. “Ow!” he whined, and I winced. 

“I’m sorry, baby. Are you a virgin?”

His ears pulled back a little in embarrassment, and he rubbed his neck as he mumbled. “Well…n-no, not exactly. It’s... It’s just that I’ve always-”

“Topped,” I finished for him, and he nodded shyly.

I raised my eyebrow. “Are you okay with this?”

He swallowed nervously. “Umm…yeah. Yeah, I think so. Normally, I wouldn’t be, but something about you taking me just feels...right.”

I smirked, my pride glowing a little. “Oh, really now?”

He chewed his lip and looked away, mumbling. “Yes.”

I chuckled and carefully pushed another finger inside of him, making him squeak. 

“Easy...” I said softly. 

“I-It hurts.”

“I know, baby. It’ll get better, I promise. Just try not to tense up so much.”

I slowly pumped my fingers in and out, scissoring them until there was less resistance. He looked down to stare at my digits sliding in and out, and after a moment, I finally heard a low moan.

“Mmmf, Hongbin... _more_...” he groaned. “I-I need more. Please...”

I grinned and curled my fingers, finding his prostate and rubbing it hard. He gasped sharply, and his hips bucked up as he cried out. “ _Fuck!_ ”

I hummed and rubbed faster, making him writhe and whimper. “Feeling better, baby?” I teased.

“Hongbin, please!”

“Hmmm? What is it, baby?”

“Binnieee...” he whined, and a bolt of lust shot through me at the use of my nickname. It felt so right coming from him, and I had to fight back a shudder. I was distracted for a moment, but he snapped me from my thoughts when he gripped my arms and sat up to rasp on my lips. “ _Fuck me_. _”_

I groaned, my cock growing impossibly hard with his words until I couldn’t take it anymore. I slid my fingers out, making him whine at the loss of contact, but the sound was cut off when I shoved him back down and kissed him passionately. He mewled as he kissed me back, and I reached down to grip my cock, lining myself up at his entrance.

“You ready for me, baby?” I whispered as I nipped on his bottom lip.

“Yes, yes, yes, I’m so ready. _Please_ …”

I smirked and then kissed him hard as I pushed my entire length into him in one quick thrust, making him cry out into my mouth. His claw-like nails scratched down my back, and I hissed at the pleasurable sting. Holding my hips still, I peppered sweet kisses all over his chest and shoulders as I let him adjust. It only took a few moments, though, before he was squirming underneath me.

“Move,” he rasped.

I lifted my head and looked at him in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Damn it, Hongbin, _move!_ ” he whined, bucking his body upward.

My last shred of reserve vanished after that, and I pulled my hips back, snapping them forward hard. Sanghyuk shrieked, but I didn’t stop, instead setting into a fast and harsh rhythm. My mate cried out as I fucked him into the floor, his back arching high as he gripped my arms. He whimpered and writhed beneath me, panting heavily as I kissed and bit all over his neck and shoulders.

A particularly powerful crash of thunder rocked the ground around us, and he screamed a little, his body stiffening in fear again. “It’s okay, baby,” I soothed, slowing my pace down a bit so I was rocking against him. “Just concentrate on me, alright? Hyuk, look at me.”

He whimpered but actually looked up at me this time. I smiled softly, nuzzling his nose with mine. “I’m here, baby.”

I felt him start to relax once more, and he lifted his face to mine. “Kiss me,” he panted, and I obliged, kissing him hard and deep and pressing his head into the floor with my own as he whined and opened his mouth for me to invade. I massaged his tongue with mine and scraped it along his teeth, groaning as his nails dug into my scalp.

**_Hongbin, h-harder! Please!_ **

I growled, lifting up and resting my weight on my hands as I increased the intensity of my thrusts. I began slamming into him hard, and he shouted in pleasure, clawing at my shoulders.

“F-fuck!! Right there!” he called as I rammed his prostate relentlessly. “O-Oh god, don't stop! D-Don’t stop! Ah, ah, ah, _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ -”

I smirked proudly, loving that I was the one turning this beautiful boy into a babbling mess. I leaned down, biting his shoulder as I sped up my pace, my hips jackhammering into my sweet lover. “You like that, baby boy?” I growled in his ear. “Is my cock making your sweet, little omega ass feel good? Hmm?”

He let out a guttural sob and clutched onto my back. “Yes! _YES!_ God, you feel so fucking good, Binnie. I’m sooo close! Please… _please_ don’t stop,” his deep voice rasped out, sounding utterly wrecked and needy, and I felt my stomach tighten at the sound.

I shifted my weight to one elbow, reaching my free hand down and wrapping it around his stiff cock and tugging it hard. 

“ _Fuckkk,_ ” he whined, thrusting his hips up. “Hongbin, I… I’m gonna-”

“Cum for me, baby...” I commanded before jabbing my cock into his prostate sharply.

He threw his head back and keened loudly as his body convulsed under me, his hot cum shooting out over his stomach. I bit his neck and shuddered, feeling his warmth spasming tightly around me.

“Fuckin’ hell, baby. You’re so hot, you know that?” I moaned against his neck. “Ah, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

He whimpered, gripping my hair tiredly. “Cum inside me, Hongbin,” he panted. “ _Claim me_.”

I moaned, kissing him deeply as he squeezed my ass with his hands and clenched down hard on my cock. I gasped into his mouth as the action threw me over the edge, and I thrust forward, filling him with my heat. My mate arched his head back and let out the sweetest mewl, and my hips bucked a few final times before I collapsed on top of him, panting into his neck. His chest heaved up and down beneath me, his hand tangling weakly in my sweaty hair. We lied like that for a while, listening to each other’s hearts pounding. After some time had passed, my eyes fluttered open.

“Mmm... Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” I mumbled.

“It’s alright. It was only for like 20 minutes or something,” he answered quietly, his long fingers playing with my hair.

I lifted my head, pecking lazy kisses along his collarbone, loving when he hummed in approval.

“You were amazing,” he murmured, and I actually felt myself blush for the first time in a long time.

I lifted my head and gave him a lopsided grin. “You’re not too shabby yourself, handsome.”

He matched my shy smile with one of his own. “Not bad for a first-time bottom, hmm?”

“Not bad at all, baby.” I pressed my lips to his, and we shared a slow, tender kiss. That’s when I finally noticed the silence around us, and I pulled back, throwing the blankets off us.

“It stopped raining,” I said.

He blinked, looking around to see the tent no longer flapping in the wind, the camp now quiet and still. “Oh. I didn’t even notice...” he said quietly, his eyes looking at me in surprise as he bit his lip. “Thank you, Binnie…”

I smiled softly, stroking his cheek before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Of course, baby.”

I heard him hiss slightly when I pulled out of him, and I looked at him in concern as I snatched a nearby towel and cleaned him carefully. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Not too bad. It’s just a little— _mmmf_ —s-sore,” he flinched. “But that’s okay. Honestly, I… I kinda like it,” he mumbled, blushing brightly.

I chuckled and tossed the towel aside, kissing him gently before helping him to stand up with me. After quickly fixing my blankets into a makeshift bed again, I lied down on my back on it and patted my chest. “Come here, sexy.”

He smiled and crawled onto the bed, curling up against me and laying his head on my chest with a content sigh. I held him close and ran my fingers through his damp hair, but I couldn’t shake the upsetting memory of what happened earlier.

“Hyuk… Why-” I hesitated, and he looked up at me.

“Hmmm?”

“...Why were you so afraid of the storm?”

I saw pain flicker though his eyes before he laid his head back down on my chest. He was quiet for a minute, and I was starting to regret ever bringing it up.

 _Way to ruin the moment, Lee_ , I chided myself. “Sorry, kiddo. We don’t have to talk about it-”

“No…” he finally said. “No, it’s okay. You’re my mate. You should know these things about me.” He went quiet for another few moments before sighing. “So…I was kind of a wild pup. I didn’t listen to my parents as much as I should have. I was always getting into trouble. I mean, I wasn’t a bad kid or anything. I think I was just really independent, you know? Like, I thought I could take care of myself… Well, anyway, there was this really bad storm when I was little. Like, a really, really bad one like the one earlier. There was a ton of thunder, and lightning was striking all over and stuff, and-”

He stopped talking, and I could feel his throat swallow against my skin. I trailed my hand down to the back of his neck, massaging it with my nails soothingly, silently letting him know that I was still here for him. He shuddered a bit, and after a minute, he continued.

“My parents told me to stay in the den, but I was too stubborn. I wanted to play. I _always_ wanted to play…” he whispered. “The storm got really bad, and I ran out into it. I just…I just wanted to feel the rain on my fur. I just wanted to have fun. I didn’t mean for…” he whimpered, closing his eyes, and I could hear his breathing turn shaky. “They came after me. A-And a…a lightning bolt hit a tree they were standing by, and it… T-The tree, it…it just… It fell, and it… I-It-”

A flood of dread washed through me as I realized where this was going. I could hear my mate’s voice cracking, and I knew I had to stop this right now. I quickly rolled us over so that I was on top of him, and I cupped his cheeks, my heart breaking when I saw the tears in his eyes.

“Shhh…” I soothed, pressing tender kisses to his eyelids and stroking his cheeks with my thumbs. “It’s alright, baby. You don’t have to say anymore. It’s alright…”

“I-It’s all b-because of me,” he babbled as tears started sliding down his face. “T-They died because of _me_.”

“No,” I protested. “Baby, _no_. That isn’t true. You were just a kid.”

He whimpered pathetically, and I peppered his face in kisses. “Hyuk, it’s _not_ your fault, do you understand me? It was an accident.”

He looked at me sadly, his bottom lip trembling. “I hate storms, Binnie,” he whispered.

“I know, sweetheart. But you don’t have to worry, okay? Whenever you’re afraid, all you have to do is crawl into my arms, and I’ll protect you. Whatever it is, I’ll help you get through it.”

“Promise?” he sniffed.

“I promise,” I said with a reassuring smile on my lips as I tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. “I’ll always keep you safe, beautiful. You’re mine now.”

He gave me a shaky smile. “D-Don’t ever let me go, okay?”

I shook my head, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his forehead.

**_Never._ **


	17. The Abyss

* * *

* * *

_****Two Weeks Later**** _

* * *

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I lowered my furry body down until it was hidden within the fresh grass. The snow had finally let up, and the grass had started to grow again, giving me plenty of room to hide. I lied in wait, not moving an inch as I watched the long brown hooves slowly moving around 20 yards ahead.

**_Okay, good. You got him right where you want him. Now, don’t move until I give the signal._ **

**_I won’t_** , I answered, my eyes flickering over to the black alpha wolf crouched on my right. I winked playfully at him.

**_Stop looking at me and watch your prey, pup._ **

I had to hold myself back from grumbling as my eyes drifted back to the buck. **_Stop calling me that_** , I whined.

**_Why? I think it’s cute. You’re like a cute little growly puppy._ **

I rolled my eyes. **_You’re annoying, you know that?_**

I felt him chuckle in his head, but before he could reply, a flash of white fur bounded past us, startling the buck.

I groaned. **_Damned rabbits!_** I growled as the buck started to bolt.

Chanyeol stood up, looking at me. **_Go!_**

I jumped up and raced after the deer, Chanyeol right on my heels as we chased it through the wide expanse of forest. I panted, feeling exhilarated as I bounded after it on my light paws. 

**_Go, go, go!!_** he cheered. **_Get him, baby!_**

I grinned as I finally caught up with the large buck, having trapped him against a dense thicket of trees. He quickly reared around to face me, bucking his antlers around as a threat.

Chanyeol came to stand a few feet behind me as the frightened buck paced back and forth. ** _Careful, baby,_** he warned.

He was letting me take control which boosted my pride, but I was also glad that he had my back in case anything went wrong. I eyed the buck who was now scraping the dirt with his hooves.

 ** _He’s gonna charge again_** , the alpha said. **_Get ready._**

**_What do I do?_ **

**_When he comes at you, dart around and attack him from the side. Aim for his neck._ **

I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on the huge deer. When he bolted forward with his antlers aimed at me, I swiftly ducked out of the way and slammed my body into his side, using my weight to knock him off balance. I wasn’t heavy enough to knock him down, but it didn’t matter. I bared my fangs and sank them into his tender throat, making him shriek in pain and collapse on the ground.

 ** _There you go!_** my mate guided. ** _Now get on him! Finish the job!_**

I straddled the squirming deer, my fangs still embedded in his neck, and twisted my mouth to the side with a quick jerk until I heard a loud popping sound. Suddenly, the buck went limp underneath me, and I pulled my fangs free, smiling brightly at Chanyeol.

**_I did it!! Holy shit, I actually did it!_ **

**_I knew you could do it,_** the alpha stated as he padded over and nuzzled my nose with his. **_Good job, angel._**

I hummed happily, nuzzling back. **_Thanks for teaching me how to hunt, Yeol._**

**_What are you thanking me for? You practically did this all on your own, love. You didn’t even need my help._ **

I beamed, looking down at the deer excitedly, practically bouncing on my paws. **_My first real catch..._** I said proudly.

Chanyeol gave me a look. **_I thought_ I _was your first real catch._**

I snorted, and suddenly he pushed me, making me fall over. **_Hey!_** I pouted, but when his loud booming laugh filled my head, I couldn’t even pretend to be mad.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

When we finally got the large buck back to camp, I helped Baekhyun lay it next to the pile of wood. He and I shifted back to human form, and I stood up, stretching my back.

“Damn, that thing was heavy.”

My mate smiled brightly, and I couldn’t help but feel so proud of him. “You did good, kid.”

He giggled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. “Well, I did learn from the best,” he smiled cheekily.

I smirked, wrapping my arms around him. “Damned straight,” I mumbled on his lips, catching his small laugh in my mouth as I kissed him lovingly.

He moaned, kissing me back deeply and lightly dragging his nails over the back of my neck. The way his very naked body was pressed against mine was starting to turn me on, but it was then that I heard a throat clear. I looked up to see Hakyeon and Jaehwan watching us with amused looks on their faces.

“ _Ewww_... Get a tent!” I heard another voice tease.

Baekhyun laughed, rolling his eyes. “Oh, shut it, Hyukkie. It’s not like we don’t all hear you and Hongbin every night.”

Hyuk's eyes went comically wide, and he blushed a deep shade of red. “You... Y-You...”

The beta wolf smirked and wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, giving us a look. “Hey, at least _we_ do things in my tent and not in front of the whole pack,” he replied, biting Sanghyuk’s neck playfully, making the omega whimper.

I shrugged. “Hey, what can I say? I’m an alpha. Gotta establish dominance and all that-”

I let out a slight _oof_ when my mate elbowed me in the chest and shot me a look.

“Whaaat? I was kidding,” I whined, rubbing my chest. “Sort of…”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes and waved his hands. “Okay, children, enough bickering. Let’s get a fire going. It’s gonna be dark soon, and I wanna get dinner cooking.”

“Yay!” Taehyung yelled, bounding out of his tent with his ears perking up at the mention of food. “I’m starving!!”

“ _You’re always starving,_ ” we all replied in unison.

He pouted. “Am not.”

Jimin came out of the same tent, laughing and shaking his head. “Sorry, Tae, but they’re right.”

Taehyung frowned at him and was about to protest but was cut off when his mate pecked his lips. “Chill, babe. No one’s saying it’s a bad thing.”

“I am,” I snarked, dodging a rock that Jimin threw at me.

Baekhyun stood in front of me, plastering an only half-fake annoyed face on. “Hey! No attacking my mate.”

Jimin chuckled and held his hands up in defense. “Okay, okay. Relax, Mrs. Pack Queen.”

I growled playfully, pulling my mate against me and giving him a light swat on the ass.

“ _Yeol!_ ” he squeaked before smacking my arm gently. “Stop it.”

“Behave then.”

“Make me,” he huffed.

I raised an eyebrow before slapping his ass hard this time, drawing a startled yelp from him. I could tell he felt my dominance now because he immediately burrowed against my chest. “O-Okay, I’m sorry.”

I smirked, ruffling his hair. “Good boy,” I cooed.

“I’m not a puppy,” he whined.

“Yes, you are,” I smiled, lowering my forehead to press against his. “ _My_ puppy.”

He stuck his bottom lip out in an adorable pout, but it quickly faded when I took it between my lips and began sucking on it.

“Yeollieee,” he moaned softly.

“ _A-hem_ ,” I heard a few throats clear again to remind us that we weren’t alone, and I pulled away much to my lover’s irritation. 

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he bit his lip nervously. After thinking for a moment, I kissed his forehead and turned to the group. “Go ahead and get dinner started. We’ll be back.”

I grabbed my mate by the hips and tossed him over my shoulder, carrying him back to our tent while he squealed in embarrassment and our friends laughed and groaned dramatically behind us. Before we got out of range, though, I heard them having the most intellectual conversation.

Jaehwan: “Wait… ‘Mrs. Pack Queen'? Is that like a ‘Ms. Pacman joke?”

Taehyung: “No, you idiot. It's because he's the queen of the pack. Duh?”

Jaehwan: “Oh. Heyyy, Jimin, shaming’s not cool, dude. Besides, we’re all gay here, anyway, so…”

Jimin: “What? No! I meant, he's _literally_ the queen of our pack. Like, ’cause he's mated to the alpha? Like Chanyeol’s the king—ugh, never mind.”

Jaehwan: “…oh…”

Taehyung: “…ah… Okay, but the Pacman joke _is_ kinda funny.”

Hongbin: “Oh my god, I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Jae & Tae: “Hey!!”

Hakyeon: “Come here, baby.”

Jaehwan: “He called me an idiot, Yeonnie.”

Hakyeon: “And are you?”

Jaehwan: “…No.”

Hakyeon: “Then ignore him, love.”

Taehyung: “Minnieeee. What about me?”

Jimin: “What about you? You know you’re an idiot.”

It was then that I heard Taehyung’s indignant squawk followed a contented sigh from our newest member, Sanghyuk. “I love this pack.”

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I tried not to show my limp as I accompanied the alpha back to the campfire 20 intensely pleasurable minutes later. It had grown dark now, and all the others were sitting around the blazing fire holding pieces of deer meat over the flames with an array of sticks. Chanyeol sat down on an empty log, and I hissed lightly when he pulled me to sit on his lap. I squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable, and got some knowing smirks from Jaehwan and Hongbin. I blushed, grabbing a stick and trying to distract myself as I put some meat on it.

“So, how did the hunt go?” Sanghyuk asked before smacking his own forehead with a laugh. “Well, I mean, obviously, it went well,” he gestured to the meat. “But, I mean... How did it _go?_ ”

Chanyeol smiled proudly, rubbing my back. “Excellent. My baby’s a quick study.”

I blushed more, smiling at him and pecking his lips.

“This was his catch, you know,” he said to the group.

“My first,” I added, grinning proudly as their eyes widened. 

“Really??” Taehyung asked in surprise. 

“Dude, that’s impressive! It took Taehyung two months to catch one this big!” Jimin said, laughing when Taehyung scowled at him. “Sorry, baby, but it’s true,” he cooed, and Taehyung’s annoyance faded when Jimin fed him a forkful of noodles.

“It’s okay, Taehyung,” I said, trying to patch up his bruised ego. “I bet you’re an amazing hunter. I still have a lot to learn. Maybe you could teach me some tricks sometime...?”

“Sure!” he beamed at me, and I prided myself on being able to cheer him up. I felt my mate kiss my shoulder in approval, and I smiled brighter.

“Anyone up for a ghost story?” Jaehwan asked.

“Meee!” Taehyung and Sanghyuk shouted eagerly.

The others laughed and shook their heads in amusement, and we all settled in as Jaehwan told us the tale of the great one-eyed wolf ghost “that haunts these very woods”.

I leaned back against Chanyeol comfortably as I ate my dinner, both of us occasionally feeding each other little bits of meat and pecking each other’s lips. For the next hour, we all took turns telling spooky stories and tales of our past adventures, making each other shout in terror and then laugh ’til our sides hurt. When Sanghyuk jumped at the end of Chanyeol’s ghost story and ended up dropping the rest of the noodles into the fire, we decided to call it a night.

As I lied in bed that night, wrapped up in my mate’s arms and listening to him snore softly, I realized something. For the first time in a very long time, I felt truly happy.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

The next afternoon, I yawned, stretching out my long limbs as my brain slowly started waking up. I reached over to pull my mate against me only to grasp at air. I frowned, opening my eyes to see that I was alone in my bed.

“Baby...?” I said.

No answer.

I sat up and walked outside of my tent, looking around. Taehyung was chasing Jimin until he was able to tackle him, and they rolled around in a playful wrestle which quickly evolved into a makeout session. Hakyeon was leaning against a log, enraptured in his favorite human novel and running his fingers absently through Jaehwan’s hair as he lied fast asleep in his lap. Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and my mate were nowhere in sight.

“Good afternoon, sunshine. Sleep well?” Hakyeon asked cheerily, never lifting his eyes from the page. 

“Mmm,” I answered noncommittally, my voice scratchy from sleep as I ran a hand through my messy hair. “Where’s Baek?”

“Woods,” he replied, still reading. “Bin took the kiddos out for a hunt.”

I nodded, feeling a little better knowing my beta was with them. He would protect them. “When did they leave?”

“About five chapters ago.”

I frowned. “And they’re not back yet...?”

He finally looked up at me, a knowing smile on his lips. “They’ll be alright, Chan. But if you’re concerned, why don’t you go check on them? They went that way.” He pointed to the section of trees in the distance, and I nodded.

“Thanks, Yeon.”

“Mmhmm,” he said absently, going back to his book.

I headed off into the woods, navigating my way through the dense thicket of trees. It took me a little while, but I eventually picked up the familiar scent of my mate. I followed it for a while, back and forth, all over. I chuckled as I smelled a trail of rabbit along with it, and I smirked as I imagined my mate chasing after it like the adorable pup that he is. His scent got stronger as I went on, and my attention perked up when I heard voices. I pushed a final thatch of brush aside and sighed in relief when I saw Baekhyun and Sanghyuk sitting beside a tree. I was going to approach them, but they were so enraptured in their conversation that I decided to spy on them for a minute.

“ _Come on, Hyogiiii_ ,” my mate whined, making me grin. 

We both recently discovered that his aegyo was the first to have ever worked on me, and ever since then, he’d taken full advantage of it. It was nice seeing someone else fall victim to his endless charms for once. I hid lower as I watched them. I wanted to see how Sanghyuk reacted to his puppy eyes and pouty lips. It was just as I suspected. 

Sanghyuk huffed, rolling his eyes. “Hyunggg. I already told you I don’t think it’s a good idea. What if Chanyeol finds out?”

I blinked, fully alert now. I tensed nervously but didn’t reveal my position. I wanted to see what they were talking about, but-

“He won’t,” Baekhyun said, and my stomach started to knot. “Pleeaaase, Hyukkie? You know how important this is to me.”

Every hair on my body stood up, and a sense of dread washed over me as my nails dug into the dirt below me. _What the hell are you doing, Baek...?_

Sanghyuk sighed heavily, staying quiet for a minute. I sat there on my heels, every muscle in my body so taut that it felt like they were about to snap. I narrowed my eyes, watching his every move. _Why are you looking at my mate like that?_

Sanghyuk bit his lip, his eyes unsure. Then, Baekhyun gave him the most pathetically sad look, and he sighed. What happened next was the last thing I could have expected. And it sent a rage through me clear down to my bones: Sanghyuk was now puckering his lips and leaning in, aiming right for my mate’s mouth.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

“See, you gotta tilt your head like this,” Hyuk stated, tilting his head with his eyes closed and lips puckered stupidly as he leaned into me, mumbling through mushed lips. “That way, you don’t bump noses-”

I laughed at the dorky face he was making, and I put my hand on his mouth, pushing him off me playfully. “Okay, okay! Too close, dude. Hongbin will probably kill me if you actually touch my lips,” I snorted, looking over at the beta wolf who was leaning against a tree with his arms folded. 

He had been keeping a watchful eye on us after I’d told him what I’d wanted. He’d been hesitant about my request at first but, after a ton of convincing from his mate, had finally relented under the strict condition that I kept my distance. To which, of course, I had immediately agreed.

Sanghyuk laughed, pulling back and shooting a reassuring look at his mate. “I’m not touching him, Binnie.”

Hongbin made a small ‘ _hmm_ ’ in his throat, and I grinned playfully at him. That’s when my nose caught the familiar scent nearby, and I flipped around in surprise. Expecting Chanyeol to be standing there watching us, my heart dropped to my feet when I saw the huge, black, alpha wolf barreling toward us at full speed. And he looked _furious_. Sanghyuk followed my gaze and let out a loud scream when he saw that the red-eyed wolf was headed straight toward _him_.

I jumped up and raced to block my mate. “Chanyeol, stop!! What are you-”

I didn’t get to finish my sentence, because I was knocked onto the ground by his large furry body as he ran past. I cried out, sitting up quickly to see what was happening. 

“ _CHANYEOL, NO!!_ ” I screamed.

I saw Sanghyuk’s eyes widen in terror, and he shrieked as Chanyeol gained on him. But right before my mate could reach his target, the now-shifted beta wolf slammed into his side, knocking him out of the way, and I got a horrible sense of déjà vu as I watched Hongbin protect his lover from my own.

“Hongbin, don’t hurt him!!” I begged as I quickly ran over to check on Sanghyuk.

I yanked him out of the warpath, and we watched in horror as our mates launched into a vicious battle, rolling with each other through the grass and snapping and biting at each other. My heart clenched when I heard the sharp yelp of my mate, and I couldn’t bear standing there and feeling so helpless.

“We have to do something!!” I yelled at my friend who looked just as scared as I felt.

“What do we do??”

My heart ached when I heard another loud screech of pain. “You go after yours, and I’ll get mine!”

He looked worried but nodded shakily in agreement. “Y-Yeah, okay!”

I took a deep breath. “ _Now!!_ ”

We quickly bolted after the wrestling wolves and dove into the tangle of their bodies, using all our strength to tear them away from each other. Miraculously, we were able to separate them for a moment, and I saw Sanghyuk pounce on Hongbin and pin him down. The smaller wolf growled up at him but stayed still, knowing he was outweighed. _My_ mate, on the other hand, was much bigger than me and ended up shoving me down in a fit of rage. I gasped when I saw his deadly fangs descending toward my vulnerable throat, and I tried my damndest to push him back.

“Chanyeol, it’s me!” I shrieked, trying to get through to him, but the wolf’s hold on him was powerful. 

That’s when I felt his fangs reach my neck, and I let out a terrified scream as he started to bite down. “ _CHANYEOL!!_ ” 

Suddenly, I felt him freeze as he finally came to awareness, and I started sobbing as I realized just how close I’d come to being ripped apart. He pulled his fangs out, luckily not having punctured my skin deep enough to cause any real damage. He stared down at me, his eyes flaring with red fire as his mind tried to fight through the fog of his rage.

My body was wracked with sobs, and I trembled violently underneath him. “G-g-get off me...” I cried.

His eyes went wide then, and he jumped off me, quickly shifting back to human form.

“Oh my god! Baek, are you okay?? I-I didn’t realize it was you! I… Oh god...” he rambled worriedly, reaching out to cup my cheek. “Baby, I-”

“ _Don’t touch me!!_ ” I barked, slapping his hand away hard, making him gasp and flinch as if he’d been burned.

“Baekhyun, what-”

“I hate you!!” I bellowed at him, my fear turning to anger as my tears burned a path down my cheeks. I sat up, swiping at my eyes. “You’re a _horrible_ mate, and _I. hate. you!!_ ”

I felt a wave of guilt when I saw the pain in his eyes, but I ignored it. I was far too scared and angry right now to think about the consequences of my hurtful words. “How _dare_ you try to hurt Hyuk again!! How could you?!”

It was then that I saw his pain flash into anger of his own. “How could _I??_ ” he snapped. “How could _you?!_ ”

“How could I _what?!_ ”

“Kiss him again!!” he roared.

I was flabbergasted. “... _What??_ You think I-”

“ _I saw you!!_ ”

I sat there gawking in bewilderment, trying to understand what on earth he was talking about. Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks when I realized what had happened. My mind swirled with a million different emotions, one of them being guilt. Under any other circumstances, I would have apologized and tried to explain, but after what just occurred, I couldn’t bring myself to feel anything but resentment.

I leaned in close, growling on his lips. “You. didn’t. see. _shit_.”

I heard him snarl low and dangerously in his throat. I knew it was a warning, but I didn’t care. I staggered to my feet, trying my best not to show how distraught I truly felt as I grabbed Sanghyuk’s hand and dragged him with me, storming angrily back in the direction of camp. Hongbin followed right behind us, now in human form and glaring back at Chanyeol angrily.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

I blinked, standing there in shock as I watched the three of them walk away. I shook my head, snapping out of it, and ran to stand in front of my mate, glaring at him. “Are you _fucking_ _kidding_ _me?!_ ” I yelled, snatching his hand away from Sanghyuk’s and pulling him against me.

I ignored the clench in my heart when he yanked his hand out of my grasp. “I said _don’t. touch. me_.”

I growled. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that, Baekhyun! _You’re_ the one who-”

“You don’t trust me!!!” he interrupted angrily, throwing me off-guard again.

“I… How can I trust you when you-”

“When I _what_ , Yeol?? When I ask Sanghyuk to show me how to be a better kisser? For _you??_ ”

His confession startled me, and I was at a loss for words. “…What?” 

He scoffed, shaking his head as he pulled away. He started to walk again, but I grabbed his wrist. “Damn it, Baek, wait a min-”

I don’t think any of us could have predicted what would happen next. The ground suddenly rumbled beneath our feet, and all remnants of our fight disintegrated in an instant. We all went silent and held very still, but the shaking got worse. And even though he was surely still angry with me, I noticed that my mate had instinctively moved closer and pressed himself against me for reassurance.

“What the...?” Sanghyuk asked, looking around confused.

“It’s an earthquake!!” Hongbin gasped. “Quick, everyone, get back to camp! _Now!!_ ”

Sanghyuk yelled in fear, bolting back to camp with Hongbin on his heels. My mate stared up at me with worried eyes, and acting on instinct, I scooped him up in my arms and chased after the others. As I was running, there was a thunderous crackas the ground fractured beneath us, causing me to trip over the now uneven terrain. Baekhyun cried out as he was thrown from my arms, his body bouncing on the dirt as he rolled far away from me. Sanghyuk’s head flipped around when he heard my mate’s cry and immediately ran back, ignoring Hongbin’s protests.

“Hyung!” Hyuk cried, catching up with my mate and trying to help him up. 

I scrambled back to my feet and started to run toward them when, suddenly, another earth-shattering snap filled the air, and the ground split open completely, creating a deep ravine between me and Hongbin. Sanghyuk and Baekhyun were sitting directly over the fault line when it happened, and my stomach dropped as I watched both of their bodies topple into the chasm below.

“ _HYUKKIE!!_ ” Hongbin sobbed out, but I didn’t have time to think about it because a few seconds later, I heard a faint cry come from inside the ravine.

“ _Chanyeol!!_ ”

I ran faster than I thought possible, sliding to the edge of the cliff and peering over, my eyes searching desperately, and that’s when I saw him. About five feet down, dangling by his fingertips, Baekhyun was trying frantically to claw his way up. I knew that Hongbin couldn’t reach him from his side of the split. I was his only hope. 

Baekhyun screamed as his fingers lost their grip, and I lunged forward, catching him just in time. I lied down on my stomach, clutching the ends of his fingers with mine as tightly as I could, and I looked down to see him staring up at me with wet, panicked eyes.

“Chanyeol, help me!!Please! I’m sorry! P-Please! _Please,_ help me!!” he begged as tears fell down his face profusely, and I felt terror wrench through my heart.

“Hang on, baby!!” I yelled, trying hard to pull him up, but I didn’t have a good enough grip.

“ _Channie, I’m slipping!!”_

“Hold on!!”

“I c-can't! Chanyeol, _I can't!!_ ” he cried, giving me a guilty look as he whimpered heartbreakingly.

My heart stopped when I felt his fingers slid out of mine, and I roared. “ _BAEK, NOOOOO!!_ ”

My small mate screeched in terror as he fell from my grasp, and the last thing I saw was the horror-stricken eyes of the love of my life disappearing into the black abyss.


	18. Darkness

* * *

**_[HONGBIN]_ **

* * *

I was sitting on my knees, shaking violently as my lover’s screams still echoed in my head. 

“Baek... Baek...”

I looked up to see my brother-in-law on the other side of the massive split leaning over the edge and staring down into the blackness. His words were quiet and repetitive, and I knew that he was in shock. I think we both were. Chanyeol never took his eyes off the hole, and he was slowly rocking. My brain vaguely registered that the earthquake had stopped before I heard him again.

“ _Baek_...”

I trembled, trying not to think of my own mate. I could feel the bile rising in my throat.

“I... I yelled at him...” he continued to babble. “I was so mean…” My heart threatened to snap in half as he kept talking. “I need to tell him I’m sorry. I-I have to tell him that I-I trust him...that I love him... I… I have… I _have_ to… I have to tell him…”

I couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, and I closed my eyes as I broke down.

“ _Yeol!! Binnie!!_ ”

Without looking back, I felt the thudding footsteps of our pack catching up to us.

“What happened?!” Hakyeon yelled.

“Is everyone alright??” Taehyung asked worriedly before staring at the ravine slack-jawed. “Holy shit…”

“Where’s Baek?? And Hyuk??” added Jaehwan, looking around frantically.

I cried out, not being able to answer. I saw them look at Chanyeol for answers, but his tears were falling silently as he ran his hands back and forth over the cliff’s edge. It took a moment, but then I heard the others collectively gasp in horror as the truth dawned on them.

“…No...” Jaehwan whispered.

“Oh my god,” Jimin added.

I heard Jaehwan and Taehyung start crying behind me, and their mates tried to be strong and comfort them even though their own voices were shaking.

“I-It can’t be...” Jaehwan cried into Hakyeon’s arms. “T-They were right here t-two hours ago... They… They can’t be-”

“They’re not.”

Everyone was stunned silent by Chanyeol’s calm statement. I swallowed hard, looking over at him.

“Hyung-” Jimin started.

“They’re not dead.”

I sniffed, staying quiet. I knew better than to push him right now when he was so close to snapping out of reality. Not that I was far behind him.

“Bin, get up. We’re gonna go look for them,” he stated as he stood up, not even seeming to be aware of the tears streaming down his face.

“W-What?” Taehyung asked.

“There’s a way down, and I’m gonna find it with or without you guys. Now, are you coming or not?” he asked, aiming his gaze at me.

I exhaled sharply, not realizing I had been holding my breath. I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. There was nothing I could say.

The alpha shook his head and turned his attention to Jaehwan. “Jae, go back to camp and find me a flashlight and some supplies.”

“W-what kind of supplies...?” Jaehwan asked nervously.

“Whatever you can find that will help me climb down there.”

“Climb down-”

“ _Go!_ ” Chanyeol shouted in frustration, and I heard Jaehwan yelp before he ran back to camp with Hakyeon following behind.

“Hyung...” Jimin asked hesitantly. “Are you sure you wanna do this? You… You might not like what you find.”

Chanyeol frowned, looking offended by his question. “What I’m going to _find_ is both mine and my beta’s mates down there. _Alive_. Do you have a problem with that?”

Jimin and Taehyung shared a look, both knowing that Chanyeol was in deep denial but neither of them having the heart to fight him. Jimin just shook his head, looking down. Chanyeol nodded triumphantly, and fresh tears sprung to my eyes when I saw the look of hope on his face.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

The last thing I saw before I fell was the ethereal golden fire in my mate’s eyes. Then I closed my own eyes and resigned myself to my fate. If I was going to die, then I wanted the last thing on my mind to be his beautiful face.

 _Goodbye, my love_ , I thought to myself. _I’m so sorry for everything..._

Before I could conjure up another thought, however, I landed on something hard. And _wet_. There was a loud splash, and I felt a sharp slap of pain before half of my body went numb. The next thing I knew, my mouth was filling with water. My body flailed wildly as I struggled to swim upward, finding it difficult because I could barely feel my right side. When I finally broke the surface, I gasped at the fresh air, choking and coughing up water. I let myself bob for a moment until the feeling started to return to my extremities, the numbness now being replaced by a painful burn. I looked around frantically, trying to locate where I was. I looked up to see if I could see Chanyeol, but I was a long way down and could only a see a tiny stream of light as it pierced down beside me. I looked around and squinted my eyes, trying to make them adjust to the dark. I started to make out cold, wet walls around me, and I realized that I had fallen down into some sort of cavern and had landed in an underground pool or something.

Out of nowhere, something bumped against me, and I shrieked. I flipped around frantically, praying that it wasn’t some kind of cave animal, but what I saw was even worse: Floating face-down beside me was a familiar, lanky body.

“ _HYUKKIE!!_ ” I screamed, reaching out to flip him onto his back. 

I tried to ignore the panic I felt when I saw that he was unconscious, and I grabbed his neck, keeping his head above the water as I scrambled for land. When I finally reached the murky, damp cave floor, I crawled up onto it, dragging him with me and laying him on his back. I immediately started pumping his chest, hoping against hope that I wasn't too late.

“Come on, Hyukkie, wake up!”

I whimpered when he didn’t move, and I tried harder. “Damn it, dongsaeng, don’t you dare die on me! You already put me through this terror once, remember?? You can't scare me like that again! …Not again…” I sobbed, my cries turning into pathetic little sounds. “Hyukkie, please…wake up… _Please_ …”

My heart started to sink when there was no sign of life, but I wouldn’t give up. I _couldn’t_. I slammed my fist down hard on his chest, and his giant body suddenly lurched, spurring him into a coughing fit as cavern water spewed from his mouth. 

“Oh my god!” I shouted in surprise.

Tears were spilling freely from my eyes now, but I barely even noticed. I was just so damned happy that he was alive. I cried and laughed at the same time as I turned him onto his side and pounded on his back, helping him get all the fluid out. That coughing was the most beautiful sound in the world to me. He hacked a few more times before he leaned back to gulp in deep breaths.

“Oh god, Hyukkie...” I bent down, hugging him tightly, fully crying into his chest.

He hugged me back, but when he tried to sit up, he yelled in pain.

“What’s wrong??” I asked worriedly.

“M-My leg...” he gasped out. “It…f-fucking… _hurts_.”

I looked down and gasped when I saw the bone sticking out weirdly under the skin.

“What is it...?” he asked nervously, not looking down.

I swallowed hard. “It… It looks broken.”

He tried to move it but then shouted again.

“Easy!” I told him, placing my hands on his chest. “Don’t move. Just try to relax, okay?”

He hissed but eventually nodded and lied back down. I sat beside him, leaning against the cavern wall and lifting his head to rest on my lap. It was a little while later when he spoke.

“You saved my life...” he murmured tiredly.

“Of course, I did. You’re my best friend.”

“Hyung... Do… Do you think they’ll look for us?”

I nodded, running my fingers through his hair. “Yes. I know Chanyeol. He’s an idiot, but he’s stubborn as all hell when it comes to family. He would die before he gave up on us.”

He sniffed. “I-I’m scared, Baek...”

I was quiet for a minute, my heart racing a mile a minute as I tried to keep my voice steady.

“I am, too.”

**~:~**

Time seemed to stand still as we waited, and I could only tell it had gotten later because the cave had grown a bit darker. I looked down to see Sanghyuk sleeping, somewhat restlessly, in my lap. My heart ached as I stroked his hair softly, trying to soothe him. All I cared about at the moment was keeping him safe. I knew that I needed to be strong for him, but in reality, I was terrified.

I needed Chanyeol more than anything right now. I had been trying the entire time to reach him through our bond, but he wasn’t answering. My skull was throbbing, and when I touched my hair and pulled my hand away, I saw some blood. I frowned, but then I remembered that I had hit my head on the way down. It was only a slight ache though, so I figured it wasn’t life-threatening. I groaned, closing my eyes, my brain struggling to remember something that Jongdae had once told me. _What was it...?_

_‘The connection stops working for a while if the head gets damaged...’_

I sighed, realizing that Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to hear me. Either of us, really, because I’m pretty sure that Sanghyuk had a concussion. _Shit. I probably shouldn’t be letting him sleep right now. But he’s in so much pain... Oh, Yeollie, what do I do? Please, please, tell me what to do…_

I leaned my head back against the damp wall, tearing up as I remembered our fight. I hated myself for saying those horrible things to him. _Goddamn it. If those are the last words that he hears from me, I’ll never forgive myself._

I sniffed, looking up at the hole above us, knowing that he was up there somewhere. _I didn’t mean it, baby. You_ know _that, right? I was just lashing out. Why do I do things like that? I don’t really want to hurt you... I love you! I was just being stupid. Damn it, Baek. Why the fuck are you so stupid? You don’t deserve to get out of this cave. And you sure as hell don’t deserve your mate…_ _Oh Channie... You were right. You’re always right. And when I see you again..._ if _I see you again…I’m gonna make damned sure you know how much I love you._

I felt Sanghyuk stir in my arms, whining in pain when his leg shifted, and my heart broke as I knew what I had to do. I gently peeled away from him, laying him down lightly as I crawled down to where his feet were. He mewled sadly in his sleep, and I could barely keep myself from trembling as I carefully gripped his foot.

“Forgive me…” I whispered.

When I yanked and twisted, I cringed but felt relieved when I heard the bone snap back into place. Sanghyuk’s eyes flew open, and his whole body jerked as he howled in pain. 

“ _FUCK!!_ ”

“I’m sorry!!” I cried, my heart tightening with guilt as I quickly scrambled up to him, pulling him into my arms.

He was yelling in panic and flailing his arms, and I had to fight to hold them down until he slowly started to come down. His chest heaved as he panted, and he was looking up at me with fear. I sniffed, my arms locked around his shoulders as I rocked him.

“I’m so sorry...” I whispered brokenly. “I had to set it, Hyogi. I didn’t want to risk infection. I’m sorry. I _know_ it hurts...”

He whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks as he clutched my arms desperately and wept with me. I could only hope that I’d done the right thing.

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

“This isn’t good enough!!!” I raged, flinging the small metal pole back at Jaehwan who flinched and dodged it.

“I-I’m sorry!” he said, looking distraught.

I huffed, feeling irritated, but I couldn’t blame him. I had never yelled at him like this before, and I knew that he was only trying to help. The others were staring at me with sorrow in their eyes, and it made my stomach hurt. I knew they thought I was in denial, but I wasn’t. I didn’t know how to explain it, but I knew that the others were alive. I just... I _knew_.

“I’m sorry, Jae,” I mumbled, attempting to rub the pounding ache from my temples. “Just find me something else...please.”

Jaehwan nodded sadly, picking up the piece of metal and taking it back to the pile of supplies. I sighed, rubbing my neck and looking around at the others. Their gazes dropped to the ground as if they were afraid of setting me off, and when my eyes caught sight of Hongbin, my heart clenched painfully. 

He was lying on the ground, curled up in the fetal position and staring into nothingness. I swallowed past the lump in my throat, every bone in my body screaming to comfort him, but I knew he wouldn’t listen to me. The only way I could truly help him right now was to concentrate on getting his mate back in his arms as fast as possible. And mine, too.

My chest tightened with fear and guilt as the horrified look on my mate’s face when he slipped from my hand kept flashing through my head. I tried to ignore it, but I knew it would haunt me forever if I didn’t go through with this. I _had_ to save him. I had to show him that I would protect him no matter what. I needed to keep my promise.

I sniffed, my chest aching. When I saw him again, I was going to squeeze him tightly and never let go. I vowed that I would kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. **_Don’t worry, angel. I’m comin’ for you. I won’t give up, I promise._**

I couldn’t help but worry because he still hadn’t answered me since he’d fallen. My brain wanted to think the worst, but my heart argued otherwise. I paced back and forth, flinching when I felt a hand on my arm. I had managed climb across the large ravine about an hour ago thanks to a big log that Taehyung had found and used as a beam, and I was now on the side with my friends again. I lifted my gaze to see a hopeful-looking Jaehwan holding up the bungee cord and pickaxe that we had found in a dumpster one day. I had taken them on a hunch, having seen rock climbers on a television once, figuring they might come in handy one day. My brain screamed in relief, thanking myself for following my intuition.

“Will these work...?” he asked nervously.

I nodded quickly, taking them. “Yes! They’re perfect. Thank you, Jae.”

He sighed in relief, and I bit my lip, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, really, I’m sorry for snapping. You know that I couldn’t do this without you,” I said softly.

He smiled forlornly at my words and suddenly hugged me forcefully. I blinked in surprise but then hugged him back just as tightly.

“Good luck, hyung,” he murmured sadly, and my heart constricted.

I pulled away and gave him a reassuring nod as I started to wrap the cord around my waist. Everyone, except Hongbin who was still lying there emotionless, gave me a supportive hug and backed away to give me space.

I took one look back at my brother-in-law, wanting to tell him I was leaving, but I decided against it. If I told him that my instincts were saying his mate was still alive, I knew in my heart that he wouldn’t believe me. Hell, if our roles were reversed, I’m not sure I’d believe me, either. To be honest, part of me thought that maybe I _was_ losing my mind, but I knew better. I didn’t understand it, but it was almost like I could feel their presence. Wherever they were, they were alive and counting on me to rescue them. Maybe it was just blind hope, but I was going to follow it. I wasn’t going to give up. I had already lost too many members of my family, and I was _not_ going to lose another one.

Three weeks ago, an angel had flown in and saved my life. It was time I returned the favor.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable as the cold, damp cave floor dug into my back. God, I missed my bed. _Ha._ My _bed. Not anymore_ , I thought sadly. The lanky, brown wolf snuggled against my chest, snoring softly. I had told Sanghyuk to shift so that his body could start healing as I knew was only possible when in our true forms. I also knew that we couldn’t shift if our bodies were too damaged, so I was so happy to see that his broken leg was fixed enough to let him. I looked down to see him stretch it without whimpering as much as he had earlier, and my heart flooded with relief knowing he was getting better. 

I pulled him closer, rubbing his back idly as my brain was wracked with memories of snuggling my own body into my mate’s big protective arms every night. I remembered the way he would sing soft lullabies to me whenever I had a bad dream. How his fingers felt in mine. How his lips molded against my own perfectly. I missed the gentle caress of his warm hands on my hips as he slowly rocked into me in the middle of the night...his low moans against my cheek when his body sealed itself inside of my own, making us one being with two beating hearts...the sweet confessions of love that he would whisper in my ear as we lied there locked together in the most intimate way...

I stroked my sleeping friend’s fur as the tears slid down my cheek. I missed Chanyeol terribly, and with every moment that passed with us stuck down here in this cold hell, I started to fear that I would never see him again. The chilly cavern air against my naked legs caused me to shiver. I wanted so badly to shift into wolf form and warm up, but I knew that it couldn’t be done with the head damage I had suffered. So, I curled closer against Sanghyuk’s furry body and tried to get some sleep.

**~:~**

I screamed, running as fast as my human legs could carry me through the endless, lit-up tunnel. I could feel it behind me. Getting closer... _closer_...

I yelped as I tripped over my feet and hit the ground with a thud. Flipping around, I watched in horror as the lights down the tunnel began shutting off one-by-one, the shadows gaining on me. I jumped up, scrambling into another run. My lungs burned, and I felt my legs growing heavier and heavier with each step. It wasn’t long until I could no longer lift them, the weight making me fall to my hands and knees. I willed my body to crawl, but it wouldn’t listen to me.

“Nooooo!” I shouted when the shadows drew closer.

“Baek,” I heard a familiar voice speak, and my head jerked toward the sound.

Just a few yards ahead of me was the tall, beautiful alpha with dark hair and golden eyes. His arms were stretched out for me, but he wasn’t moving toward me.

“Chanyeol!” I yelled, dragging my lead-weighted body toward him inch-by-inch. “Channie, _save me!!_ ”

“Angel...” he whispered, his outstretched hands only a few feet in front of me now.

“I... I can’t...reach...” I gasped out, my lungs suddenly filling with something. I started to choke, and water splashed out of me and onto the floor. “Yeol-” I gargled out, no longer able to speak as the cold liquid filled my throat and mouth.

I collapsed onto my stomach, no longer able to hold myself up. I looked up, and horror filled me as my mate actually backed away. I clawed at the floor, trying to follow him somehow, but I was starting to suffocate. Then all at once, the darkness caught up with me, swallowing me whole-

“NOOOO!!” I sat up with a scream. I looked around frantically, seeing myself surrounded by blackness, and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears.

I felt something touch my leg, and I shrieked, flailing my arms around. My fist collided with something hard, and I heard a low grunt. I gasped, turning toward the sound and panting hard as my eyes tried to adjust. When they finally did, I saw my best friend sitting beside me, clutching his stomach. My eyes widened as I realized what happened. 

“Hyukkie! Oh my god, are you okay?? I’m so sorry!”

He groaned as I hugged him tightly, and I felt his hand pat my arm in reassurance. “I’m alright... Just remind me never to get in a fist fight with you…mmm, fuck…”

I winced. “I’m really sorry. Are you sure you’re okay?”

He sighed, sitting up and leaning against the cave wall. “Yeah.”

“How’s your leg...?”

He stretched said appendage out, rolling his toes before sighing. “A lot better.”

I slumped against him in relief, laying my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my arm. “What was this one about?” he asked quietly, running his fingers through my hair.

I bit my lip, thinking about my nightmare. “I... I was running in this tunnel and... There was like this darkness coming after me. It was almost like it was... _death_. Like death was chasing me,” I sniffed. “And then I saw Chanyeol. He was reaching for me, but I… I couldn’t get to him.”

Suddenly, I started crying, and I turned my head into his shoulder. “I-I couldn’t reach him, Hyukkie. A-and then, he… _He_ _pulled away!_ H-He just left me there! And then, I started drowning, a-and the d-darkness got me and-”

“Shhh...” he said soothingly, his arms wrapped tightly around me as he rocked me. “It’s okay, hyung. It was only a nightmare. You’re alright...”

I burrowed my face in his neck, sobbing harder as the terror of everything that had happened today finally got to me. “Hyukkie...W-what if I n-never s-see him again?” I rambled between hiccups. “W-what if he thinks t-that I really do h-hate him? Oh god, I can’t b-believe I t-told him that! I-I’m a terrible mate!”

“Heyyy,” he said and pulled back, cupping my cheeks to make me face him. “Baek, look at me. You are _not_ a terrible mate, you hear me? It was just a fight. Chanyeol knows that you love him.”

I whimpered, my body trembling and my breathing turning to short gasps as I started to hyperventilate.

“Hyung, hey! _Focus_. Listen to my voice.”

I sniffed, my breathing getting a little easier as his words seeped through the terror fog in my brain. I looked around for a second before he came into view, and I focused my eyes on his, willing myself to calm down.

“Baek, listen to me. You _will_ see him again. And when you do, you guys are gonna make up, and you’re gonna tell him how much you love and adore him until you’re blue in the face. Until there isn’t a _single_ _doubt_ left in his mind about how much you care. Do you understand me?”

I sniveled pathetically and opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

“ _Don't_ ,” he said, shutting me up. “Now. Do you understand me, hyung?”

I nodded a little, and then he pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

“I-I’m so s-scared.”

“I know, hyung. I know.”

I sucked in a few shaky breaths before starting to relax in his arms. “It’s okay, Baek. I’m here...” he whispered as he rubbed my back, and I sighed as I felt my heart rate slowing back down.

I let out a weak laugh, wiping my eyes as I mumbled. “When did you grow up, Hyukkie?”

“A while ago,” he replied softly, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

We stayed that way for a little while without moving or talking; he knew I just needed the comfort of a best friend. I realized then just how lucky—well, _unlucky_ , for him—I was that he was down here with me. I wasn’t sure I would have made it on my own.

After a few minutes, there was a small splash. Sanghyuk and I sat up, staring at where the sound had come from. A few loose rocks and pebbles fell down the ravine into the pond, and I frowned, any fragment of hope I had vanishing. I sniffed and laid my head on his shoulder.

“Damn it. I thought maybe it was-”

It was then that I heard some scraping followed by a low, awkward grunt from a voice that made my heart stop. I gasped and scrambled to the edge of the pond just in time to hear my favorite voice in the whole world yell out as a giant, clumsy body fell from above and crashed into the water so hard that it got us both wet.

I must admit, it’s a really crazy thing feeling complete fear and total relief at the exact same time. Sanghyuk bristled, shaking his head to fling off the excess water. “What-” 

“ _CHANYEOL!!_ ”


	19. Don’t Give Up On Me

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

I winced as my foot slipped on the cave wall a little, and I looked up to see my friends still peering over the ledge at me. They were holding the rope tightly as they lowered me inch-by-inch down into the chasm. A few more feet and they would be out of my line of sight. I was really far down now, and the lower I got, the more my stomach churned. I was beginning to think that my instincts were wrong, that there was no way that they could have survived such a fall. I shook my head, pushing the images away. 

_Now’s not the time for second thoughts, Park. Get it together._

I stabbed the pickaxe into the wall once more for balance, tugging the rope a little, giving them the signal to loosen the slack, and I felt myself drop another few feet. When the rope pulled taut, I ended up swaying a little. I looked up and saw that I could no longer clearly see the opening to the abyss. Or my friends.

_This is it. No going back._

Taking a deep breath, I scuffed my feet along the wall, searching blindly for some kind of purchase. I couldn’t find one though, and my heart stopped when I felt the rope starting to loosen its grip. That was when I saw the rope starting to fray above me. I clawed the wall with my free hand and my feet, searching for any sort of ledge, but it was almost pitch black, and I was starting to slip. 

**_Guys, the rope is breaking!!_ **

**_WHAT?!_** they all shouted in my head.

**_I don’t know, it must have broken or something. Pull me up! I need a new one! I-_ **

“Shit!” I grunted, my feet knocking some rocks loose.

I was about to...

“Ahhh!!” I shouted as the cord snapped, and my body barreled down the black hole...

...straight into water.

**~:~**

I felt immense pain when my body slammed into the water roughly. It was at that point that I thought I might actually be delusional because I would have bet money that I had just heard a voice a second ago. A voice saying-

“ _CHANYEOL!!_ ” it screamed again, and even through the water, I could hear it clear as day.

I scrambled upward until I broke the surface, taking in big gulps of air. I shoved my wet bangs from my face, my eyes looking around frantically until they landed on the sight that made my heart soar with relief: _my angel_. 

Ironically, he practically flew through the air as he landed with a loud splash in the water next to me. I watched as his weight pulled him under the water before he came back up sputtering. I couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable sight, my heart feeling only pure joy. His wet black hair was plastered to his face and covering his eyes, and all I could see was a row of shiny white teeth as his bright smile lit up his face.

“Yeollie!” he yelled and threw himself into my arms as if he couldn’t believe I was really there.

To be honest, I thought I might be having a hallucination myself until I felt his familiar lean body wrap around mine, and I wrapped me in the tightest hug imaginable.

“Oh god... Baek, you’re alive!! Please, _please_ tell me I’m not dreaming.”

He whimpered, tightening his hold around my neck. “You’re not dreaming! I _am_ alive! We both are!”

I blinked, remembering that I was here to rescue not just one but two of my pack mates, and my eyes flew over to the dark corner of the cave to see Sanghyuk sitting there against the wall. He was looking at me with a small smile, but there was also nervousness in his eyes. In that moment, all resentment and anger I had felt earlier that day flooded out of me, and all I could feel was pure relief that he was okay.

“Hyukkie! I’m so glad to see you!” I shouted happily, and his eyes lit up in surprise as I used his nickname for the first time.

I could see he was still a little hesitant, but then he smiled brightly and waved at me. In my arms, my mate was clutching onto me for dear life, and it was getting harder to stay up in the water.

“Baek, you’re dragging us down. Let me get us to shore,” I laughed.

“No!” he protested, shaking his head vehemently as if he was too afraid that I would vanish into thin air if he let go. He wasn’t alone in that thinking, but as worried as I was, I was also starting to sink.

“Heyyy...” I said, kissing his cheek. “It’s okay, baby. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here now.”

He didn’t answer for a moment, but then I guess he finally understood because he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the shore. When I managed to crawl up onto the cave floor with him, I flopped down on my back, panting with exhaustion. I didn’t have more than a few seconds to relax before the same little body threw itself on top of me, causing me to let out a grunt. My mate just buried his face in my neck, and we hugged each other hard. I could feel his body violently shaking against me, and my heart broke when I realized he was sobbing.

“Oh, baby,” I said, holding him close. “Shhhh. It’s okay, my love. It’s alright.”

“I-I was s-so scared, Y-Yeol...” he wailed, and my chest squeezed painfully.

“I know, baby. Believe me, I was, too.”

He sniffed and held me tighter, crying against my neck. His nails were digging painfully into my shoulders, but I didn’t care. I was too happy to feel anything but love for him.

“C-Chanyeol...” he gasped out. “I-I’m...I’m...” I stroked his hair, letting him take his time. “I-I’m s-so _sorry!!_ ” he bawled. “I’m sorry! I-I didn’t m-mean the things I s-said to you. I-I was so h-horrible! Please, _please_ forgive me!”

I felt an intense ache in my heart, and I cupped his cheeks to make him look at me. My stomach felt like it was in my throat when I saw the amount of tears falling from his eyes. “Baby, what-”

“I love you!!” he cried, his body shaking with sobs.

It suddenly hit me that he was worried that I thought he was still angry at me. I felt intense guilt then as I realized that that he had been down here, on the precipice of death, and all he could think about was if I knew that he still loved me. I felt tears fill my own eyes as I held his face between my palms, looking up at him. I raised my head, whispering on his lips.

“Oh, sweetheart, I know. I _always_ knew.”

He closed his eyes at my words, a fresh set of tears spilling out as he sobbed again, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I pulled him down to me, kissing him as hard as I could and bruising his lips with my own. I caught his cries in my mouth, but I never let up. I just kept it going until he eventually started kissing me back, hesitant at first but then more passionately. 

After a minute, I pulled back a little, panting on his lips. “I love you, Baek. I’m not mad at you, okay? And I know you love me, too. I never stopped believing that, baby. And I never gave up,” I kissed him deeply, whispering on his lips. “Please don’t give up on _me_.”

“I won’t. I promise,” he whimpered, looking at me through wet eyes. “I never gave up on you, Chanyeol. I knew you would come for us.”

I groaned, lifting my head into the kiss as I dominated his mouth. I shoved my tongue in, catching his mixture of cries and moans as I sucked on his own. He mewled sadly, and I could feel our hearts pounding intensely against one another. It was then that I heard a small cough, and I pulled back, looking over at Sanghyuk who had his arms wrapped around his legs and was looking away awkwardly.

“Sanghyuk...” I said, kissing my angel one last time before sitting up.

Baekhyun immediately curled into my lap possessively, and my arms wrapped him up firmly. As much as he was scared that I would let go, _I_ was scared to _let_ him go.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled to Sanghyuk, rubbing my mate’s back soothingly.

But the boy just smiled sadly at us and shook his head. “Don’t be,” he said quietly. 

I squeezed his foot, trying to reassure him. “Bin will be so happy to hear that you’re alive.”

His ears twitched a little at the sound of his mate’s name, and I could see tears forming in his eyes as he spoke. “He thinks I’m dead, doesn’t he?”

I bit my lip. “...It’s not that he gave up on you, Hyuk. It's just...the way the ravine was...and how far down...” I shook my head. “It seemed impossible that you two had survived.”

“But _you_ came,” he said almost inaudibly and looked down, picking at the cave floor.

My heart seized guiltily. “I’m stubborn as all hell, though. You guys know that.” I joked weakly, trying to cheer him up, but it didn’t work. “I’m also a little bit crazy,” I tried again, but Sanghyuk only sniffed, his eyes on the floor.

“Good thing you’re not the only one,” a voice said above us.

We all startled and turned to look at the source, and I heard Sanghyuk let out a pained cry when we saw my beta dangling above us, a bungee cord around his waist and a sad, relieved smile on his face as he swung over and dropped down on the ground beside us.

“Binnie!!” Sanghyuk shouted as he jumped up. Clamoring over to his mate, he picked the beta up and hugged him for all he was worth. 

I felt a surge of warmth when I saw Hongbin squeeze him back before Sanghyuk put him down and burrowed against him, crying into his shoulder. Hongbin held him close, and even though he was smiling, I could see the sheen of tears in my brother’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I-I thought... After seeing you fall, I... I thought you were...”

The taller boy sniveled sadly. “I-I almost _was_ , b-but Baek hyung s-saved me,” he blubbered, and we all turned to look at the boy in my arms.

“You did?” Hongbin asked.

Baekhyun sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I found him unconscious in the water, and I had to give him CPR.”

“I also had a broken leg,” Sanghyuk interjected, shaking his leg a little. “But hyung was able to set it, so I think it’s getting better. At least, I can stand on it now.”

I looked at my mate in surprise, pride raging in me. “Really? You did all that, baby?” He just nodded a little, and I pulled him close, kissing his forehead. “I’m so proud of you, love.”

Hongbin walked over to us and crouched down, hugging my mate tightly. “Thank you so much,” he whispered as Baekhyun hugged him back. “I would be lost without him.”

Hongbin then stood up and walked over to his mate, pulling him into his arms. “I was so scared, baby.”

“W-what made you c-change your mind...?” Sanghyuk said shakily, clutching onto him closely.

Hongbin hummed thoughtfully, shaking his head. “Chanyeol.” I looked up in confusion at the mention of my name, but he continued as he watched me. “He just… He kept saying that he somehow knew that Baekhyun was alive. That he somehow _felt_ it. And…after I lied there for a while…I realized that I did, too,” he said, his eyes returning to look at his mate. “I knew you were alive, Hyukkie. Somehow, in my heart...I just _knew_. I can’t explain it.”

Sanghyuk smiled sadly, leaning in to kiss his mate, but Hongbin held his arms to stop him. “Hyuk, there's something I have to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago. I just… I wasn’t ready then. I was scared and…and weak. But not now. Now, I know for sure, and I _have_ to tell you.”

Sanghyuk frowned, looking a little worried as he shifted on his feet. “What is it?”

Hongbin stared with tears in his eyes as he cupped his mate’s cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs. “Han Sanghyuk. I am 200%, head-over-heels, truly, madly, deeply, tragically, _stupidly_ in love with you.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened comically, and my soul warmed when I heard Baekhyun’s happy little giggle against my chest.

“R-Really?” Hyuk whimpered as his eyes started tearing up again.

Hongbin smiled tenderly and caressed his cheek. “Really, baby.”

Suddenly, Sanghyuk lifted him up with a loud, happy squeal and twirled him around in a circle, making his mate belt out a playful laugh. Setting him down, he cupped Hongbin’s cheeks and kissed him hard. “I love you even more,” he rasped.

Hongbin rested his forehead on his taller lover's. “I’m sorry it took me this long to realize it.”

“It doesn't matter,” Hyuk replied. “What matters is you told me.” He then sniffed, and his voice cracked as he let out a tiny laugh. “You love me?” he asked as if he couldn't believe it.

Hongbin smiled and leaned up, pressing a tender kiss to the younger's lips before whispering. “So much.”

I felt Baekhyun snuggle against me, and my arms tightened around him protectively. I placed a kiss on his temple and took his hand as I looked around at my beautiful family with a contented sigh.

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

When we reached the top of the ravine, Chanyeol and Hongbin pushed me and Hyuk to be the first ones out. With them gripping each of our hips, we were lifted up into the other members’ outstretched hands until we were yanked quickly back onto dry land. I turned around to see Chanyeol climb out after me, and once we were all officially back on safe ground, I collapsed on my back, panting.

“Baek, you’re okay!!” Jaehwan cheered happily as he and Taehyung tackled me with hugs.

I laughed and patted their backs as they squeezed me. “It’s nice to see you, too. Uh...g-guys? Can’t…breathe-” I groaned.

They gasped and immediately let go, checking me for bruises. 

“Oh my god, we’re so sorry!” Taehyung shouted worriedly.

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” I chuckled, taking in a few deep breaths. 

They grinned and hugged me again before running off to pounce on the others. Hakyeon and Jaehwan ran over to me next, and our pack members all spent the next several minutes hugging, reuniting, and reassuring each other. After everything eventually started to settle down again, Chanyeol walked up to me and scooped me up in his arms. I squeaked, grabbing onto his neck. 

“Chanyeol, what-”

“It’s late,” he announced to the others, ignoring me. “Let’s get some dinner and head to bed.”

They all nodded in agreement, and we headed back to camp together. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat. Back in his arms, I finally felt safe.

**~:~**

After we ate what I swear was the best deer meat I’d ever had, I said goodnight to everyone, giving Sanghyuk and Hongbin extra tight hugs. Then, Chanyeol and I retreated to our tent, but once inside, I froze when I saw the large pile of blankets that I had grown to think of as my bed.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Chanyeol asked as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I felt his gentle, warm lips on my neck, and I closed my eyes as I tried to fight back the tears. “I... I thought that maybe...after our fight... I-I thought that you wouldn’t...t-that I wouldn’t be allowed back in...bed.”

I felt him freeze against me, and his mouth lifted from my neck. I braced myself for rejection, but when he turned my face to look at him, all I saw in his eyes was sorrow.

“You thought I would just throw you away like that?” he asked softly. I tried to look down, but he lifted my chin. “Look at me.”

I swallowed hard, slowly raising my eyes to meet his. “Baekhyun, I love you. You’re my _mate_ , remember?”

“B-but I hurt you. I-I said terrible things-”

“And I forgave you.”

I sniffed, feeling his thumb stroke my cheek. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Yes, you do. In fact, I’m the one who should be asking for _your_ forgiveness.”

I blinked in surprise. “What? Why...?”

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “For jumping to conclusions this morning. I... I was so quick to think the worst. You were right. I didn’t trust you.”

I bit my lip. “It’s fine, Yeol. I can understand why you were upset. It must have looked like Hyuk and I were kissing again, right?” I cringed at the thought of my mate feeling betrayed by me again.

“Yeah, but... That’s not the truth, is it?” he asked, more a statement than a question.

I shook my head.

“So…what was really going on?” he asked quietly. “I promise, whatever it is, you can tell me. I’ll listen to you.”

I gave him a grateful look and chewed my lip, blushing a little. “Okay, well… Yeol, you know that I…I wasn’t a...a virgin when we met.”

He nodded, but I could see pain flash in his eyes, so I quickly continued. “But I think of you as my first.” He cupped my cheek with a sad smile, and I leaned into his palm, kissing it tenderly as I spoke. “You were the first person to ever touch me in a way that wasn’t forced. The first person to ever kiss me. To make love to me...”

He swallowed hard, running his thumb over my bottom lip. “And I love that about you...” I continued. “But...sometimes, I feel like...like you deserve more. I feel so...inadequate.”

He furrowed his brow. “Baby, what are you talking about?”

I stayed quiet for a minute, feeling a little embarrassed. “I wasn’t your first, was I?”

He blinked, closing his mouth for a moment before shaking his head slowly. “I’m sorry, baby. I wish you had been, though.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to apologize, Yeol. But you see? That’s the problem. You’re so experienced, and I... I’m not.”

“You think that matters to me?” he frowned.

“I... yeah.”

“Baby-”

“I thought you’d prefer someone with more experience, Chan,” I cut him off, wringing my wrists nervously. “And Hyuk has more than I do, so I... I asked him to help.” I mumbled, feeling awkward.

“What do you mean?”

I knew my cheeks were getting redder as I looked away. “I… I asked him to give me kissing lessons, okay? I mean... I-I wasn’t asking him to actually _kiss_ me... Just...you know...to show me how to move my lips and stuff. Pointers.” I murmured, feeling my face get hot. “I-I got Hongbin’s permission! He even stayed and watched to make sure that nothing happened. Not that it would’ve, though. I just thought that you and him would be more comfortable with proof.”

I sniffed, not having the guts to face my mate in fear of what he might be thinking. “I just wanted to be better for you, Yeol. I… I wanted to please you better.”

It was quiet for what felt like an eternity until he spoke softly. “Baby, look at me.”

I whined slightly in refusal, but he gently turned my face toward him. I held my breath as my gaze slowly flickered over to meet his, and my heart clenched when I saw his eyes brimming with guilt and sadness.

“Baek, you are the most amazing lover I have ever had. You want to know why?”

I swallowed nervously, not daring to get my hopes up. “Why?”

“ _Because_ of your innocence.”

I shook my head in confusion. “I don’t understand...”

“Baby, I’m the one who helped you overcome your fear of sex, right?”

I nodded.

“And I’m the only one you’ve ever been this open with? The only one who’s ever given you an orgasm?”

I blushed brighter but nodded again.

He stroked my cheek, tilting his head a bit as he searched my gaze. “I’m the one who’s teaching you everything there is to know. That makes me so incredibly _proud_ , baby.”

“Oh…” I stated intelligently. His words had me speechless.

“…Baek?”

“Hmm?”

He took my hands up to his lips and kissed my knuckles, making my heart flip. “Everyone I’ve ever been with before… That was just sex. You’re the only one I’ve ever _made love_ to.”

I sniffed, letting out a small chuckle and rolling my eyes playfully. “That’s so cheesy, Yeol,” I said, though I couldn’t be happier at the moment.

He smirked, tapping my nose. “I know. But it's still true.”

He reached out to run his fingers over my collarbone, and I could feel my heart racing. “Really?” I asked.

“Really.”

I couldn’t hold back the tears this time as they fell down my face. “Channie...”

He pursed his lips and pulled me into a warm hug. “Oh, my baby,” he sighed, kissing my hair. “My sweet angel. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course, I forgive you, dummy.” I wrapped my arms around his back, resting my cheek on his chest. “I love you so much,” I said, pressing my lips to his skin.

“I love you too, baby. And I trust you. I do.”

I smiled against him. “Good. ’Cause I trust you, too.” I sniffed, resting my forehead on his shoulder. “Thank you for saving us, Chanyeol.”

I felt his long, sturdy arms squeeze me in silent response, and I sighed in content. He and I both knew that I wasn’t only referring to me and Sanghyuk.

* * *

**_[SANGHYUK]_ **

* * *

I stretched my long limbs and rubbed my tummy in content. I had never been happier to eat deer meat than I was tonight. It was probably just the elation of being home safe again, but it didn’t matter. It was delicious. After Baek and the alpha hugged us and headed off to their tent, I looked over at my own mate who was watching me. 

“Can we turn in, too, Binnie? I’m tired.”

He nodded. “Yeah, of course. You’ve had a long day. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

I got up, getting one more big hug from everyone before I took my mate’s hand and followed him back to our tent. When he opened the flap, I smiled brightly, heading in and diving onto the pile of blankets.

“Bedddd!” I hollered, snuggling into the warm furs. “Oh, how I’ve missed you!”

The beta wolf chuckled and fastened the door flap before crawling in next to me, lying on his side. I immediately curled my tall body up against him, loving how his arms wrapped around me reflexively. I sighed, laying my head against his chest and listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. My own heart pounded rapidly when I recalled the words he said to me in the cave, and I lifted my head to lock eyes with him.

“Do you really mean it, Binnie?” I asked quietly, and I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

He brushed my bangs from my face, his eyes sincere. “Yes, Hyukkie. I really, _truly_ mean it.”

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, and he gripped my hair, holding me still as he kissed me back deeply. We made out slow and passionately for a few long minutes before I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his, panting on his lips.

“Tell me again,” I whispered.

He smiled softly, dragging his fingers lazily along my hip and my back. “I love you, baby,” he said, his eyes full of fondness as he stared at me.

I beamed, pecking his lips before burying my face in his neck and snuggling into his warmth. I had never been happier in my entire life than I was in this moment. Nothing felt more natural. Nothing felt more right. I realized that when I was with Hongbin...

“I love you too, Binnie.”

...I was home.


	20. Second Chances

* * *

* * *

**********_**One Week Later**_ ** ****

* * *

* * *

******_[HONGBIN]_ ** ****

* * *

“You _cannot_ be serious,” I said, kicking river water at him in irritation.

“Well, I am!” Sanghyuk huffed, shaking the water out of his hair. “And stop being such a damned... _child!_ ”

I clenched my fists as anger and jealousy rolled through me in waves. I no longer cared about catching tonight’s dinner. I couldn’t concentrate anyway. Not when his hurtful words were taunting me.

Sanghyuk just rolled his eyes, snatching a trout from the water. His face was proud for a moment, but then he sighed. “Will you just grow up? It’s not a big deal.”

At that, rage spiked within me, and I rammed my fist into the tree beside me. The cracking sound made him turn and look at me. Something in his eyes flickered a little, but he didn’t say anything. I growled, storming over to my mate and grabbing his chin to force him to look at me.

“It is a _huge deal_ , Sanghyuk!”

He blinked in what I think was surprise, but then he pulled out of my grasp, swatting my hand away. “It is not. You’re taking this way too much to heart, Bin.”

I narrowed my eyes, feeling even more annoyed at his nonchalance.

“How am I _not_ supposed to take it to heart when I tell you that I love the sex that we have, and you have the _gall_ to say...” I almost gagged on the hurtful words. “that you’ve _‘had better’_??” I spit out fiercely.

The flinch he made was so faint, I almost didn’t detect it. “Well...” he started, and I swore that I heard a slight tremor in his voice but wasn’t sure if I was imagining things. “...I _have!_ So what? It’s not the end of the world, Hongbin.”

I could literally _feel_ my eyes darken. I slapped the fish out of his hands and grabbed him by the hair, yanking him out of the water and forcing him to walk with me.

“Hey! That was my catch- Oww!” he yelped, trying to pull free. “Ow, ow, ow, quit it!”

I ignored him and pulled him deeper into the woods, shoving him against a tree. He hissed when his back hit the scratchy bark, and he narrowed his eyes at me. I could sense that he wanted to take control because he was bigger, but I wasn’t having it. I gripped his hair again, pulling down hard until he yelped and fell to his knees.

“Hongbin, stop!” he yelled angrily.

I leaned in so I was only a few inches from his face and opened my mouth, baring my fangs in a predatorial way. “ _I_ am the dominant one in this relationship.”

“Not if I don’t want you to be!” he countered, glaring at me.

He cried out when I pulled his hair, making his head tilt back so that the long, white column of his throat was exposed to me. I licked my lips and leaned closer, grazing my fangs gently over the skin. My pride surged when I felt his pulse pounding underneath my lips, knowing that he wasn't as calm as he was playing.

“Binnie-” 

“ _You_ submit to _me_ , Sanghyuk. Do you understand?”

“I don’t have to-”

I pressed my fangs against his skin just enough to prick it, and his mouth shut immediately.

“I said _do. you. understand?_ ” I spoke against his throat, a tinge of danger in my voice.

He must have sensed that I was serious because he finally stopped trying to pull away.

“I...” he hissed when I tugged a little harder on his hair. “Okay… _okay!_ I understand!”

He whimpered, and I felt his delicious blood on my tongue. “H-Hongbin, please...”

“Who was better than me?”

I felt him stiffen. “…What?”

I growled, pulling back to glare at him. “I’m not in the mood to be patient right now, Han Sanghyuk. Now, I’ll ask you one more time. _Who. fucked. you. better. than. me_?”

I saw his Adam’s apple bob slowly as he swallowed, a faint blush creeping along his cheeks as he whispered something inaudible.

“Speak up!” I sneered.

He huffed, his eyes growing defiant. “ _Everyone_ , okay?? They’ve _all_ been better than you! You’re a pansy. You’re way too gentle with me. What, are you afraid to touch me? Is that it? Afraid you might actually _enjoy_ it?” he scoffed, and I could feel my blood boil with every word that escaped his lips. “Why are you such a chicken-”

“ENOUGH!!” I bellowed.

I saw him flinch more obviously this time and clamp his mouth shut. I smirked dangerously at him, and this time the fear in his eyes was evident. _Good._ I tightened my grip for a second, making him wince in pain, and I kneeled in front of him, so we were now eye-level.

“H-Hongbin, what-”

SLAP.

Hyuk shrieked in surprise, holding his cheek as his eyes went comically wide.

“You… Y-You-”

“I am your beta, and you will address me as such. Is that clear?”

His eyes swirled with confusion. “What are you talking ab-”

SLAP.

“ _Is. that. clear_?”

He whined but nodded slowly. “Yes, Beta,” he whispered.

I smirked. “Good. Now, tell me their names.”

He swallowed and hesitated for a minute but then spoke quietly. “Chung Ho... D-Dong Min...a-and Yoon Tae.”

I tried to suppress the intense ripple of jealousy that rolled through me. “Which one was the best?” I gritted out.

He frowned. “Hongbin, I-”

_SLAP._

“D-Dong Min, Beta...” he sniffed, looking down.

My stomach ached at the tears in his eyes, but I was too angry to think about it at the moment. “Was he really good, Sanghyuk?”

He sniveled sadly and shifted awkwardly. “Beta, please-”

“Did he make you cum?”

His eyes flashed up to meet mine with horror.

“How many times?” I pressed.

“Beta, _please_ don’t do this.”

“How did he touch you?” I reached down and grabbed a tight hold of his cock, and he let out a startled gasp. “Like this?” I asked, stroking my hand up and down steadily. It was almost impossible not to groan when I felt his cock stiffen in my hand.

“B-Beta...” he moaned softly.

“How about this?” I asked, rubbing my thumb over the tip to smear the pre-cum around, making him tremble a little.

I suddenly let go, smirking when he whined at the loss of contact. “Lie down.”

“What?” he blinked.

“ _Lie. Down_.”

I saw nervousness but also a mix of arousal in his eyes as he slowly lied down on his back, and I had to fight everything within me not to get hard. “Good boy. Now, this... _Dong Min_...” I spit the name out. “Did you prep him?”

I started to suck on my fingers, and I could practically feel his words get caught in his throat as he watched me intensely.

“I… I-I...uh…”

“Answer me, Sanghyuk.”

I spread his legs wide and lowered my hand, hearing him squeak as I circled his puckered hole with my wet fingers. I almost groaned aloud when I felt it twitching under my touch.

“Did you prep him?” I repeated.

“I... Y-yes...” he said quietly, and my jealousy came back.

I growled, shoving a finger deep inside of him and making him cry out. “Beta!”

“Did you put your fingers inside of him, Sanghyuk?”

“Yes.”

“How many, huh? How many of those long beautiful fingers were you able to shove inside of his asshole?”

“Beta-”

“Tell me!” 

“Three!!” he cried out when I shoved two more fingers in, stretching him out ruthlessly.

“Like this? Did you find his sweet spot?”

He mewled, bucking his hips a little when I stroked his prostate. “Ohh...”

“Did you?”

“Y-Yes,” he sniffed, looking at me sadly.

“Did you put your mouth on his cock, Sanghyuk?”

He closed his eyes, but I growled. “Open your eyes. I want you to watch me.”

He winced but opened them anyway, keeping them on me. “Now,” I continued, stroking his prostate but not with enough pressure, just enough to torture him.

He whined a little, thrusting his hips until I shoved them down with my other hand. “ _Stop_.” His body shook, but he stopped moving. “Answer the question, Sanghyuk. Did you suck him off?”

I saw his bottom lip quiver, but he slowly nodded. I could feel my resolve getting closer and closer to snapping. “And did he cum in your mouth? Or did you fuck him and make him cum all over himself?”

He whimpered. “Beta, please...”

“Answer me.”

He swallowed hard. “I fucked him...” he whispered.

I growled quietly, removing my fingers. “I see.”

He sniffed, looking at me sadly. “Binnie-”

“Turn over.”

He stared at me, and I could tell he wanted to ask why, but I cut him off. “ _Now_ ,” I snarled and narrowed my eyes angrily.

He shook visibly but slowly rolled over until he was now lying on his stomach against the grass. I inwardly groaned when his tight, perfect ass was now right in front of me, pushed upward a little as if on display for me.

“Tell me something, Sanghyuk,” I said, my voice a little softer now.

I felt him shiver a little as I slowly ran my palms over the soft skin of his ass. “Do you enjoy fucking other men?” I felt his body go rigid under my touch, and I knew he didn’t want to answer. “Or do you perhaps prefer...” 

“ _Fuck!!_ ” he called out, arching his back when I rammed my hips forward and buried my now rock-hard cock all the way inside of him.

I smirked, caging him between my arms as I leaned down and whispered in his ear. “... _being the bottom bitch_?”

He hissed, his long nails digging into the soft earth. “B-Binnie...”

“It feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” I pulled my hips back and slammed back into him hard, hitting his prostate dead-on and making him jerk.

“Yes!! _Hnng.._. Beta, fuck me! Please. _Please_ fuck me…”

I groaned out loud this time. “That’s what you want, isn’t it, baby? ‘Cause no one fucks you like I do.” I thrust in hard again, and he bit his arm, keening loudly. 

“Say it, Sanghyuk. Say that no one makes you cum like I do.” I felt him hesitate, and I yanked his hair, snarling fiercely. “Say it!”

“No one makes me cum like you do, Beta! No one fucks me better than you!” he cried. “Binnie, please, I-I take it back. I’m sorry! I take it all back! Just please fuck me... _please..._ ”

My resolve finally snapped, and I rammed forward in a hard and fast pace, fucking him roughly into the dirt as he screamed.

“Yes! F-Fuck! _Hongbinnn!_ ”

I growled and jerked my hips forward hard, making his cock grind into the dirt as I leaned down and bit his ear.

“B-Beta...” he choked out, his breathing heavy and ragged. “Bite me! Please... Please bite me!”

I snarled, needing no further encouragement as I sunk my fangs into his vulnerable neck, making him cry out and claw at the ground. I moaned when I felt his hole tighten around my cock, and I had to physically hold back from cumming too early. He was gasping and writhing beneath me, thrusting his hips forward as he tried to get friction on his cock. He whined loudly in protest when I held his hips still.

**_You don’t cum until I tell you to, Sanghyuk._ **

**_Beta, please!_ **

**_NO._ **

He let out a high-pitched squeal when I thrust against his prostate but made no more attempts to move. I smirked as I pulled my fangs out and lapped away the warm blood, my cock twitching with the vibrations of his body.

“You’re so tight, baby.”

“Beta, please... _Please_ let me cum,” he rasped. 

I hummed, dragging my fangs over the shell of his ear and feeling him shudder beneath me. “Beg.”

He trembled under my touch as I nibbled his earlobe. “B-Beta, please! I want to cum so bad. Oh god, please, please, _please_...” he whimpered. “...let me cum for you...”

I groaned as his words pushed me over the edge, and I snapped my hips hard, resuming my fast pace as I pounded into him. He howled, gripping the grass as I reached underneath and jerked him off roughly. I bit his neck again, rasping against his ear.

“Cum for me, baby boy,” I commanded. “Give in to me.”

With that, he arched his back, crying out. “Binnie!!”

I groaned, feeling his cock throb in my grip, his warm cum spurting out all over the ground and running down my fingers. He sobbed loudly, his ass jerking backward to take me even deeper.

“Fuckkkk,” I panted, thrusting more erratically.

His breathing heaved, and he looked back at me with pleading eyes. “Cum inside me, Binnie...” he moaned. “Please... knot with me this time...”

I shuddered as his deep voice sent me over the edge, and he shouted when I shoved forward, burying my knot inside of him as I came hard. He cried, clenching around me tightly and making my hips jerk. I bit down on his shoulder and moaned into his skin as I shot the last few ropes of my seed into his tight heat before collapsing on him, resting my weight on my forearms. I leaned my forehead on his sweaty back as we both panted heavily, our muscles feeling like liquid.

We stayed like that for a while until our breathing had started to return to normal and the swelling in my knot had gone down. I lifted a little and started to pull out, but he locked his ankles tightly, keeping me there.

“ _No,_ ” he rasped.

I raised my eyebrow. “What?”

He shivered and looked back at me with half-lidded eyes. “Stay inside me,” he whispered. 

I smirked, thrusting forward a little. He let out a long, sexy mewl, and I felt my cock twitch inside of his tight warmth. I leaned close, murmuring in his ear.

“You like this, don’t you, baby? Being the bottom.”

He whimpered when I rolled my hips slowly in a circular motion, and I heard him mumble something into his arms. I gripped his hair, pulling his head back a little. “Sorry, what was that?”

He swallowed hard as he looked at me with an unreadable gaze, his voice quiet. “Only with you.”

His eyes were beautiful as he stared into mine, and my heart ached when I recognized the emotions there: love. And... _guilt?_

Suddenly, it dawned on me. “You _lied,_ ” I stated, and he winced. “There is no Dong Min, is there?” He slowly shook his head. “Or Chung Ho…or Yoon Tae...” I said.

“Actually, Yoon Tae was real, but he was god-awful in bed,” he said, letting out a small, awkward laugh before biting his lip anxiously.

“Why did you lie to me?”

He watched me nervously for a minute without saying anything, and I blinked as I finally understood. “You were trying to make me jealous.”

He sniffed, letting a few more tears fall as he nodded. “Why?” I asked, feeling my anger draining.

“Because you stopped.”

I frowned. “I stopped what?”

“ _Everything_. You just... Ever since the day you rescued me in the cave, you...you haven’t touched me. You won’t go anywhere _near_ me. I try to get close to you, but you just keep pushing me away. You...you won’t even kiss me anymore. It’s like... It’s like you’re too afraid to. Like I’ll break or something,” he said quietly, searching my eyes as if looking for an answer. 

I blinked in shock. Then, I started to think about the past week, and my heart ached when I realized he was right. He _had_ been trying to get my attention every day, and all I ever did was keep him at a distance.

“Hyukkie...”

He swallowed hard, fresh tears filling his eyes. “Do you not... Do you not love me anymore?”

Those terrible words combined with the fear in his eyes was enough to snap my heart in two. “Oh god... Hyukkie… Baby, _o_ _f_ _course,_ I do!” I said, pulling out of him and sitting back.

I gripped his hips, making him turn over onto his back before I leaned over him and cupped his cheeks. “Sanghyuk, you listen, and you listen good. _I_. _love_. _you_. With all of my heart. You got that?”

He sniffed, and I bent down, kissing his tears tenderly. “I’m so sorry, baby. I never meant to hurt you. I just...” I pulled back, looking at him sadly as I brushed his hair back. “The last time I loved someone this much, I lost her. And it destroyed me.”

Hyuk lifted his hand, giving me an empathetic look as he gently brushed my bangs aside. “I know,” he said softly. “I’m not asking you to forget her, Hongbin. I know that she was the mother of your child. They were your everything. And they will always be in your heart. I _want_ them to be. I just... I was just hoping that you could make a little room in there for me, too.”

My heart thudded painfully with guilt, love, and sorrow all at the same time, and I felt my own tears escaping as I rested my forehead on his. “You’re already in there, baby. You have a huge place in my heart. _You’re_ my everything. Don’t you see? It nearly killed me when I lost Hana. But if I lose you, too...it _will_ kill me.”

He pressed back, nuzzling me affectionately. “You won’t lose me, baby. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

He hummed quietly, running his fingers through my hair. “Maybe not. But I don’t want to spend whatever time we _do_ have together with you avoiding me. Be with me, Binnie. Have sex with me. Kiss me. Hold me.”

He grazed his lips against mine, whispering sadly. “ _Love me_...”

I choked out a breath, my tears falling freely now.

“I _do_ ,” I whispered back. “Oh baby, I do. I love you so damned much.”

His lips curled up happily, his eyes glittering with joy and relief as he spoke. “I love you, too. And I will until my dying day. That I _can_ promise.”

He then pressed his lips to mine in a slow, tender kiss, and in that moment, I realized he was right. I shouldn’t be running away. The universe had given me a second chance. A second chance to have the greatest love anyone could ever ask for.

And I wasn’t going to waste it any longer.


	21. New Horizons

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

“Oh my god. You are such a giant dork, Yeol,” my mate teased, helping me lift our kill as we headed back.

My jaw dropped, and I pretended to look offended. “Stop it! You’ll ruin my reputation.”

He snorted. “You ruined it yourself when you told Jaehwan that dumb werewolf joke last night.”

“Hey, that was my best joke!”

“Exactly.”

I stopped to look over at him, but his eyes were twinkling as he watched me. “Meanie. You really didn’t like it?” I asked, giving him my best pout.

His beautiful laugh filled my ears, sending a warm tingle all the way down to my toes. “Park Chanyeol _._ Are you actually trying to use _aegyo_ on me?”

I felt my cheeks turn hot, and I looked away awkwardly. “N-No,” I protested.

I felt him drop the deer and heard him walk over to me before he gripped my chin and turned my head to face him. His head was tilted in amusement, but his fond smile made my heart skip a beat. “You don’t need to do that, you know,” he stated. “I already think you’re adorable.”

I gave a playful scoff, rolling my eyes. “Great. Now my reputation really _is_ ruined. My mate thinks I’m just a big softy.”

He grinned. “You mean I found out you actually _are_.” He lifted up, kissing me sweetly and smiling against my lips.

“You really think I’m a dork, Baekkie?” I mumbled, though I dropped my half of the deer as well so I could place my hands on his hips.

“Oh, I’ve thought that for a while now, my darling.” I was going to argue, but he shut me up with another kiss. “And I happen to be madly in love with that dork,” he murmured.

I hummed, pressing my lips to his forehead and mumbling. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I know,” he said, his voice teasing.

I ruffled his hair, chuckling when he swatted my hand away with a pout. “Not the hair!” he whined cutely. “I just fixed it this morn— _mmph!_ ”

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

“— _mmph!_ ”

My words were cut off when my mate suddenly clamped his hand over my mouth. I looked up at him with confusion, but his eyes weren’t on me. Instead, they were staring at something behind me, and I felt dread wash through me, almost too scared to turn around. I slowly shifted my eyes to follow his gaze, and when my eyes landed on what he was looking at, I felt the color drain from my face. A few feet away, imprinted in the dirt, were a several sets of footprints. _Humans_.

I wouldn’t have been so concerned if it hadn’t been for the fact that the others generally didn’t wander out this far, especially in human form. And these tracks were fresh.

I wrung my wrists, watching as Chanyeol crouched down to trace the muddy grooves with his fingers. “They’re not ours, are they…” I questioned, though it was more of a statement.

“No. But I’ve seen these tracks before.”

I blinked, my eyes flicking up to stare at him. “You _what?_ What do you mean you’ve seen them before??”

“There have been a lot of new tracks around here lately.”

“Do the others know?”

“Yeah… Well, not all of them. Bin knows. And Hakyeon.”

I huffed, crossing my arms. “And you didn’t think you should tell _me?_ ”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” he argued, finally looking over at me.

I scoffed. “So, you thought it’d be better to just _lie_ to me?”

He winced. “No, I-” he said, giving me a guilty look as he rubbed his neck. “Babe, I’m sorry.”

I frowned, narrowing my eyes, though I could feel my irritation fading. I wanted to stay angry, but the way he was chewing his lip and looking at me nervously was too damned cute. In the end, I just sighed and dropped my arms. “Yeah, yeah,” I conceded.

He immediately stood up, taking my hands in his and pulling me into his arms. “Are you mad at me, baby?”

I sighed, lifting my arms around his neck. “I mean, I’m a _little_ annoyed,” I sighed, “but no, I’m not mad. I know you would have told me if you thought it was a threat...right?”

He visibly deflated in relief, nodding quickly. “Of course.”

He smiled a little, and my heart thudded because of it. He bent down, and I closed my eyes, expecting to feel his lips on mine, but then he stopped. When I opened them again, he was looking at me unsurely. “Can I kiss you?” he asked almost shyly.

I let out a gentle laugh, quirking an eyebrow. “You really have to ask?”

“Just making sure,” he mumbled before he sealed his lips against my own, and I sighed into his mouth, kissing him back deeply as his arms tightened around me.

After a few minutes of making out, he gently pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. I reached up and lightly traced his collarbone with my fingertips, enjoying the silence for a long pause before I spoke. “When did you first see these tracks, Yeol?”

“About a week ago.”

“Do you…think they’re hunters?”

“I-” he started before letting out a heavy breath. “I don’t know. But this is the third time I’ve seen these.”

“So…that means they’re a threat now, right?”

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. “…Yeah.”

I frowned. “Chanyeol, you’re not planning on fighting them, are you?”

“Well…I wasn’t quite sure yet. I mean, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you and the pack, Baek.”

“No,” I shook my head stubbornly, suddenly feeling a little worried. “Baby, I don’t want you to fight anyone. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He smirked, brushing my hair from my eyes. “You’re so cute when you’re worried about me.”

I huffed. “Chanyeol, I’m serious. No fighting.”

“Alright, alright. No fighting. So…what do you propose then?”

I stayed quiet, mulling over ideas in my head for a few minutes before I finally realized our only other option. I looked up at my mate, feeling a little sad as I spoke.

“We have to move.”

* * *

* * *

**_**Later That Night**_ **

* * *

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

After I finished rolling up the last of my blankets and tying a rope around it, I set it aside with the rest of my things and stood up. “There. That’s the last of it,” I said, dusting off my hands.

I expected a reply, but when I didn’t get one, I turned around to notice that I was alone inside my tent. I furrowed my brow in confusion. “Babe...?”

“I’m out here,” my mate’s voice came from outside.

When I opened the door, I saw him standing there with his back to me, hugging his arms as he watched the others. Jaehwan, Jimin, and Taehyung were laughing and joking with each other as they packed their things, Hakyeon was starting a campfire for dinner, and Sanghyuk was helping Hongbin take down their tent.

Silently, I walked up behind my lover, wrapping my arms around his waist, and he sighed and leaned back against me. “I can’t believe this is our last night here,” he said forlornly.

I hummed, rubbing his arms and resting my cheek against his head. “Me, neither.”

“I’m really gonna miss this place. It’s our home.”

“We’ll find a new home, love. I promise that we won’t stop searching until we find a place that you absolutely adore, okay? It’ll have to get the Baekhyun Seal of Approval,” I joked, wanting to lighten the mood a little.

He turned his head to look at me. “Thank you, Chanyeol,” he said with a slight smile, and I leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you, angel.”

I felt his smile grow more against my lips before he laid his head on my chest and hugged my waist tightly. “I love you, too.”

We were silent for a little while after that as I held him in my arms, running my hands over his back soothingly. Eventually, his gentle voice broke through my thoughts. “Promise that you’ll always be there for me?”

My heart felt like it was going to burst with love for my precious, little mate, and I tightened my hold on him a little, pressing my lips to his temple. “Always.”

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I collapsed onto the grass, completely worn out. It had taken three long hours, but Chanyeol and I had finally finished setting up our tent. Being the first ones done, we had then decided to go off in search of water and to spend some much-needed alone time together. We had been spending way too much time in close proximity with the others, and we were all starting to suffer from it. I laughed, remembering the time Sanghyuk had gotten so tired from walking that he accidentally tripped over his own feet and landed on top of his flustered mate. 

I shook my head in amusement as I sat up, leaning back against a tree and letting my eyes wander over our new home. Our pack had been walking for five days, searching every expanse of the land for somewhere to settle until we came across the most beautiful place I’d ever seen. Our own secret little hideaway, complete with a gorgeous lagoon and waterfall. It was _perfect_. But in all honesty, I didn’t care one bit about where we lived. I would live in a junkyard as long as Chanyeol was with me. As long as he kissed me and held me every night...

I bit my lip, my eyes landing on my mate who was kneeling beside the pond of sparkling blue water and drinking from it. My gaze then dropped to stare at the smooth expanse of my man’s throat work up and down as he swallowed the cool liquid, and I had to bite back a groan. Often, I would catch myself just staring at him like this. I could watch him for hours. He was so beautiful...so graceful...so-

“Baek?”

I blinked as my favorite soft, sexy voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I raised my eyes to see him watching me curiously. 

I felt my cheeks turn pink, and I sat up, clearing my throat. “Hmmm?”

He chuckled, shaking his head as if he knew what I had been doing, and I felt myself grow hot when the corner of his lips perked up in a sexy, crooked smile.

“I love you,” he said, and I felt that familiar surge of warmth in my chest like I did every time he said it.

“I love you, too,” I replied with a shy smile of my own.

I watched as he took his canteen and submerged it in the water before walking over and sitting beside me. “Here, drink this. It’s really good.” He offered me the canteen, and I took it, pecking his lips.

“Thank you, baby,” I said, taking a big drink and moaning when the cold water flooded down my throat. “Oh wow, that’s _amazing,_ ” I exclaimed, astonished at how fresh it was.

“Told you,” he grinned, slipping an arm around my waist.

I gulped down the rest of the water thirstily until the container was empty and set it aside before leaning against his shoulder with a contented sigh. “So, you really do like it here?” he asked me for the fourth time, running his fingers through my hair.

“How many times are you gonna ask me that?” I teased.

“Well, I have to be sure,” he replied. “I want you to be happy, Baek.”

I smiled, snuggling against his chest as he wrapped both arms around me. “I am, Channie,” I whispered, kissing his chest. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

I felt his hands move lower, slowly stroking patterns into my back. “So am I.”

We stayed like that for a long time, neither of us talking, both content with listening to each other’s heartbeat. That is, until I felt something thick and heavy pressed against my side. I pulled back and gave him a look of feigned horror.

“Chanyeol! Are you _hard_ right now?”

His eyes widened, clearly not recognizing my teasing. His cheeks flushed a beautiful red, and when he tried to cover himself, I had to try so hard not to laugh. “N-No… I... I mean... maybe? Okay. Yes. I’m sorry! It just kinda happened,” he rambled adorably. “I didn’t mean for-”

His words cut off when I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. I felt him go still, but I kept molding my mouth against his until he relaxed and started kissing me back. Eventually, I needed to breathe, though, and reluctantly pulled away, leaving both of us panting.

I searched his baffled eyes and laughed breathlessly against his lips. “Why are you embarrassed?”

I saw his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red before he looked away, and I heard him mumble something.

“What? Speak up, babe. I can’t hear you.” I leaned in and pressed my mouth to his jaw, feeling his rapid pulse under my lips as I kissed a trail along it.

He cleared his throat, speaking a little louder. “I said I...didn’t want to scare you off.”

At his words, I sat back and gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about? Why would that scare me off?”

He chewed his lip, and I could see nervousness in his eyes as he hesitated. “Yeollie,” I said softly, cupping his cheek. “Tell me.”

He swallowed, his eyes studying me for a pause before answering. “It’s just… Ever since, you know...the earthquake...”

“Yes...?” I prodded.

“Well... Ever since then, you haven’t... _We_ haven’t...” He licked his lips, looking at me helplessly.

“Had sex,” I finished for him, blinking as I only then realized that fact. “Oh…” I said intelligently. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “I just thought that…maybe you were angry with me or something. And I was getting worried that maybe you didn’t want t-...to be with me anymore.”

My eyes widened a little at his words, and I could feel guilt rushing over me. “What?Channie, why would I be mad at you?”

He shook his head, rubbing his arm. “I-I don’t know!That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out.”

I stared at my mate for a few long seconds before a sudden bubble of laughter erupted from my mouth as the absurdity of it all hit me.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, frowning.

“You are,” I giggled, laughing a little harder when he looked completely lost.

Grinning, I lifted up and swung a leg over his lap, straddling him and making his eyes grow huge. “Baek, what are you-”

He gasped as I gave a sharp rock of my pelvis, his hands immediately flying down to grab my hips, and I couldn’t help the thrill that went through me when I felt him grow even harder beneath me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him a smoldering look.

“You really think I’ve stopped wanting this _big_...” I rolled my hips to emphasize each word. “... _hard_...” I leaned in, grazing my fangs over his ear and whispering hotly, “... _alpha_ cock inside me?”

The growl that I heard rumble through his chest was purely alpha male, and when I saw the red fire burst in his eyes, electricity shot straight down to my cock. “Then why haven’t you touched me?” he asked in a strained voice.

I ran my hands over his chest as I rocked against him. “I’m sorry, love,” I cooed, nibbling his bottom lip and putting on my best aegyo. “I guess I just had a lot on my mind.”

He groaned, his hands sliding down to cup my ass before he smacked it hard. I jolted forward with a squeak, and we both moaned at the rough friction. “Mmm... And what are you thinking about now, little one?” he questioned.

I was going to tease him some more, but when I saw the dominant glint in his eyes, I knew playtime was over.


	22. When I'm With You, I'm Home

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I felt my heart speed up when I saw the way he was looking at me. “Chanyeol...”

He squeezed my ass, and ran a smooth fingertip over my entrance, making me shudder. “I remember how tight you are, baby,” he smirked. I shivered, watching his hand as he lifted it to run his fingers over my lips. “Open your mouth,” he commanded, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered wildly.

I dropped my bottom lip open immediately, and he chuckled as he slid two long fingers practically down my throat. “My, my. Someone’s eager,” he said, giving me a dangerously sexy look, and I felt my body clench in anticipation.

“-eollie...” I mumbled around his fingers, soaking them with my saliva. 

He slapped my ass again, and my hips jumped forward once more, making me groan as my erection brushed against his well-defined abs. I bit down gently on his fingers and smirked when he let out a ragged moan.

“Shit...” he rasped. He then pulled his fingers out of my mouth, and my heart leapt when he reached around and pulled the soft globes of my ass apart. “How bad do you want it?” he asked, his voice thick with lust.

I mewled and rocked forward again, letting out a whine when he held me still. “Yeol, please,” I begged. “I want you _so_ badly. It’s been so long, and I’ve really missed you. Please!” 

I gasped when I felt the sudden intrusion as two fingers slid deep inside of me. “Fuck!” I choked out, feeling him stretching me out. “Babyyyy...” I whined when he didn’t move fast enough, and I tried in vain to rock back against his hand. “ _Please_...”

“You like having my fingers inside you, baby doll?” he asked, his eyes full of pride knowing that he had me at his mercy. And I was perfectly fine with relinquishing control.

“ _Yes_ ,” I moaned, gripping his thick biceps, loving how they flexed underneath my hands. His strength was another huge turn-on for me.

“How much do you like it?”

I huffed, my patience withering. “Chanyeol, stop teasing me. You already have me ready and willing. Please, have mercy, baby.”

He growled a little, but I could sense him giving in. I thrust forward, ripping a sharp gasp from his lips before he pulled his fingers out and grabbed my hips.

“Stop that,” he hissed.

“Why? You don’t like it?” I teased back, loving how I could make him lose control.

His eyes narrowed at me dangerously, and I stilled my body obediently. I had learned by now what buttons I should and should not push. “I’m sorry,” I said quietly. “I just want you so much right now.”

Something flickered in his eyes, and then he grinned. Another sharp slap landed on my ass, and I yelped. “You like that, don’t you, baby?” he cooed. “You like it when I spank you.”

I shivered, resting my forehead on his shoulder. “God, yes. Do it again. _Please_ … And harder this time.” My heart thudded when I heard him chuckle sexily. “As you wish.”

I let out a loud yelp into his skin when he started swatting my ass ruthlessly. With every slap, I cried out, the pain and pleasure so intense that it brought tears to my eyes. I bit down on his shoulder in a vain effort to stifle my cries, and after a minute, I was beginning to reach my limit. He must have sensed that because I suddenly felt him stop. I fell against his chest, panting and trembling as he massaged my stinging skin with his hands.

“You’re such a good boy for me, love,” he whispered in my ear, and I felt a wave of pride crash through me at the praise.

“T-Thank you, sir,” I whimpered, and I felt him chuckle.

I sniffed, wiping my eyes. “Alpha...?”

“Hmm?”

“A-Alpha, please. I need you.”

“What do you need, baby?”

I whined softly as he kneaded the warm skin of my ass. “You...more...just... _please_...” I rasped out, struggling to find the right words. He studied me for a few moments as if thinking about what to do. I was starting grow impatient, but then-

“Stand up.”

I raised my eyebrow, giving him a confused look. “What?”

He slapped my tender ass hard again, and I shrieked, immediately jumping to my feet. I was still straddling his legs, but now my erection was directly in front of his face. I shuddered as I looked down at the sight, my cock twitching in anticipation.

“Alpha, please...”

“Tell me what you want.” I gasped when he wrapped a rough, warm hand around my cock, slowly stroking up and down my shaft and successfully washing my brain of all coherent thoughts.

“Y-Yeollie...” I said, my head tipping back.

That’s when I felt something hot graze over my cock, and I exhaled harshly, my gaze shooting down to see my lover’s tongue slowly rolling over the leaking tip while his dark red eyes were trained on mine. I whimpered, tangling my fingers in his hair.

“B-B-Baby, _please_.”

“Say it, angel.”

I groaned, tightening my grip a little in his dark locks as I looked down at him. “Chanyeol, suck my cock,” I rasped, a little more demanding than I meant to.

Something flashed in the beautiful alpha’s eyes, and the next thing I knew, his hot, wet mouth was engulfing my tip and sliding down inch by agonizingly slow inch. I whined, digging my nails into his scalp when he took me all the way down, his lips wrapping tightly around the base of my cock.

“F-Fuck!” I said, startled. “Babyyy...”

I felt him moan around my cock as he started to bob his head steadily. The pleasure was intense, and after a few long minutes, my legs were already starting to give out. At a particularly hard suck, my knees buckled, and I leaned forward with one hand braced on his shoulder, the other still tangled in his hair. My legs were trembling with the need to thrust, but I didn’t want to push my luck.

“Oh g-god... Alpha _… Fuck_ ,” I choked out a sob as I felt him swallow around my tip.

**_You like that, baby boy?_ **

“ _Yes_ ,” I forced out. “It feels so g-good. I-I can’t…. I- ahhaha, _Channie!_ ”

My words got caught on a strangled moan when he lightly dragged his fangs up the sensitive vein on the underside of my cock and swirled his tongue around my leaking tip. I whined as the need to thrust took over my senses, and I bucked my hips instinctively. I heard my mate gag, and I looked down, wincing.

“Sorry! I-I’m sorry,” I panted. “I couldn’t help it.”

 ** _Should I stop?_** he teased. ** _I mean, if it’s too much for you-_**

“No! No, _god no_ , please don’t stop! I-I’ll be good. Please, _please_ don’t stop, Alpha. Please!”

I felt him chuckle, and the vibrations made my toes curl. **_I’m only teasing, love. Fuck, you’re beautiful like this._**

I looked down to see him staring at me admiringly, and I felt myself turning red. His eyes twinkled, and he cupped my ass, giving it a light smack. I hissed, willing my hips not to move, but the restrained effort was making my thighs shake.

**_Baekhyun._ **

“Y-yeah?” I breathed, trying not to cry at the fact that he had stopped moving.

**_Do it._ **

I blinked, trying to focus my thoughts. “Huh? D-do what?”

**_Fuck my face._ **

I practically choked on my own saliva. “What? Really??” I asked with huge eyes.

**_Yes, really. I want you to take control, baby boy. Make me submit to you. Use my mouth to make yourself cum._ **

I groaned, my cock twitching against his tongue with every word. “A-are you sure?”

**Now** **_, Baekhyun._ **

He punctuated his words with another sharp slap to my ass, and I cried out, gripping his hair tightly as I began thrusting my hips. My pace was hesitant at first, especially when I went too deep a few times and heard him choking around me. But once I saw that he wasn't backing off, I let myself go a little faster. His moans encouraged me, and after a few minutes, I was fucking his face in earnest. The beautiful gagging sounds he was making were music to my ears, but when I looked down to see tears falling down his cheeks, my hips faltered. I must have looked worried because he squeezed my ass and pulled me closer.

**_Don’t you dare stop._ **

“Y-yes, sir,” I mewled.

His hands kneading my ass were bringing me closer to the edge, and I nearly fell down when he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking as hard as possible.

“Shit! B-Baby, I-I’m so close! I’m… _hnnggg_ …”

**_Cum for me, Baek. Now._ **

He then shoved his finger up inside of me and rubbed my prostate hard, and I shouted at the intense orgasm that barreled through me. I tugged his hair and keened loudly, my legs shaking violently as I felt him swallowing around my cock. When the wave finally subsided, he pulled off me with a lewd pop, and my legs wobbled hard. I would’ve collapsed had he not grabbed my hips and pulled me back down to straddle his lap. He laughed, seeing the dazed look on my face.

“You’re so damned sexy, babe,” he murmured, nipping my bottom lip as I panted, my cheeks turning a light pink. “So, how did you like your first face-fuck?” he grinned. I could only let out a gargled whimper in response, and he chuckled, brushing my sweaty bangs back. “I thought as much.”

I leaned on his chest tiredly, too worn out to think of a proper reply. My body felt like jello, and I was perfectly content with taking a nap right then and there. But then, I felt my mate’s large arousal nestled between my legs, and I was hit by a sudden burst of fresh arousal.

I rocked my hips a little, and he moaned. “Mmmf… B-Baek...” 

I kissed him slow and passionately, slipping my tongue in to massage it against his own and catching his groans in my mouth. I smirked when I felt his fingernails digging into my hips, and I scooted back, kissing my way slowly down his chest and running my tongue over the smooth expanse of his abs.

“Baby,” he ground out, running his fingers through my hair.

His breathing grew ragged when I breathed hot air on his cock, and I felt heady with power. Normally, I would take my time and draw it out until his patience snapped and he threw me on the ground and fucked me senseless, but this time, I didn’t want to wait. It had been too long for the both of us, and I knew he needed me just as badly as I needed him. So, I immediately wrapped my lips around the thick head of his cock and pushed down until it hit the back of my throat, smiling to myself when I heard him hiss in pleasure. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair and give a slight tug, causing me to moan around his length.

“Shit,” he rasped. “Ohhh, babe. That feels _so_ good...”

I hummed in appreciation and started bobbing my head, taking as much of him into my throat as I could with each downward stroke. He bucked his hips up a little, causing me to gag, but I just relaxed my jaw and let him take control. He held my head down and started to fuck my throat, and I hollowed my cheeks, sucking him as hard as I could. 

“Fuckkk… _Baek_ …” he groaned when I gripped his balls, massaging them with my hands. After a few more minutes, I felt his balls tightening and knew he was getting close. I had planned on finishing him off this way, but-

“Baby, wait… _Wait_ ,” he choked out, pulling at my hair.

I heard the desperation in his voice, and I looked up to meet his gaze, my heart skipping when our eyes locked. In those beautiful golden-red irises, I saw need. I saw arousal. But most of all, I saw beauty. Emotion in all its entirety. _Love_ in all its intensity. My heart thudded hard, and I found that I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

“Baek... Please,” he whispered, reaching down to caress my cheek. “Let me have you.”

In that moment, the fragile thread I was dangling from snapped, and I quickly scooted up to straddle him again, kissing him hard and passionately. **_You have me, Chanyeol._**

With that, I gripped his cock and sank down immediately, taking him deep within me, both of us moaning into each other’s mouth. Once I adjusted, I placed my hands on his shoulders and started to rock against him.

“Ahh fuck,” he panted, squeezing and kneading my ass with his large palms.

“Oh, Yeollie... It’s so good. You feel _so_ good.”

“Mmmf… Don’t stop, babe. Please… _Please_ don’t stop. I need you.”

I nodded, leaning in close and mumuring on his lips. “I’m not going anywhere, my love. I promise. I’m right here...”

He shoved his lips against mine, and I whimpered, meeting him with the same passion. I tugged his hair, riding him steadily as we made love in every sense of the word. When he pressed our foreheads together, looking into my eyes, my heart felt like it was going to burst. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but he didn’t say a word. I knew that he understood why I was crying. Our love was so strong, so powerful that it was having a profound effect on both of us. I felt his breathing grow staggered, and I knew he was getting close again. I rocked a little faster, panting on his lips, my eyes never leaving his.

“I love you, Chanyeol,” I whispered.

I felt his grip tighten on my hips, his thrusts growing more sporadic, but his forehead never left mine. “I love you _so_ much, Baekhyun,” he whispered back, and I whimpered when I felt his hand reach down and start stroking my cock.

“Cum with me, baby,” he rasped on my lips, and I nodded, mewling softly when he ran his thumb over my tip.

When I felt us both about to fall off the edge, I leaned in, molding our bodies together and melding our lips with a final searing kiss. I caught his moans in my mouth as he held me down, his knot stretching me until it locked itself inside of me. I keened as his hot seed filled me, and I let out my own cry when I joined him in bliss, painting his stomach with my warmth. We both groaned lowly as my hips slowly came to a stop, both of us trembling as we came down from our highs. I buried my face in my lover’s neck, panting into his skin as he held me close. Neither of us spoke in that moment, and we didn’t have to. For hearts hear what the mouth cannot say.


	23. If Love Is A War...

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

It was dark now as I stared unfocused into the distance, and I sensed more than saw someone approaching me. “Hey, Alpha? Is it, um... Is it okay if I join you?” a tentative voice asked me, and I looked up to see Sanghyuk standing there with a nervous smile. I nodded, scooting over on my log to make space for him. “Thanks...” he said quietly, sitting beside me. 

About 30 feet away, the others were eating and chatting over their campfire as I sat here in the shadows, far enough away to be alone but close enough to keep a watchful eye on them. I had told them that I wanted to do some thinking, and they had all agreed to give me my privacy which was why I was surprised at Sanghyuk’s sudden appearance by my side.

“What’s up, kid?” I asked, tearing off a piece of my cooked fish and tossing it to him.

He gave me a look of appreciation as he caught it and took a bite, shrugging. “Nothing, really. I just...wanted to hang out, I guess.”

“Ahh,” I said, not really knowing what else to say.

We hadn’t spoken much since the day of the earthquake, still feeling a bit awkward around each other since the issues between us had never truly been addressed. I heard a clearing of a throat from afar, and my eyes flickered over to the campfire where my mate was looking at me. I saw encouragement and some pleading in his eyes, and I knew he wanted me to make things better between me and his friend. I sighed, giving him a nod, and he grinned and shot a small finger-heart at me before he went back to laughing at whatever Taehyung was saying.

“Sanghyuk, why are you really here?” I asked. “Did Baek send you?”

He flinched a little in surprise, gulping down a mouthful of fish and fidgeting a little. “What? No! No, it was my idea. I just...um... I, uh...”

“Just spit it out, dongsaeng. I can take it.”

He swallowed anxiously, wiping his sweaty palms on the log. “Okay, well. I came to...to apologize for...for…”

“For overstepping your bounds again?” I supplied, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. I wasn’t really annoyed, I just wanted to make him sweat a little. It amused me.

His face seemed to pale from my words. “L-Look, I know it may have seemed like I was kissing hyung again, but I wasn’t. Honest! I was just-”

“Teaching him how to kiss me?” I finished for him, and his eyes widened.

“But...but how did you...”

I chuckled, shaking my head as I decided to let him off the hook. I turned back to my fish, taking a bite. “He told me.”

“Oh…” he said. “So...you’re not mad at me anymore, are you?”

I chewed slowly, feeling somewhat guilty again before I swallowed my food and looked over at my pack mate. It was only then that I saw just how truly young he was. I reached over, giving his knee a squeeze. “No, Hyuk. I’m not mad at you. I forgive you. As long as you...”

He sat up a little straighter, his eyes eager. “As long as I what? Tell me, and I’ll do it!”

I half-smiled, meeting his gaze. “As long as you can forgive me as well.”

He blinked, looking at me puzzled. “Forgive you for what...?”

“For jumping to conclusions. For trying to attack you. For _actually_ attacking you. For-” I stopped, looking at him woefully. “For everything.”

I saw him lick his dry lips nervously, seemingly stunned before he gradually nodded. “Of course, I forgive you. It wasn’t your fault, Alpha. I was the one who-”

“Chanyeol,” I interrupted.

“Huh?”

“You can call me Chanyeol. You don’t have to call me Alpha every second of the day, Sanghyuk. You’re my family.”

He was quiet for a minute as he seemed to be processing my words. Then, suddenly, a huge smile lit up his face, and he pounced on me with a giant hug. I laughed, hugging him back this time.

When he pulled away, he had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling as he wiped them away. “Thank you, Chanyeol.” 

I ruffled his hair affectionately, and we both went back to eating our fish in companionable silence. I looked over at Baekhyun who was smiling at me and waving cutely, and I chuckled, waving back. After we finished eating, Sanghyuk thanked me for the food and took off to rejoin the others, and I moved to lie down on the grass, my arms folded behind my head as I stared at the blanket of stars above me. I sighed deeply, feeling more content than I had in a long time. My ears twitched as I heard a soft rustling nearby, and I lifted my head to see my mate crawling over to me.

“Any room for little ol’ me?” he cooed.

I grinned, holding an arm outstretched. “Always.”

He smiled brightly and quickly curled up against me as I wrapped my arm around him snugly. He practically purred before kissing my chest while I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Did he tell you what I said?” I asked.

“Depends. Do you mean the part about you forgiving him, the part about _you_ asking for forgiveness, or the part where you called him family?”

I rolled my eyes with a snort. “What a blabbermouth,” I said with no actual annoyance.

He giggled, laying his head on my chest, tracing shapes into my stomach with his fingertips. “I’m proud of you, you know,” he said quietly, and I felt my heart clench.

I let out a weak laugh, swallowing back the surge of emotions, and he lifted his head to look at me. There must have been a strange look on my face because he furrowed his brow a little in concern. “Baby, you okay? What’s wrong?” he asked, stroking my cheek.

I just looked at my mate, brushing his bangs from his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just… No one’s ever said that to me before.”

He stared at me in surprise. “Really? Well, I am very, _very_ proud of you, honey. And honestly, my opinion is all that matters,” he said, tapping my nose.

I laughed for real this time, and he smiled happily at me before leaning down and kissing me. I growled playfully, tangling my fingers in his hair and rolling us over so I was on top. I slid my hands into his as I deepened the kiss, pressing his hands into the grass above his head as he moaned into my mouth. I was grind up against him when-

“Alpha!” a voice called, snapping me out of my haze.

I pulled back with a huff, my mate letting out his own sound of protest as well. But that’s when I noticed Hongbin running up to us. He only stopped once he reached us, panting with his hands on his knees as the others quickly gathered around in confusion.

“Binnie…?” I heard Hyuk say as he caught up to his mate, rubbing his back with a worried look on his face.

“Alpha,” Hongbin said to me again, and the look in my beta’s eyes told me immediately that something was wrong.

“What is it?” I said, sitting up alert now.

“Word from the eastern packs,” he said breathlessly. “The northern camp was hit.”

“ _Shit_ ,” I cursed, jumping to my feet. “That’s too close for comfort.”

My mate scrambled up beside me, grabbing my arm. “Chanyeol, what’s going on?”

I hesitated, not wanting to upset him, but he must have sensed what I was thinking because he shook his head and gave me a stern look. “Yeol, _tell me_. I can handle it.”

“I...” I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I relented. “Bin and I heard about a group of hunters a while back. We heard they took out a few packs recently, so we’ve been keeping an eye on them.”

I saw him shift on his feet as he crossed his arms. I could tell he was suppressing his fear, and it made my heart ache. “Are they the ones whose tracks you’ve been finding?” he asked.

“I’m… I’m not sure.”

He nodded curtly. “A-Alright…and?”

“And... Well… It appears they-”

“They’ve struck again,” Hongbin finished for me.

My mate swallowed hard, and I watched him process the information slowly as he looked back and forth between us. I held my breath, waiting for the question that I knew was coming next. “Chanyeol...” he asked slowly. “Where was this last attack...?”

I exchanged a look with Hongbin, unsure if I should say it or not, but I had told Baekhyun that I would let him know if there was ever a threat to us. So, taking a deep breath, I faced my mate, breaking the news as delicately as I could. “2 miles from here.”

* * *

******_[BAEKHYUN]_ ** ****

* * *

I squeaked as I stumbled over a hidden tree root, my mind swirling with too many thoughts for me to have noticed it. We had been walking for a while now, and I was still struggling with his words. ‘ _2 miles from here’…_ They were still haunting me. I had felt a cold rush of dread when he’d whispered them, and my stomach had felt like someone had tied it into several knots.

“Baek...?”

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts to see my mate watching me as he walked beside me. “What?” I said quietly, trying not to show just how nervous I was.

“You really don’t have to come with us,” he replied softly.

I snorted, giving him a look. “It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

He shook his head. “No. I can tell Hakyeon to take you back to camp. And I’m sure Hyuk would go with you. He knows that you-”

“No,” I cut him off.

“Babe-”

“ _No_ , Yeol. I’m not leaving,” I said firmly, giving him a look of confidence that I didn’t truly feel.

He studied me for a minute, his eyes switching between the ground and me before he spoke. “Why?”

My eyes wandered to where the others were walking up ahead of us. It had been Chanyeol’s idea to set off for the attacked camp in hopes of finding and helping survivors, and while the others had agreed to join, I was going for a different reason. While I admired my mate’s initiative and bravery, I was terrified that something might happen to him. Having dealt with these types of humans before, I didn’t feel comfortable leaving him to fend for himself. Sanghyuk felt the same about Hongbin, so we had both agreed to tag along much to the surprise and protests of our mates.

“You already know why,” I mumbled, trying to keep in step with his long strides.

“Baek, I’m not gonna get hurt. I know how to defend myself.”

“Yeah? Well, so did _our_ alpha! I’m the one he shoved out of the way, Chan. _I’m_ the one he took a blade for,” I said, and I saw him flinch.

“Baby...”

“He gave his life protecting me, Chanyeol!” I glared angrily at him, not caring that tears were streaming down my face now. “I-I can’t go through that again. I _won’t_. I already lost four family members to these people. I won’t lose you, too,” I sniffed, looking away. “I won’t watch you die for me...” I whispered.

It was then that he stopped in his tracks, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his embrace. “Shhh...” he soothed, hugging me to his chest as I cried into his warm skin.

“Y-You can’t...” I choked out, clutching onto his back. “P-Please don’t… D-Don’t die on me, Yeollie.”

“Oh, _sweetheart_...” he said sadly. “Heyyy,” he whispered, holding me tightly. “Baby, I’m gonna be super careful. I _promise_.”

I whimpered, my breathing coming out in shaky little gasps. “I can’t…c-can’t lose you…”

“Shhh...” Chanyeol said tenderly, running his hand over my back comfortingly.

After a few long minutes, I felt my panic attack start to pass. I gave a heavy sigh as I was finally able to get a deep breath again, and I pulled back, swiping at my eyes.

“S-Sorry,” I sniffed. “I’m just dealing with a lot right now. I’ll be okay.”

Chanyeol gave me an empathetic look before cupping my cheeks and kissing my eyelids gently. “Don’t apologize, angel. I know you’re going through a lot. That’s why I wanted you to stay home. So that you wouldn’t stress about me.”

I let out a weak laugh, shaking my head. “I still would have been stressed about you, Yeollie.”

The corner of his lips quirked up in a little smile. “Hmmm… Yeah, that’s probably true,” he said, pecking my lips sweetly. “Come on, my love. The others are probably wondering where we are.”

He then kissed my forehead and lifted me up in his arms like a child, his hands interlaced behind me as I hugged onto his neck and buried my face there. I inhaled deeply, his scent calming me as his long legs carried me to catch up to the others. Even when we reached them, he never set me down.

**~:~**

It was 20 minutes later when I felt Chanyeol suddenly freeze. I was still in his arms, and the abrupt halt caused me to lift my head in confusion. It was then that I noticed we were ahead of the pack now as the others were filing to a stop behind us.

“What is it?” Hyuk asked.

“…We’re here,” Chanyeol’s voice was quiet.

A hush fell over the pack, and I shuddered, trying to somehow burrow myself against the alpha. He didn’t say a word and just tightened his hold on me as if reminding me that I was safe with him. When I peeked out, I saw that we were standing on a hill, a few feet from the peak. The camp must be on the other side, I figured. Every nerve inside me was on edge, and I could feel the tension of the pack as well since no one was moving. Hongbin and the other members sniffed the air, but no one spoke. They kept sharing looks, however, so I knew they were communicating. It took me a minute to remember that I also had that ability now.

 ** _Chanyeol...?_** I asked. ** _What’s going on?_**

He was looking at Hongbin for a moment before his eyes went to the top of the hill. **_I’m going to check it out. I want you to stay here while-_**

 ** _No!_** I shouted in his head, making him frown at me.

**_Baekhyun, it’s fine. I’m just gonna go look over the-_ **

**_Not without me, you’re not._ **

**_Baek-_ **

**_NOT. WITHOUT. ME._ **

I could tell he was frustrated, but I gave him a hard look, not backing down. **_Fine,_** he sighed. **_But stay absolutely silent until I figure this out._**

I nodded, clinging to him closely as he started to make his way to the top. I swallowed hard, trying not to make a sound. But that proved to be nearly impossible because as soon as we looked over the peak, I let out a loud gasp, slapping my hand over my mouth to muffle my cries.

Lying before us was a large camp that sort of looked like our own. Except this was…a _battlefield_. Almost the entire camp had been burned to the ground, tents now nothing but bare bones, fried shreds of canvas and blankets now scattered in the wind. There were even some small flames flickering here and there telling us that this had _just_ happened. It was horrific… But the next thing I saw was too much for me. I jumped out of Chanyeol’s arms and collapsed onto my knees, violently throwing up as he rubbed my back. Spread out all over, littering the blood-red grass in front of us were several mutilated bodies, both man and wolf.

* * *

******_[CHANYEOL]_ ** ****

* * *

I swallowed past the lump in my throat as I stared at the scene of bloody horror. It was much worse than I had anticipated. I heard my mate’s heart-wrenching gasp, and before I knew what was happening, I felt him falling out of my arms and saw him collapse on the ground as he started throwing up. My heart ached, but all I could do was rub his back in a pathetic attempt to soothe him.

“Shhh... It’s okay, baby. It’s alright…” I said, trying to calm him down.

 ** _Damn it, I knew it was a bad idea to bring him,_** I sighed, looking over at Hongbin who was now approaching the peak with the others.

 ** _What were we supposed to do, hyung?_** he replied. ** _You know as well as I do that we couldn’t have made them stay home. You think I would have brought Hyuk if I’d thought I’d had a choic-_** “Oh my god,” he said out loud when his eyes laid upon what had traumatized my mate.

“What?? What is it??” Hyuk questioned.

But before Hongbin could get his thoughts together and stop him, the younger had already looked out over the edge, and his unbearable cry of agony filled the air before Hongbin yanked him back and into a tight hug.

When my mate stopped heaving, I felt his body trembling underneath my hand, and I kneeled and pulled him into my arms as he fell against me, sobbing. “I-I-It’s so h-horrible, Channie,” he shook, and all I could do was rock him and rub his back.

“I know, baby. I know,” I whispered, kissing his temple. “It’s alright. I’m here…”

The others looked distressed as well, but they just held each other in silence. And for the next ten minutes or so, nothing could be heard except the sounds of our young mates’ cries as we held them and tried to take their pain away with our warmth and our kisses.

After they had both calmed down enough, I spoke quietly to the others. “Gather the bodies, so we can give them a proper ceremony. Both wolves and humans. Nobody needs to be dishonored like this.”

The rest of my pack nodded and headed into the campsite while I stood up, pulling my mate to his feet and brushing his bangs aside as I watched him. I looked over at Hongbin who was also studying his own mate before he looked back at me, both of us hesitant to leave them alone right now.

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, his voice a bit steadier now. “Go, Chan.”

“What?” I looked at him in surprise.

“I know you want to help them get ready. It’s fine, I can stay here with Hyukkie.”

I frowned, wanting to protest, but he cupped my cheeks and pulled me down for a tender kiss.

“Go,” he whispered on my lips, giving me a weak smile.

I sighed, peering over at the other two. “Bin...?”

Hongbin looked at Sanghyuk who nodded, his own voice a little raw. “We’ll be alright.”

The older seemed unsure but eventually nodded, giving his mate a gentle peck before walking over to me. Smiling sadly, I gave Baekhyun’s hand one last squeeze before heading off with my beta to help the others.

**~:~**

“That’s the last one,” Taehyung said as he and Jimin laid the final body on top of the others before dousing them all in a flammable liquid.

I sighed and nodded. “Good. Does anyone want to say anything before we do this...?”

Everyone stayed quiet, rubbing their arms and sharing uncomfortable looks with one another until a gentle voice broke the silence. “I will.”

We all turned to see my mate step forward, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. “Baek, you don’t need to do this.”

“Yes, I do, Yeol. I… I _need_ this.”

He looked up at me, his eyes swirling with so much pain and emotion, and it hit me what he was trying to say. This wasn’t just for this pack. It was for his. For all the loved ones he’d lost. This was his closure.

I nodded, sliding my hand into his. “Okay, love,” I said softly.

He gave me a sad smile and then closed his eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath before slowly opening them again. “A g-great battle was fought here today,” he began unsteadily, but I never let go of his hand. “A battle between man and wolf.”

He went silent for a minute, and I could feel his words getting stuck in his throat, so I rubbed his knuckles with my thumb in an effort to relax him. “I may not have known this pack...” he continued, “but I am sure they did not deserve what happened to them. Having first-handedly experienced what these monsters can do, I-”

I saw him look over at Sanghyuk who was looking back with wet eyes. The taller boy sniffed softly and nodded in encouragement, and I heard my mate take a shaky breath before pushing on. “I am well-aware of the...the horrors that they must have seen today. The terror, the in-... _injustice_.” He swallowed hard, his voice faltering a little.

“It’s really p-painful to know that our breth-…our brethren died in v-vain. That they died trying to save the ones they loved. I-I know what that’s like. I know how it feels to have someone give their life to pro...to protect...t-to protect y-” He stopped talking then, covering his mouth with his hand, and I could hear the cries he was trying to muffle.

“Oh, _honey_...” I said, my heart breaking when he hugged me and started sobbing into my chest again.

I held him tightly, looking over to see the others with tears in their eyes as well and Sanghyuk crying into Hongbin’s shoulder. I looked over at Hakyeon, trying to signal him to do something, _anything_. He nodded and pulled out a match from his satchel, striking it.

“Rest in peace, everyone,” he said quietly before tossing the match onto the pile.

As the fire slowly grew and lit up the dark, none of us said another word, the only sounds being the crackling of the flames and the wind in the trees. I held Baekhyun close in my arms as he eventually calmed down, his gaze trapped by the flickering, orange glow. I wanted to say something, but I was too enraptured by his glossy eyes and the reflection of the fire as it shimmered in his tears. It amazed me how, at the same time, they held so much sorrow and so much beauty.

**~:~**

“Alright, gang. Let’s start heading back,” I said once the fire had finally died out.

The others nodded, but as we started to walk, I noticed that my mate wasn’t with us. I turned back and saw him still standing there and staring at the pile of charred corpses, and I whistled for the others to wait as I walked back over to him. I bit my lip and slipped my arms around him from behind, and he inhaled sharply, flinching in my hold.

“It’s okay! It’s just me,” I reassured him, leaning down to press gentle kisses along his shoulder. I felt him relax, and he leaned back against me with a sniff, his eyes still trained on the remains in front of us.

“Are you ready to head back, sweetheart?” I asked, nuzzling his temple with my nose lovingly.

He was quiet for another few moments before he answered. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

He looked over at me, and I smiled fondly, giving him a sweet kiss before taking his hand in mine and holding it as we started to head back. Not more than ten seconds later, though, he froze beside me, and I felt his body go tense. 

“Babe?” I frowned, looking at him in concern.

The others heard me and stopped to look back at us. “What’s wrong?” I heard Hakyeon ask.

“I don’t know. Baby, are you alright? What is it-”

“SHHH!” he hissed loudly, startling me.

“What-”

“ _Quiet!!_ ” he said louder this time, covering my mouth with his hand. “Do you hear that??” 

He turned around, his eyes darting around the campsite frantically as if trying to locate something. I frowned, straining my ears. I was trying hard to listen, but there was nothing...

And then I heard it.

At first, it was a quiet sound, and I almost thought that maybe I was imagining things. Until it happened again. And this time I felt my heart stop. This time I knew exactly what it was.

“Is that…” Jaehwan started, and I shared a look with my pack mates. “…a baby?”

* * *

******_[BAEKHYUN]_ ** ****

* * *

My heart about rammed out of my chest when I heard it again—the distant sound of a baby crying. At first, I thought I might have been losing my mind, but after seeing my mate’s eyes widen, I knew I wasn’t. Without thinking, I bolted off in search of the source. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I vaguely registered Chanyeol shouting my name, but I ignored it. Every fiber of my being, every one of my instincts was screaming at me, telling me what I already knew: I had to save this baby.

I raced through the campsite, tearing through every shred of garbage, every pile of burned blankets. I had to find it. I _had_ to. As I ransacked the camp, getting further and further within it, I heard the cries getting louder. That’s when I saw it. Way in the back of the ruins, there was one lone tepee left standing, mostly unscathed by the fire.

I was about to charge at it when I felt something grab my shoulder, and I let out a yelp, spinning around and slashing instinctively. I heard a pained hiss, and I gasped when I saw Chanyeol standing in front of me bearing a handful of red claw marks across his chest.

“Oh my god!” I shouted. “Baby, I’m so sorry!”

He just shook his head, grimacing a little. “It’s alright. I didn’t mean to startle you. I kept calling for you, but you didn’t respond. Did you not hear me?”

I bit my lip, feeling guilty. “Ahh… No, I guess not. I’m sorry, I just… you hear it, right?? Tell me you can hear it!”

The cries were louder now, and Chanyeol nodded quickly. “Yes, Baek, I can hear it. Let’s go together, oka-”

“I think it’s coming from that tent over there!” I interrupted, pointing to it. “Let’s go!!” I tore off in the direction of the tent, and I could hear Chanyeol yelling behind me.

“Baek, _wait!_ ”

When I reached the tent, I yanked open the flap and ran inside, a sharp gasp ripping from my lungs as I stumbled to an abrupt halt. There in front of me, holding a tiny bundle in his arm was a short and terrified-looking man. In his other hand was a sword.

**~:~**

I stood there unmoving for a long pause, blinking rapidly until I got my wits about me, and I narrowed my eyes. “Hey! What do you think you’re-”

“Stay back!!” the man snapped.

A few seconds later, my pack barreled inside the tent, freezing alongside me when they saw what I was looking at. “What-” I heard Jaehwan start.

“I said stay back!!” the man yelled again, flailing his sword around. “Stay back, you animals, or I’ll kill her!”

Suddenly, I felt a rage take over me like none I’d ever felt before. “ _DON’T YOU DARE HURT HER!!_ ” I bellowed, feeling my eyes darken and my claws extend.

The man jumped, his eyes wide with fear as he watched me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my mate and the others staring in shock at my sudden outburst. They must have been startled to see me this angry. Hell, I was a bit startled myself. But I couldn’t explain it. There was just something deep down inside me that needed to protect that baby. Maybe it was a sort of maternal instinct or something, but I was consumed by it. I snarled and started to storm toward the man, but I felt a large hand grip my wrist, keeping me in place. Turning back, I saw Chanyeol was the one holding me still, his eyes scanning the man before they narrowed a little.

**_Baek, wait. Something… Something's not right..._ **

I frowned, shaking him off. “Chanyeol, I _have_ to.” I turned toward the human, growling loudly. “I said let her go!!”

Taking a chance, I charged at him. I figured that he would be too startled to actually do anything, but my heart practically flew into my throat when he suddenly threw the bundle high into the air. I shrieked, and everyone else shouted in worry as I dove onto my stomach with my arms outstretched, catching it right before it hit the ground.

“Oh god!” Sanghyuk cried out, and I heard the others gasp.

My heart was thundering as I carefully unwrapped the bundle with trembling hands. But what I saw sent a wave of terror through me.

Not a baby.

A piece of wood.

**~:~**

I inhaled sharply as realization struck me, and I turned to my mate, hoping to get the words out before it was too late. “CHANYEOL, IT’S A TRA-”

“ _NOW!!_ ” the man shouted, and before my pack could react, a swarm of other hunters burst into the tent.

What happened after that was a blur.

As a battle ensued, the tent filled with pained shouts, beastly roars, and various inhuman screams as blood splattered the ground and the canvas walls. I saw flashes of both skin and fur as man and wolf wrestled and fought to the death. I heard snarls. The snapping of fangs. The whistling of swords through the air.

Like my pack mates, I had also shifted to wolf form and joined in the fight. I had just ripping off another hunter’s head when I heard it again. The soft sound of a baby crying made its way through the loud shouting and shot right into my ears, making me stop and jerk my head back in search of the source. Dropping the body, I ran to the corner of the tent, shoving things aside frantically as I whined. 

And then I saw her.

Lying in a basket hidden underneath a blanket was the smallest and sweetest little infant I had ever seen. I felt my breath catch when I looked into her beautiful, wet, brown eyes and for a moment, I completely forgot about the fight still going on behind me. I quickly shifted back to my human form and bent down to caress her little puffy cheek, trying to calm her. 

“Heyyy,” I soothed. “It’s okay, little one. You’re okay…”

It was then that I heard snarling behind me, and I was immediately reminded of the current threat. Thinking quickly, I wrapped her tiny body in the blanket and lifted the basket, running out of the tent and hiding it behind some buckets. I smiled sadly as I stroked her soft hair strands, feeling my heart ache when she stopped crying and looked up at me with wide eyes. 

“I’ll be back for you,” I whispered, taking her hand and kissing it before climbing back to my feet. 

I turned around and ran back in to help the others when suddenly I felt a sharp pain blast through me. I screamed and fell to my knees, and I suddenly found it hard to breathe. I was bewildered, but when I looked up to see a sword falling toward me, I pushed past the pain and jumped out of the way. When the sword clanged heavily on the ground, I quickly snatched it and flipped it upside-down, jamming it up into my attacker’s chest. Boosted by a rush of adrenaline, I powered through two more fights, tearing my enemies to pieces with my bare hands and spraying the walls of the tent with what looked like a coat of fresh red paint.

When I finished with them, I turned to investigate the scene around me. Chanyeol had taken down four of his own, and the pack had many victories as well. All of them were now human again, their bodies covered in blood, but I let out a heavy sigh in relief when I realized that most of it didn’t seem to be their own.

“There! That’s all of them!” Jaehwan shouted tiredly, throwing a dead hunter aside before wiping the blood from his own mouth.

“Are we sure??” I asked nervously. I was terrified to think we had missed one.

“Yeah,” my mate answered. “Are you alright, bab-” his words were cut off by a sharp gasp as he stared at me with huge, horrified eyes.

“W-What’s wrong...?” I asked worriedly, a bolt of dread shooting through me when I saw the fear in his red orbs.

“ _Baek!!_ ” Hyuk cried out. “Oh god...”

I swallowed hard when he turned to Hongbin and started sobbing into his chest. The others were shaking, but what terrified me the most were the tears in my own mate’s eyes. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to mentally prepare myself before I slowly lowered my gaze downward.

There, protruding from my stomach, was a long, thin dagger, the shimmering blade slicked red with my blood.

I could feel the adrenaline wearing off because my body was suddenly getting cold, and I was feeling dizzy. Lifting my eyes, I looked over at my mate as my knees started to shake. “Channie…?” I whimpered.

That’s when my legs gave out, and I collapsed.


	24. …Then I Need You To Fight For Me

* * *

**_[CHANYEOL]_ **

* * *

I’ve heard people say that sometimes if a trauma is bad enough, everything seems to move in slow motion. I never understood that until this very moment.

As I stared in horror at the scene unfolding before me, I felt as if I had suddenly been yanked underwater. My ears were ringing, and the screams around me were muffled. I could see the others running toward my mate as he fell, but they seemed like they were moving at an alarmingly slow rate. The time it took Sanghyuk to catch Baekhyun felt like minutes, even though it was probably mere seconds in reality. I willed every part of my body to run to him, but my feet wouldn’t move. It was as if I was standing in tar, as if the part of my brain that sends commands to my body had been shut off, and I vaguely wondered if this was shock.

I looked around slowly through a type of haze. I could see that my friends were shouting at me, but all I heard was a quiet, faded buzzing. I tilted my head sluggishly, staring at the small body that was cradled in Sanghyuk’s arms. The blade being pulled from his back. The blood seeping down his legs. The pain in his eyes as he looked at me…

 _Baek...?_ I registered dizzily, my thoughts taking ages to form. _What..._

“…-eol… -anYEOL! _CHANYEOL!!_ _SNAP OUT OF IT!!_ ”

When Hakyeon’s commanding tone finally pierced the silence, the mental bubble around me popped, and reality came rushing back to me with the force of a freight train. I gasped loudly, sucking in a large amount of air, only then realizing that I hadn’t been breathing. I staggered a bit as the fog cleared from my brain, and when I noticed that I had regained control of my muscles, I bolted over to the others.

“MOVE!!” I yelled, shoving everyone forcefully out of the way.

I crashed to my knees and pulled my fragile lover into my arms. “Baby... Oh god...” I choked out as it all finally hit me.

He lied there as I cradled him, his eyes looking confused as he tried to focus on me, but the light in them was quickly fading. It was as if his very essence was being drained out of him, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I was losing him.

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

I waited.

I waited for the worst pain in my life…but it didn’t come. Instead, I felt a chill settling into my bones, and I wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. Pain means you’re alive, right?

…Shit.

“Yeollie...” I rasped, reaching my hand up to brush his cheek. “My Yeollie...”

“No, baby...” my mate whimpered, and I felt myself being rocked in his arms. “Don’t say it. P-Please don’t say it…”

“Chanyeol, I-” 

I stopped talking when my body was racked with violent coughs, and I could feel a wetness sliding down my chin afterwards. From the pained cries of my pack mates, I figured it was blood.

“Chan…Channie...” I tried again, finding it harder to breathe.

“NO!!” he shouted angrily, and I could see the tears streaming down his cheeks. “ _I said no_ …”

“I love you,” I whispered anyway. I knew he needed to hear it.

I cupped his cheek weakly and heard him cry out in agony as he placed his shaking hand over mine and turned his lips to my palm, sobbing.

“Chany-” I coughed again, spitting out a mouthful of blood so I could breathe.

“I know I’m...kinda gross right n-now...” I forced out, my voice teasing a little. “But could you give me...a kiss? I could really…use one...about now.” I chuckled weakly which sent me into another spasm of coughs, and I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. I didn’t have much time left.

“Yeollie, k-kiss me, damn it,” I whimpered. “I-I can’t see you anymore.”

My eyesight had started to blur, and all the shapes and colors were beginning to fade. I heard him crying, but then I felt a trembling, warm pair of lips on my own. I sighed softly, trying to kiss back, but I could barely get my body to move.

“B-b-baby, no...” he whined, gasping against my lips. “D-don’t go... Please... Please, I-I need y-you... Baek, _please_ … _Please_ …”

His words were breaking my heart, but what scared me more was that they were starting to sound muffled, and I knew I only had a few moments left. “Liar...” I whispered, and I heard him laugh in anguish. “Shhh...” I mumbled against his lips. “I love...you...Channie. You’ll...be okay. I promise...”

I choked on another cough, and it felt like my lungs were deflating. Even though I couldn’t see anymore, I knew he had sat me up because I felt his arms wrapped around me and the comforting warmth of his neck against my face. My favorite spot.

 _If I have to die, this is a nice way to go, at least,_ I thought, inhaling his scent one last time.

“Please, angel. You can’t leave me... I l-love you so, s-so much...” he sniffed.

I closed my eyes as everything had gone black now. I felt something wet on my stomach, and my heart ached when I realized that it was my mate’s tears.

“Chanyeol...” I said, my voice almost inaudible now. “Take…take the baby… Mi Sun... It means beauty and…goodness...”

“No…no…no…” he babbled.

If I could still cry, I would have because I could no longer feel his arms around me as my body had grown numb. “Take c-care of her, Chanyeol. Be a good…a good father... and t-tell her about…me…”

After that, I could no longer speak. This was it.

**_Goodbye, my sweet Chanyeol. Thank you for loving me…_ **

I lied in his arms, fully relaxed now as my last breath left my body. In some strange way, I felt at peace.

And I waited.

I waited for the darkness to swallow me just like it had in my nightmare.

…

Only it never did.

**~:~**

I lied there unmoving, listening to my mate’s sobbing and the crying of my pack mates. I was being rocked in Chanyeol’s arms for what seemed like an eternity before I realized... I could _feel_ him. His warmth. His arms. His tears.

_But wait… Doesn’t that mean..._

“Am I dead...?” I croaked weakly, and I could feel my lungs filling with air again.

I heard a bunch of startled gasps, and I was wrenched away from the warmth of my mate’s chest as he stared at me in shock. I blinked.

I could _see_.

“Baby? !”

I frowned, feeling confused. “I don’t... I don’t understand...”

I heard Sanghyuk’s shaky breathing and was surprised again to find that I could turn my head to look at him. _Why is my muscle control returning...? Did I lose my mind...? Maybe I_ am _dead._

“Guys, look!!” he exclaimed, pointing at me.

“Oh my god...” I heard my mate whisper, and I blinked, looking at him in confusion.

“What, what is i-”

“Baek… You’re _healing!!_ ” Taehyung shouted.

“Huh??” My eyes immediately dropped down, and sure enough, the gruesome gash that was there was half the size it had been just five minutes ago.

“What the hell...?” I stared at it in shock. I hesitantly reached down to touch it, but then I felt something weird. Lifting my hand, I noticed a clear, watery liquid covering my fingers. “What is it?” I asked.

Jaehwan furrowed his brow, squinting at my hand. “Is that…?”

“Oh my god… It _can’t_ be...” Hongbin said.

“Wait...” Jimin stated. “I thought that was only a story!”

I blinked slowly, rolling the liquid around my fingertips as a shudder rolled through me. I had a very strong feeling of what it was but needed to confirm my thoughts, so my eyes followed the trail all the way back to the source. All the way up…to my mate’s face. My mate who was watching me with painful intensity as the mystery fluid slid down his cheeks. And in his beautiful golden orbs, I saw so many emotions happening all at once.

Worry. Sorrow. Hope _._ Joy.

 _Relief_.

I gaped at him as it dawned on me. “…You knew?”

He exhaled sharply, not seeming to quite believe it himself. “No. I mean… I wasn’t sure…”

“Chanyeol… Your tears…”

“I didn’t believe it was real,” he choked. “I-I thought it was only a myth!” 

It took me a minute as I tried to remember the story he’d told me before. And then my eyes widened. “You’re related to him. To…to Rovix.”

He swallowed hard. “He was my great-grandfather.”

“Oh my god…” I whispered. I looked down to see my stomach almost completely healed now, and I felt tears fill my eyes. Suddenly, reality sunk in hard, and I cried out, throwing myself into my lover’s arms. “ _Channie!!_ ”

I felt him stiffen for a moment as if unsure whether to believe I was really alive. After a few seconds, though, it must have hit him as well because he yanked me closer and started crying into my neck.

“Oh god… _Babyyy… Fuck, I was so scared! I thought I’d lost you!”_

I whimpered and squeezed him tightly before cupping his cheeks and giving him several kisses, attempting to speak between them. “I’m here…my love... I’m here... I’m right…here…”

We both laughed with tears in our eyes, and then he held me still and kissed me hard and passionately. When I was finally able to pull away, I held my arms out for Sanghyuk and the others, and they tackled me with hugs.

After a few long minutes of hugging everyone and getting even more kisses from my mate, I suddenly remembered something and gasped. “Chanyeol! The baby!”

“What?” he asked. “Wait, you meant that? I thought that whole thing was just their trick…?”

I shook my head, scrambling to my feet. “No!! She’s really here!”

Chanyeol looked at the others who raised their eyebrows while watching me in confusion as I ran over to the corner of the tent, shoving things out of the way.

“Babe...” I heard my mate say. “Baek, you’ve been through a trauma, love. Maybe you just-”

“No!” I yelled. “I didn’t imagine her, Yeol. She’s real!” I shoved aside some blankets, searching frantically. “Come on, where are you?? I know you’re here…”

That’s when I remembered. “The buckets!”

“Huh?” I heard Sanghyuk ask. “Hyung… Are you alright…?”

Ignoring everyone, I bolted out of the tent, searching for the red buckets that I remembered seeing earlier. “Aha!”

“Baek, what are you doing?” I heard Chanyeol ask in concern as he and the others ran outside after me.

I quickly shoved the buckets out of the way, sighing heavily in relief when I saw the basket sitting there. I peered in to see the snuggled little bundle staring up at me with wide eyes, and I grinned brightly.

“Heyyy...” I cooed, carefully scooping her up. “There’s my baby girl.”

When I turned around with her in my arms, I laughed when I saw everyone’s jaws drop. “Holy shit, he was right,” Jaehwan said in awe.

“Told you so,” I gloated.

It only took a second after that before they all gathered around me, fawning over her with smiles and baby talk as they caressed her cheeks and wiggled her feet.

“Hyung, you saved her life,” Sanghyuk said.

I looked down at the tiny infant in my arms, and I couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride as she watched me. “She needed me...” I said softly, kissing her forehead.

I felt my mate’s arms wrap around my waist from behind, and I looked back at him, swallowing hard and tightening my hold on the baby as I suddenly felt unsure of how he would react to all this.

“Yeollie, her pack was killed. We can’t just leave her here…”

He was quiet for a minute as he looked over my shoulder, studying her, and I held my breath until he finally spoke. “So, we won’t.”

My eyebrows raised in surprise as I felt a spark of hope. “Does this mean...we can keep her? You and me...?”

He bit his lip, reaching down to stroke her cheek, and when she babbled and took his finger in her mouth, I saw the corner of his mouth quirk up in a little smile. “Yeah.”

I felt relief wash through me, and I turned around to face him, leaning up and kissing him deeply before hugging him with one arm and nuzzling his neck. “Thank you, baby...” I whispered against his skin, and I felt his arms wrap around me and the baby in a protective hold.

“Mine,” he murmured.

“Yours,” I said, kissing him tenderly. “I love you, Yeollie.”

“I love you, too,” he said softly, pressing a lingering kiss to my temple.

I felt my heart rate speed up, reminding me that I was indeed alive, and fresh tears sprung to my eyes.

“You saved me...” I whimpered.

I felt his arms tighten around me as he spoke against my temple. “You needed me,” he said, echoing my words.

I sniffed, feeling the tears slide down my face. But before I could reply, I felt my mate stiffen, his head shooting up to stare at me with huge eyes. “Oh my god...” he choked out.

“What? What is it?” I asked worriedly. “What’s wrong??”

He quickly shook his head. “We have to get back.”

“Oh. O-Okay...?” I replied, furrowing my brow. “Is everything alright?”

“I think so, but we need to get home, Baek. Right now.”

Suddenly, he scooped me up bridal-style and I squeaked, holding the baby closely in my arms as he carried us, his legs moving in long, quick strides. I looked back to see the others scurrying after us, and I looked at Hongbin for understanding. He just shook his head, looking as confused as I was.

“Chanyeol, what’s going on?” I asked. “Talk to me!”

“I just need to check something out, okay? I’ll explain later, I promise.”

I frowned but sighed and leaned against his chest in resignation. I knew that was all the information I was going to get out of him right now.

**~:~**

After what seemed like forever, we had finally reached the woods by our new home, and I knew that it wasn’t much longer until we got there. That thought brought me comfort even though I was still worried about what might be waiting for us when we arrived. We had been walking through a dense thicket of trees for a good twenty minutes, and Chanyeol was still carrying me and the baby.

“Honey, you can let me down, you know. I _can_ walk.”

“No. You have the baby, and you’re still healing. I’m not going to make you walk. Besides, I can move faster than you.”

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. “Fine.” He didn’t respond, seeming distracted, and I bit my lip, kissing his neck. “I love you,” I whispered.

He blinked at that and looked down at me, smiling. “I love you more, gorgeous” he said, kissing my forehead.

I was about to argue that with him when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, startling me. “What is it?” I asked quietly.

I saw the others freeze next to us, and I heard Sanghyuk’s nervous voice. “Those aren’t ours,” he stated.

I looked down, following his gaze to the ground in front of us, and my heart stopped. There they were again—the same tracks that Chanyeol and I had seen in the woods by our old camp. Only these ones were brand new.

“Yeol...” I said carefully, fear running through me as I clutched onto the baby tighter. I felt my mate tense up, but oddly enough, the look on his face was not fear. It was... _hope._ I frowned, feeling confused. “Chanyeol, what’s going on? What aren’t you telling m-”

My words caught in my throat when I heard a rustling coming from in front of us. I instinctively tightened my grip on Chanyeol’s neck and on the baby as my eyes darted around, searching for the source of the sound and preparing myself for the worst. I heard another rustle, and this time, Hongbin raced into the bush that had moved. A second later, I heard a very familiar yelp that sent an electric bolt down my spine.

Now, if I was asked to explain what I was feeling in that moment, I’m not sure I would be able to say. Because, as the beta wolf returned with another man in his grip, there were too many emotions within me to be able to even name them. And as my eyes locked on those of the other man’s, I could only get my brain to form one word.

“ _WONSIK?!_ ”


	25. The Best Deal (Epilogue)

* * *

* * *

**_**4 Years Later**_ **

* * *

* * *

**_[BAEKHYUN]_ **

* * *

“I’m cooold,” I whined, jumping into bed, snuggling up against my husband. 

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. “It’s barely October, darling. It’s not my fault you’re only skin and bones.”

“Oh, hush. You know it was just an excuse for me to cuddle with my big, sexy alpha,” I cooed, nuzzling his nose with my own.

He chuckled, running his large hands over my body. “Mmm...and since when do you need an excuse, hmm? You know I’m always willing to have your delicious little body writhing underneath me.”

I snorted and nipped his shoulder. “You’re insatiable,” I mumbled against his skin.

“I’m an alpha,” he smirked, leaning in and pressing his warm lips against mine.

I sighed happily into the kiss, mewling when he slipped his tongue in to explore my mouth, and my heart rate sped up when he laid me on my back and began kissing his way down my neck.

“Mmmf... Babe, we don’t...h-have time...” I groaned as he nibbled and licked my skin, pouting halfheartedly. “Yeol, stop ignoring me. We— _ohhh_...” I moaned, my eyes rolling back when he started sucking on my weak spot. 

I felt his deep chuckle against my throat as he grazed his lips over the mark I wore proudly for him, and I couldn’t help but start to get turned on. I shivered when I felt his hand travel down my back and cup my ass, inhaling sharply when he pulled me flush against him.

“Channie... Baby, I... Oh god...” I panted as my hand gripped his bicep, all my thoughts slipping into incoherency when he bit down and dragged his tongue over my pulse. “Fuck...” I whined. “I swear you have magic lips or someth-”

_“MOMMY!!”_

The shrill cry stopped us in our tracks, and my mate’s head jerked up. We looked at each other in concern as if to verify that the other had heard it as well.

“MOMMY!!” it yelled again, and we immediately scrambled from the bed and tore out of our tent.

I scanned the area frantically, but all we could see was our pack sitting around, laughing and chatting. There was no one else in sight, and I could feel my pulse roaring in my ears.

“Chanyeol, I don’t see her!” I whimpered.

The alpha growled fiercely, his eyes raging as he stormed over to the others. “ _WHERE IS SHE?!_ ” he barked.

Taekwoon—who had been lying on Wonsik’s lap—practically jumped out of his skin, and Taehyung and Jungkook stopped wrestling and stared at the alpha with huge eyes. Even though it had been four years since we had decided to unite as one pack, some of my old pack members were still a little intimidated by my mate. Not that I blamed them. I knew he could still come across as very threatening if he needed to, but I was more than grateful for it.

“W-who, y-your daughter...?” Taekwoon asked timidly.

Chanyeol must have seen the fear in his eyes because he relaxed his stance a little, though his fists were still clenched, and I felt how tense his muscles were as I hugged his arm. “ _YES_ , _my daughter_ ,” he answered through clenched teeth. “ _Where the hell is she?_ ”

“Oh!” Jungkook said, suddenly laughing. “Hyung, it’s okay! Jongdae just wanted to show her how to fish. I think Hongbin and Hyuk went with them and-”

“DADDY!! _HELP!!_ ”

I gasped, my gaze shooting over to where the screams were coming from within the woods. “There!” I pointed.

Ignoring the others, Chanyeol and I bolted off toward the source of the sound, running recklessly through the trees and shoving every bush and branch out of our way as we searched for our daughter. After a few minutes, I heard a splash and a small yelp.

“Chan, over here!” I shouted.

Chanyeol and I shoved through one last thick brush together, and the sight that came into our view sent a wave of relief through me so powerful that it literally brought me to my knees.

“Daddy, help me!!” our little girl yelled again, shrieking with laughter as Jongdae was holding her and tickling her as she squirmed in his arms.

My husband and I sagged in relief, and that’s when I heard howling laughter. I looked over to see Sanghyuk and Hongbin sitting on the riverbank, their eyes wide with bewildered amusement as they watched us.

“What’s so funny??” I growled, leaning my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

“You... _Y-you_ guys! Are… Are you alright?” Hongbin choked out as his laughter turned to wheezing. He started clapping like a crazed seal, and Hyuk shoved his arm playfully.

“Why were you guys so freaked out?” Sanghyuk snorted. “You came barreling through here like a couple of terrified elephants.”

Chanyeol huffed breathlessly. “Because! … Because of-”

“Daddy!” came another squeal of laughter as our daughter was trying her hardest to get out of Jongdae’s arms.

“Because of _that!_ ” he finished, pointing at her. “We heard her screaming and thought she was hurt or something.”

“Awww,” Hongbin said, sobering a little before shaking his head. “She’s fine, hyung, don’t worry. We wouldn’t let anything happen.”

Another screech came from our daughter, making the others laugh. But my parental instincts were in full force, and I was getting angry. “Yeol, will you please tell him to stop??” I huffed.

Chanyeol chuckled. “Dae, put her down please. You’re bothering my mate, and I’m the one who has to share a tent with him, remember.”

Jongdae grinned, setting Mi Sun down and holding his hands up. “Alright, alright. Sorry, Baek.”

I opened my arms as my little girl bolted through the shallow water, splashing her way through as she ran to me. “Mommy!!” she called excitedly, and I scooped her up, cradling her closely against me. “Mommy, Uncle Jongdae was tickling me and Li-Li again,” she pouted adorably, laying her head on my shoulder.

I frowned, narrowing my eyes at my friend in annoyance. “I know, baby. It’s okay. Mommy's here...” I said, swaying her and running my fingers through her long black hair.

Jongdae snickered, shaking his head. “She’s such a Mama's girl.”

“So what!” I snapped, feeling a little overprotective.

Everyone blinked, giving me weird looks, and I felt Chanyeol wrap his arms around my waist from behind. “Relax, hun,” he said, kissing my temple.

I sighed, turning my head to face him as he pecked my lips. “Sorry,” I mumbled.

He smiled softly, rubbing our daughter’s back as he pressed a loving kiss to my forehead. “It’s alright, baby. You were just being protective. That’s why I love you.”

I pursed my lips, leaning back against his chest. “Yeah, well. I know he’s your brother, but he still better be extra careful with my baby,” I grumbled before finally relaxing. “And I love you, too.”

Chanyeol squeezed my waist comfortingly, looking over at Jongdae. “You know, I still can’t get used to hearing that word again.”

“Me, either,” the other voiced as he looked at my mate fondly.

Yes. _Brother_.

* * *

* * *

**_**Flashback, 4 Years Earlier**_ **

* * *

* * *

“ _WONSIK?!_ ” I yelled.

“BAEK?? HYUK??” Wonsik shouted back, his eyes wide as saucers.

“OH MY GOD!!” Sanghyuk joined in.

“CHANYEOL, PUT ME DOWN!!” 

When he dropped me to my feet, I quickly handed the baby to him before Sanghyuk and I bolted over and tackled our friend. The three of us hugged each other desperately, and I couldn’t help the tears that rolled down my face.

“Y-You’re alive!!” I cried, checking his neck frantically for the cut that I knew had been there, but I found nothing. Not even a scratch. “B-But… _how??_ I saw you die!”

“ _I’M_ alive?? We thought _you_ guys were dead!”

“ _We??_ ” Sanghyuk asked in confusion.

Wonsik nodded, and I felt my heart speeding out of control with the implications of his words. “Y-You mean-” I started, only to be cut off by the sound of more voices and hurried footsteps.

“Sik, what the hell’s with all the shouting?? Did you find someth-” The words came to an abrupt halt when another familiar face came into view.

“… _BAEK??_ ”

“ _CHEN?!?!_ ” I yelled again. I wanted to run to him, but I didn’t trust my body to move without fainting.

“HYUKKIE?!” I heard Taekwoon shout as he and Jungkook caught up with us.

Jungkook gawked at me, looking like he’d seen a ghost. “HYUNG?! HOLY SHIT!!”

It was too much for me, and I felt my legs give out once again as I crashed to my knees in the dirt. My body shook, and I was slammed with so much confusion and relief that I wasn’t sure which feeling was more prevalent.

“Baby??” Chanyeol asked worriedly as he handed the baby to a very confused-looking Jimin and ran over to try to help me up.

“Oh my _god… YEOL?!_ ” I heard someone shout, and when I looked up, Jongdae was staring at my mate in shock. At hearing his name, I felt my mate freeze.

“How… How do you know my-” Chanyeol’s voice suddenly cut off, his eyes swirling with emotions, and I noticed tears beginning to form.

“Chanyeol, what is it...?” Hongbin asked.

“Oh my god,” I heard Jongdae choke, and when I turned around, I saw tears in his eyes as well.

“It’s impossible...” Chanyeol whispered.

“What is?” I asked.

They were both silent as they stared at each other incredulously, and all of us looked back and forth between them, no one daring to move or breathe. The tension was so taut, I felt like it could snap at any moment. It seemed like forever before Chanyeol finally said something, and when he did, I heard his voice crack.

“… _Dae?_ ”

* * *

* * *

“I love you, Chen, but I’m telling you that you better watch your step,” I warned, tightening my hold on my daughter. “Sunny means everything to me.”

Jongdae snorted, giving me a look. “Duh,” he said, grinning a little before biting his lip. “I’m sorry.”

I rolled my eyes a bit, though I was no longer mad. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Mommy, let me down!” Sunny whined, wriggling in my arms.

“What? I thought you wanted me to hold you…?”

“I want to go play with Li-Li!!” she shouted, and I exhaled dramatically.

“Fiiiine,” I conceded before setting her down.

Before she took off, though, she smiled up at me, grabbing my hands. “Wait, Mommy, kisses!” My heart fluttered with pure love as my little girl threw her tiny arms around my neck in a tight hug, and I squeezed her back tightly, making her squeal happily when I placed loud, playful kisses all over her face.

“Go play, baby,” I cooed, pecking her forehead.

“Yay! Thanks, Mommy!” she shouted and kissed my cheek before running over to join the two-year-old girl perched on Hongbin’s lap who had been watching everything with wide eyes.

Hopping down, she joined my daughter as the two laughed and splashed around in the water, and I sighed in content as I leaned against my mate. When the younger one slipped and fell on her bottom in the stream, I saw Sanghyuk’s back stiffen. Completely unfazed, she jumped up and went right back to playing, but Hyuk’s eyes never left her.

“Be careful, honey!!” he called, and I couldn’t help but grin at the worry in his voice.

A few months after Chanyeol and I had found our daughter, Hongbin and Sanghyuk had grown quite fond of her, having taken on the roles of her uncles. Over dinner one night, Hongbin casually announced that he was ready to have another child to which Sanghyuk casually almost choked on a piece of rabbit. Eventually, with Chanyeol’s blessing, they made the decision to have one with the help of a female surrogate from a neighboring pack.

They had been nervous at first, but it seemed to be worse for Sanghyuk as he was always asking ‘ _Chanyeol, are you_ positive _that it’s okay?_ ’ and ‘ _Binnie, are you_ absolutely sure _you’re ready to have another kid?’_ over and over _._ After getting about a hundred yeses from Chanyeol and about a thousand ‘ _I said yes, will you please relax, you’re going to do just fine’_ s from Hongbin, Sanghyuk finally stopped asking.

When Song Li was born, Sunny had just turned two and instantly took her under her wing, teaching her everything her little mind had learned so far, from instructions ( _“Watch me, Li-Li, this is how you walk”)_ to sound advice ( _“Don’t touch that bug, it’s icky”_ ). When Song was old enough to walk and babble half-logical sentences, she latched onto our daughter, following her around like a puppy, and the two had been inseparable ever since. 

“I swear those two are joined at the hip,” I said, shaking my head in amusement as Song pounced on Sunny’s back.

“Reminds me of you two,” my mate mused, looking between me and Hyuk. “You were probably like that growing up, huh?”

I hummed thoughtfully. “Basically. Only we got into _way_ more trouble.”

“Speak for yourself!” Sanghyuk retorted. “I was a good little pup until you came along and corrupted me!”

I snorted, rolling my eyes. “Yep. Keep tellin’ yourself that, Hyukkie.”

**~:~**

“Alright, who wants to hear a story?” Chanyeol asked, passing around the roasting sticks for dinner.

“I dooo!” came both Sanghyuk’s and my daughter’s eager voices.

Chanyeol shook his head in amusement before tapping the nose of the beautiful four-year-old sitting on my lap. “Okay, Princess, you pick. What story do you want to hear tonight?”

She clapped excited, her brown eyes twinkling with joy. “I wanna hear the one about how you met Mommy!!”

“Againnn?” Taehyung whined, yelping when Jimin smacked him in the head.

“Behave,” the other chided before kissing his mate’s cheek. “Besides, I want to hear it again, too. It’s been awhile.”

Taehyung pouted like the mature person he was but stayed quiet as he scooted in between Jimin’s legs and leaned back against him. Chanyeol speared a piece of deer meat on a stick before handing it to our daughter, smiling at me as I helped her hold it over the fire. 

“Once upon a time, there was a big scary wolf,” he began, only to be cut off by a tiny voice.

“That was _you!_ Right, Daddy?”

Chanyeol laughed. “Yes, baby. That was me. Daddy lived with his friends-”

“Uncle Jimin, Uncle Taehyung, Uncle Hakyeon, Uncle Jaehwan, and Uncle Hongbin!!” our daughter supplied proudly, pointing to each person as she labelled them off and making them chuckle.

“Yep! Well, one day, a new wolf came and snuck into Daddy’s camp. He was small with big brown eyes and red fur.”

“That was Mommy!!” Mi Sun shouted, looking up at me in delight, and I pressed a loving kiss to her temple. “And he made Daddy’s heart go _boom-boom-boom!_ ” she said, pounding her fist on her chest dramatically, making me laugh.

“That’s right, sweetie,” Chanyeol replied, his eyes watching me fondly, and I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

As the alpha once more regaled us with the tale, I looked around at all my loved ones. All fourteen of us were gathered around the campfire, perched on various logs and stumps as we ate the large buck that Taehyung and Jaehwan had caught earlier. Everyone was sitting with their mates—except Jungkook and Jongdae who said they had yet to find the “she-wolves of their dreams” (We all found it quite funny that they thought we hadn’t noticed the way they openly eye-fuck each other).

I leaned my head against my mate’s shoulder, my heart fluttering when he wrapped his arm around me, and I closed my eyes as I listened to the character in his voice as he told our story. After a while, I heard soft snoring, and when I looked down, I saw that Sunny was fast asleep in my arms. I looked up at Chanyeol happily, and when he noticed our little snoring angel, he gave my side a squeeze and kissed my temple affectionately.

“Okay, so, let me get this straight because I’m still kinda confused about something,” Sanghyuk said. “Chen. _Our_ Chen...is your long-lost brother that you thought had died.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol replied, looking over at Jongdae as they shared sad smiles.

“Because you were separated as kids,” Hyuk continued.

“Yeah...” Chanyeol’s face fell a little, his eyes still on his brother’s, and I leaned up to kiss his neck softly. “We were out hunting with our mother one day when we came upon a group of hunters. I was able to escape…but...”

“But we weren’t,” Jongdae finished quietly.

Chanyeol swallowed, and I saw tears forming in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Dae...” he whispered brokenly. Jongdae reached over, gripping the alpha’s knee and shaking his head. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Yeol. I’m just glad that you got away.”

Chanyeol sniffed, choking out a weak laugh and wiping his eyes. “I still can’t believe you were right there the _whole_ time.” Then he pulled back, looking away in shame. “I can’t believe I stole your elixir...”

“You couldn’t have stolen what was half yours, hyung,” Jongdae said.

Chanyeol blinked, confusion registering on his face before he turned to look back at the other. I raised my eyebrow as I sat up a little, the rest of us all looking at Chen curiously now, as he tilted his head, watching his brother thoughtfully. “Did you not know what that elixir was made of?”

Chanyeol frowned. “I… No. No, I guess I didn’t. I just thought it was some kind of weird medicine or something.”

“Well, I suppose that’s one way to put it,” Jongdae replied before smiling sadly and poking at the fire with a twig. “It was a bottle of Dad’s tears, hyung. He had given it to Mom to protect our family, and…before she and I got separated, she gave it to me to hold onto. Just in case…anything happened.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he took everything in, but then he didn’t speak for a few long minutes, only looking at the fire as he tried to come to terms with the information. “The healing tears,” he finally said.

“Yeah,” Jongdae answered quietly.

“And… I took them away from you,” Chanyeol exhaled shakily, tears flowing silently down his face. “It was all my fault. I-I was the reason you guys almost died,” he choked out, and I put my arm around his waist for moral support.

“No, hyung,” Wonsik said. “You’re the reason we _lived_.” 

**~:~**

Lying across from me with our little girl sleeping between us, Chanyeol was propped up on his elbow and caressing my cheek as he watched me. It was late, and we’d been lying like this for a good twenty minutes, neither of us being able to sleep yet because of the emotional ride we’d went on tonight. It had been almost a year since any of us had brought up what had happened four years ago.

“Tell me again,” I whispered.

“Which part?”

I smiled softly, leaning into his palm. “I want to hear about the night you saved my family.”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “You always want to hear that one.”

“Well, yeah, it’s my favorite part.”

He grinned lazily, running his thumb over my bottom lip before sighing dramatically. “Alright, alright,” he chuckled, running his fingers through my hair. “Mmm… It was the night we met.”

I stayed silent, listening to him talk as I watched his sparkling golden eyes. “It broke my heart when you told me what happened to your pack. Because I… I knew what it was like to lose family.”

Instead of replying, I held his hand and stroked his knuckles, and he smiled sadly at me. “You remember when we argued that first night? The first time I kissed you?”

The corner of my lips quirked up in fond amusement. “Yeah, when I slapped you. How could I forget?”

“Hey, you had good reason for doing that. I was way too aggressive. And I’m sorry for scaring you, Baek.”

I shook my head slightly. “It’s fine, love.”

Watching me for a moment, he then leaned in to give me a gentle kiss. “But yeah, you remember how I took the fish and stormed off like an immature child?”

I smirked, nipping his lip. “I do remember, you big, overgrown baby,” I teased, and he gave me a sheepish look before kissing my forehead.

“Mmhmm... Well, I went to the woods that night. And I…”

“You cried,” I finished.

“Yeah… A lot.”

“Awww, baby,” I whispered. 

“It’s alright,” he said, shaking his head and pursing his lips. “Anyway, in that moment, I was struck with the idea. I ran to the river where we kept a bunch of bottles stashed away for gathering water, and I took one and...”

“And you cried into it.”

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes full of different emotions. “I mean, it sounds kinda dumb, but I was desperate. So…yeah.” 

“And then you ran to my camp and left it there?”

“No. Well, sort of. I didn’t just leave it, I... When I got there, I smelled that one of them was still alive.”

“Taekwoonie, right?”

“I think so, yeah. If I remember the scent correctly.”

“But how did you know to go to them in the first place? I told you they were dead when I met you.”

“Well, you remember when Taehyung ran the elixir back to Sanghyuk? When he came back that day, he reported to me that he could smell that someone else was still alive. And as for the others, the tears can heal any injury, even _death_ , as long as it’s been less than 24 hours. So, I knew if I was going to do it, I had to act fast.”

“And I’m forever grateful for what you did,” I said. It was then that I saw something painful flash in my mate’s eyes, and I frowned. “What’s wrong, honey?”

“It just… It kills me to think I could have saved my sister. And my _niece.._.”

Tears pricked the backs of my eyes, and I reached over, caressing his jaw. “Sweetheart, you didn’t know.”

“I just… I couldn’t cry. I willed myself _not_ to. I wanted to be strong for Binnie,” he said, letting out a weak laugh, sniffing. “Of all the ironies in the world.”

“Hey…” I cupped his chin so that he was looking at me. “Chanyeol, it is _not_ your fault what happened to them. And I’m sure Hongbin knows that.”

Chanyeol looked at me sadly. “Yeah... He says that, too, but it’s just…”

“I know,” I said quietly, smiling tenderly when he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

“Anyway, what was I saying…?” he asked.

“Oh,” I interrupted. “I wanted to ask you something. Was Hyuk there when you went back?”

“Umm… Maybe not? I don’t remember seeing him. He probably came looking for you right after he healed. Before I got there.”

I nodded. “Yeah, he would have come after me as soon as he could. That explains why the others thought he was gone as well. He must not have been there when they woke up.”

“Hmm... Well, when I found Taekwoon breathing, I poured some of the liquid onto his wounds. And then I put the bottle in his hand and just ran away. I know it was stupid, but I…I was too scared to stay and see what would happen. I guess I didn’t really want to know the truth.”

“Did you think it would work?”

“Honestly? Not really. I mean… I wanted it to, but I had my doubts. I never knew Rovix personally, and I guess my father never felt the need to use the tears on our family. So, I grew up thinking that it was just a legend.”

“But…if you didn’t think that the tears would work...why did you do it? Why did you help them?”

“Because I had to make it right, Baek. I had to fix our relationship,” he said, cupping my cheek. “I didn’t know it yet, but I loved you. Even back then.”

I hummed, watching my husband with adoring eyes. “You know, I bet one day, people will be telling the legend of the Great Chanyeol and how _his_ magic tears saved his mate and his pack.”

“I don’t deserve that. I’m not a hero, Baek.”

“Yes, you are,” I argued, holding his hand over my cheek, smiling sadly as tears formed in my eyes. “You saved my life, Channie. More times than I can count.”

He exhaled slowly, searching my eyes as he stroked my jaw with his thumb. “But you saved mine first, angel.”

I laughed, wiping my eyes. “You are so unbelievably cheesy sometimes.”

“I know,” he grinned. “But that’s why you love me.”

I shook my head, my expression more serious. “No. I love you because you take good care of me and Sunny. I love you because, even when you get angry with me, you never hurt me. I love you because you know me the way no one else ever could.” I turned my face into his palm, kissing it. “I love you because you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever known.”

“Oh, Baek...” he whispered, his eyes shining wetly. “I don’t deserve you…”

“Of course, you do,” I insisted, taking his hand and wrapping it gently around our daughter’s tiny one, helping him hold it. “I love you both more than anything in this world, Chanyeol.”

As I watched a tear fall down his cheek, he lifted our three joined hands and kissed them. “Not as much as I love _you_ both,” he whispered.

“Mommy…Daddy...” came a sleepy mumble between us, and we both looked down to see our daughter yawn, her free hand wiping tiredly at her face before she fell back asleep.

My chest thrummed with happiness when Chanyeol kissed her cheek, and I cuddled against her more, resting my head on her shoulder as my mate held both of our hands safely within his own. Closing my eyes, I let out a happy sigh, my heart ringing with his words from the day we met. 

_A trade. Your life for his._

Little did I know, it would be the best deal I ever made.


End file.
